Segunda mirada
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… UA. TODOS HUMANOS .
1. Enamorada

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

"_**SEGUNDA MIRADA"**_

_**CAPÍTULO UNO:**_

_Estaba usando un vestido azul que había salido a comprar con Alice, era un vestido muy bonito, no podía negarlo, sin breteles y con una linda caída que llegaba hasta la rodilla, lo más impresionante de todo es que yo estaba usando unos bonitos y peligrosos tacones y parecía caminar a la perfección, la sonrisa en mi rostro me decía que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero el cuadro de perfección fue sublime cuando lo vi a él aparecer junto a mi._

_- ¿Lista para ser mi compañera de baile?- me preguntó el con su típica sonrisa torcida que sólo lograba arrancarme un suspiro involuntario cada vez que sabía que él no me veía._

_Observé sus ojos de color verde, hermosos y únicos, como lo era él completamente._

_- No te prometo demasiado, te he dicho que no bailo bien…- respondí yo bajando la mirada algo sonrojada- "Maldito sonrojo"- me maldije interiormente._

_Pero en esos momentos me paralicé al sentir sus finos tomando mi barbilla mientras enfocaba el increíble poder de su mirada sobre mi._

_- Eres todo lo que podría desear de compañera de baile, Bella…- dijo comenzando a acercar su rostro al mío, repentinamente mi respiración se tornó acelerada y mi mano derecha se asió a mi vestido de puro nerviosismo._

_Él iba a besarme…_

_- Bella…- dijo él nuevamente cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros._

_Yo seguía observando sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos y olvidando todo a mi alrededor._

- Bella…- volvió a repetir- ¡BELLA!

En esos momentos el vestido azul, mis zapatos de tacón y él apunto de besarme desaparecieron tan pronto como llegaron y me encontré sentada en medio de la biblioteca, siendo observada por varios pares de ojos que habían escuchado al parecer el llamado de él.

Escuché su risa musical junto a mi y me sonrojé, había vuelto a ser traicionada por mi subconsciente, _nuevamente…_

- Anda muy perdida estos días, señorita Swan- dijo él apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa de madera y escrutándome con sus ojos verdes, los mismos ojos verdes que hacía poco había visto a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

Volví a sonrojarme más aún.

- Estoy cansada…. Ya sabes, el ambiente escolar me estresa- dije tragando saliva en grueso por mi evidente estupidez, aquellos episodios de soñar despierta se estaban repitiendo muy a menudo y comenzaban a preocuparme, sobre todo si ocurrían delante de él.

- Si quieres yo te ayudo a desestresarte…- dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa.

Le sonreí irónicamente mientras mi estómago daba una sacudida al escuchar sus palabras.

- Muchas gracias, pero paso…- repliqué siguiéndole la broma.

- Lástima- dijo él mientras se acercaba un poco más a mi para hablarme bajito- aunque te advierto que la próxima vez que te pille en la Luna te sacaré una foto para que veas la sonrisa enamorada que acabo de ver en tu rostro…-comentó mientras se alejaba y fingía falsa indiferencia.

Me mordí la lengua por mi tamaña estupidez.

- No se de que hablas- dije mientras volvía a revisar mis ejercicios de Cálculo, solo por hacer algo y así evitar su mirada…

- Estas enamorada…- dijo él testarudamente, y yo sabía que no se rendiría hasta sacarme la verdad.

_- "Si supieras…"_ - dije para mis adentros mientras mordía el extremo del lápiz para hacer mejor el cuadro de la "estudiante concentrada".

- ¿Se puede saber de quién?- preguntó sin bajar la guardia a pesar de mi silencio.

Levanté mi vista y mis ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los suyos de un color verde intenso y maravilloso, me miraba con expectación y articulando su mejor pose de chico bueno. Me permití unos segundos para no quitar mi vista de él mientras sentía como mi respiración por si sola se aceleraba y era invadida por aquella sensación como de un líquido muy helado bajando por mi columna vertebral haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Notaba su expectación por mi respuesta y eso me causó gracia.

- De nadie- le dije volviendo a mis ejercicios- _"Mentira"-_ replicó mi mente.

Ese último tiempo tenía bastantes problemas con controlar mis propios pensamientos, eso comenzaba a fastidiarme.

- No te creo- insistió él, me obligué a no observarlo, sabía que con solo verme a los ojos sabría que estaba mintiendo, tenía esa extraña habilidad para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de las personas con solo mirarlas, era un sujeto muy observador, pero por suerte aún no aprendía a leerme tan bien como a las otras personas que conocía, solía justificarse diciendo que mi cerebro estaba orbitando en Júpiter y por eso era tan difícil.

- Es en serio, no me gusta nadie…- dije cansinamente mientras borraba una parte del ejercicio que había hecho mal- _Mientes… ¿Y él?- _volvió a contra atacar mi mente, arrugué el ceño ante la situación que estaba viviendo, lo único que faltaba es que mi propia mente se fuese en mi contra.

En esos momentos la bibliotecaria pasó por los pasillos anunciando que la biblioteca ya estaba por cerrar, lo miré disimuladamente mientras él estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo como desemperezándose después de pasar tanto tiempo sentados en la biblioteca.

- Me lo tendrás que decir algún día- dijo él mientras se levantaba de su asiento observándome con su típica sonrisa de medio lado que sólo lo hacía ver más perfecto y atractivo, mi estómago pareció llenarse de esa sensación de hiperventilación ridícula que me avergonzaba.

- En serio, si me llega a gustar alguien serás el primero en saberlo…- le dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole_- "Eres una gran mentirosa, Bella…"_

Me sonrió.

- ¿Te vienes conmigo a casa?- preguntó él.

- No… tengo que pasar por el taller de Artes, he olvidado mi block- le dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

- Esta bien… te veo… ¿Se supone que hoy Alice organizó una pequeña junta no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Te paso a buscar, te llamo más tarde. Adiós, Bella- dijo mientras me desordenaba el cabello con su mano para luego alejarse de la mesa donde hasta hace pocos minutos estábamos ambos sentados.

Lo miré unos segundos mientras se iba, con su caminar elegante y distinguido de manera natural, que cualquier modelo juvenil hubiese querido lograr, vi a varias chicas de la biblioteca voltear sus cabezas luego de verlo pasar, y no las culpaba, era terriblemente atractivo…

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha mientras lanzaba un enorme suspiro.

Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura:

Una, soy la persona con menos suerte de toda la ciudad.

Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien…. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Este capítulo es cortito porque es como el capítulo introductorio, quiero probar que tan bien toman la historia .Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Esta idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo y me he animado a subirla ahora.**

**En serio agradecería sus reviews, el próximo capítulo será más largo y quizás en el futuro incluya el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Saludos y muchos besos.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	2. Perdida

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

"**Perdida"**

Me quedé unos segundos más en la biblioteca, fue en vano intentar terminar los ejercicios, los razonamientos matemáticos eran imposibles de realizarse sin que mi mente no fuera traicionada por la intromisión repetida de un par de ojos verdes.

- ¡Demonios!- dije en un susurro mientras golpeaba mi frente con el cuaderno sobre el que estaba escribiendo.

Estaba absolutamente perdida, me parecía que Jack Sheppard y su grupo de "Perdidos" (N.A: protagonista de la serie Lost) vivían una vida de ensueño al lado de lo terrible que me sentía por estar completa y estúpidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Era mi amigo, los amigos no se enamoran entre si, los amigos te ayudan con la chica o chico que te gusta. Los amigos no sienten mariposas en el estomago cuando se abrazan, los amigos pueden besarte en la mejilla millones de veces y no hay razón para sonrojarse, los amigos pueden tomar tu mano y no tendrías porque sentir que tocas el cielo cada vez que tus dedos se entrelazan con los de él, porque son amigos, y los amigos no sienten esas cosas.

Ese era el discurso que me venía repitiendo desde hacía varios meses, pero mi cabeza era reacia si quiera a considerarlo, mi cuerpo y mente actuaban por cuenta propia dejando de lado la parte sensata con aquella pequeña vocecita que susurraba "no te enamores de tu mejor amigo, no lo hagas", hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de oírla…

Conocía a Edward desde hacía un poco más de un año, apenas llegué al instituto, y fue todo gracias a la pequeña duendecilla de Alice, quien por esas casualidades de la vida es mi vecina en mi nueva casa en Seattle, acababa de mudarme con mi padre a la ciudad, en una casa un poco en las afueras, recuerdo haberle rogado a Charlie porque consiguiera una casa más cercana al centro de la ciudad, pero él insistió en que era la mejor opción para ambos, más tranquilidad y mayor privacidad en los barrios privados de las periferias.

Mi primera mañana en casa y sentí un golpe en la puerta, al abrirla me encontré de frente con una chica al parecer de mi edad, bastante bajita pero de una increíble belleza, me sentí inmediatamente ínfima al verme junto a ella. Se presentó como Alice Brandon, mi vecina de al lado, no se de que manera fue pero me encontré hablando con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida, y para mayor coincidencia, resultó que asistía al mismo instituto al que yo ya estaba matriculada.

La amistad con Alice fluyó absolutamente natural, a pesar de ser tan distintas, se ofreció para llevarme al instituto el primer día de clases, le dije que no era necesario ya que tenía coche, pero al ver su cara de horror al saber que mi coche era un monovolumen de los años 50 comprendí que llegar en algo como eso "era suicidio social en el instituto", según sus propias palabras, me sentí un poco por sus palabras, yo no le veía nada malo a mi antiguo auto, había sido un regalo de Charlie, y al menos me había sacado de apuros, aún así Alice me hizo jurarle que nos iríamos en su coche por las mañanas.

Fue a través de ella que conocí a Edward, no iba a negar que desde el primer momento que lo vi mi corazón se paralizó al ver su sonrisa de medio lado que forjó al escuchar la presentación que me hizo Alice de él sobre ser "el chico perfecto del instituto". Recuerdo que me saludó con un casual beso en la mejilla y me sonrió gentilmente.

Desde entonces su sonrisa no abandonó una parte de mi mente, y desde entonces por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender, Edward se hizo amigo mío, más aun que lo que era de Alice. Hasta hoy me preguntaba como es que alguien como Edward Cullen deseaba ser mejor amigo de alguien como yo, que junto a él parecía una insignificante chicuela de pueblo, en comparación con el modelo de revista juvenil que era él, yo demasiado torpe, él demasiado perfecto, yo un desastre en deportes y él un completo atleta y uno de los íconos del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela. Pero así había sido, al ser muy amigo de Alice comenzó a ser común que nos juntáramos siempre en grupo, junto a otros grandes amigos de ellos, Emmett y su novia Rosalie, y otros chicos del instituto como Angela, Mike o Ben.

De pronto comenzó a ser común que quisiera hacer los grupos de trabajo del instituto conmigo, estudiáramos juntos, e inclusive que fuese él quien me pasase a buscar en las mañanas luego que Alice comenzara a salir con Jasper Hale, quien por curiosidades de la vida era el hermano de Rosalie. Pero jamás cruzamos la barrera de "más que amigos", jamás… en el instituto pronto me hice conocida por ser "la amiguita de Edward Cullen", las chicas no podían creer al principio al ver a la chica nueva junto al "chico guapo" del instituto, pero Edward parecía impávido ante los cuchicheos de pasillo, jamás me comentó nada, jamás me insinuó nada, jamás pareció si quiera un poco interesado en mi de otra forma que no fuese amistad; y el resto de la escuela al darse cuenta de lo mismo, que Edward y yo solo éramos buenos amigos dejaron de preocuparse demasiado por nosotros, cosa que agradecí, no me gustaba ser el centro de los comentarios, sobre todo por cosas que no eran ciertas…

Aunque una inmensa parte de mi lo hubiese querido…

Recordé una de las primeras veces que Edward visitó mi casa, nos encontrábamos ambos en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión, Charlie se encontraba en la estación de policías y aquella tarde no había nada mejor que hacer que quedarse en casa. Tomó mi mano e hizo un gesto para que me acercase más a él, inmediatamente mi corazón pareció saltar desde mi pecho mientras le obedecía y me acercaba hacia él sintiendo su brazo sobre mis hombros, me quedé muy quieta, esperando que dijese algo.

_- ¿Sabes, Bella?- dijo de pronto él._

_- ¿Si?- le dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara demasiado._

_- Me gusta que nos hayamos conocido, es genial tener a una amiga a la cual puedes abrazar, tomar su mano y saber que no hay problemas con eso._

Casi pude sentir el sonido de mi corazón haciendo "crack" al partirse en dos ante sus palabras.

_- A mi también me alegra eso Edward- dije fingiendo mi mejor voz de entusiasmo._

_- Es en serio- continuó hablando él, para desgracia mía presentía que no me gustaría nada el rumbo que tomaría esa charla- no quiero sonar… soberbio… pero eres la primera chica que no se me lanza como un pedazo de carne a los leones… no se si me explico… gracias por eso…_

Ya esta… esa fue la frase que hizo que todos mis sentimientos por Edward Cullen quedaran confinados a lo más profundo de mi corazón y encerrados con doble candado en los recovecos de mi cabeza, nadie más que yo sabría lo que sentía por él, porque él me consideraba su amiga, y yo debía ser eso para él, su amiga.

Y acabábamos de comenzar nuestro último año de instituto y no me arriesgaría a arruinar la amistad que tenía con él, es por eso que no abriría los candados de esos sentimientos jamás, esperaba que con el tiempo lograra superarlo, aunque una parte de mi me decía que no sería así… y era lo que me sumía en cierta amargura…

Los nuevos gritos de la bibliotecaria me sacaron de mis pensamientos con brusquedad, me levanté de un salto y guarde mis cosas en mi mochila para salir corriendo rumbo al taller de Artes, sabía que había dejado mi block ahí, en mi casillero del aula junto a algunas otras cosas que iba a necesitar para el fin de semana.

Pero mientras caminaba a paso rápido sentí una voz cantarina de soprano gritar mi nombre, no fue necesario voltearme para saber de quien se trataba. Sonreí, solo Alice hacía que mi nombre sonara como la introducción de un tema de ópera. Me volteé mientras seguía caminando hacia el Taller de Artes, la vi venir con su típico paso de bailarina de ballet, su pequeña y delgada contextura la hacían parecer una especie de ninfa al desplazarse.

- Hola Alice- le dije mientras sonreía.

- Hola Bella, Edward me dijo hacia dónde ibas…- dijo ella alcanzando mi paso y caminando junto a mi.

- Si, es que he olvidado mi block- expliqué mientras revisaba el interior de mi mochila revisando cuales libros necesitaba dejar en el casillero, en realidad tenía el otro casillero pero siempre usaba el de Artes para todo, y es que pasaba más tiempo ahí que en otro lado, me gustaba mucho pintar y dibujar y era más cómodo mantener mi casillero habitual ahí.

- ¿Irás a la casa de Jasper hoy cierto?- preguntó ella escrutándome con su rostro curioso y algo severo, sabía que no se me daban muy bien eso de juntas sociales, no pasó desapercibido para mi que sólo nombró a Jasper, cuando también era la casa de Rosalie, Alice sabía que entre ella y yo las cosas no se habían dado demasiado bien, para mi la razón era obvia, hasta antes de llegar a Seattle las mejores amigas eran solo Rosalie y Alice, y llegé yo a formar un trío de amigas que al parecer no le parecía demasiado a la rubia amiga de mi vecina..

- Si- le respondí rodando los ojos por su actitud- Edward me pasará a buscar…

- Edward…- repitió ella en un extraño tono de voz, la miré arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?- le pregunté.

- Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Me detuve a mitad del pasillo donde transitábamos rodando los ojos y mirándola con impaciencia, hacía algunos meses que Alice había comenzado a insistir con lo mismo.

- Alice, ya te lo he advertido sobre ese tema…- dije intentando sonar fría e indiferente.

Alice bufó como una niña pequeña y me tomó del brazo obligándome a caminar nuevamente.

- Vamos, Bella. No puedes negarlo- dijo observándome con interés- Te conozco, se que sientes más cosas por él que las que reconoces.

- No es así Alice…

- No lo niegues, lo he visto- contra atacó ella apuntando su cabeza teatralmente.

Alice tenía una curiosa manía de asegurar que era vidente, decía que tenía un sexto sentido para saber con exactitud que parejas terminarían juntas y quienes no, lo mismo para saber las tendencias que vendrían sobre moda y sobre el clima de Seattle, se jactaba de saber que Emmett y Rosalie terminarían juntos mucho antes que ellos se hiciesen novios, y lo mismo decía de Edward y yo, sólo que yo le aseguraba que su ojo interior estaba bastante deteriorado porque eso no ocurriría jamás y para mi desgracia, Edward también opinaba lo mismo.

- Alice, tu ojo interior esta averiado- respondí como siempre- se averió desde que creíste que el nuevo profesor practicante de Gimnasia no me pondría un cero como primera nota- dije recordando casi con dolor como había un rojo y redondo cero como primera nota del año en la prueba de agilidad con el balón, y es que lo que no entendía aquel profesor era que: balones y yo juntos en una oración no iba para nada bien, es más, era probable que al menos uno de mis compañeros de clase terminara accidentado debido a mi torpeza, aunque la satisfacción de saber que fue Tanya la que recibió el balón en la cara había hecho que ese "cero" no fuese tan malo, al menos la había golpeado "sin querer…".

Alice negó con la cabeza al escuchar mis palabras.

- Cuando te decidas a aceptar la realidad, me avisas Bella, a ver si de una vez por todas te decides a hacer algo al respecto.

Me reí fingidamente, fue lo único que pude hacer, confesarle a Alice lo que sentía por Edward era romper uno de los candados de aquella pequeña puerta que guardaba mis sentimientos, y había un estrecho paso de eso hasta terminar desbordada por todos lo que me esforzaba por ocultar. No, definitivamente no correría ese riesgo.

Entramos ambas al taller de Artes y mientras yo me ocupaba de mi casillero Alice se puso a recorrer el taller, había varios mesones grandes, donde los alumnos generalmente trabajaban con cerámicas, o pintando o simplemente dibujando, en el otro extremo de la sala, junto a la ventana estaban varios atriles para pintar.

Tomé mi block y lo eché dentro de mi mochila, siempre lo llevaba conmigo, en aquel cuaderno de hojas blancas se hallaban mis retratos y dibujos más preciados, jamás le había mostrado ese block a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice, y es que decía mucho de lo que yo me esforzaba por ocultar, el rostro de Edward estaba en muchos de ellos, más que nada era porque siempre me esforzaba por retratarlo a la perfección, pero parecía imposible, el modelo original era demasiado perfecto como para poder pasarlo al papel con mis inexpertas manos.

- ¿Cuándo me regalarás alguno de tus cuadros o tus dibujos?- me preguntó Alice desde el otro extremo de la sala, me volteé a verla y la vi observando unas pinturas de unos chicos de décimo grado.

- ¿Quieres una? Puedo hacerte una…- dije con una sonrisa, la vi observarme con cierto resentimiento.

A Edward le regalaste una hace mucho tiempo…- comentó como una niña pequeña.

Suspiré con cansancio, había vuelto a sacar el tema de Edward.

_- "¿Es que no se conforma con un NO?"-_ pensé mirándola mientras hacía un mohín- Eso es porque él me lo pidió- le expliqué sin perder la calma.

- Bueno, ahora te pido yo uno- dijo saltando y corriendo hacia mi- bien, ahora mi boba Bella nos vamos a casa porque tenemos una gran tarea por delante para hoy..

La miré espantada, cuando Alice usaba el plural para hablar era siempre una situación de la que debería preocuparme.

- Explícate- exigí mientras salíamos del taller rumbo a los estacionamientos.

- Hoy me dejarás arreglarte un poco para la fiesta…

- ¿Fiesta?- estaba segura que mi cara de horror estaba latente en mi rostro, porque Alice se echó a reír, lo que me causó mas enfado- No es gracioso Alice, me gustaría saber en que minuto la "pequeña junta" pasó a ser "fiesta"- le dije enarcando una ceja.

- Desde el momento en que… casualmente se nos ocurrió invitar a un par de personas más…- dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía derrotada.

- Infiero que tú y Rosalie están empeñadas en hacer de esta "pequeña junta" el gran evento de bienvenida al nuevo año de instituto ¿O me equivoco?- dije aún manteniendo la sonrisa.

Su risa melodiosa, muy parecida a la de Edward me dijo que eso era un claro "si". Comencé a prepararme sicológicamente para lo que me esperaría en casa con Alice pretendiendo hacer de mi estilista personal, porque además de creerse vidente, Alice Brandon tenía un talento y fama natural por ser una excelente tendencista en la escuela, solía llevar lo que sólo era posible de ver en las revistas de moda europeas, adoraba salir de compras y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era el de "mejoremos a Bella", lo que en un principio fue mi infierno personal, hasta que logramos negociar, ella podría "experimentar" conmigo siempre y cuando no sobre exagerara mi nuevo look, y yo por mi parte me comprometía a no chistar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie seguía en el trabajo, y no me extrañaba, últimamente trabajaba muchas horas extras ahora que el crimen parecía haberse multiplicado en la ciudad. Subimos a mi habitación y me tiré directamente en mi cama, hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada, sabía lo que venía ahora, Alice se sumergiría en mi guardarropas sacando todas aquellas prendas que me había regalado ella con excusas tan idiotas solo para que las aceptara y no se las devolviera, debía que reconocer que la más original excusa había sido por "el primer azul en Gimnasia sin la ayuda de Edward".

- ¿Por qué no te has puesto nunca este top azul?- escuché la voz de Alice algo sofocada ya que se hallaba casi literalmente buceando entre mi ropa.

Sabía de que top hablaba, era uno azul pálido que me había regalado Alice hacía pocas semanas, pero tenía un escote que no iba demasiado conmigo, a pesar que la pequeña duende no se había aburrido de repetirme lo bien que me quedaba.

- Porque no ha habido ocasión de usarlo- ironicé con la voz sofocada debido a las almohadas.

- Pues bien, esta es la ocasión de hacerlo- dijo ella pasando por alto mi ironía.

Sentí que algo caía sobre mi espalda, supuse que era la ropa que Alice había decidido que usase.

- Ahora levántate y cámbiate- dijo ella con su voz cantarina.

Me desperecé y tomé la ropa, había escogido el top azul y unos jeans ajustados que solo usaba cuando olvidaba poner la colada y no tenía otros más que usar, comprobé la coartada de Alice, la última vez que los había usado Edward no había parado de bromear sobre que había tenido que golpear muchas caras porque me miraban demasiado, ante el comentario de Emmett sobre que no tenía razones para golpear a los chicos que me mirasen, él simplemente había respondido "Sólo yo puedo mirarla de esa forma". Por obviedad aquel comentario fue precedido de la risa de todos y de un enorme sonrojo mío que oculté golpeando a Edward en el brazo.

Tomé la ropa que me pasaba y comencé a cambiarme ahí mismo, no es que fuese demasiado liberal, pero extrañamente a Alice la consideraba ya casi una hermana, prácticamente vivíamos en la casa de la otra.

Mientras buscaba mi desodorante en el closet escuché el timbre del celular de Alice, solía tener un timbre distinto a cada uno de sus amigos más cercanos, la canción de Edward sonaba en ese momento, sin quererlo me quedé estática mientras escuchaba a Alice responder.

- Hola Edward- dijo con una voz cantarina- Si, esta conmigo… ¿Qué qué esta haciendo? Oh, esta paseándose semi desnuda por la habitación…

Me volteé furiosa hacia ella mientras la escuchaba reír estruendosamente, me acerqué a ella con rapidez para arrebatarle el teléfono, pero no fue necesario ya que Alice me lo tendía mientras aún reía.

- Quiere hablar contigo- me dijo aún riendo.

Tomé el teléfono con mi cara aún ardiendo por la vergüenza.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Bella?- su voz inmediatamente hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

- ¿Si?- pregunté tímidamente.

- ¿Sigues desnuda?

Su pregunta hizo que experimentara otra clase de color rojo en mi rostro que jamás había logrado, escuché la risa de Alice y supe que había visto mi cara, le di la espalda y volví a enfocarme en la conversación.

- Nunca estuve desnuda, Edward- dije con voz reprochadora.

Escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea y me juré a mi misma que mataría a Alice.

- Lástima, había tenido una interesante imagen- dijo riendo.

- Ya quisieras…- ironicé

Suspiré y él volvió a reír.

- Te has sonrojado, Bella- sentenció.

Mordí mi lengua y dije unas cuantas maldiciones mentales antes de responder.

- No es cierto- refuté.

- Si lo es, te has sonrojado y por la risa que aún escucho de Alice infierno que tu color rojo debe ser fascinante…- dijo en un tono de voz ronco y que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar al mismo ritmo que las alas de los colibríes.

Bufé con cierto enfado, en cierta forma odiaba ese poder que tenía sobre mi, me hacía sentir algo idiota.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Me había volado en mis pensamientos y había olvidado a Edward.

- Aquí estoy Edward…- dije en tono monótono.

- Lo siento, llamaba sólo para saber a que hora te paso a buscar…

- A las 10 estaría bien, Alice se irá a las 9 y quiero llegar pronto para ayudarle un poco a ella y a Rosalie.

- Muy bien, te veo en tres horas preciosa… espero que para entonces estés vestida…

- ¡Edward!- grite al teléfono.

Su risa melodiosa volvió a inundar mis oídos y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras cortaba el teléfono. Miré a Alice con furia.

- ¡Tú, pequeña demonio!- grité, pero para ese entonces Alice ya estaba escapando por la puerta de mi dormitorio a toda velocidad mientras su risa invadía los rincones de la casa.

La perseguí por toda la casa, por el primer piso, hasta que mi pésimo estado físico no soportó más.

- Bella, si sigues corriendo no podré maquillarte- me grito Alice desde el segundo piso.

Hice un gesto obsceno al aire sólo para desahogarme y subí hasta mi habitación donde me esperaba ella con su mejor cara angelical.

- De esta no te salvarás Alice Brandon- le dije caminando dentro de la habitación.

- Lo sé, pero puedes dejar tu venganza para cuando termine contigo- dijo ella acercándose a mi con su pequeño estuche de maquillaje express.

Luego que estuve vestida, la pequeña demonio me hizo sentar en mi tocador para comenzar su "obra de arte" conmigo, me quedé muy quieta, de vez en cuando lanzándole miradas de odio con las cuales ella solo reía.

- Oh, vamos Bella… que no fue nada del otro mundo, a no ser que te guste Edward…- dijo con una voz de fingido desentendimiento que capté inmediatamente- entonces quizás si debería importarte que Edward te haya imaginado desnuda por tu habitación…

Miré con más enfado a Alice por sus palabras y por la inminente posibilidad que lo que decía fuese cierto, mi cara de sonrojó aún más.

- Bella, si sigues sonrojándote no sabré si te estoy maquillando bien- dijo ella volviendo a su concentración como si de maquilladora profesional se tratase.

Para cuando Alice terminó conmigo ya eran las ocho y media de la noche, regresó rápido a su casa para arreglarse e irse a casa de los Hale, dijo que me vería ahí. Como aún me quedaba mucho tiempo hasta antes que llegara Edward, y como Alice no se había cansado de repetirme que no hiciese nada que arruinara mi ropa o mi maquillaje- es decir que me quedara muy quieta en un lugar fijo- decidí por sentarme en el sofá a ver televisión.

Estaban pasando unos pésimos programas de concursos, esos típicos de Viernes por la tarde, comencé a hacer zapping rápidamente hasta que di la vuelta completa sin encontrar nada bueno que ver, tiré al control remoto y volví a mi habitación, al menos ahí podría escuchar música.

Mientras escuchaba y cantaba las canciones del nuevo disco de Sugarcult sentí el timbre de mi casa, miré la hora, eran apenas las 9, Edward dijo que no llegaría hasta las 10; bajé las escaleras rápidamente y abrí la puerta…

Decir que estaba guapo era poco para describirlo en aquellos momentos, me obligué a apoyarme en las manillas de la puerta mientras le sonreía, antes que mis manos tomaran vida propia e hicieran cosas de las que luego me arrepentiría, de pronto me fijé en que con su mirada me recorría completa sin disimulo, lo que hizo que mis mejillas se sintieran calientes.

- Recuérdame felicitar a Alice- dijo mientras entraba y pasaba su brazo izquierdo por mi hombro.

- ¿Disculpa?- le dije observándolo hacia arriba mientras pasaba mi brazo por detrás de su espalda.

- Hoy día estas deslumbrante Bella, no me hagas golpear muchas caras hoy- dijo él con su sonrisa torcida y atractiva de siempre.

Rodé los ojos.

- Llegaste temprano… creí que vendrías a las diez- le dije mientras nos acercábamos a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, ahí dejamos de caminar abrazados, sentí su sutil perfume quedar impregnado en mi ropa, la parte de mi cerebro estúpida y adolescente se juró que no lavaría aquel top azul nunca más.

- Tenía esperanzas de que aún no te vistieras…- dijo él mirándome de reojo, esperando mi golpe, que no tardó en llegar.

Comenzó a reír mientras sujetaba mis muñecas para luego observarme con sus potentes ojos verdes, en esos momento me quedé quieta, su distancia era demasiado cercana a mi y sus ojos parecían ejercer cierto poder que no podía describir con palabras. Él acentuó su sonrisa mientras seguía mirándome.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo él sin soltar el agarre de mis muñecas, haciendo que su aliento chocase con mi cara, sintiendo miles de mariposas en el estómago por aquello- El que mi mejor amiga sea una chica guapa e inteligente me pone difícil la tarea de dejarte ir…- dijo él sin quitar su sonrisa.

Sus palabras fueron como nuevas puñaladas en mi ya maltrecho corazón, se suponía que debía estar feliz por aquello, que me encontrase guapa e inteligente debía ser suficiente para mi…

Pero no lo era…

No pude evitar mi cara de confusión.

- ¿Dejarme ir?- le pregunté mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera solo porque había sentido como mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse un poco vidriosos y no quería que viese mi pequeño espectáculo, debía disimular a la perfección, como siempre.

- Así es- dijo el siguiéndome por la escalera hasta que ambos alcanzamos el rellano del segundo piso.

Lo miré esperando que se explicase mejor, él tomó mi mano y sonrió.

- Ya sabes… algún día te enamorarás- levantó su mano sabiendo que yo iba a replicar algo- y yo también lo haré…

Tragué saliva en grueso antes que mi garganta se cerrara por completo, la posibilidad que Edward se enamorara de otra chica era nefasta y terriblemente dolorosa sólo de imaginar, podía presentir que en ese punto mis defensas y barreras no podrían más, cuando vi que me observaba esperando mi replica a sus palabras solo atiné a sonreírle con la mejor pose que podía fingir.

- Pero eso aún no ocurre, Edward- le dije golpeando de nuevo su brazo para distraerle de su comentario y olvidar el tema- y hasta que no ocurra no me preocuparé…- le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación.

Le escuché reír mientras me seguía, cerré los ojos unos segundos esperando que ninguna lágrima saliera en aquellos momentos.

Demonios, si que estaba perdida, y no precisamente en una isla…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que no hay mucho de Edward/Bella en este capítulo, pero si miran como catalogué la historia, es "romance/friendship" ahaha por lo tanto tenía que dedicarle al menos un capítulo a la pequeña demonio de Alice, ya que tiene un papel importante en la historia.**

**Gracias a las cuatro personitas maravillosas que me dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, espero que este capítulo no las haya aburrido xD. En serio valoraría sus opiniones sinceras.**

**Nuevamente gracias a ****LaviDx**** … ****SabinaCullenBlack**** … ****camii granger**** … y ****Hikari-chika****, valoro sus opiniones en demasía.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Mademoiselle K**


	3. Novios

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte de el instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo Tres:**

"**Novios"**

Luego de hacer tiempo en casa- que por cierto lo dediqué a esconderme de Edward en el baño, fingiendo arreglarme- salimos rumbo a casa de los Hale en el flamante volvo plateado de mi mejor amigo. Jasper era uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, y se había convertido también en un gran amigo mío, era un chico muy guapo, algo reservado con los que no conocía lo suficiente y de carácter muy dulce, aunque cuando lo veías en la mitad del campo de fútbol dando órdenes cual general en batalla entendías porque lo habían escogido capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, porque tenía un poder de convencimiento y control de emociones increíble.

Eran pocas las veces que recordaba haber visto que alguien le dijese que no a Jasper Hale cuando se lo proponía, la única que parecía no caer bajo esos encantos era su propia novia, Alice, de ahí que Jasper cayera prendado de ella y viceversa.

- ¿Bella? ¿Ocurre algo?

Me sobresalté un poco, aquella pregunta me la estaba formulando demasiadas veces en el último tiempo, no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que en todo el camino no había dicho palabra. Lo miré y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con cierta preocupación, aún con ese gesto no dejaba de verse completamente perfecto.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No…- dije volviendo a mirar hacia el frente- Es solo que…- obligué a mi cerebro a pensar alguna excusa creíble- sabes que no se me dan demasiado bien las fiestas…

Su melodiosa risa volvió a hacer que mi corazón se sobresaltara de gusto, en ese momento sentí su palma rozando la mía y sus dedos tanteando para poder tomar mi mano y lo miré, él estaba mirando hacia el camino.

- Te prometo que hoy será una noche fantástica…

Sus dedos se sentían perfectos entre los míos, la calidez de su tacto hacía que cada poro de mi piel se estremeciera ante aquel contacto.

- No es necesario que seas mi niñera esta noche- le dije sonriendo.

- No seré tu niñera, seré tu novio por esta noche…

Lo miré sorprendida, estaba segura que mi rostro era un poema en esos momentos, el me miró y apretó levemente mi mano.

- No te alarmes, tonta Bella- me dijo mientras yo seguía sintiendo que aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado crueles, aunque él no supiera el efecto que provocaban en mi- Esta noche no me apetece separarme de ti, sobre todo porque estás muy guapa y no quiero que mi mejor amiga sea rondada por idiotas descerebrados- explicó.

Me mordí la lengua sólo para no gritar de exasperación, siempre ocurría lo mismo, él hablaba, mi corazón se paralizaba, luego él explicaba sus palabras y yo volvía a sentirme miserable.

La situación comenzaba a preocuparme de verdad, no sabía hasta que punto podría soportar todo esto.

- No se como pretendes que me enamore de alguien más si tu haces el papel de hermano mayor el 99 por ciento del día- le dije sin poder ocultar el tono de sutil enfado, aunque mi enfado iba por otra cosa, que yo no se la explicaría jamás…

Sentí que me miraba pero yo bajé mi mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Es cierto- corroboró él- pero es porque me preocupo por ti Bella, el día que aparezca alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti no me opondré- dijo, haciendo que mi corazón se empequeñeciera hasta el tamaño de un maní.

Era completamente irónico que precisamente fuese de él de quien escuchara aquellas palabras, cuando para mi, él era el chico suficientemente bueno, de hecho demasiado bueno.

_- "Pero él no te considera como tal, Bella. Lo sabes…"- _mi mente volvió a contra atacar con mi parte pesimista y realista, me obligué a silenciarla.

Lo miré con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

- Tus palabras… como si siempre estuvieras despidiéndote… no me gustan Edward- le dije con sinceridad.

En esos momentos llegamos a la casa de los hermanos Hale, Edward estacionó sin decir nada ante lo último que le había dicho, sólo cuando nos bajamos se acercó a mi y me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso cerca de mi oreja derecha.

- Nosotros no nos alejaremos jamás, Bella- dijo en mi oído, sin soltar el abrazo- Perdóname si te hago sentir que me despido todo el tiempo… ya sabes…- explicó-aún no sabemos si iremos a la misma universidad…- se separó un poco de mi y me miró fingiendo un reproche- y más te vale que escojas Yale o no soportaré tenerte lejos.

Sentí mi cara sonrojarse completamente, el abrazo, aquel beso, su aliento chocando contra mi oreja era demasiado, más aún sus palabras. Había comenzado a hiperventilar… Edward siempre provocaba lo mismo en mi, aunque él no lo notara.

Nos abrió la empleada de la casa- o más bien mansión- de los Hale, inmediatamente vi a Alice moviéndose a su manera grácil, liviana y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Abrazó a Edward y nos tomó a ambos de los brazos para guiarnos.

- Jasper esta decorando con globos la piscina, y Rosalie esta coordinando con el DJ los estilos de música que se pondrán- comentó entusiasmadísima mientras daba pequeños saltos al caminar.

La miré con cierto horror.

_- "¿Globos en la piscina? ¿Dj? ¿Es que Alice no entiende el concepto de austeridad?"-_ pensé.

Miré a Edward que miraba a Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Las cosas modestas no van contigo ¿O me equivoco, Alice?- dijo él, observándome luego a mi, desvié la mirada inmediatamente pensando que quizás Edward si podía leerme la mente.

Alice rió.

- Por cierto- volvió a hablar él con su tono de voz aterciopelado y que me erizaba los pelos de la nuca- Hoy Bella esta más hermosa que de costumbre, supongo que el crédito de lograr que luciera ropa de su talla te lo debo a ti…- comentó sonriendo discretamente.

Alice me miró con una sonrisa que creí que le atrofiaría los músculos de la cara de tan estirados que los tenía. Yo sólo suspiré sintiendo el sonrojo venir a mi rostro, miré a Edward con cara de pocos amigos y luego a Alice que sonreía maliciosamente.

_- "Pequeña demonio"- _pensé.

- ¿A que esta hermosa, Edward?- le dijo Alice mirándolo con su rostro de duende.

- Preciosa…- corroboró él.

Me sonrojé y no aguanté más la situación, por suerte ya llegábamos al inmenso patio donde divisé a Jasper conversando con un hombre, al parecer dándole instrucciones, al vernos nos sonrió, se acercó y agradecí que interrumpiera la incómoda conversación a la que me estaba guiando Alice.

- Bella, Ed..- dijo saludándonos a ambos- ¿Han venido a ayudar?- nos preguntó con una sonrisa- Estoy entre dos mujeres que me creen su esclavo…

Reí por su comentario.

- Yo te ayudo Jasper… sólo dime en que…- mi amigo tomó de mi brazo, tal cual lo había hecho Alice hacía unos momentos.

- ¿No te importa que la rapte por unos segundos o si Ed?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Edward lo miró con soberbia fingida.

- Sólo 15 minutos, Bella es mi novia hoy- dijo acentuando su sonrisa perfecta.

Miré a Alice quien parecía que aquella sonrisa no se la sacaba nadie del rostro, Jasper sólo asintió llevándome con él hasta uno de los extremos del inmenso patio.

- ¿Y Rosalie?- le pregunté dándome cuenta que aún no la veía.

- Estaba terminando de fiscalizar el ponche y luego subiría a arreglarse- contestó Jasper- Ya sabes como es ella…- añadió con una sonrisa que yo imité- ¿Y cómo va todo?- me preguntó el mientras soltaba mi brazo para tomar un juego de luces que estaba en el piso.

- Bien…- dije mirando el sector en dónde nos encontrábamos, estábamos en una especie de pequeño paseo, con arbustos redondos y pequeñas flores de diversos colores que le daban un toque romántico y perfecto a aquel sector.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?

Me volteé rápidamente a mirarlo, su pregunta me había pillado con la guardia baja.

- Bien- dije algo confundida por aquella última pregunta.

Jasper me observaba receloso pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, comencé a preocuparme, no quería sufrir en carne propia los efectos de la famosa persuasión de Jasper Hale y confesando algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Dejó de mirarme para luego comenzar a rodear los arbustos con los juegos de luces, lo imité en lo que hacía, ambos en silencio.

- Siempre he considerado a Edward un tipo inteligente- dijo rompiendo el silencio de pronto- pero debo confesar que ahora se pasa de idiota…

Lo miré sin entender y él se acercó a mi con una media sonrisa.

- Quizás no soy tan amigo tuyo como Alice, pero te conozco Bella. Se lo que sientes…

Me quedé estática sin saber que decir.

_- ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Y por qué parecían darse cuenta todos menos él?- _me dije molesta- No se de que hablas…- repliqué volviendo a poner las luces en los arbustos, le oí suspirar.

- Alice tiene razón en lo de cabezas duras, ambos son iguales.

Terminamos el trabajo luego de unos minutos, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, Jasper no me presionó más con el tema, lo cual agradecí, es más, sentí que en su presencia lograba calmar un poco el hervidero que invadía mi cabeza, curiosamente Jasper tenía esa cualidad en las personas.

Regresamos con el grupo, Edward se encontraba sosteniendo un vaso, Alice se movía para todos lados decorando todo y Rosalie- quien se veía absolutamente fabulosa- conversaba con Edward. Nos observó llegar y me saludó con una leve sonrisa, sólo por cortesía, aunque al menos había sonreído, generalmente sus saludos eran bastante secos conmigo.

- Hemos puesto las luces en el paseo- dijo Jasper señalando el lugar desde donde veníamos.

- No se para que te molestas en hacer eso Jasper- dijo Rosalie con cierto tono de superioridad que era bastante típico en ella- Cómo si alguien fuese a ocupar el rincón romántico teniendo un excelente Dj en sus narices y ponche para beber hasta que lleguen a hipar.

Rosalie era la hermana melliza de Jasper, pero así como ambos eran espectacularmente hermosos, en personalidades diferían absolutamente, Rosalie no era de las que sociabilizaba con todo el mundo, es más, solía ser de carácter demasiado confrontacional como para que los chicos del instituto siquiera desearan estar cerca. Era hermosa, pero de un carácter de temer, aún así quienes la conocían sabían que era una buena persona.

- Esa es mi Rose, siempre tan romántica…- dijo de pronto una divertida voz, dando paso luego a un chico altísimo, corpulento y atractivo, de mirada vivaz y un caminar despreocupado y alegre.

Sonreí, Emmett, el novio de Rosalie era sin dudas uno de los chicos más carismáticos que conocía, lugar donde iba, lugar donde era el centro de atención, y no es porque lo buscase, simplemente su personalidad divertida y humor característico lo hacían ser de los chicos más populares de la escuela, también era miembro del equipo de futbol del colegio, junto a Edward y Jasper, y su imponente porte bastaba para que sus rivales lo consideraran intimidante.

- Hola chicos- saludó mientras abrazaba a Rose por la cintura.

De pronto me observó con un gesto de dramatismo asombro, casi como si tuviera dos narices o cuatro brazos.

- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- dijo restregándose los ojos exageradamente- ¡Alice que le has hecho!- dijo volteando hacia mi pequeña amiga, quien reía y me miraba como si yo fuese su máxima obra de arte.

Rodé los ojos, realmente comenzaba a incomodarme que todos pareciesen notar que me había arreglado un poco, ¿Es que acaso soy muy despreocupada siempre?

- Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo el grandulón mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de malicia.

- Oh no, Emmett- dije poniendo mis brazos por delante mientras retrocedía unos pasos adelantándome a lo que sabía que vendría.

Él se acercó a mi sin quitar la mueca malvada y divertida de su rostro, escuché a Edward bufar mientras Rose se cruzaba de brazos.

- Emmett le arruinarás el peinado- dijo Rosalie, quien para mi sorpresa parecía defenderme.

Pero Emmett no pareció escucharlos- de hecho rara vez Emmett consentía lo que otros le decían- y se lanzó en mi dirección tomándome como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma y cargándome como si fuese un saco de papas mientras comenzaba a correr.

- ¡Emmett!- grité mientras intentaba inútilmente bajarme de ahí.

Escuchaba la risa de él seguida por la risa cantarina de Alice, yo trataba de golpearlo pero también la risa me lo impedía, además en alguien tan fuerte como él mis golpes carecían de efecto.

Se acercó a la piscina y fingió perder el equilibrio mientras yo veía con algo de terror el agua a pocos centímetros.

- Emmett si no bajas a Bella, te golpearé- escuché a Edward gritar.

Emmett giró sobre si mismo solo para fastidiarme un poco más antes de bajarme, ese era el deporte favorito de mi amigo, desde que lo conocía parecía disfrutar de aquellos juegos de hermano mayor conmigo, y era común incluso que me llamase "hermanita".

- Tranquilo Edward – dijo mientras me abrazaba y caminábamos de vuelta al grupo- sólo era un juego de hermanos.

Observé al grupo de amigos más cercanos junto a mi, y no pude evitar sentirme algo fuera de lugar, todos ellos tan guapos que llegaba a doler, todos ellos populares, destacados en algún área en el instituto, con autos fantásticos y proyectos de vida fascinantes; por otro lado yo era demasiado común para destacarme por algo, mis ojos y cabello eran absolutamente comunes, no me destacaba en ningún área en la escuela, sólo en Artes, pero no me gustaba mostrar mis trabajos, no los consideraba lo suficientemente buenos para hacerlo, a pesar que mi profesor, Aston Wright decía que era muy buena; y por último, estaba mi indefinido y confuso futuro universitario, no tenía ni la más remota idea que hace luego de terminar el instituto, Edward ya tenía claro que iría a Yale, y con sus excelente calificaciones no cabían dudas que lo aceptarían, Alice se iría a Nueva York a una prestigiosa academia de danza, en fin, todos tenían maravillosos planes para después de la graduación, mientras yo aún no sabía si quiera que estudiar.

De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una mano tomando la mía, miré hacia mi costado y era Edward, me sonreía de aquella manera que sólo él sabe hacer, una sonrisa enigmática, atractiva y perfecta.

- Vamos… quiero un tiempo a solas contigo antes que lleguen todos- me dijo en un susurro mientras me guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que mi corazón quisiese abandonar mi pecho.

Lo dejé conducirme mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban a los míos por segunda vez aquella noche, no fue una sorpresa que nos condujera precisamente hacia el "rincón romántico" como lo había llamado Rosalie. Edward se sentó en un banco y me senté junto a él, admirando los arbustos con las pequeñas lucecitas rodeándolos, haciendo una imagen de falsas luciérnagas.

- ¿Bella?- dijo de pronto él, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Uhm?- dije yo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras continuaba admirando el hermoso jardín.

- ¿Estas segura que no te ocurre nada?- preguntó.

Lo miré con una sonrisa.

_- "Ocurre que estoy enamorada de ti Edward, si, mi mejor amigo, ocurre que cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón se arrebata como si hubiese corrido miles de kilómetros; ocurre que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Ocurre que cada vez que tomas mi mano, besas mi mejilla y susurras en mi oído mi pecho se llena de sensaciones que me son imposibles de explicar. Ocurre que cada vez que me llamas "tu mejor amiga" mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos porque deseo ser más que eso…"_- pensé en mi interior mientras observaba sus hermosos rasgos- "_Incluso en mi cabeza suena absolutamente ridículo"_- me dije.

Edward me miraba expectante.

- Estoy bien, Edward…- dije acercándome a él mientras lo abrazaba- no es nada importante, a veces suelo ensimismarme un poco.

- Si es importante para ti, para mi también- dijo él.

Sentía su corazón latir acompasadamente en mi oreja, mientras el mío latía frenético en mi pecho, y es que siempre ocurría igual cuando estaba con él, muchas veces llegué a considerar que tanta hiperventilación por su causa me provocaría algún problema cardíaco.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, en silencio, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, sentimos la música al otro extremo e inferimos que ya había comenzado a llegar la gente.

- Vamos novia mía- dijo él levantándose y ofreciendo su mano nuevamente, que gustosa acepte.

Estaba siendo masoquista, pero prefería aquella ilusión, de poder tomar su mano, aunque fuese de amigos, a no tenerlo nunca en mi vida, porque tenía una cosa muy clara, sabía a la perfección lo que ocurriría si llegase alguna vez a contarle a Edward de mis sentimientos, era más que obvio que él no sentía lo mismo por mi , y con lo noble que siempre ha sido es probable que se sintiese como la peor persona del mundo, luego yo no aceptaría su "gentil" rechazo y jamás podría mirarlo a la cara nuevamente, no sin sentirme más patética y miserable…por lo que desencadenaría en una in mente separación. No, definitivamente no era el cuadro que quería a futuro con él.

Cuando llegamos a la parte principal del inmenso patio inconcientemente me acerqué más a Edward, el rió por lo bajo por mi reacción y continuó sosteniendo mi mano. No sabía cómo en tan poco tiempo estaba todo atestado de gente, parecía que todo el instituto había sido invitado a la fiesta organizada por Alice y Rose, había gente en todos lados, junto a la piscina, en las dos terrazas, unos ya bailaban y otros saboreaban el ponche que estaba en los mesones.

Inmediatamente comenzó a acercársenos gente, principalmente a saludar a Edward, quien como estrella del equipo era uno de los chicos más populares, no sólo en el instituto, también en otras escuelas de la ciudad. Tuve que soportar al grupito de ineptas que no paraba de saludar a mi mejor amigo y aprovechar la oportunidad de colgárseles al cuello; por suerte para mi, Edward sólo les sonreía con cortesía para luego volver a tomar mi mano y alejarse de ahí.

- Parece que Alice invitó a todo Seattle- le dije a Edward entre gritos, ya que la música estaba bastante fuerte.

Él se acercó hasta mi oído para no gritarme.

- Espera a unos 20 minutos más y verás- me susurró.

Y sus palabras fueron una profecía que se cumplió demasiado bien, luego, sin saber como, la casa estaba completamente colapsada, hacía más de media hora que no veía ni a Alice ni a ninguno de los chicos, me había encontrado con Angela Weber que andaba en compañía de su novio Ben y a algunos chicos del instituto que conocía por compartir clases, pero el resto, la mayoría era gente que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Edward cumplió a la perfección su papel de "novio" durante la noche, sostenía mi mano la mayor parte del tiempo, me ofrecía ponche y hasta me esperaba afuera de los baños sólo para no perderme de vista, en realidad valoraba mucho su actitud conmigo, pero comenzaba a sentirme mal por limitarle tanto su noche.

- Edward, no es necesario que estés conmigo todo el tiempo, en serio, no soy una niña- le dije riendo- no quiero ser una carga toda la noche.

Él me miró arrugando un poco el ceño.

- No eres una carga- dijo mientras bebía un poco de su vaso de ponche, lo observé beber, hasta para eso era perfectamente guapo, observé sus labios que habían quedado un poco húmedos por causa de lo que bebía, oscureciendo levemente el tono de sus perfectos labios, desvié la mirada rápidamente de ahí, antes que mi mente fuese traicionada una vez más, tenía suficiente de ensoñaciones por aquel día.

- Anda, ve con tus amigos, he visto recién pasar a Alice junto a Rosalie- mentí.

Vi que me observaba algo receloso.

- Es en serio, apúrate, así yo las alcanzo, te veo luego- le dije empujándolo amistosamente a irse mientras lo miraba con mi mejor cara de convencimiento.

Pareció dudarlo unos segundos y se acercó a mi rostro para decirme con voz ronca y para mi absolutamente sensual.

- Te veo aquí en veinte minutos, si no apareces soy capaz de cortar la música y llamarte por alto parlante- dijo él muy serio.

Me eché a reír.

- Edward no es necesario que…

- No te estoy preguntando si lo encuentras o no necesario, Bella- me dijo interrumpiendo mis palabras sin quitar la pose de seriedad.

Lo miré algo sorprendida, esta vez Edward estaba llevando su sobreprotección de mejor amigo un poco lejos, aún así asentí con la cabeza y él pareció conforme.

- ¡Veinte minutos!- me gritó mientras se alejaba, yo por mi parte asentí y me fui por el otro extremo donde "supuestamente" había visto a Rosalie y Alice.

Comencé a caminar entre los grupos de gente, para ver si realmente lograba localizar a los chicos, Emmett debería ser fácil de ver, por su estatura y contextura, pero al parecer ni siquiera eso servía con tamaña cantidad de gente que invadía no solo el patio si no también todo una parte del interior de la casa.

Varias veces se me acercaron sujetos para invitarme a bailar o para beber algo juntos, invitaciones que claramente rechacé, en primer lugar porque yo no bailaba jamás, era pésima coordinando manos y pies, definitivamente el baile no era algo que quisiera hacer en público sin vivir la vergüenza de mi vida; y en segundo lugar porque no me apetecía compartir nada con sujetos desconocidos y además ebrios.

Mientras caminaba me pareció distinguir la cabellera rubia de Rosalie, me apresuré en abrirme paso entre la gente, sin embargo me estaba costando trabajo, sobre todo porque muchos parecían haber bebido demasiado ponche y los movimientos bruscos, los gritos y palabrotas parecían ser la tónica de la noche, definitivamente la fiesta se estaba saliendo de control.

Comencé a caminar por una de las terrazas siguiendo el rastro por donde creí ver a Rosalie, pero en esos momentos una mano en mi cintura me retuvo en mi andar, me volteé pensando que era Emmett o alguno de los chicos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era un chico completamente desconocido.

- ¿Bailas?- me dijo él en un evidente tono de embriaguez.

- No gracias- le dije intentando soltar su mano de mi cintura, pero sin éxito, el tipo tenía fuerzas, aún borracho.

- Vamos…- dijo él enfocándome con algo de dificultad- ¿O al menos bebes algo conmigo?- preguntó acercándome más a él.

En esos minutos se encendió mi luz de alarma mental, miré hacia mi alrededor en busca de alguien que conociera, pero con mi habitual mala suerte no hallé a nadie ni siquiera remotamente conocido, en esos momentos maldije el ser impopular.

- ¿Podrías soltarme?- dije intentando alejarme lo más posible de él, pero fue inútil, el sujeto volvió a acercarme más a él, llegándome de lleno todo su olor a alcohol en exceso.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- dijo él acercándose a mi oído.

Le pegué en las costillas y grité improperios, pero la música a todo volumen y el ambiente absolutamente festivo de todos hizo inútil mi intento de llamar la atención.

Cuando sentí que olía mi cuello comencé a desesperarme ¿Cómo era posible que nadie notase lo que me estaba ocurriendo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir más desesperado mientras inútilmente intentaba zafarme de él. Lo que más me extrañaba es que el chico no parecía tener más edad que yo, y no parecía muy fuerte, pero era imposible para mi soltar su agarre. Me tomó con ambos brazos la cintura mientras yo intentaba huir golpeando su rostro que seguía en mi cuello, mientras comenzaba a sentir sus manos peligrosamente cerca de mi piel.

De pronto todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en un segundo me vi liberada del forzoso agarre, mientras unos cabellos color bronce se cruzaban frente a mi con una rapidez inusitada, lo siguiente que supe es que el sujeto ebrio estaba en el piso con sangre por el rostro mientras Edward tenía una mirada por completo amenazante que jamás había visto en él.

- Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te rompa algo más aparte de la nariz- dijo en un tono de voz absolutamente intimidante.

En esos momentos éramos rodeados completamente por un círculo de curiosos, yo seguía estando en estado de shock, tanto por la situación recién vivida como por el hecho de ver a Edward completamente furioso, como nunca.

- ¡Bella, Edward!- dijo Alice abriéndose paso entre los mirones, siendo seguida por Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

Los tres miraron con asombro al chico que yacía sobre el piso, luego a Edward quien seguía con el puño apretado y pose amenazante y luego a mi, que de seguro estaba roja por la vergüenza, la ira y el susto recién pasado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Alice acercándose a Edward.

- Ha ocurrido que es un imbécil- dijo Edward mirándolo con completo odio- Emmett, hazme el favor de llevar a este sujeto lejos de aquí- dijo Edward posando sus dedos índice y medio en el tabique de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, gesto común en él cuando estaba molesto por algo.

Rosalie miraba al sujeto con asco y para sorpresa mía se acercó a mi con el rostro preocupado.

- ¿Te hizo algo?- me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. El grupo de curiosos comenzaba a aumentar a nuestro alrededor. En esos momentos Jasper se acercó a su hermana y le susurró algo al oído, inmediatamente ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud, Emmett tomó al chico del suelo y se lo llevó pasando entre la gente y sin tener ningún cuidado si es que el chico se golpeaba en la cabeza mientras él lo llevaba, Alice se fue tras él.

De pronto me vi observando de muy cerca un par de ojos verdes mientras sentía dos manos posarse delicadamente sobre mi cuello y rostro.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Edward.

Yo asentí, él seguía teniendo aún aquella pose algo intimidante y el recuerdo del sujeto oliendo mi cuello vino a mi mente.

Edward seguía teniendo su rostro a escasa distancia del mío, su mirada se suavizó; dejé de estar conciente si seguíamos siendo el centro de atención o no, sólo podía verlo a él y sus impresionantes y hermosos ojos demasiado cerca, como en mis ensoñaciones.

- ¿Te ha…tocado?- dijo él en un susurro algo titubeante, aunque no era necesario ya que al parecer la música había cesado a nuestro alrededor.

Sus palabras llegaron a mi junto con su dulce aliento que me embriagó por completo. Abrí la boca pero no podía articular palabra, mi corazón latía más desbocado que antes.

De pronto, antes que pudiera lograr decir algo, lo vi acortar los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Y esta vez no era ninguna ensoñación…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAA! No saben lo feliz que me ha puesto el darme cuenta de lo bien que han tomado esta historia. ¡12 reviews en el segundo capítulo! En serio muchas gracias a las maravillosas doce personitas que han dedicado unos segundos de su tiempo a escribirme sus opiniones y palabras. A todas las lectoras nuevas que se han sumado )**

**Se los agradezco de todo corazón a: ****camii granger****… Tephy… Lulii… ****Hikari-chika****… ****3rill Cullen****… ady… ****EstrellaDeHielo****… ****SabinaCullenBlack****… Almudena Aramburu… ****nAnIa LoKa****… ****ceria13****… ****Kara Cullen**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Ahora por fin he presentado a todos los personajes principales, aunque me faltan algunos, pero el grupo más importantes de personaje ya esta. No se si se percataron que no puse a Jasper como el chico "dulce" nada más, no me gusta cuando siempre describen a Jasper como el de personalidad más plana de los Cullen, cuando yo no lo veo así, al contrario, y por eso lo describí con sus características mientras era humano: Un lider.**

**¿Cómo quedaron con ese final? xD ahahahaha**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap .. y me digan sus opiniones! ¡Si no les gustó también díganlo! Valoro sus opiniones sinceras.**

**Quiero decir nuevamente gracias, me esforcé por subir este tercer capítulo pronto, sin embargo les aviso que es muy difícil para mi actualizar los días de semana, ya que estudio, soy hija, amiga y tengo que cumplir millones de responsabilidades como tal, asi que es más probable que mis actualizaciones sean los fines de semana.**

**Saludos y muchos besos a todos.**

**Mademoiselle K**


	4. Juego

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte de el instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo cuatro:**

"**Juego"**

Sencillamente había dejado que mis propios desvaríos mentales llegaran demasiado lejos, era o eso o pensar que realmente Edward estaba haciendo lo que yo creía que estaba haciendo. Mi corazón parecía apunto de colapsar de tan fuerte que lo sentía latir en mi pecho, mis manos estaban laxas a mis costados y mi columna vertebral era invadida por escalofríos inquietantes y placenteros, mis pies parecían pegados al piso y mis pensamientos se habían congelado en el instante mismo en que sentí sus labios contra los míos.

- Se acaba la fiesta, por favor hagan el favor de abandonar la casa, muchas gracias- la voz seca y autoritaria de Rosalie se escuchó en los parlantes por los que antes salía la música.

Fue en ese segundo, así tan repentino como se había acercado, Edward se separó de mi, aquella brusca separación fue completamente inesperada, me quedé mirándolo sin decir palabra, mientras inmediatamente mi cara se tornaba de un color rojo intenso, lo sabía porque mis mejillas ardían y comenzaba a hiperventilar, no podía entender si aquellos últimos segundos había sido producto de mi imaginación o si realmente Edward había pretendido besarme.

Pero la certeza de que todo había sido real llegó a mi como una luz sobre mi cabeza, aquel sólo había sido un roce de labios, pero aún sentía un incesante hormigueo en ellos, como si los labios de Edward hubiesen dejado algo…

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Edward se adelantó.

- Lo siento- dijo con la voz ronca y algo seca, evitando mi mirada.

Me quedé con las palabras atascadas en la garganta, ahora estaba cien por ciento segura que todo era real, el Edward de mis ensoñaciones decía que me amaba, no se disculpaba luego de besarme; de pronto, así como la dicha me había envuelto en una maravillosa burbuja me vi cayendo y enfrentando la realidad.

Edward estaba disculpándose por aquel beso que ni si quiera fue propiamente tal.

Edward estaba arrepentido de aquello…

Rápidamente sentí como el rojo abandonaba mi rostro, de seguro ahora estaba pálida, siempre me ocurría lo mismo cuando algo me descolocaba.

Volví a abrir la boca, pero la garganta se me había secado y las palabras no salían, lo vi desordenarse el cabello mientras miraba hacia los costados, ese era su gesto típico cuando estaba nervioso o algo lo incomodaba, miré a mi alrededor y vi más de una docena de pares de ojos que no nos quitaban la vista de encima, habían visto lo ocurrido entre Edward y yo, y peor… estaban presenciando el arrepentimiento de Edward por aquello.

Sin dudas estaba acostumbrada a las humillaciones públicas, era común en mi caerme en público, enredarme en cortinas, resbalar mientras subía escaleras, pero sin dudas esta humillación era demasiado terrible de soportar, una inusitada rabia comenzó a invadirme por lo cruel que había sido todo, porque no podía creer que hacía pocos segundos había creído alcanzar el cielo para luego caer de porrazo y darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo me beso pero no quiso hacerlo, comencé a sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a picar, siempre me ocurría lo mismo cuando sentía rabia, lloraba, y eso me hacía enfadar aún más.

Sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar, pero no, no lloraría enfrente de todas las personas que nos observaban, no les daría el gusto.

- No te preocupes- dije en un tono de voz demasiado sepulcral que me delató en seguida, ya que Edward por primera vez fijó la vista en mi.

- No se que me pasó…- dijo en un susurro de manera de evitar que quienes nos observaban de reojo no escucharan- sólo que te vi tan desprotegida que yo quería…

- Edward, dije que no te preocupes- repliqué interrumpiéndolo sin mirarlo directamente, sabía que si lo miraba el llanto no tardaría en llegar.

Acto seguido comencé a caminar hacia la casa, no me di el tiempo si quiera de mirar a Edward mientras me alejaba, sólo quería irme a casa y poder descargar mi pena y rabia en soledad.

- Bella- sentí a Edward llamándome a mis espaldas pero no me volteé, al contrario, apuré el paso y me escabullí entre la masa de gente que comenzaba a salir de la casa, al parecer la orden de Rosalie no les había dejado otra opción.

Aproveché la gran cantidad de gente para pasar desapercibida, me dirigí hacia la cocina, necesitaba tomar un poco de agua, en pocos minutos habían pasado demasiadas cosas y necesitaba despertarme un poco, además la gran sequía en mi garganta no era sólo una metáfora, realmente me sentía completamente seca.

Apenas entré me vi rodeada por un par de brazos y unas pequeñas mechas de pelo negro me picaron un poco el cuello.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? – me dijo sin soltar el abrazo- Emmett lo fue a dejar a unas cuadras de la casa, lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras, el sujeto estaba completamente ebrio, no es de nuestros instituto pero… ¿Bella que tienes?- me preguntó Alice escandalizada apenas separó el abrazo y observó mi rostro- ¡Por Dios! Estas pálida. Siéntate aquí- dijo señalando una silla a mi derecha.

La seguí, no me apetecía pensar nada en esos momentos, me sentía terriblemente mal, tanto por el forcejeo con aquel tipo desconocido como por lo ocurrido después con Edward, su voz, cargada de arrepentimiento y excusas sobre lo sucedido me carcomían de pena, era una muestra más que Edward sólo me quería de amiga ¿Qué otra prueba quería? Estaba más que claro todo.

- ¿Bella? – Alice me miraba con preocupación- ¿Quieres que le diga a Edward que te lleve?- preguntó.

- No- respondí inmediatamente.

Me miró extrañada.

- Es mejor que te vayas a casa…

- Me iré a casa pero no con Edward- dije parándome de la silla y dejando el vaso de agua a un lado sin siquiera haber bebido un trago.

Alice me miró con confusión, pero yo no estaba para dar explicaciones en esos momentos. Me disponía a salir de la cocina pero la pequeña mano de Alice tomó mi brazo reteniéndome.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Edward?- sus ojos me miraban expectantes.

- Nada importante…- dije zafándome del agarre de mi amiga- Despídeme de Rose, Jasper y Emmett- le dije alcanzando la puerta.

Alice me miraba con la confusión estampada en su rostro.

- Bella no puedes irte sola, acabas de pasar algo muy fuerte- dijo arrugando el ceño y mirándome con reproche- Si estas enfadada con Edward enfádate con él pero deja las idioteces para después- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo nuevamente y salíamos juntas de la cocina.

La casa aún no se desocupaba por completo, me limité a mirar hacia el piso, no quería tener la mala suerte de encontrarme de nuevo con Edward, la frustración, el enfado y la tristeza estaban por partes iguales, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que realmente no tenía razones para estar enfadada así como lo estaba, porque teóricamente- y esa es la palabra clave: teóricamente- no tendría que haberme enamorado de Edward, por lo tanto no debería haberme molestado por el beso, ni por su actitud de arrepentimiento, ni por nada de eso, porque él no debía afectarme de ese modo.

Pero lo hacía…

El viaje a casa en el coche de Alice fue en absoluto silencio, por suerte Alice tuvo el tacto necesario para no intentar sacar el tema otra vez, y se lo agradecía, no tenía deseos de hablar, me sentía mal, tanto física como mentalmente, me sentía algo mareada y con deseos de cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más

Sin embargo cuando Alice aparcó su Porsche amarillo en el frontis de mi casa ambas vimos un Volvo plateado estacionado justo adelante, mi cara se descompuso inmediatamente, era obvio que Edward me esperaría ahí hasta que llegase, jamás se me daba bien eso de huir de él, siempre parecía ir un paso adelante de mis pensamientos, como si precisamente me leyera la mente.

Alice me observaba con el rostro compungido y con una clara mueca de exigir una explicación.

- Bella…

- Ahora no Alice- dije interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Me lo contarás después? Sabes que de todas formas lo sabré por Edward…- me dijo con terquedad.

Suspiré, era cierto, las pocas veces que habíamos tenido algún pequeño problema con Edward, Alice era la intermediaria entre ambos, sin embargo el problema esta vez era bastante más serio que en otras ocasiones, al menos por mi parte así lo sentía.

- Te cuento mañana…- dije mientras me despedía de ella y bajaba del auto.

Esperé en la acera hasta que el auto de Alice desapareció en la esquina, ella aún no volvería a casa, volvería donde Jasper y Rose a ayudarles con la casa, que de seguro estaba hecha un desastre.

Me volteé hacia la casa y vi a Edward sentado en la pequeña escalera que estaba en la entrada de mi casa, caminé hacia él lentamente, sobre todo porque el mareo aún no cesaba y temía caer al sentirme más torpe que de costumbre, él se levantó de un salto apenas estuve a unos metros de él, me observó con sus potentes ojos verdes, intenté descifrar su mirada pero como siempre me fue imposible.

El recuerdo de su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío volvió a mi mente y el malestar se acentuó al recordar lo ocurrido después.

- Bella…- dijo él rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté en voz baja, a pesar que sabía que Charlie dormía en una habitación que daba hacia el otro costado de la casa quería prevenir para no despertarlo.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo…- respondió acercándose a mi, instantáneamente yo retrocedí, percibí un gesto de dolor en él.

- Perdóname, no quería besarte… - dijo él siguiendo mis susurros.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos, Edward creía que yo estaba enfadada por aquello, cuando la realidad era totalmente contraria.

- Edward no estoy enfadada por eso…

- ¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz- Ya te he dicho que no se que me ocurrió en esos momentos… te vi… desprotegida y yo sólo quería reconfortante, se que fue un error…

En esos momentos abrí los ojos y el dolor golpeó mi pecho con demasiado dolor.

- ¿Un error?- pregunté sin evitar cierto reproche en mi voz- Edward no puedes ir por la vida besando a la gente sólo para reconfortarla y encima retractarte por aquello- dije sintiendo como el enfado volvía a mi.

Y era cierto, si era tal como lo describía él lo que había ocurrido eso me hacía sentir más estúpida aún, su beso había sido un mero consuelo descabellado hacia mi.

- ¡Ni siquiera fue un beso!- dijo él comenzando a exasperarse, lo miré ofendida.

- ¡Entonces si no fue un beso no se que haces aquí en mi puerta pidiéndome disculpas por algo que según tú no ocurrió!

Se tomó el tabique con ambos dedos mientras sentía su respiración bastante fuerte, sin dudas estaba comenzando a enfadarse, pero no me importo, yo también estaba enfadada, dolida y enfada y todo por causa de él- que aunque no tenía la culpa que yo lo amara desde el día que lo conocí- sin dudas lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas había sido demasiado duro para mi.

- Lo hago porque me importas, y no quiero que hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros- replicó.

- Vale, lo he captado, me ibas a besar pero no lo hiciste, te retractaste en frente de todos en aquella fiesta pero debo sentirme mejor porque ahora entiendo que nunca pretendiste besarme, fue solo un gesto de buen amigo- ironicé.

- Bella, no te entiendo- dijo él arrugando el ceño, confuso.

- Olvídalo- dije comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras- Estoy cansada y me siento enferma Edward, hablamos luego.

Pero en esos instantes sentí su mano tomando mi brazo para retenerme y lo miré.

- No es que me haya retractado…- me miró como intentando una disculpa silenciosa con su mirada, pero yo desvié mi vista- Es sólo que… hemos sido buenos amigos desde que nos conocimos, y no quiero que cambien las cosas entre nosotros…

Sabía que estaba siendo completamente irracional e infantil pero no me importó, simplemente estaba golpeándome con la realidad de una manera demasiado dura y no sabía como reaccionar, sin dudas mi cerebro se había ido a huelga en esos momentos y quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

- Las cosas no cambiarán entre nosotros…- dije mirándolo fijamente por primera vez, aquella simple sentencia hacía que mi interior se retorciera de dolor, pero era bueno aceptarlo de una buena vez, las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían, yo seguiría amándolo y él seguiría viéndome como su mejor amiga, y la Tierra seguiría rodando en su eje y yo tendría que seguir con eso, después de todo había pasado un poco más de un año lidiando con aquella situación, podría aguantar un año más, sólo hasta que ingresáramos a una universidad, y con suerte sería aceptada en alguna a unos mil kilómetros de Yale.

El mareo volvió a mi, pero me obligué a respirar profundamente para controlarlo, sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi.

- Lo dices como si no fuese a ser así…- replicó él.

Lo miré con cansancio.

- Edward en serio, no hay nada más de que hablar, ya aclaramos todo, lo ocurrido en la fiesta fue un error me lo has explicado y lo entiendo…

- ¿Por qué pareciera importarte el que nos hayamos besado? Como si nunca hubieses besado a un amigo- contra atacó.

Lo miré sorprendida y la rabia volvió a mi. _¿Cómo es posible que sea tan ciego para no darse cuenta?_

- Uno no anda besando a los amigos Edward- dije volviendo a subir mi tono de voz.

- Recuerdo muy bien haberte visto besar a Mike Newton en aquel juego en la fiesta de Jessica, y sin escenas problemáticas posteriores.

Bajé la mandíbula incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Escenas problemáticas? ¿Así que eso es para ti? ¡Además lo de Mike fue un juego!- dije furiosa- Y te recuerdo que eres tú el que esta a las afueras de mi casa para "conversar", la "escena problemática" no la he comenzado yo- hice las comillas en el aire.

- Lo hice porque noté que te enfadaste, y si lo piensas no hay razones verdaderas para que lo hicieses tanto, fue lo mismo que tu juego con Newton, incluso el beso fue mucho menos pasional- respondió ironizando con aquella última frase.

- Y encima me sacas en cara lo de Mike Newton. ¡Fue hace un año!- dije recordando la situación a la perfección, había sido en la fiesta de Jessica, mientras jugábamos aquel estúpido juego de "Verdad o consecuencia", besé a Mike como penitencia, pero había sido un beso sin sentimientos, fue un simple juego.

Caminé hacia la puerta de mi casa con la intención de poner término a aquella estúpida y dolorosa discusión, sin embargo Edward me siguió tomándome de los hombros y situándose frente a mi. Inmediatamente su mirada logró deslumbrarme, me odie por ello.

- Bella no quiero discutir contigo…- su aliento dulce volvió a golpear mi rostro y volví a recordar como sus labios se amoldaron a los míos, mi cuerpo me jugaba en contra haciéndome sentir aquel cosquilleo típico que siempre me invadía al estar cerca de él.

- Lo demuestras muy bien- ironicé, intentando controlar mi voz que comenzaba a quebrarse.

- Te prometo que no lo haré más…- dijo observándome fijamente, en ese segundo mi corazón se paralizó.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté aunque mi interior sabía a que se refería, no quería escuchar su respuesta, pero masoquistamente le había preguntado de todas formas.

- Intentar besarte…- respondió.

¿Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón y que éste siga latiendo y amando con la misma intensidad? Realmente no lo sabía… pero sin dudas yo era el claro ejemplo que eran más de las que las personas comunes creían.

Asentí en silencio, porque sabía que si abría la boca, mi voz estaría cargada de dolor. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, el malestar acudió a mi nuevamente y me apoyé en la puerta, Edward por primera vez pareció notarlo me miró con preocupación.

- Edward…- dije intentando hablar pero comenzaba a sentirme realmente mal.

No supe cómo pero Edward había sacado las llaves de mi bolso y había abierto la puerta de mi casa, me tomó de la cintura y posó un brazo mío tras su cuello para que me afirmase, cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de él y subimos juntos las escaleras hacia mi pieza.

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío y eso sólo me hacía sentir más miserable aún, pensar que lo tenía junto a mi pero que jamás sería mío, pensar que vería sus labios estirados en una de sus típicas sonrisas pero que jamás esos labios me besarían con la pasión que yo lo imaginaba en mis ensoñaciones.

Entramos a mi habitación, él seguía sosteniéndome con delicadeza, pero el malestar fue demasiado y lo solté bruscamente para ir a mi baño y encerrarme en él, alcancé a llegar al lavabo y mi cuerpo no lo soportó más, vomité.

Estaba segura que era por todo lo vivido aquella noche, demasiadas emociones me habían pasado la cuenta y mi malestar sicológico se había visto reflejado en un malestar físico; me quedé varios minutos reposando mi mentón en la orilla del lavamanos, los párpados me pesaban, pero no me quería arriesgar a volver a mi habitación y que volvieran mis ganas de vomitar. Luego de varios minutos me reincorporé, lavé mis dientes y me enjuagué el rostro, me mire en el espejo viendo un patético y enfermizo reflejo devolviéndome la mirada.

Salí del baño a duras penas para tirarme directamente a mi cama e intentar descansar, sin embargo me asusté al ver a Edward sentado en el borde de mi cama mirándome fijamente, había olvidado que él estaba en mi habitación, había pasado por lo menos media hora en el baño pero él no se había movido de ahí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó bajito.

- Mal…- respondí acercándome a la cama.

- Dormir te hará bien…- dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama para ayudarme a caminar.

- No es necesario…- repliqué, pero él ya estaba tomando mis manos entre las suyas ayudando a recostarme en la cama.

Me saqué las zapatillas y luego él me arropó entre las frazadas de mi cama, cerré los ojos cuando sentí que acariciaba mi cabeza, ese mismo gesto lo tenía Charlie cuando yo era pequeña, sus dedos rozaban mi cuero cabelludo y acariciaban mis cabellos haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

Sentí que quitaba su mano de mi cabeza y acercaba a mi rostro para darme un beso cerca de mi sien derecha.

- Buenas noches Bella…- dijo él en un susurro.

En ese momento saqué mi brazo debajo de las tapas intentando tomar su mano.

- No te vayas…- dije con un tono de voz bastante enfermo, al parecer mi garganta había quedado resentida luego de vomitar.

Lo sentí quedarse a medio camino antes de incorporarse completamente.

- ¿Y Charlie?- me preguntó.

Edward se había quedado muchas noches durmiendo en casa, cuando teníamos trabajos para la escuela, solíamos quedarnos trabajando hasta tarde y mi padre autorizaba para que "Cullen"- como solía llamarlo él- se quedase en la habitación de invitados del primer piso, lo que no sabía es que a veces Edward solía quedarse más veces en casa, tenía la manía de entrar por mi balcón, ya que con sus súper habilidades de atleta, podía saltar desde la reja al muro de la fachada y luego al techo de mi casa y llegar a mi balcón sin que Charlie se enterara de su visita.

- Mañana no tiene turno, se despertará tarde- respondí.

Aún sostenía su mano en la penumbra.

- Bella…- dijo él algo inseguro, estaba segura sobre lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, la noche había sido bastante caótica para ambos, pero me sentía tan desvalida en aquellos momentos que no creía poder soportar aquella noche en soledad, porque sabía que los pensamientos no me dejarían dormir y me atormentaría por todo lo nefasto que estaba sintiendo, pero al estar con Edward- aunque él fuese el causante de todo lo que sentía- me relajaba, me hacía sentir protegida, en una pequeña burbuja personal.

Porque si tenía que tomar decisiones prefería hacerlas al día siguiente, cuando mi malestar físico acabase, por la mañana cuando me sintiese mejor, no cuando la oscuridad llenaba los rincones de mi pieza transformándola en una tenebrosa jaula que encerraba mis más grandes temores, asfixiándome.

- Por favor…- estaba siendo patética, lo sabía, masoquista y patética, después de tener más que claro que seríamos definitivamente solo amigos, estaba pidiéndole que durmiera conmigo…

No es que nunca lo hubiésemos hecho, en realidad habían sido varias veces en que ambos habíamos dormido en la misma cama, noches que por cierto yo recordaba a la perfección, observándolo mientras él dormía, para luego despertar con su rostro de ángel perfecto junto a mi.

Sentí que soltaba su mano, para luego unos segundos después sentir un peso a mis espaldas en el colchón de la cama, me volteé y me encontré con un par de esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente, aún a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación era capaz de distinguir ese brillo único en sus ojos, estaba segura que ojos más maravillosos que los de Edward no vería jamás.

- Siento lo de hoy…- dijo él susurrando, su voz sonaba ronca pero aún así no dejaba de ser absolutamente melodiosa y aterciopelada como siempre- en serio… no debí dejarte sola… ese maldito que…

Sentí su aliento chocando de lleno en mi rostro y suspiré.

- No te sientas culpable, Edward- dije siguiendo sus susurros sin dejarlo terminar- No eres mi madre, no tienes por qué estar protegiéndome todo el tiempo…

- Pero si no hubiese sido…

- Edward hablo en serio- volví a interrumpirlo.

Necesitaba que dejara de sentirse mi "padre", porque eso era una de las cosas que más me amargaba.

- No quiero que pretendas ser mi ángel guardián, porque simplemente no puedes serlo, cuando estemos en la universidad cada uno tomará sus propios rumbos…

Sentí su mano tomando la mía y solo pude cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Estas considerando en postular al Trinity?- escuché su pregunta sin dejar de notar cierto tono extraño al formularla.

Edward se refería a la escuela británica de artes, una de las más prestigiosas de Europa, mi profesor de Artes del instituto tenía conocidos en aquel College y me dijo que con mi excelente talento no me costaría ingresar.

- Es una opción- respondí suspirando y corriendo levemente mi mano de la suya.

Oí su respiración más fuerte, como si quisiese decir algo, sin embargo se quedó en silencio. Me quedé quieta unos segundos al igual que él, cuando pensé que ya se había dormido y me disponía a cerrar los ojos escuché su aterciopelada voz.

- Buenas noches, Bella.

- Buenas noches, Edward.

Volví a sentir sus dedos entre los míos, en el instante exacto en que lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas, nunca habíamos estado tan juntos y tan alejados a la vez.

Porque ahora comprendía que no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres en la vida, simplemente porque hay otras personas que buscan otras cosas distintas a ti, yo buscaba en Edward al amor de mi vida, y él buscaba en mi a su mejor amiga.

Dolía…

Mientras sus dedos tomaban los míos, y las lágrimas marcaban surcos en mi rostro, recordé la discusión que había tenido en el jardín de mi casa…

"_fue lo mismo que tu juego con Newton"_

Juego, aquellos segundos en que creí que mi corazón se saldría volando de mi pecho por la dicha debía considerarlos como un juego…

Me dormí mientras aún sentía mis mejillas húmedas, y unos tibios dedos entrelazados a los míos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, se aceptan los tomates y que quieran apretarme el cuello entre sus manos por este capítulo, pero supongo que sospechaban que eso no podía ser un beso, o sea… ¡estamos recién en el cuarto capítulo! La protagonista no puede ser feliz xDD (al menos según yo y mi cerebro xD) … en fin… Me costó un MUNDO TERMINAR ESTE CAPÏTULO u.u …. Estuve al menos una hora escribiendo apenas dos páginas de Word… al parecer mi inspiración se fue a bailar la conga muy lejos… así que si nos les gustó el cap.. bueno… tienen derecho a ponerlo en sus reviews…. Algo así como "en que estabas pensando idiota?? Este capítulo esta pésimo"… xD juro que no me enojaré, Palabra de … de yo xD**

**Saludos lectoras**

**Besos por leerme y por los maravillosos, geniales y fantásticos 18 reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado… en serio… ¿Pretenden que muera de felicidad? Me alegra saber lo bien que han tomado mi historia… me halagan y me hacen sentir bien…**

**Nos vemos … emm.. en el próximo capítulo… AVISO IMPORTANTE: desde esta semana entro a periodo de exámenes… y si no me va bien…. Me asesino… así que hay que ser prácticos en la vida… si quiero que me vaya bien, estudio, por lo tanto menos tiempo para escribir… pero si me va bien en estos exámenes tendré luego más tiempo para escribir la historia … así que bueno… si no actualizo muy seguido… NO ME ODIEN… porque yo las amo! Ahahah**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	5. Candados

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte de el instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo cinco:**

"**Candados"**

Desperté cuando unos tímidos rayos de sol me daban de lleno en el rostro, tardé unos segundos en poder abrir los ojos, la claridad me aletargaba el poder despertar, pestañeé varias veces antes que mi cabeza pudiera ordenarse. De pronto fue como si la ampolleta de la comprensión se hubiese encendido dentro de mi cerebro, y las imágenes de la noche anterior me pasaron como un rápido flash back, el desconocido ebrio, Edward furioso, el beso, la discusión posterior, mi malestar, Edward durmiendo junto a mi…

- Edward…- dije en un susurro mientras me reincorporaba bruscamente.

Miré a mi lado y un par de ojos me observaba entre curiosos y divertidos por mi reacción, me sonrojé de inmediato. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observando mi torpe despertada?

- Buenos días- dijo con su aterciopelada voz mientras con su brazo me hacía bajar nuevamente hacia el colchón, junto a él- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó.

Inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó con su palpitar acelerado y violento, sentía su brazo atrayéndome hacia él y su aroma inundar mi espacio proxémico absolutamente.

- Si…- respondí bajito.

Tuviste una noche bastante agitada…- comentó con un tono de voz curioso que hizo que lo mirase algo alarmada.

- ¿Volví a… hablar en sueños?- dije sintiendo como mi estómago se retorcía de nervios ante esa posibilidad, Edward había descubierto que durante algunas noches solía hablar dormida, cosas no muy coherentes, aunque casi podía apostar a que no me confesaba todo lo que me había escuchado decir mientras me abandonaba a mi subconsciente.

La posibilidad de confesar verdades me aterraba, miré a Edward expectante.

- Hablaste… pero poco- respondió mientras me sonreía- Repetías algunas palabras, pero lo de agitada me refería a que estuviste más inquieta que de costumbre…- añadió mientras articulaba esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacía verse más perfecto aún.

Enrojecí.

- Perdón…- dije bajando la mirada mientras comenzaba a sentir mis mejillas arder- ¿Qué palabras he dicho?- pregunté curiosa.

Se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo para mirarme de frente antes de responder, lo miré de reojo y vi que aún no quitaba su sonrisa, me preparé para escuchar su respuesta y mi posterior humillación.

- "No quiero jugar este juego…"- dijo alzando una ceja.

Me mordí la lengua y juré tirarme de mi balcón apenas Edward se marchara por mi inmensa estupidez, era obvio que la palabra "juego" se había quedado rondando en mi cabeza hasta muy entrada la noche, me aterró la posibilidad que hubiese dicho algo más, al parecer Edward no entendía la significación de aquella frase, a pesar que él mismo había sido quien había insinuado lo del "juego" con Mike Newton.

- ¿Qué más dije?- pregunté fingiendo un tono de desinterés que de seguro había sido interpretado a la perfección por mi mejor amigo…

Mejor amigo… era extraño comenzar a considerarlo para siempre como sólo eso…

- Repetiste muchas veces eso…- respondió mientras alzaba su mano y tomaba la mía delicadamente, lo observé y un tímido calor subió a mis mejillas, en parte aún avergonzada por haber hablado en sueños y también aliviada de no haber dicho nada comprometedor, sin embargo su mirada entre curiosa y pícara me decía que no había dicho todo- También… me nombraste muchas veces…- añadió.

Me quedé muy quieta unos segundos obligando a mi cerebro a procesar en que minuto de mi agitada noche recordaba haber soñado con Edward, sucesión de imágenes desbordaba mi cerebro pero nada claro.

- Supongo que es normal- dije intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras miraba hacia el techo de mi habitación- soñé contigo anoche- decidí confesar la verdad… aunque fuese a medias.

Su risa musical la escuché muy cerca de mi oído derecho.

- ¿Y se puede saber que soñaste? Por la forma en que me llamabas parecías estar buscándome…

El calor se sintió con más intensidad en mis mejillas y mi cabeza parecía a punto de explotar por la intensidad con la que me obligaba a formular una respuesta rápida y convincente o que al menos me ayudara a salir del paso.

Lamenté mi estupidez de haberle pedido a Edward dormir conmigo aquella noche, debía haber supuesto que mi subconsciente me traicionaría, si lo hacía mi propia mente mientras estaba despierta, no podía esperar mucho de la otra parte de mi cerebro.

- Te buscaba para que me ayudases con el informe de Biología del señor Hower- dije comenzando a reír, si, siempre que quería salir del paso lo mejor con Edward era lanzar una discreta broma y cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama antes que continuara insistiendo con el tema, de pronto mi estómago rugió de manera bastante alarmante, tenía un hambre voraz, era natural después de haber vomitado prácticamente la comida que había ingerido desde el siglo pasado.

- Recuérdame no asistir a ninguna fiesta más en mi vida- dije mientras me estiraba intentando desperezarme.

De pronto bajé mi vista y vi que aún tenía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior y que mientras dormía, la polera azul que llevaba se había plegado dejando al descubierto parte de mi abdomen, miré a Edward que me miraba de una manera curiosa mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, volví a bajar la parte doblada y tapé mi abdomen mientras le daba la espalda a él y sus potentes ojos verdes.

- La fiesta de anoche se salió de control- dijo él- pero eso no quiere decir que no vayas a ir más a fiestas, Bella- dijo él con voz calma y suave, en un tono que siempre me erizaba los pelos de la nuca, y que solía utilizarlo cuando sus increíbles poderes de persuasión entraban en acción, lo sabía, porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

- De todas formas no iré, pareciera que la mala suerte siempre me persigue a donde quiera que vaya y no quiero que la próxima vez que salga termine la casa de los Hale incendiada o que me rapten unos terroristas…- dije mientras me sentaba en mi tocador e intentaba dominar mi cabello que estaba hecho un desastre, más que de costumbre.

Volvió a reír.

- Tonta, Bella. Si, tienes razón quizás tienes mala suerte, en algunas cosas… Pero olvidas que estoy yo para contrarrestarla- dijo en tono de broma, me volteé hacia él y lo miré con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Cierto, había olvidado a mi guarda espaldas profesional- vi que su rostro inmediatamente se tensaba.

- Soy el peor amigo… no debí dejarte sola anoche…

Y volvía a sentirse culpable, me paré de la silla del tocador y me acerqué hasta donde estaba él.

- Basta ya, Edward- le dije tomando una de sus manos- Tú no tenías porque estar conmigo toda la noche, además ya estoy grande y…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas porque Edward se abalanzó sobre mi y sus brazos me rodearon en un estrecho abrazo que me llevó de vuelta a la cama con él.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella. Eso no lo olvides.

Sus palabras tan llenas de afecto, de protección, de lealtad me llenaron de una sensación de extraño júbilo que no sentía en varios días… era doloroso en cierta manera, pero en aquel instante comprendí que la amistad de Edward y yo valía demasiado como para perderla, él me quería demasiado y en aquel minuto eso me bastó, aquellos segundos me sirvieron para comprender que Edward sería una de esas personas maravillosas que no podía darme el lujo de perder, y por eso me obligué a intentar de dejar la amargura en torno nuestro, sobre todo porque apenas nos quedaban unos meses juntos, antes que fuésemos a la universidad, y no sabíamos que ocurriría…

Nos quedamos unos segundos más en mi cama, mientras su perfecto aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales por completo, de pronto recordé que Charlie estaba próximo a levantarse y me reincorporé asustada, no sería nada bueno que entrase a mi habitación y viese a Edward y a mi abrazados en mi cama.

- Edward, Charlie ya se levantará- le dije sintiéndome completamente estúpida por estar echando al hombre perfecto de mi cama… Detuve mi pensamiento en ese instante- _¿En qué estas pensando, Bella?_- me dije internamente, verdaderamente necesitaba reconciliarme con mis pensamientos de manera urgente.

Lo vi desperezarse un poco más para luego levantarse de mi cama con su porte y elegancia natural y característica, me quedé embobada observándolo unos segundos para luego voltearme nuevamente hacia mi tocador, que más bien lo ocupaba de escritorio, no era de las que se maquillaba jamás, excepto cuando Alice tomaba posesión del estúpido trato que teníamos.

Lo vi acercarse a mi por el espejo, sentí sus suaves labios dándome un beso en la frente.

- Hasta luego, preciosa- dijo con su voz aterciopelada y aún algo ronca debido a que recién despertaba- Te llamaré más tarde…

- Adiós, Edward…- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras lo veía salir a mi balcón y luego perderse en su travesía para llegar hasta su auto.

No sentí el motor del Volvo al irse, y no me extrañó, ese magnífico y estupido auto era tan perfecto como su dueño…

Me quedé unos segundos más intentando dominar mi cabello hasta que finalmente me rendí, de todas formas debía ducharme, asi que me dirigí al baño para darme una reponedora ducha.

Mientras me encontraba debajo del chorro de agua, mis pensamientos volvieron, como siempre lo hacían este ultimo tiempo, hacia mi mejor amigo, era casi irónico darme cuenta que todos a mi alrededor parecían darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por él menos él mismo, recordé la conversación con Jasper, la insistencia de Alice… Quizás se debía a que para él simplemente yo era su mejor amiga, una persona que quería mucho pero ahí quedaba todo, Edward no era capaz de ver esos sentimientos de amor de pareja hacia él porque seguramente en su mente el no concebía ni siquiera aquella mínima posibilidad.

Me preguntaba como hubiese sido si al haberlo conocido mi comportamiento le haya hecho entender que quería algo más. ¿Hubiesen cambiado las cosas? Eran preguntas en condicionales que jamás lograría encontrar respuesta.

Suspiré. El vapor comenzaba a inundar el baño y decidí que era suficiente de la ducha, ya podía imaginar la cara de Charlie reclamándome por el uso excesivo de agua, cuya gran parte de iba en mis largas duchas.

Luego de salir de la ducha me vestí con ropas simples, por aquel día no tenía presupuestado ni salir ni recibir visitas, por lo que no me importó escoger la ropa más simple y poco combinada. Salí de mi habitación esperando escuchar a Charlie tarareando en la cocina, sin embargo la casa estaba en silencio, miré mi reloj de muñeca algo confundida, quizás aún era muy temprano, sin embargo las manecillas indicaban que eran ya las once y media de la mañana.

Arrugué el ceño y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Charlie en el primer piso, toqué a su puerta despacito, pero no escuché ruidos del otro lado.

-- ¿Papá?- le llamé mientras pegaba mi oreja a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, la habitación estaba con las cortinas cerradas, sin embargo eso no impidió que viese a Charlie en la cama, de costado y con el rostro bastante demacrado. Corrí hacia él con rapidez, milagrosamente sin tropezarme con nada.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurre?

La cara de Charlie estaba bañada por el sudor y tenía unas ojeras bastante feas.

- Bella…-dijo bajito.

Comencé a preocuparme, Charlie no era de los que se enfermaba frecuentemente, es más era siempre yo la que cogía resfriados fuertes y él se jactaba de sus buenas defensas al contrario de las mías.

Miré hacia el baño cuya puerta estaba abierta.

- ¿Qué tienes?- toqué su frente y ardía en fiebre- ¿Has vomitado?- pregunté sintiendo su frente ardiendo.

Mi padre se reincorporó levemente en la cama y me miró con los ojos algo desorbitados, probablemente por la fiebre.

- No he parado de vomitar… y tengo frío… ¿Crees que…

Pero no lo dejé terminar. ¿Frío? ¡Estaba ardiendo en temperatura! Inmediatamente me paré en busca de la guía de números telefónicos que tenía Charlie en su mesita de noche.

- Llamaré a Carlisle…

Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales Charlie aceptaba darle algunas concesiones extras a Edward, como el quedarse a dormir en casa, y es que su padre, Carlisle era prácticamente el médico de la familia, él y Charlie se conocían desde que habíamos llegado a Seattle, que a pesar de no ser una ciudad pequeña, parecía coger una red de conocidos extrañamente llena de coincidencias, cuando conocía a Edward no sabía que era hijo del médico amigo de Charlie.

Marqué el número de celular del padre de Edward, sonó unas 4 veces el tono hasta que una aterciopelada voz sonó al otro lado del teléfono, no había que preguntarse de dónde venía aquella elegancia y atractivo tan deslumbrante que poseía Edward, bastaba con ver a Carlisle y saber que era la herencia de él, de donde había sacado tales atributos, me quedé unos segundos algo turbada por el casi idéntico timbre de voz que el de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Bella?- dijo él al otro lado de la línea.

- Doctor Cullen- dije yo volviendo a la realidad.

- He dicho que me llames Carlisle, Bella…- dijo en su tono de voz amable y gentil.

Sonreí levemente, sin embargo reaccioné inmediatamente sobre lo realmente importante.

- Lo llamaba porque… es Charlie- en aquellos momentos no me preocupé si mi padre me escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre- esta con fiebre y no ha parado de vomitar…- en aquel instante vi como Charlie se levantaba de la cama con rapidez y se encerraba en el baño de un portazo- esta muy mal y…

- Ahora voy para allá- dijo él sin siquiera que yo terminase de explicarle más.

Inmediatamente el alivio acudió a mi, Carlisle Cullen era el mejor médico que había conocido en mi vida, seguramente vería a Charlie y le recomendaría algunos médicamente y sanaría pronto, eso esperaba.

- Esta bien, lo espero.

- Adiós, Bella.

- Hasta luego Doctor Cullen- dije sin poder evitar llamarlo de manera formal.

Corté la llamada y me dirigí a la cocina para hacerle un agua de hierbas a Charlie, se veía realmente mal, mientras esperaba que se calentase el agua del hervidor me dediqué a buscar algunas galletas para comer, la verdad es que yo estaba famélica.

Acababa de encontrar unas galletas de limón, mis favoritas, cuando el teléfono de la cocina sonó, me dirigí rápidamente a responder, quizás era Carlisle avisando algún retraso, sin embargo fue el agua voz de Alice la que escuché al otro lado del auricular.

- Alice…- dije mientras recordaba a la perfección que mi pequeña amiga y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente, en realidad yo había sido la cabezota que le había prometido conversarle todo hoy.

Me golpeé la frente con la superficie de la pared por mi estupidez, a Alice no se le escapaba ninguna, menos algo tan importante como lo ocurrido anoche entre Edward y yo.

- ¿Qué tal Bella? ¿Cómo has amanecido? Nos quedamos con Jasper y Rose despiertos hasta muy tarde, la casa quedó bastante desastrosa, por suerte nos ayudaron los empleados a limpiar, aunque Rose dice que tiene cuentas que saldar con los hermanos Holt, dice que los vio como se deslizaban por las escaleras y rompieron una mesa de vidrio que estaba en una esquina del living...

Alice continuó hablando como era natural en ella, en realidad ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera como estaba, eso era por dos razones: Uno, porque sabía que yo estaba reacia a aquella conversación "pendiente"; y dos, porque de seguro no quería darme la oportunidad de zafarme de ella.

- … por cierto, iré a tu casa en la tarde para que charlemos…

Ya esta, había lanzado la bomba, asentí con mi cabeza mientras una sonrisa de resignación aparecía en mi rostro, Alice siempre se salía con la suya, y esta no tenía porque ser la primera ocasión.

- Vale, Charlie esta enfermo, estoy esperando que llegue el Doctor Cullen para que lo revise…

- ¿Charlie? ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó alarmada.

Por alguna extraña razón, Alice se llevaba de maravillas con mi padre, incluso mejor que yo, y Charlie la estimaba mucho, quizás porque se daba cuenta que durante toda mi vida adolescente, Alice era mi primera gran amiga, no debió haberle pasado por alto el hecho que fue por ella que yo logré integrarme bien al instituto.

- Esta con fiebre, vomitando, y tiene un aspecto horrible…

En aquel momento sentí el timbre de casa y me sobresalté.

- Alice, creo que ya llegó Carlisle, te espero en la tarde. Adiós- dije cortando rápidamente, me fui a la puerta y por poco casi caigo al tropezarme con la alfombra de la sala.

Abrí la puerta intentando recuperar la compostura, que por cierto flaqueó bastante al ver al padre de Edward frente a mi, sin dudas era un sujeto que expelía atractivo por los poros, no es que me fijase en el padre de mi mejor amigo de esa manera, pero era inevitable, así como con Edward, ensimismarse en aquel encanto natural que parecía ser una tónica común de los Cullen, Esme, la madre de Edward, era muy parecida.

- Buenas tardes Bella…- dijo él con su sonrisa típica y que me recordó a Edward.

- Buenos días doctor Cullen, adelante- dije abriéndole el paso hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Qué tal has estado?- preguntó mientras acomodaba un maletín entre sus manos.

- Bien…

- Edward me dijo que anoche también estuviste enferma.

Sin querer me sonrojé, no esperaba que Edward le hubiese contado de mi episodio de vómito a su padre, sus ojos me miraban esperando mi respuesta y me puse algo nerviosa.

- Si, algo, pero ya estoy bien- respondí comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Charlie, solo para evitar el interrogatorio de preguntas incómodas sobre mi.

Carlisle me siguió de cerca hasta llegar donde estaba Charlie, mi padre se encontraba postrado en la cama y su aspecto no había mejorado en nada. Carlisle me pidió que abriera las cortinas y así lo hice, mientras él le hacía una serie de preguntas a Charlie sobre sus síntomas, en que momento había comenzado a vomitar, lo que había comido, la fiebre, su le dolía alguna parte del cuerpo, etc.

Decidí salir de la habitación para dejar a Carlisle realizar su inspección con mayor tranquilidad. Volví a la cocina y terminé de tomar mi desayuno- almuerzo, mientras le hacía el agua a Charlie. Miré hacia el exterior, el cielo era de un color grisáceo, al parecer el sol de la mañana no había sido más que un espejismo, y le habían terminado por ganar las nubes.

Luego de unos minutos, no supe cuantos, Carlisle apareció por la cocina, inmediatamente me reincorporé atenta a lo que diría de su diagnóstico a Charlie.

- ¿Esta bien?- pregunté, la pregunta era netamente retórica, ya que era obvio que estaba mal, era solo para ahorrarme la melodramática frase de "¿Qué tan mal está?"

- Tiene una gastroenteritis aguda bastante fuerte- respondió mientras me tendía un papel- Esta es la receta, por estos tres días no debe comer nada más que lo que te he puesto aquí- dijo mientras yo recibía el papel entre mis manos, revisando el contenido de la lista.

- ¿Pero hoy…?

- Hoy solo que tome líquidos- respondió él mientras me miraba con su típica aura majestuosa y admirable.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me tendió la lista de los medicamentos que debía comprar, aún así me dijo que le había dejado algunas cajas pero que durarían solo para tres días, me dijo además que esta gastroenteritis lo tendría en cama por lo menos 5 días más, por lo que también firmó una licencia para justificarlo en el trabajo.

Luego de hacerle unas últimas preguntas el Doctor Cullen se despidió de mi, cuando ya casi iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta se volvió hacia mi.

- Por cierto, Bella. Edward me dijo que lo llamaras- dijo.

Lo miré mientras sostenía la manilla de la puerta.

- Lo haré.

- Pero debes llamarlo en la noche porque ahora ha salido con Emmett y Jasper a la montaña, y no creo que regresen hasta tarde…

Alcé las cejas algo asombrada, Edward no me había comentado nada de aquel paseo, asentí en silencio con una sonrisa de cortesía.

- Gracias por el recado señor Cullen.

- Carlisle…- me corroboró él con una sonrisa.

- Carlisle…- repetí yo por milésima vez desde que lo conocía.

Luego de despedirse cerré la puerta y me fui a ver a Charlie, me dedique a acomodarlo bien en la cama con almohadas extras y le serví agua de hiervas tal como me lo había señalado Carlisle. Acababa de terminar de atender a mi padre cuando sentí nuevamente el timbre, fui a abrir y me encontré con la pequeña figura de Alice frente a mi, arrugué el ceño y miré mi reloj de muñeca, eran las 3 de la tarde y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el día.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo esta Charlie?- dijo mi amiga mientras pasaba y me tomaba del brazo para caminar junto a mi.

- Hola Alice… esta mejor, vino Carlisle y le recetó algunos medicamentos, le diagnóstico gastroenteritis aguda- respondí.

Vi la cara de Alice que realmente parecía preocupada por la salud de mi padre.

- Podemos salir a comprar los medicamentos juntas más tarde- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir a mi habitación.

La seguí por la escalera preparándome sicológicamente para el cuestionario de preguntas que me haría Alice, lo sabía, ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo a mi mejor amiga por más tiempo.

"_Te cuento mañana"_

Esa frase había sido mi condena. A pesar que Alice había sido la primera en aludir mis sentimientos hacia Edward, una cosa muy distinta era que yo los aceptara como una verdad.

Entramos a mi habitación y Alice se lanzó a mi cama que aún estaba sin hacer, aún se recostó en ella y de pronto vi que me miraba alzando una ceja.

- ¿Edward durmió contigo anoche, verdad?

Así como lo decía se escuchaba como que Edward y yo…

Enrojecí casi al instante y negué con la cabeza.

- Así como lo dices suena como si…

- Sabes a que me refiero- me interrumpió Alice con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro- Lo que me llama la atención, ¿cómo es que terminó durmiendo en tu cama si ayer prácticamente echabas chispas contra él?

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la orilla de mi cama junto a Alice, cuyos ojos no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

- Alice…

- Bella- me interrumpió mientras tomaba mis manos- te conozco hace un año pero pareciera que fuésemos amigas desde hace mucho, siempre hemos sido sinceras y tengo que reconocer que casi me ofendes que ahora no confíes en mi.

- No se trata de confianza- dije bajando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces de qué trata?- preguntó ella bajando la cabeza para obligarme a enfocarla aunque bajase la cabeza-¿Tan difícil es aceptar lo que sientes?- me dijo sin bajar la guardia.

En aquel instante cerré los ojos y suspiré comenzando a sentir como el primer candado comenzaba a ceder, uno de esos que había creado para cerrar mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo.

- Bella…- la voz de Alice me llegó en un tono cuidadoso y bajito.

Suspiré nuevamente y sentí como una traicionera lágrima comenzaba a caer por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, Alice dejó muy quietas sus manos entre las mías, mientras la solitaria lágrima hacía un recorrido bajando por mi mejilla y terminando en mi mentón.

Después de muchos segundos abrí los ojos.

- Es difícil aceptarlo cuando sabes que esos sentimientos van a un pozo sin fondo… - repliqué yo.

El primer candado había sido abierto.

Alice me miraba con el rostro compungido, acercó su mano a mi rostro y secó aquella lágrima sin decir nada, esperaba que continuase.

- No necesariamente tiene que ser así…- comentó ella luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Bella, he visto la manera en que tú y Edward se miran, es algo recíproco, quizás ni siquiera tú te das cuenta de esa aura mágica que expelen ustedes dos al estar juntos, es algo que…- se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada- que ni siquiera soy capaz de describir en palabras.

- Alice, él me ve como su mejor amiga, sus palabras lo han dicho siempre…

- Pero no sus actos- contraatacó Alice.

Bajé la cabeza y mire nuestras manos, Alice seguía sosteniendo las mías en un gesto fraterno.

- ¿Lo amas?- preguntó ella de pronto.

Alcé la vista y la miré con temor, los ojos de mi mejor amiga me miraban expectantes.

- ¿Lo amas, Bella?

Responder aquella pregunta era romper el segundo candado demasiado rápido, sentí que los sentimientos comenzaban a desbordarse dentro de mi, la avalancha de sensaciones reprimidas de hizo presente y mis visión comenzó a volverse nublada. En ese momento Alice me abrazó y volvió a preguntar lo mismo por tercera vez.

- Con toda mi alma…- respondí mientras el llanto acudía a mi- Y no sabes lo que duele guardarse todos estos sentimientos por él…- confesé mientras el último candado había sido abierto en aquella confesión a mi mejor amiga.

Separé el abrazo y me sequé algunas lágrimas.

- Edward desde siempre me ha visto como su amiga… ahora somos mejores amigos, los mejores amigos no se enamoran, no puedo ser como el 99 por ciento de las chicas del instituto que se mueren por él, no puedo ser una carga cuando él lo que necesita es una amiga que lo apoye, no que le traiga otro problema más. Y no me digas que él siente lo mismo Alice, porque no es así- dije adelantándome al ver que abría la boca para replicarme algo- conozco a Edward, y es por eso que hemos logrado esta amistad que tenemos, porque… porque desde que nos conocimos jamás nuestra relación ha pasado de una amistad fraterna y puedo apostar…. Puedo apostar que eso es lo que valora él.

Las lágrimas caían sin control.

- Bella…

- Y no te voy a negar que esto no duele- dije interrumpiéndola, ahora que finalmente me había decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos por Edward a alguien no podía detenerme- Porque siempre tengo que estar ocultando esto, porque no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, aunque cada vez que toma mi mano mi corazón se engaña creyendo cosas que no son…

- Bella no es…

- Pero no se puede hacer nada- volví a interrumpirla- en unos meses Edward se irá a estudiar a Yale y posiblemente yo este en una universidad a miles de kilómetros de él, si he aguantado un año, puedo hacerlo unos meses más…

- ¡Bella, basta!- me dijo Alice mirándome con una seriedad poco usual en ella- Deja aquellos pensamientos por un segundo y trata de ser razonable- dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que la mirara algo sorprendida.

Alice se acomodó mejor en la cama y me miró fijamente.

- Eres una chica inteligente, guapa y muy lista, debes aprender a confiar un poco más en ti, ¡O al menos debes dejar la cobardía de lado y animarte a decírselo alguna vez!

Estaba segura de haber oído mal.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído, Edward tiene derecho a saber lo que sientes, no puedes negarte ni a ti ni a él aquel sentimiento tan puro que sientes por él.

- ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho antes, Alice?

Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo que las puntas de su cabello se mecieran para todos lados.

- La que no esta escuchando eres tú, Bella- replicó- Estas negando y escondiendo un sentimiento por miedo, miedo a perder la relación entre tú y Edward… pero lamento decirte que es la peor decisión. ¿Qué pasará en diez años? ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward encuentre a una mujer y se case con ella? Yo te digo que pasará, vivirás toda tu vida preguntándote que hubiese pasado si le hubieses dicho la verdad…

Las palabras de Alice calaron hondo en mi interior, sobre todo porque una parte mi cerebro reconoció que mi mejor amiga tenía razón.

- No te estoy diciendo que sea ahora…- dijo ella con un tono de voz más dulce- sólo te aconsejo que no dejes que el miedo te impida ser feliz…

- ¿Y si no sirve de nada que se lo confiese?- dije en susurros mientras bajaba la cabeza y finas lágrimas caían sobre el plumón de mi cama.

- Al menos te quedarás con la tranquilidad que hiciste todo a tu alcance por intentar lograrlo…

Alice me atrajo hacia ella nuevamente y reposé mi cabeza en sus rodillas mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi desordenado cabello, ambas en silencio, aquella conversación me había dado mucho en que reflexionar.

Me quedé en silencio con las palabras de Alice dando vueltas por mi cabeza…

Quizás tenía razón…

Quizás…

Pero la cobardía me podía más…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, es definitivo. ¿Me odian? Lo siento, he desaparecido por bastante tiempo, los estudios y los problemas familiares han consumido la poca vida que tengo. ¿Recuento? He estudiado como desquiciada, me saqué un rojo y redondo cero porque me quedé dormida para una prueba, me he quemado las pestañas estudiando para miles de trabajos y pruebas. Ayer pisé caca de perro xD jajaja en fin… pero he traído el capítulo al fin, quizás lo encontraron una porquería.**

**Es un capítulo de transición, a partir del capitulo 6 comienza a desarrollarse más ampliamente la historia, asi que quizás este capítulo haya sido un poco flojo... (Aunque ha sido el más largo hasta ahora)  
**

**Solo puedo agradecer INIFINITAMENTE a las personas que me han dejado mensajes a lo largo de los capítulos que he subido, jamás pensé que tendría esta buena aceptación, de verdad, muchas gracias. Sus palabras me halagan y me hacen sentir mejor.**

**No se cuando pueda subir el capitulo cinco, como adelanto que es probable que el capítulo sea centrado en el baile de invierno…. Es PROBABLE, ya saben, mi loca cabeza trabaja de manera extraña, quizás cambie de parecer.**

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Si, no, mas o menos? Creo que era necesaria la conversación con Alice… Además que a pesar que sea una historia de Edward y Bella, creo que es importante relacionar a la protagonista (o sea Bella) con el resto de los personajes más profundamente, es por eso que incluí a Charlie también.**

**Las quiero**

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia durante mi ausencia.**

**Les pido comprensión u.u **

**Un beso**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	6. Baile de invierno

**Capítulo seis: El Baile de invierno.**

- Isabella Swan… que mediocridad…- dijo el señor Roberts tendiéndome el resultado de mi último control de álgebra, me quedé pegada mirando con horror la "-C", a ese paso no conseguiría ni siquiera entrar a la academia de peluquería, mis notas iban pésimamente mediocres.

Apoyé la frente en la mesa mientras tapaba mi espantosa calificación. Sentí unos dedos hurgando entre mis cabellos, para luego sacar la prueba que se encontraba entre mi mejilla y la superficie de mi banco.

- ¿Una –C? – preguntó él- Bella, en serio… estudiamos juntos… se suponía que habías entendido- comentó.

- Ya ves que no… - dije con desgano, realmente no podía seguir así, ya llevábamos casi dos meses de clases y mis calificaciones habían bajado más de lo normal, aunque en álgebra no solía destacarme por notas muy buenas, generalmente nunca tenía menos que un –B.

Podía entender que me ocurría, desde aquella dichosa fiesta y desde la conversación con Alice mi cabeza era un tremendo lío, me era imposible prestar completa atención en clases, andaba más torpe de lo normal y mi cerebro parecía reacio a asimilar cualquier materia de la escuela, incluso Charlie había notado mi bajón, y que mi despistado padre lo notase ya era mucho.

Sentí unas manos tomándome de los hombros, obligándome a reincorporarme y quedar frente a él, Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y muy serio.

- Bella… debes contarme que ocurre contigo…- exigió.

Escuché al señor Roberts lanzar más frases despectivas a alguien que al parecer había sacado una D, aunque eso no me hizo sentir menos mal, enfoqué los ojos de Edward, me miraba fijamente, atrapándome con sus hermosas orbes verdes.

- No ocurre nada…- respondí.

Sus dedos presionaron levemente mis brazos antes de bajar hasta mis manos, entrelazó nuestros dedos y yo suspiré, me había rebanado la cabeza pensando en las posibilidades de decirle a Edward mis sentimientos, pero no había encontrado ni la valentía ni mucho menos la ocasión ideal para si quiera pensar en abrir la boca respecto a mis sentimientos. Luego de la fiesta de inicio de año, pareció que volvía a mis primeros días como amiga de Edward, y es que el colegio era un hervidero de rumores respecto a Edward y yo, el famoso beso que nos dimos en la fiesta dio pie para las conjeturas más absurdas y ridículas y masoquistas para mi.

Mientras yo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso de tantos cuchicheos estúpidos, Edward parecía sobrellevarlo de manera absolutamente normal, seguía caminando por los pasillos con su andar perfecto e hipnótico, seguía anotando puntos en el equipo de rugby, y continuaba recibiendo cartas de amor en su casillero, claro que era yo la que me llevaba la peor parte, las miradas de odio y envidia intensa eran hacia mi, las preguntas estúpidas de Jessica sobre si Edward era tan excelente besador eran a mi, y el karma negativo del 99% de las chicas de la escuela por creer que era una trepadora por robarme a uno de los solteros más codiciados de la escuela iba directamente sobre mi cabeza.

Edward no hacía mucho por acallar los rumores, es más, apenas una semana de aquella fiesta parecía divertirle el incentivar los rumores, esperándome fuera de mis clases o tomando mi mano en medio de la cafetería, ante mis miradas de desconcierto él sólo sonreía, con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me cortaban el aliento.

El timbre tocó el final de la hora y aproveché de librarme de su interrogatorio, me sentía atrapada, Edward sabía que me ocurría algo y yo intuía con lo terco que era, no se cansaría hasta descubrir qué es lo pasaba conmigo.

Salimos ambos al pasillo, ya abarrotado de estudiantes, él sostenía en sus manos aún mi prueba de álgebra, mi cabeza se encontraba en algún lugar entre Júpiter y Saturno.

- Bella… has hecho bien casi todos los procedimientos pero te has equivocado en los resultados…- señaló él mientras me tendía la prueba frente a mis narices.

- ¿Eh?- miré la prueba y me encogí de hombros- No importa Edward, estudiaré para la próxima prueba y subiré esa –C.

Edward me miró arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó mientras yo abría mi casillero y él se apoyaba a un lado.

Alcé la vista y lo miré confusa.

- ¿Quién es quien?- pregunté.

Edward se acomodó la mochila sobre un hombro y me miró fijamente mientras una sutil línea se posaba en su ceño.

- Quien es el chico que te trae así…

Enrojecí de puro nerviosismo, no podía ser que él me preguntase así de directo, mis mejillas rojas no pasaron desapercibidas para Edward, quien por supuesto mal interpretó mi gesto como si de verdad él hubiese dado en el clavo. Bueno, había acertado sobre el tema, el problema es que era obvio que jamás se le pasaría por la mente que precisamente él era ese chico. Abrió la boca en gesto mudo y la volvió a cerrar mirándome concierto recelo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- volvió a preguntar.

Me mordí la lengua, yo y mis estúpidos sonrojos. ¿Qué no podía controlar mis hormonas? Maldije mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.

- _"Anda, Bella… díselo"- _dijo mi mente, enrojecí más aún- _"Un simple __**tú**__, y todo estará dicho…"_

Pero mi lado cobarde salió a flote, no, no podía confesarle eso, no aún, no cuando aún nos quedaban 8 meses de instituto y no podría soportar su rechazo.

- ¿Bella?

Sus dedos tibios tomaron los míos y bajé la mirada hacia ellos, gestos como aquellos, hacían que mi interior se regocijara con una amarga dicha.

- Puedes confiar en mi…

- Lo sé…- corroboré mientras sonreía.

- ¿Entonces?- dijo él en un susurro mientras se acercaba más a mi.

Su cercanía me turbó por completo, el bullicio a nuestro alrededor parecía haberse silenciado, era casi capaz de contar las pestañas de sus ojos. Abrí la boca y percibí su gesto de impaciencia a mis palabras.

- Buenas Tardes queridos estudiantes…- la voz de Alice amplificada por decenas de parlantes nos sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que nos separásemos- no olviden que el Baile de Invierno es este Viernes. ¿Aún no tienes tu entrada? ¡Qué esperas! Quedan las últimas…

Alice era del comité organizador del Baile de Invierno, como lo había sido en los últimos 5 años, miré a Edward quien me miraba como evaluándome.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté mientras cerraba mi casillero y comenzaba a caminar sobre el pasillo- ¿Irás al baile?-pregunté sólo por desviar el tema, aunque supe que no se le había olvidado.

- No lo sé…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia la salida.

Lo miré extrañada, que uno de los íconos deportivos no pensase ir al último Baile de Invierno era casi tan extraño como Alice vistiendo ropa de segunda mano.

- ¿Cómo es eso que no lo sabes? Edward, por favor…- dije con voz teatralmente espantada, haciéndolo reír.

- Aún no me invitas…- comentó con cierta burla en la voz.

Lo miré y rodé los ojos.

- Yo no voy a bailes… porque no bailo…- comenté terca, ya habíamos tenido aquella conversación al menos unas tres veces en la última semana, el año anterior me zafé de ir a los dos bailes, pero Alice parecía tener todo un plan para no permitir que faltase a mis últimos bailes de instituto.

- ¿Y si te invitara el chico que te trae con la cabeza en la Luna?- preguntó él mientras salíamos hacia el estacionamiento.

Lo miré y volví a rodar los ojos.

- Son las chicas las que invitan a los chicos en el baile de Invierno…. ¿Lo olvidas? Además ese es otro punto que me disgusta, jamás nadie me ha invitado a un baile… ¿Por qué he de hacer un camino de caramelos para invitar a un chico a un baile?- pregunté algo resentida. Edward me miró y articulo una sonrisa torcida

- Pero esta puede ser la ocasión para que lo invites…- insistió.

Estaba apunto de rebatirle cuando capté su juego, Edward me estaba sacando verdades de manera oculta, lo miré con falso enojo y le golpeé el brazo.

- Edward, no existe ningún chico…- mentí.

- No te creo…

Vaya. Obvio que no me creería, me conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Qué es muy mal tipo que no quieres contarlo?- insistió- ¿Es Stevens?

- No…-respondí.

- ¿Craft?

- No…- respondí escandalizada al pensar que Edward pudiese creer que me interesaba el mayor drogadicto que había pisado jamás el instituto.

- ¿Brad Pitt?

Me eché a reír y lo tomé del brazo mientras visualizaba su Volvo en la lejanía.

- Te has equivocado, es Jude Law- le seguí el juego. Él chistó y negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre lo supe…- replicó y yo sólo me reí.

Llegamos al auto y Edward condujo a mi casa como siempre, no tardamos mucho en llegar, mi amigo solía conducir como un piloto de Fórmula 1.

- ¿Pasas?-pregunté mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo asuntos que atender…

Arqueé una ceja y lo miré incrédula.

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos, señor misterio?- bromeé.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se acercó inesperadamente a darme un beso en la mejilla. Sentí el calor llegando a mis mejillas y me bajé del auto antes que Edward se percatara de mi pequeño show de hiperventilación. Entré a casa sin mirar atrás, subí directo a mi habitación y me tumbé en mi cama, la situación realmente comenzaba a agotarme mentalmente. Alice no me había presionado nada más luego de aquella última conversación en donde le confesé todo, pero podía ver su cara de frustración cuando veía como Edward me abrazaba o tomaba mi mano en gesto fraterno, Alice sabía qué es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en instantes como esos.

Me quedé unos momentos más en la cama, no me apetecía hacer nada más. Abrí los ojos cuando me despertó el sonido de mi celular, tardé varios segundos en percatarme que ya estaba oscuro y que por lo tanto me había quedado dormida varias horas, el celular seguía sonando dentro de mi mochila, corrí hasta ella y saqué el móvil que vibraba y sonaba con la canción que tenía para Edward, sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

- ¿Hola?

- Bella… ¿Qué tal?

- Me has despertado…- confesé mientras me estiraba un poco, escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea y me quedé embobada esperando que continuase- ¿Podrías asomarte?- preguntó.

Arrugué el ceño, confundida.

- ¿Estas afuera de mi casa?- pregunté mientras iba hacia la puerta para bajar.

- Más bien bajo tu balcón…- respondió con voz divertida.

Me quedé parada a medio camino y me dirigí titubeante hacia el balcón de mi habitación, abrí la ventana y el frío aire nocturno hizo que me estremeciera, me apoyé en la baranda y me quedé de piedra viendo hacia abajo.

Edward se encontraba en el jardín, con una flor blanca en la mano rodeado de lo que parecían ser series de rosas blancas y rojas que formaban a la perfección dos signos de pregunta a ambos costados de él. Yo seguía sosteniendo el celular pero no podía articular palabra, comencé a pensar hasta que punto mis alucinaciones con respecto a mi mejor amigo se estaban saliendo de control.

- ¿Bella?

Yo seguía admirando al hombre de mis sueños bajo mi balcón, en una escena demasiado perfecta.

- ¿Irás al baile de invierno conmigo?

Su voz aterciopelada y perfecta me hizo dar cuenta que no era una alucinación mía, Edward realmente estaba ahí abajo, con una rosa en la mano que era para mi.

- ¿Qué no se suponía que las chicas invitaban…

- Me gusta romper las reglas…- me interrumpió mientras veía su inmensa sonrisa desde ahí abajo.

Correspondí su sonrisa mientras continuaba observando la escena y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

- No me puedes decir que no… no después de lo que he hecho por ti…- añadió con entono de voz jactancioso que me hizo reír.

Edward guardó su celular y trepó hasta el techo del garage a un costado de mi casa, luego subió hacia el techo que estaba a un costado de mi balcón, yo lo esperaba con una sonrisa mientras mi mente y corazón confirmaban una y otra vez que hombre más perfecto que Edward no conocería jamás, no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme por esa revelación.

Edward llegó hasta mi aún sosteniendo la rosa blanca en su mano, me la tendió y la tomé aún insegura que todo fuese real.

- No puedo permitir que mi mejor amiga falte a su último baile de invierno…- comentó mientras yo tomaba la rosa entre mis dedos.

Admiré la rosa para así esconder mi frustración ante sus palabras. Estaba siendo una completa idiota, cada acción buena que tenía Edward conmigo yo debía empañarla con mis estúpidos sentimientos por él, como en aquel instante en que el simple hecho que hubiese hecho todo aquello por hacerme ir al baile yo estuviese lamentándome por ir sólo como amigos y no como algo más.

Alcé la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, hermosos, arrebatadores y únicos. Me observaba con una sonrisa torcida.

- Si me dices que no Alice se enfadará…- argumentó para mi sorpresa- ella me ayudó con las flores y le costó bastante conseguir rosas blancas de invernadero…

Claro, la pequeña duende tenía que estar involucrada en todo aquello, sabía que Alice no se quedaría de manos cruzadas luego que tuviese la constatación de mis sentimientos por él aún así sonreí.

- Vale…- respondí- iré al baile…

Edward rió y rodó los ojos.

- En serio, Bella… eres la chica más extraña que conozco- añadió mientras me abrazaba. Su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales mientras yo cruzaba los brazos tras su espalda.

- ¿Si?- pregunté contra su pecho, que se contrajo mientras él reía.

- Te he montado una invitación para un baile que en teoría haría que cualquier chica dijese que "sí" inmediatamente… pero tú te lo piensas…

Fue mi turno de reír, separé un poco el abrazo.

- Pensé que irías con otra chica… y no me vengas que no te han invitado… porque se de primera fuente que al menos cuatro chicas te han invitado al baile en esta semana.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué gracia tiene ir con una chica que no conozco?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros- Además nunca hemos ido a un baile juntos… será interesante…- comentó mientras me tomaba de la mano y entrábamos a mi habitación.

Yo me senté en la cama y lo atraje para que hiciese lo mismo, al momento que pensar en la imagen de Edward y yo en un baile ocurrieron dos cosas: primero, mi mente pensó en mi típica ensoñación de Edward dándome un beso y coronando una perfecta noche; como segunda imagen, mucho menos fantástica, estaba yo realmente patosa y torpe junto a un Edward que parecía modelo de revista, bailando perfectamente bien.

Arrugué el ceño y miré a Edward.

- Yo no bailo, Edward… eso lo sabes…

Él sólo sonrió y desordenó mis cabellos como solía hacerlo.

- Bella… no por miedo, vas a privarte de cosas…- comentó.

Me quedé estática por sus palabras, era prácticamente lo mismo que me había aconsejado Alice con respecto a confesarle mis sentimientos a Edward. Lo miré unos segundos mientras me sentaba a lo indio en la cama.

- ¿Pero y si el intento sale mal?

Edward me miró y prácticamente vi como sus engranajes mentales le decían que yo no hablaba precisamente del baile. Dudó unos momentos.

- ¿Y si sale bien?- preguntó él.

Arrugué el ceño y le miré reprochadora.

- No se responden preguntas con más preguntas…

Edward sólo rodó los ojos mientras se estiraba sobre mi cama, fui capaz de apreciar toda la perfección de sus movimientos en un simple gesto.

- Bella… esa pregunta es innecesaria… tienes dos opciones, vencer el miedo o quedarte con él, si lo vences puede que te salga algo bueno como puede que no… pero es realmente ridículo limitar tus acciones por temor…

Me mordí el labio mientras jugaba con la rosa entre mis dedos. Suspiré.

- ¿Nunca has tenido miedo?- pregunté.

Edward se enderezó quedando sentado en la misma posición que yo, me observó largamente, correspondí el gesto mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Si…- respondió finalmente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la rosa entre mis manos.

- ¿Y que hiciste al respecto?

- Lidiar con él…- respondió no muy convencido.

- ¿Y te resultó?

Extrañamente Edward volvió a dudar, me pregunté de qué clase de miedo estábamos hablando, y es que eran pocas las veces que había visto a mi mejor amigo en actitud titubeante.

- Eso espero…- respondió mientras me sonreía.

Admiré su rostro, las ganas de alzar las manos y acariciar su rostro se me hicieron insoportables, los deseos de hundir mi nariz en su cuello y aspirar su aroma, las ansias de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, de atrapar sus cabellos entre mis dedos. Tragué saliva en grueso y desvié la mirada antes de levantarme de la cama e ir hacia el equipo para poner algo de música, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi nuca, por algún motivo me sentí tan enormemente nerviosa que volteé toda una pila de cajas de cds al suelo, en menos de dos segundos Edward ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome a apilarlas.

- ¿Ves que soy realmente torpe?- insistí- seré un desastre como tu compañera de baile…

- Si, eres torpe- corroboró él con voz burlona- pero hasta eso me gusta de ti…

Lo miré algo extrañada, Edward artículo una sonrisa enigmática, volví a desviar mi vista hacia el desorden en el piso pensando que debía pensar en una solución rápida a mi evidente desorden mental de enamorarme de Edward, él mismo tenía razón, debía decidirme a vencer el miedo o no, pero algo debía hacer, no quedarme en ese limbo estúpido y desesperante.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido, Alice no daba en si de felicidad cuando supo que iría al baile con Edward, Emmett no se aburrió de molestarnos a ambos al decir que era nuestra primera salida en sociedad como novios oficiales, burlas que Edward pasaba absolutamente por alto, y que yo por mi lado trataba de no sentirme demasiado afectada por ellas.

Ya era viernes por la tarde y Alice prácticamente me había llevado a rastras hasta la casa de Rosalie.

- No pienso ponerme ese vestido…- reclamé por enésima vez en lo que iba del día, la verdad es que como no solía ir a bailes no tenía atuendo con que ir, Alice se ofreció a prestarme algunos que tenía, el armario de Alice era como una pequeña boutique, tenía de todo un poco, antes de salir de casa me había hecho probar el vestido que tenía para mi, y ahí había comenzado mi tortura, el vestido era demasiado revelador para mi propio gusto, para que decir los zapatos, estaba segura que en esos tacones como mínimo terminaría cayendo a los cinco minutos de haber entrado al salón, pero Alice no había dado pie atrás y no aceptó mi negativa.

- No puedes ir sin un vestido, Bella-repitió ella con cansancio mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de los Hale.

- Si que puedo… puedo incluso no ir…- insistí.

Alice hizo un sonido agudo de completo espanto mientras me miraba fijamente olvidando por completo el camino lleno de autos alrededor, haciendo que me agarrase a la puerta.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Isabella Swan! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a Edward!- me desafió con su tono de voz unas octavas más altas a su tono normal, que de por si era más agudo.

- ¡No se me pasa por alto que tú estuviste detrás de toda la invitación de Edward, Alice!- le señalé, Alice se echó a reír lo que hizo que me mosquease más.

- ¿Y eso qué? Ya que tú sigues sin hacer nada… a ver si de algo sirven mis confabulaciones…

Llegamos a casa de Rose a eso de las 6 de la tarde, el baile comenzaba a las ocho y media, Alice debía estar antes por ser parte de la comisión, aún así dijo que no se adelantaría demasiado ya que había dejado prácticamente todo organizado. Pasamos la siguiente hora y media en la habitación de Rose, mientras nos arreglábamos el cabello y el maquillaje, o más bien eran ellas las que me arreglaban a mi, mi experiencia con el rimel, sombras y lápiz labial era el mismo que el de un mono con un cepillo de dientes.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando me paré frente al enorme espejo que tenía Rose en su habitación, el vestido de Alice seguía sin convencerme, me parecía que era una especie de duende del bosque, era de un color verde petróleo, strapless, ajustado en la parte del busto, y luego caía suelto, me llegaba hasta unos 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, complementaba el atuendo con unos tacones de horror por lo altos que eran, de color crema, al menos convencí a Rose y Alice que quería un peinado simple, por lo que sólo me tomaron parte del cabello con dos pinzas, dejando mi cabello caer por mi espalda en bucles hechos a medias, Alice decía que ese era el toque ideal.

- ¿A que hora vendrá Emmett? – pregunté a Rose.

- No me nombres a esa bestia…- respondió ella mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios.

Tanto Alice como yo la miramos interrogante.

- El muy idiota ha arrendado una limosina con los del equipo de rugby- comentó mientras cerraba el brillo con demasiada fuerza- tendré que llegar al baile con todos los idiotas del equipo y sus mononeuronales novias…

Miré a Alice.

- ¿Edward y Jasper también?- pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Jasper vendrá por mi y llegaremos antes…- respondió- Edward dijo que pasaría por ti acá.

Sentí un inmenso alivio, la verdad es que no me apetecía la idea de irme en limosina con los del equipo, en primer lugar porque aparte de Jasper, Edward y Emmett, no tenía ningún tipo de relación con el resto, y menos aún con las novias de ellos, las cuales la mayoría se encargaban de mirarme con todo el odio que podían por creer que entre Edward y yo había algo.

Alice partió a los minutos después mientras Rose y yo terminábamos de arreglarnos, luego de la fiesta en su casa la actitud de ella había mejorado bastante, de hecho hasta podía decir que me estaba llevando tan bien con ella que con Alice, lo cual realmente agradecía.

- ¿Sabías que Edward recibió ocho invitaciones al baile?- preguntó Rose con voz algo burlona.

La miré incrédula, por lo que sonrió.

- Así es, Emmett me lo dijo, una de las chicas llegó en la mitad de uno de los entrenamientos, con un enorme cartel en que se lo pedía.

Mi mandíbula casi se fue a piso, la verdad es que Edward no me había comentado nada al respecto. Rose asintió con suficiencia.

- Sin embargo él prefirió invitarte a ti…- comentó con una voz demasiado casual para ser ella.

Me mordí el labio y decidí no decir nada.

- ¿Eso no te dice nada?- arremetió.

- Somos mejores amigos…- comencé con el repetido discurso que tenía ensayado, Rose bufó, claro, era Rose, con ella no iban las medias verdades ni mentiras disfrazadas.

- Bella… Emmett y yo también éramos "mejores amigos"- hizo las comillas en el aire y arqueó las cejas demostrando lo evidente.

En ese instante sentimos el timbre de la casa, Rose se asomó por la ventana.

- Es Edward- señaló.

Suspiré aliviada, por suerte el timbre sonó justo a tiempo, y me salvó de aquella extraña conversación, al parecer todo mi grupo de amigos daba por hecho que entre Edward y yo debía haber algo, genial, todos lo pensaban menos el principal implicado.

Bajé las escaleras a un paso terriblemente lento, y es que esos tacones realmente me atemorizaban, cuando llegué al rellano de la escalera prácticamente me quedé sin aire, ahí estaba Edward, luciendo completamente perfecto, su cabello como siempre desordenado, su sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa que me encantaba por completo, me percaté que no quitaba sus ojos de mi, lo que me hizo poner más nerviosa aún, por poco caigo en los últimos escalones.

- Hola…- saludé algo torpe.

- Hola… - respondió mi saludo mientras me observaba- estas… hermosa…- añadió mientras tomaba mi mano antes de salir.

Sentí una exquisita corriente mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos, me obligué a no perder el control, esa noche debía ser perfecta, no me podía permitir perder el control de mis actos.

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta y Edward volvió a tomar mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del Gimnasio, estaba repleto de gente, nuestra secundaria era de las más famosas, solía venir mucha gente a nuestros bailes. Mientras hacíamos la fila para entrar sentí las manos de Edward sostener posesivamente mi cintura, alcé la vista y lo vi mirando ceñudamente a un grupo de chicos que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de nosotros, me percaté que los chicos miraban con completo descaro hacia nosotros, observé de reojo si se encontraba alguien detrás de nosotros pero no vi a nadie, volví a mirar al frente.

- Si, Bella- dijo él en tono algo hosco- te miran a ti…- comentó mientras sentía como se pegaba a mi espalda.

Enrojecí tanto por sus palabras como por el hecho del estrecho contacto entre los dos, no supe que decir, más que quedarme muy quieta mientras el calor de su cuerpo me llegaba como una enorme carga de electricidad, sentía su exquisito perfume y sentía su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración.

- ¿No entras con nosotros bonita?- preguntó uno de los chicos. El resto de ellos carcajearon.

- Te aseguramos más entretención que ese estirado…- añadió otro.

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mis espaldas, alcé mi rostro y le obligué a mirarme, tenía el ceño fruncido y sabía con exactitud que se medía entre ir a golpear a los sujetos o ignorarlos.

- Edward… no importa…- comenté en susurros, él continuaba con la frente en tensión.

- Nosotros somos cuatro…- replicó uno de los chicos mientras volvían a reír.

No quería que Edward se metiese en líos, Alice me había contado que Edward tenía cierto historial en peleas con chicos rudos, tenía complejo de héroe y solía meterse a defender, era muy bueno con los puños, de eso no había dudas, sin embargo estaba bajo aviso en el colegio, una pelea más y era expulsado, por muy buen alumno que fuese.

Los chicos continuaban riendo y Edward estaba completamente tenso, cuando parecía que uno de los chicos volvería a gritarnos algo me volteé hacia Edward y lo tomé de las orillas del cuello de su terno.

- Bésame…- dije en un arrebato de absoluta locura.

Percibí el rostro por completo sorprendido de Edward, sus ojos brillaron y abrió la boca algo confundido, escuché un comentario de uno de los chicos y Edward volvió a ponerse serio, todo fue demasiado rápido, vi como comenzaba a dar un paso hacia los chicos, tomé su cuello con fuerza y busqué sus labios sin titubear.

Estaba en el cielo, y yo volvía a besar a Edward… y esta vez, él estaba correspondiendo aquel beso, con una pasión que me hizo perder la cabeza…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mis queridas lectoras… SE QUE ME ODIAN. Se que me detestan por dejar esta historia botada… ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Nada… simplemente mi cabeza andaba en otros asuntos. **

**Debo dedicar ese capitulo a algunas personas especiales.**

**EstrellaDeHielo**

**camii granger**

**Cindel23**

**Erill Cullen**

**Kara Cullen**

**Sin menospreciar a ninguna otra de mis queridas lectoras, pero debo confesar que fue por las palabras de estas personitas especiales que me di cuenta que debía volver y continuar esta historia, sus palabras llenas de palabras y emociones diversas me han devuelto la inspiración a seguir la historia.**

**Espero entiendan que me es difícil actualizar, pero haré todo lo posible por hacerlo pronto.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿He perdido el toque? Si lo he hecho les EXIJO me lo digan… algo como "Vete a vender libros, no a escribir" xD**

**Las adoro**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	7. Miedos

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

N.A: La canción que menciono más adelante es "I'll be" de Edwin McCain. RECOMIENDO LEER Y ESCUCHAR.

**Capítulo siete: Miedos.**

Los segundos se habían detenido mientras mi corazón era el que movía el universo en aquellos momentos, esta vez no era un mero roce de labios, Edward presionó contra mis boca, exigiendo con sutileza un pase más allá, casi sin pensarlo abrí los labios y su lengua entró cual vendaval encontrándose con la mía, sentía sus manos en mi cintura mientras una de ellas subía por mi espalda, mis piernas parecían a punto de perder su estabilidad, y es que no podía estar pasando aquello, mi pecho explotaría en cualquier momento, mis ojos ardían, no podía describir la avalancha de emociones que me invadían mientras aquel beso no terminaba. Sus labios eran suaves, su aliento era adictivo, y sus manos en mi cintura me producían una sensación de fuego extraña.

El beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta que nos separamos, mi pecho estaba completamente desbocado y sentía mis mejillas rojas, por segundos no supe que decir, él seguía sosteniendo mi cintura, bajé el rostro sintiendo de pronto el peso de lo que acababa de ocurrir, deseé que me tragara la tierra, que me alcanzara un rayo, cualquier cosa menos ese mutismo, de pronto volvió a mis oídos el ruido de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, alcé la vista y eran muchos los rostros que nos miraban con completo asombro, estaba claro que el beso- que por cierto no había sido nada casto- había sido presenciado por todo a nuestro alrededor, en ese instante la fila avanzó y Edward tomó mi hombro mientras pasaba las entradas de los dos, ambos avanzamos, sin embargo antes de entrar al gimnasio, Edward tomó mi mano desviándonos, tragué saliva en grueso completamente nerviosa, mi cabeza era un revoltijo de preguntas sin responder, y había un hecho claramente confuso: Edward había correspondido aquel beso, con más énfasis del que incluso yo esperaba.

Caminamos en silencio hasta alcanzar una banca por el costado de los muros del gimnasio, desde ahí se sentía con claridad la música del interior, me senté sin saber que decir, me parecía que en cualquier minuto desfallecería, mi corazón seguía latiendo a la velocidad de las alas de los colibríes y me parecía seguir sintiendo el sabor de sus labios.

- Bella…- habló Edward como tanteando el terreno. Tragué saliva en grueso mientras una de mis manos se asía fuertemente con mi vestido- Bella…- volvió a recitar él, sentí su voz más cerca de mi oído y me sobresalté, tenía que actuar con rapidez, adelantarme a la avalancha, adelantarme al rechazo o la posterior explicación de él a lo sucedido.

- Esta bien, Edward…- dije mientras alzaba el rostro para encontrarme con el suyo a escasa distancia, sus ojos me observaron algo confusos, apreté la mandíbula antes de continuar con la mentira- no pasa nada, lo que ocurrió recién… fue simplemente…

- ¿Simplemente…?- preguntó él instándome a seguir.

- Lo hice porque no quería que fueses y terminases en una riña en la escuela, podrían expulsarte…

Edward sonrió levemente y asintió, volvió a posarse un extraño silencio entre nosotros.

- ¿Entonces…

- Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse… no es como si nuestra amistad fuese a ser interrumpida por eso- rematé con la frase de gracia.

Él me miró unos segundos y volvió a asentir, mientras yo me sentía miserable por ser una maldita y completa cobarde. Edward tomó mi mano mientras mi lengua quemaba por decirle algo…

- No pensé que fueses a corresponder el beso…- _al_ _menos no de esa manera. _Completé la frase en mi mente.

Edward sostuvo mi mano y sonrió de manera extraña, aunque no pasó por alto para mi que estaba nervioso, era ese el instante en que Edward debía decirme "lo hice porque estoy enamorado de ti, Bella", o al menos eso era lo que ocurría en uno de mis tantos desvaríos mentales. Sin embargo la vida no era perfecta, y menos para mi.

- No pensé que fueses a besarme para evitar mi riña con esos imbéciles…- comentó esquivamente.

Me apreté los labios y asentí en silencio, su tono de voz me sonó extrañamente lejano, aún cuando sus dedos seguían entrelazados a los míos. Sentimos un agudo grito a lo lejos y ambos nos sobresaltamos, esa voz de soprano era inconfundible: Alice. Edward y yo nos levantamos de un salto de la banca y caminamos con rapidez hacia la entrada lateral del gimnasio, donde se encontraba Alice mirándonos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, más tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, divisé a Jessica Stanley a unos pocos metros, mi cabeza conjugó los hechos y miré a Alice rogando que no abriera la boca, estaba más que segura que Jessica le había ido con el cuento del beso, lo que menos necesitaba era que…

- ¿Ustedes dos tienen algo que contarme?- preguntó con tono algo enjuiciador pero divertido.

Sentí a Edward inmediatamente tensarse al lado mío, maldije mentalmente, tenía que callar a Alice antes que metiera más la pata.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Es cierto que ustedes…

- Alice… lo que sea que te hayan dicho…- me adelanté mientras me acercaba a ella tomándola de un brazo entrando ambas al recinto, Alice me miró confusa y yo le devolví el gesto con una mirada de ruego.

- Oh, no... Bella… dime que no…- susurró, sabía que Edward nos seguía detrás.

- Luego…- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Alice me miró con evidente molestia, me mordí la lengua, sabía que luego de la fiesta me esperaba una larga charla con mi pequeña amiga.

- Deja de ser una idiota, Bella- me espetó mientras sus cabellos se movían hacia todos lados con cada palabra enfática de ella.

Asentí y la vi irse junto a Jasper, en ese instante Edward se acercó.

- ¿Terminaron su charla de chicas?- preguntó él cerca de mi oído. Asentí en silencio aún sin voltearme hacia él- genial… entonces… ¿bailamos?- preguntó él.

Me volteé quedando frente a Edward, me tendía su mano, observé su hermoso rostro, ya no parecían quedar rastros de su incomodidad de momentos antes, me deleite con mi visión, era perfecto, sus ojos no quitaban su mirada de la mía, sus orbes verdes se veían tornasol con el efecto de las luces de colores de la decoración del gimnasio, que estaba por completo decorado con falsos copos de nieves y muchos tonos azules y blancos en lienzos y luces, aquel año sin dudas Alice había tenido matrícula de honor en adornar nuestro último baile de invierno, el cual por cierto era mi primero, en toda la secundaria.

Mis ojos vagaron por su rostro. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo_? "Edward, me gustas… es más…creo que te amo… creo que eres el hombre más fantástico que he conocido, y se que no conoceré a nadie como tú"._ ¿Qué tanto perdía con decir aquellas palabras? Maldije una y mil veces mi estúpida cobardía… estando tan cerca y tan lejos del chico perfecto, quien en esos instantes me tendía la mano, con sus ojos reflejando al hombre grandioso que era_. ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Bella? _Mi mente volvía a entrar en batalla con mi parte cobarde e idiota.

Tomé la mano de él y vi su sonrisa, esa en la que sólo levanta la comisura derecha de su boca, mientras sus ojos acompañan aquel gesto entrecerrándose levemente.

- Yo no se bailar…- dije por milésima vez.

Edward me llevó hacia el centro mismo de la pista, justo debajo de la gran bola de espejos que adornaba el salón completo de destellos luminosos.

- Tonterías… todos saben bailar…- replicó mientras se paraba frente a mi soltando mi mano.

A nuestro alrededor un sinnúmero de parejas y grupos de amigos bailaban al son de una canción pop que no supe distinguir, se me daba pésimo eso de conocer grupos actuales de música, menos aún bailarlas.

- Haré el ridículo…- insistí haciendo que Edward rodara los ojos.

- Bella, ahora estas siendo por completo ridícula…- añadió mientras se acercaba y tomaba mis manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y comenzando a hacer que me moviese al ritmo de la música. Enrojecí mientras me dejaba guiar por él, de manera algo torpe, claro está.

Edward comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, pero sin perder ese estilo tan clásico y elegante suyo, el porte de modelo de portada de GQ era algo natural en él, mientras que yo estaba segura que parecía una marioneta en descoordinación junto a él. Edward me miró y tomó mi mano para hacerme girar, antes que pudiese decirle que ese era un movimiento peligroso ya lo había hecho, cerré los ojos un instante esperando el desastre, pero no ocurrió.

- Bella… - terció él en tono de falsa amenaza, abrí los ojos y lo pillé mirándome con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aún no aprendes que soy un potencial peligro para todos los que bailan a nuestro alrededor?.

Escuché su musical risa por sobre el sonido de los parlantes, miró hacia un costado y me hizo seguir su dirección.

- Entonces quizás debamos bailar cerca de Mike Newton, a ver si logras quebrarle una pierna- sugirió.

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos y sonreír luego, por alguna razón Edward nunca había tolerado mucho a Mike, y yo seguía sin entender muy bien porque, ya que, hasta donde yo sabía no había razón aparente. Seguimos bailando un par de canciones, o más bien Edward siguió bailando y yo moviéndome torpemente, de pronto el estilo de la música cambió drásticamente, era sin lugar a dudas una canción romántica, algunos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a chiflar en señal de descontento, miré a Edward que parecía mirar por encima del mar de gente que nos rodeaba, le vi bufar al intentar esconder una sonrisa, me quedé muy quieta observando parte de su mentón, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a alejarme de la pista sentí sus dedos tomando su mano.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó haciendo que me quedase a medio camino.

Dude.

- Emm… ¿Irme? – pregunté dudosa, el bailar una canción de amor junto a Edward estaba en el top de momentos masoquistas de la noche, ya tenía suficiente para lamentarme por lo menos por los próximos tres meses, ya no tenía fuerzas para añadir más a la lista.

- Lo siento…- añadió con una sonrisa torcida- eres mi compañera de baile, Bella- enarcó las cejas y bufó falsamente- y en los bailes, se baila- concluyó con tono didáctico mientras tomaba mi mano y la otra la posaba en mi cintura.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer inmediatamente, mientras rogaba a todos los dioses el que me ayudasen a no cometer alguna torpeza en un momento como ese. Sentí la mano de Edward situada posesivamente en mi cintura mientras la obra tomaba mi mano con delicadeza, con temor posé mi cabeza en su pecho, a pesar de la música fui capaz de sentir su corazón, latía calmado, y por alguna razón el mío también. Aspiré su exquisito aroma, cerrando los ojos, obligando a mi mente a no olvidarlo jamás, a no olvidar a ese momento, aferrándome al calor de ese momento para cuando ya no pudiésemos compartir aquellas cosas juntos.

- ¿Ves que no eres mala bailarina?- preguntó cerca de mi oído, su aliento hizo cosquillas y sonreí levemente alzando la vista hacia él.

- Eso es porque tú has estado guiándome todo el tiempo- señalé.

Él articuló una pose de falsa soberbia mientras soltaba solo unos segundos mi cintura para masajear su mentón en gesto pensativo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno en esto…

Me reí y le golpeé ligeramente el brazo mientras él volvía a posar su mano en mi cintura.

- ¿Te dije que hoy estabas deslumbrante? – preguntó, haciendo que inmediatamente me sonrojara, asentí en silencio- Bien… porque lo estás…

No supe que contestar por lo que me concentré en seguirle el ritmo a Edward y no desentonar.

- ¿Vino tu chico especial?- preguntó de pronto.

Alcé mi vista hacia él algo confundida con aquella pregunta, abrí la boca y la cerré, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿No vino?- insistió.

-No existe tal chico…- repetí al igual que siempre que sacaba aquel tema de "mi chico especial", lo cual era por cierto absolutamente irónico.

- Tonta, Bella- dijo mientras me hacía girar sobre mi propio eje- a mi no me puedes mentir.

_- "Si que puedo"-_ pensé- _"Lo he hecho todo este tiempo…"_

- ¿Algún día me lo dirás?- preguntó él acercando levemente su rostro al mío.

Me inundó su esencia y no pude más que asentir ante sus palabras, Edward tenía un poder absolutamente hipnótico sobre mi, no sabía que tanto se había percatado de aquello, pero bastaban unas pocas palabras suyas y yo estaba dispuesta a saltar en paracaidismo si era con él, el sólo hecho de estar acudiendo por primera vez a un baile escolar era prueba de ello.

- Por ahora me conformaré con ser ese chico…- señaló con una sonrisa torcida y una pose cómica mientras volvía a hacerme girar, lo miré incrédula- Claro…- corroboró- ya todos vieron como te besé en la entrada del Gimnasio… así que pavonearé que soy la nueva conquista de Bella Swan- añadió con una mueca torcida.

Capté inmediatamente que sólo bromeaba, palabras que escondían una cruel ironía, sin embargo decidí seguirle el juego, lo mejor que me podía pasar es que Edward tomase todo el asunto del beso como una mera anécdota entre amigos, me alivió el darme cuenta que pareció creer que sólo lo besé por librarlo de una pelea.

-Tienes mucho de que pavonearte entonces…- repliqué con fingido asombro- me han dicho que la chica es muy difícil…

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes idea… es la mujer más cabezotas que me ha tocado… pero lo he conseguido…

- ¿Así que ahora cambiarás a tu mejor amiga por esa tal Bella Swan?

Fingió pensársela unos segundos antes de volverme a atrapar con su hipnótica mirada.

- Me temo que si…lo siento…- respondió antes de reír y abrazarme, rodeando mi espalda con sus fuertes brazos, sentí un beso en mi cabeza, cerca de mi sien- Jamás te dejaría de lado… aún así tuviese novia, eso lo sabes…

Asentí en silencio, la conversación había desviado hacia un tema del que yo no quería no hablar, no en ese momento, no esa noche, que sentía que nuestra noche, nuestro baile, nuestra canción… Sentí las últimas notas de la melodía pero ambos continuamos abrazados, alcé la cabeza y me tope con el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros, sobre nosotros la inmensa bola de espejos giraba sin parar.

- Me alegra que hayas venido…- comentó.

- Me alegra que hayas sido tú mi acompañante- repliqué.

Edward tomó mi mano y nos alejamos de la pista de baile, en ese instante miré hacia la esquina del Dj, ahí se encontraba Alice, quien me miró fijamente y señaló ambos pulgares hacia arriba mientras su sonrisa bailaba de un lado a otro, abrí la boca en gesto mudo, al parecer aquella canción romántica había sido confabulada por Alice. ¿Es que nada se le escapaba a la pequeña demonio? Al parecer no.

El resto de la noche fue por completo mágica, perfecta y agradable, nos reunimos con el resto del grupo, con Alice, quien no paraba de darme miradas significativas, junto a un Jasper que vestía un impecable terno color marengo, escogido especialmente por su novia, con Rosalie, que al parecer se había arreglado con Emmett ya que ambos no paraban de mirarse con sonrisas cómplices, mientras que la mano de mi grandote amigo no salía de la cintura de su novia.

Emmett me llevó a rastras a la pista para bailar con él, sin dudas fue el momento cómico de la noche, mientras yo intentaba no caerme al piso de risa viendo a Emmett imitar pasos de Michael Jackson, incluido el famoso "movimiento pélvico" tan típico del rey del pop; pronto Edward fue por mi, alegando que Emmett tenía cero conciencia de eso que llaman "vergüenza al ridículo".

A la una y media de la noche las luces del Gimnasio fueron prendidas, anunciando el término del baile, y es que la escuela no permitía realizarlo hasta más allá de ese horario, sin embargo la mayoría de los alumnos tenía planes para continuar de fiesta, Rosalie y Emmett seguirían festejando con los del equipo de rugby, al parecer Rosalie ya no parecía disgustada por ello, Jasper y Alice alegaron que les apetecía ir a ver una película a la casa de ella, Emmett no paró de lanzarles bromas de doble sentido y arquear las cejas a manera sugestiva.

- Cuidado con el tipo de censura de la película, Jasper- dijo Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los estacionamientos.

Alice sólo rió mientras que el aludido sólo rodó los ojos.

- No olvidemos que hay menores…- continuó Emmett con su típico tono burlón.

Nos despedimos de ellos, no sin que Alice me susurrara que estaría en mi casa a primera hora para charlar. Nos subimos al Volvo de Edward, antes de encender el auto me miró.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó- ¿O quieres irte a casa?

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que no me apetecía irme a dormir aún, no cuando la estaba pasando realmente bien con él. Edward pareció meditar unos segundos.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?- preguntó algo inseguro- quiero mostrarte algo…- añadió con rapidez.

Asentí en silencio y él echó a andar inmediatamente el auto, no tardamos ni veinte minutos en llegar a su casa, me bajé con lentitud, y es que los pies me dolían horriblemente, debía agradecer no haberme caído en más de dos ocasiones aquella noche, pero sin dudas no me volvería a poner nunca más tacones asesinos como aquellos.

Entramos a la casa y subimos al segundo piso, me extrañó que Edward fuese prendiendo todas las luces de su casa, y hablando en voz alta.

- Mis padres no están… Carlisle viajó a Washington a comprar algunos instrumentos para su clínica- dijo a modo de explicación.

Asentí en silencio, eso significaba que estábamos solos, solos, completamente solos en aquella inmensa casa, pensé que iríamos hasta su habitación pero Edward desvió hacia el ático, subiendo una pequeña escalera, me hizo subir primero y al llegar arriba no pude reprimir una expresión de asombro.

- Esto no lo habías visto…- comentó él a mis espaldas.

Comencé a caminar por lo que era el antiguo ático que yo recordaba, pero estaba completamente modificado, un costado del techo había sido removido completamente y un inmenso ventanal se abría paso, dando la visión de todo el cielo nocturno, las estrellas refulgían en su esplendor, como pequeñas motitas inquietas a lo lejos.

Divisé un inmenso sofá, y en uno de los muros dos grandes libreros repletos de libros hasta el tope. El suelo estaba cubierto por madera pero más hacia los ventanales había una inmensa alfombra blanca, el sonido de mis tacones se amortiguó hasta llegar a ella.

- Esta precioso…- comenté volteándome hacia él. Edward sonrió.

- Compraremos un telescopio la próxima semana y será perfecto… - dijo él mientras se acercaba al sofá y me invitaba a sentarme junto a él.

Así lo hice, inmediatamente su brazo me acunó, como siempre lo hacía, ese era mi lugar favorito, sintiendo su pecho moverse casi al compás del mío, mientras su mano acariciaba casi con inercia un costado de mi hombro derecho, miré hacia los ventanales y más allá, admirando el panorama de los astros sobre nuestras cabezas.

Suspiré.

Sentí su mirada en mi rostro, aún así no volteé, continué mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué crees que pase luego del instituto?- pregunté luego de minutos de silencio.

Edward no respondió inmediatamente, pareció meditar su respuesta.

- ¿Quieres decir entre nosotros?- preguntó directamente. Asentí- ¿Qué quieres que pase?- dijo él.

Tragué saliva en grueso. _Ahora, Bella. Es ahora o nunca_. Atacó una parte de mi conciencia, una parte que por cierto se parecía mucho a la voz de mi pequeña y duende amiga.

- No quiero perder lo nuestro…- respondí_.-"Nuevamente fatal, Bella. Felicidades"_- ironicé mentalmente.

Edward estrechó más el abrazo y oí su respiración cerca de mi oreja, lo que por cierto envió millones de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

- Eso no pasará…

- Eso no lo sabemos…- refuté mientras me alejaba un poco para encararlo.

Edward alzó su mano y acarició levemente mi mejilla.

-Si por mi fuera te amarraría a mi tobillo y te llevaría a Yale conmigo- comentó él con una sonrisa algo abatida, imité su gesto bajando la mirada- jamás pensé que te transformarías en alguien tan importante para mi, Bella…- confesó, tragué saliva en grueso mientras seguía mirando hacia mis manos en mi regazo- jamás pensé que podría tener una amistad tan…tan… perfecta como esta, sin embargo aquí estás tú…

_Por favor, calla._

- Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan cómodo con alguien pero contigo es así, todo es fácil, es fácil ser yo, no tengo que fingir nada, no tengo que pretender nada, y no sabes lo infinitamente agradecido que te estoy por eso…- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y me obligaba a mirarlo.

_Edward, por favor, detente._

- Por eso te he invitado al baile, por eso me preocupa que te vaya bien en Álgebra, por eso te espanto a los patéticos galanes de cuarta categoría como Newton, porque preocuparme de tu bienestar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que tú haces por mi…

Sentí como mis ojos picaban, y cómo una rebelde lágrima salía por el rabillo de mi ojo y comenzaba a bajar por la mejilla.

Sus palabras me destruían y armaban, sus palabras me quemaban y traían dicha, sus palabras me sumían en agonía y elevaban al cielo, sus palabras me sabían dulces y amargas, y mi garganta se cerraba imposibilitada de decir esas palabras que venían repitiéndose una y otra vez, palabras crueles, esquivas, que no parecían querer salir de mis labios.

- Bella…

Sentí los brazos de él rodeándome y me derrumbe, no podía aguantar más aquello, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras sentía como él me cobijaba en su pecho.

- ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿He dicho algo que te molestase?- preguntó de manera desesperada mientras yo me escudaba en su hombros y sus manos recorrían mi espalda, enviándome corrientes de sensaciones que sólo aumentaban mis silenciosos sollozos, porque mis cuerpo parecía estar mudo, eran sólo lágrimas las que abandonaban mis ojos y caían hasta los hombros de él- ¿Bella?- volvió a preguntar él.

Negué con la cabeza y articulé un tímido "no". Sentí su abrazo más fuerte aún, pasé mis brazos tras su cuello, estrechando el abrazo, mientras sentía una agonía en mi pecho desconocida hasta entonces, era dolor, dolor en el más puro y grotesco esplendor.

Dolor.

- No te alejes de mi…- susurré.

Era todo lo que le pedía, no quería que se alejase de mi en aquel momento, ni en ningún otro.

- No lo haré, Bella, no lo haré- repitió él en mi oído mientras continuaba abrazándome.

Las lágrimas se intensificaron, sabiendo que eso no sería así, yo me iría a Inglaterra, era lo más seguro, no le había comentado nada a Edward, porque era un tema difícil para ambos, pero ya había hablado con el señor Wright sobre mi postulación para estudiar artes en el prestigioso Trinity College, él había quedado de tomar contacto directamente con sus colegas que impartían clases en dicho recinto, el señor Wright a pesar de hacer clases en una preparatoria era bastante afamado en el círculo de artistas de vanguardia, él mismo había estudiado en el Trinity, era dueño de una galería de artes además de ser pintor, se dedicaba a la enseñanza por mero placer.

Conmigo en el Trinty había un largo trecho hasta Yale, Edward estudiaría ahí, seguramente conocería a alguna chica inteligente y mona que supiese amarlo realmente. ¿Y qué pasaría luego? Nada, tendría que vivir con ello, aún cuando le confesase a Edward mis sentimientos y él los correspondiese era imposible tener una relación así, con apenas vernos unos días al año, porque estaba claro que yo no podría viajar más de una vez al año a Estados Unidos, el sueldo de un jefe de policías no da para tanto, incluso mi opción de estudiar en Inglaterra estaba supeditada única y exclusivamente a obtener una beca, de lo contrario debía descartar aquella posibilidad, es por eso que el señor Wright estaba poniendo todo de su parte para ayudarme en todo aquello.

No supe cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos en la misma posición, abrazados, casi cónsul cuerpo por completo en contacto con el mío, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de aparecer, hasta que las mejillas se secaron, sin embargo Edward no quitó sus brazos alrededor mío sino hasta un buen rato más.

Miré la hora en el reloj de muñeca de él, eran casi las 5 de la mañana, me sobresalté, jamás había llegado a casa más tarde que las cuatro de la madrugada. Edward miró su reloj y arrugó el ceño.

- Edward…creo que debo irme…

Sus orbes verdes enfocaron mi rostro unos segundos.

- Puedes quedarte, si quieres… - dijo él, sorprendiéndome. No es que nunca me hubiese quedado en su casa a dormir, sólo que nunca nos habíamos quedado **solos** en su casa, una parte de mi sintió nervios idiotas, que fueron prontamente eliminados, es decir ¿miedo de qué? Estaba claro que Edward me veía como su mejor amiga.

_Los mejores amigos no deben temer dormir juntos porque no pasa nada entre ellos._

_- "¿El beso fue nada, Bella?"- _mi mente contra atacó de nuevo, me mordí la lengua y me obligué a enfocarme en la proposición de Edward, perfectamente podía decirle a Charlie que me había quedado con Alice, sólo debía avisar a la pequeña demonio, antes que decidiera pasarse por mi casa demasiado temprano.

Edward se quedó a mi lado esperando mi respuesta.

- Le avisaré a Alice…- dije mientras tomaba la pequeña cartera que me había prestado Rosalie, donde llevaba el celular, mientras le escribía el mensaje Edward estuvo todo el tiempo tamborileando los dedos sobre sus rodillas, parecía extrañamente nervioso. Alice no tardó en responder mi mensaje de texto, agregando al final un autoritario "MAÑANA ME CUENTAS TODO".

Me volteé hacia él y le sonreí.

- Listo…

- Bien…

Edward se levantó del sofá y me arrastró con él escaleras abajo, llegamos hasta su habitación y por segundos me quedé parada junto a la cama, Edward comenzó a sacar los cojines y a abrir la cama, me miró luego con interrogación.

- ¿Dormiremos juntos?

Ok. Mala elección de pregunta, pero ya estaba formulada, aún así sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, Edward abrió un poco los ojos pero no tardó en volver a su estado normal.

- Si no quieres…

Ok. Además de mala elección de palabras, mal momento, si siempre solíamos dormir en la misma cama ¿Por qué en ese instante se me ocurría hacer una pregunta tan estúpida como esa? Porque era retrasada, no había otra explicación.

- No, no quise decir eso- argumenté mientras me acercaba a la cama y estiraba la mano hacia él.

- Espera… voy al baño…- dijo él yendo hacia la puerta de madera de roble casi frente a la cama.

Aproveché de quitarme esos molestos tacones, mis pies agradecieron aquel gesto, y es que prácticamente no sentía los dedos de ninguno de mis dos pies, no podía entender como es que Rosalie y Alice se las arreglaban para calzar tacos la mayor parte del tiempo, para mi significaban una completa tortura. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir a Edward salir del baño, vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro de pijama, su torso atlético quedaba casi por completo al descubierto en ese atuendo, me obligué a desviar la mirada de su cuerpo, ya había arruinado bastante el ambiente con mis preguntas idiotas.

- Puedes pasar al baño si quieres…

- Vale…

Pasé por su lado y mis ojos se fueron como imán hacia él, entré al baño y me apoyé en el lavabo unos segundos, necesitaba calmar mi súbito nerviosismo.

Había dormido con Edward antes. Si.

Había visto a Edward con menos ropa que la de recién. Si.

Había besado apasionadamente a Edward otras veces. **No.**

Me lavé la cara y me quité gran parte del maquillaje, saqué de mi cabello las pinzas que Alice y Rose habían puesto para sujetarlo, miré el vestido que llevaba puesto, Alice me mataría si dormía con él, miré a mi alrededor y vi la camisa que había usado Edward esa noche colgada en el perchero donde se cuelgan las toallas, junto a la ducha, me quité el vestido y me la puse, me llegaba hasta mitad del muslo.

- He tomado tu camisa- grité acercándome un poco a la puerta para que me oyese.

- Bien…- respondió luego de unos segundos.

Cuando al fin logré calmar mi respiración salí del baño, Edward sostenía un libro en sus manos y lo ojeaba sin mucha atención, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en mi, su mirada fue tan penetrante que detuve mi caminar y me quedé a medio camino.

- ¿Qué?- hice una mueca rogona- Alice me mataría si le arrugo el vestido durmiendo con él- comencé a explicarme- sabes como es…

- Bella… todo esta bien…- recitó él co su voz hermosa y ronca, palpó el costado de su enorme cama y yo me dirigí hacia allí sin vacilación.

Edward dejó el libro a un lado y apagó la mesita de noche, sentí su brazo atraerme hacia él, cerré los ojos ante su tacto cálido y perfecto, sentí su pecho contra mi hombro izquierdo y volví a sentirme inefablemente bien, y es que definitivamente ese era mi lugar favorito, estar entre sus brazos, ojala por siempre…

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Uhm?- pregunté mientras seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, dedicando toda mi atención hacia mis otros sentidos, su tacto, su aroma…

Me quedé esperando sus palabras, sin embargo pasaron los minutos y no pasaba nada, me removí entre sus brazos para ver su rostro, sonreí con ternura al ver a Edward profundamente dormido. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su rostro con mis dedos apenas rozando su piel, luego parte de su cabello, de ese color bronce tan único y especial, le sentí removerse un poco mientras su mano se posaba más posesivamente sobre mi lo que me hizo quedar quieta unos segundos.

- Buenas noches, amor mío…- susurré antes de besar su mejilla.

Edward se removió un poco entre sueños, volví a mi posición original en la cama, pidiendo un milagro, eso es lo que necesitaba un milagro, para dejar de sentirme como una cucaracha de basural con la situación que vivía.

_Un milagro._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**ALOHA! Apuesto a que no se esperaban este capítulo TAN pronto… bueno, si les confieso yo tampoco xD jakjAKjkAJKjka estoy hasta el cuello de cosas con la universidad y sin embargo no pude despegarme del computador y escribir esto, por culpa de mis musas caprichosas anoche dormí muy poco xD así que ahora básicamente soy un zombie andante.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Que agradezco ENORMEMENTE los 13 reviews que recibí en el último capítulo…son poquitos en relación como a los 80 favoritos que tiene la historia xD pero los valoro AUN MÁS, porque de dan el tiempo si quiera de dejarme algunas de sus impresiones… un review no les demora nada…¿Se han puesto a pensar cuanto demora uno en escribir UN capítulo?**

**En fin…pasando a otro tema ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Lento? ¿Fome? ¿Plano? ¿Emocionante? ¿Les paró los pelos? ¿Sintieron la desesperación de Bella? ¿Si? ¿No?**

**Anuncio que el próximo capítulo se llamará "El milagro", y tengo el agrado de anunciar que nada más ni nada menos que JACOB BLACK hará aparición. **

**Cindel 23 hizo un dibujo de la historia GRACIAS(L) sólo que mandaste mal el link .__. xD te pido que lo subas a tu profile y te saco el link de ahí. **

**Pasando a otro tema… (hoy ando con ganas de hablar). ****Quería promocionar un ONE SHOT que escribí****… pero no es sobe Twilight… ****es sobre VAMPIRE DIARIES****. ¿Alguien la conoce? Me RE sorprendí al darme cuenta que ese fandom estapor completo INEXPLORADO…. APENAS 4 HISTORIAS EN ESPAÑOL! La saga de 4 libros es genial!! Fue publicada en 1991 (mucho antes que Crepúsculo)… y me confieso ABSOLUTAMENTE ENAMORADA DE DAMON, más que Edward Cullen y que cualquier vampiro de cualquier historia VAMPIRICA xDDD. Me van los chicos malos.**

**Si quieres pasarse a leer mi ONE SHOT, titulado "LA VISITA", es sobre Damon y Bonnie (L) los amo a ellos dos. En serio….AGRADECERIA un review ahí… y a ver si por aquí me topo con lectoras de VAMPIRE DIARIES… sería GENIAL!!!**

**Eso es todo mis queridas lectoras.**

**Las amo**

**NI IDEA PARA CUANDO EL PROXIMO CAP.**

**ANUNCIO QUE DE SABADO A MIERCOLES PROXIMO NO ESTARE EN CASA, ASI QUE NO ESPEREN ACTUALIZACIÓN. Si no actualizo antes de este Viernes, quiere decir que ya no lo hago hasta unos cuantos días más.**

**Besos**

**MADEMOISELLE K.**


	8. El milagro

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo ocho: El milagro.**

Los días pasaron raudos y pronto ya estábamos en pleno Diciembre, a punto de terminar mi último primer trimestre del año, estaba aterrada, las semanas se pasaban demasiado rápidas para mi propio gusto, y mi vida seguía igual de horrenda y patética, es decir seguía guardando ese cúmulo de sentimientos que albergaba por mi mejor amigo, luego del baile de invierno tuve que soportar la inmensa reprimenda de Alice, creo que nunca la había visto tan enfadada por algo, ni siquiera cuando no se pudo llevar su zapatos de obsesión de la temporada Christian Louboutin sólo porque no estaban en su número.

No se casó de repetirme lo idiota que estaba siendo, ella seguía asegurándome que no debía temer a decirle la verdad a Edward, claro, para ella era fácil hablar de "verdades" con chicos, a penas conoció a Jasper ambos no tuvieron reparos en demostrar lo mucho que se gustaron, Alice tomó su mano y desde aquella noche jamás se volvieron a separar. ¿Por qué a mi no me ocurrían esas cosas? Oh, cierto… yo no era la candidata para vivir la historia como la protagonista del cuento de hadas, yo era más bien la hermana fea, o la hermanastra malvada, esa que no merece un "vivieron felices para siempre", esa que se queda sola y termina viviendo con millones de gatos, comenzaba a pensar que ese era mi destino.

Faltaban sólo dos semanas para Navidad y la escuela completa estaba con decoraciones verdes, rojas y doradas, se respiraba el ambiente cercano a las fiestas, y lo más importante, se respiraba el aire a dos grandiosas semanas de vacaciones, Alice había propuesto irnos al centro de esquí por unos días, nos pareció una buena idea, varios se habían sumado al viaje, incluidos Angela y su novio Ben, por lo que sabía que al menos estas vacaciones tendrían un par de días agradables, no es como si fuese experta en esquiar, es más, como todo deporte yo era un desastre, sin embargo me conformaba con la idea de tener una taza de chocolate en la mano afuera de una cabaña y disfrutando del panorama nevado.

Era lunes y caminaba dirigiéndome ya a la última clase antes del almuerzo, sentía a Jessica conversar con Lauren a mis espaldas, ambas parecían muy emocionadas.

- Mide cerca de dos metros…¡ Como mínimo! ¿Has visto su piel morena?

- Escuché que viene de Hawai…- comentó Lauren.

Rodé los ojos por milésima vez en el día, apenas había puesto un pie en el colegio aquel día no se hablaba de otra cosa, el famoso chico nuevo, comenzaba a exasperarme su actitud, sobre todo porque recordaba a la perfección mis primeros días en la secundaria al llegar a Seattle, había sido un desastre el tener que soportar todos los cuchicheos de pasillo por ser la nueva, esperaba que el chico nuevo tuviese más temple que yo para lidiar con aquello, y para todas las fans histéricas que ya parecía estar teniendo, y es que todas a quienes hallaba hablando de él parecían embobadas por la apariencia del chico nuevo, Jessica y Lauren no eran la excepción; aún no me lo cruzaba por los pasillos, pero por todas las descripciones que daban de él me parecía como si me lo hubiese topado con el toda la maldita mañana.

La clase de Química pasó sin novedad, sin embargo tuve que soportar a Hannah hablar del famoso chico nuevo, cuando le pregunté si sabía su nombre Hannah negó, pero dijo que le invitaría a almorzar en su mesa con sus amigas, rodé los ojos, mi compañera de Biología parecía tan emocionada como si David Beckham fuese a aceptar una cita con ella o algo por el estilo.

Abandoné el aula y me dirigí directamente al comedor, como siempre ahí me encontraría con Alice, Edward y los otros; divisé la rubia cabeza de Rosalie y a Emmett parado junto a la mesa.

- Hola enana- me saludó Emmett. Sonreí por su saludo y me dejé abrazar unos segundos por mi gigantesco amigo.

- Podrías pedirle que se postulara al equipo, Jasper… el chico nuevo parece fuerte…- señaló Alice mientras miraba a su novio.

Rodé los ojos.

- Oh, no Alice ¿Tú también?- dije algo exasperada- ¿Es que no hay nada más que hablar del famoso chico nuevo?- pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a Edward y lanzaba mi mochila al piso- He tenido que soportar toda una mañana escuchando al 99 por ciento de las chicas de esta escuela babeando por el famoso chico nuevo…

- Es que no lo has visto…- comentó Rosalie alzando una ceja mientras Emmett la miraba arrugando el ceño como niño pequeño.

- No… pero de todas formas es molesto…

- Es la novedad, Bella… todos hablaban de ti cuando llegaste a este instituto- comentó Edward.

Volví a rodar los ojos y fui con Rosalie y Edward a buscar nuestros almuerzos, cuando estaba por volver a sentarme a la mesa sentí unos pasos a mi derecha, aún así no me volteé.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Me quedé estática con la bandeja en la mano, dejándola lentamente sobre la mesa, antes de voltearme hacia quien me llamaba, esa voz…

_Oh Dios mío._

Alcé mi rostro y vi su sonrisa burlona, sus ojos oscuros brillosos, enmarcados en tupidas pestañas, cabello corto, negro, y piel completamente bronceada, abrí la boca en gesto de sorpresa mientras él sonreía más y más, una sonrisa que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a él.

- ¡Jake!- grité mientras el comenzaba a reír, me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo, simplemente no podía creerlo- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Jake!- grité mientras sentía sus enormes brazos rodeándome y levantándome levemente del piso antes de volver a dejarme frente a él.

- ¿Alguien me explica que sucede aquí?- se oyó la voz de Alice, pero yo estaba demasiado emocionada como para prestar atención a nadie más que al chico que se plantaba frente a mi.

- ¡No me digas que tú eres el chico nuevo!- dije mientras rodaba los ojos y me echaba a reír, Jacob hizo una leve reverencia y acompañó mis risas.

- Al parecer si… - corroboró mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lo miré sin saber que decir, era demasiado irreal aquello, no podía ser que Jacob Black estuviese en mi mismo instituto, y estuviese al frente mío, después de… ¿cuánto? ¿Seis años?

- ¿Qué no estabas en Hawai viviendo con tu hermana?- pregunté.

- Si…pero he venido a vivir a Seattle con el viejo gruñón de Billy…- respondió mientras yo me reía por oírle llamar así a su padre- quiero hacer mis últimos años acá para luego entrar a la universidad acá… además Rebeca esta peor que tú sin tu malteada de chocolate para tu cumpleaños…

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro, tener a Jacob frente a mi era algo indescriptible de explicar.

- Aún no olvidas ese cumpleaños…- repliqué mientras me apoyaba en la mesa, Jake negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo olvidar a la primera chica que me pego un puñetazo por que no tenía su malteada en su séptimo cumpleaños?

Volví a reír, mientras millones de recuerdos invadían mi mente, Jake era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía razón de ser, ambos crecimos juntos, yo viviendo en Forks y él en la Push, Charlie, mi padre y el padre de Jacob eran amigos desde hacía muchos años, razón por la cual nosotros nos conocimos, transformándonos en los mejores amigos hasta que él se fue a vivir a con una de sus hermanas a Hawai, aquello ocurrió cuando yo estaba apunto de cumplir 11 años, Jake tenía 10, era un año menor que yo, sin embargo ahora que lo miraba parecía imposible que tuviese apenas 16 años, estaba enorme, piel morena, brazos y cuerpo musculosos, casi podía asegurar que era incluso más corpulento que Emmett, lo cual ya era mucho decir. Vestía un polerón negro con capucha, jeans oscuros, en su cuello resaltaba un collar que tenía todas las de gritar que era manufactura hawaiana. Ahora entendía porque Jake había llamado la atención tanto entre las chicas de la escuela, era bastante… exótico, más de lo que yo lo recordaba, de partida su bronceado made in Hawai lo hacía resaltar de cualquier chico del instituto.

- ¿Billy esta viviendo en Seattle? ¿Charlie lo sabe?- pregunté apresuradamente, dejando de lado mis pensamientos, la verdad es que tenía millones de preguntar que hacerle a Jake, mi cabeza estaba que explotaba de tanta información, mientras una sensación de bienestar se extendía por mi pecho.

- Si, lo sabe… pero apenas hemos llegado a Seattle hace unos días…Billy se haya un poco enfermo, toma un tratamiento y hemos tenido que venirnos a la ciudad…- respondió- le pedí a Charlie que no te dijera nada…- tomó una pose de soberbia tan típica en él- ya sabes… Charlie no se iba a negar a mi petición.

Me eché a reír mientras le golpeaba el brazo, sólo en ese momento me percaté que cinco pares de ojos nos miraban con evidente asombro, mi mirada pasó por el rostro de todos mis amigos con rapidez, captando las emociones de todos, Rosalie tenía una sonrisa torcida que escondía segundas intenciones, Emmett parecía divertido con la situación, al igual que Alice quien miraba a Edward y Jacob intermitentemente, Jasper parecía serio pero podía leer una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Edward… Edward me miraba serio, demasiado serio la verdad.

- Hola, soy Alice- dijo rápidamente- Ellos son Rosalie, su novio Emmett, Jasper, mi novio y Edward…- señaló dirigiéndose a Jacob, luego me miró a mi- ¿Y nos vas a contar Bella como es que conoces al chico nuevo?- preguntó Alice mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano y nos miraba con una mueca divertida.

Me senté en la mesa y Jacob se sentó al lado mío, pasando sus brazos por mi hombro, me percaté de la mirada asesina de Edward hacia ese gesto, me mordí el labio algo nerviosa.

- Yo explico…- dijo Jacob con su acostumbrada personalidad entusiasta y light – Bella y yo nos conocemos desde siempre…- dijo mientras Emmett se echaba a reír.

- ¿Siempre?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Así es… nacimos en pueblos cercanos y nuestros padres han sido mejores amigos desde hace muchos años… conozco a Bella desde que tengo memoria- explicó mientras me estrechaba los hombros con su mano, gesto que la verdad es que no me incomodó para nada, a pesar de notar como Edward era el único que no miraba directamente a Jacob.

- Así que son amigos desde siempre ¡Que lindo!- estalló Alice.

Jacob se echó a reír y asintió.

- Bella y yo somos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria- continuó.

- ¿Y como es que Bella jamás habló de ti?- preguntó de pronto Edward.

Se sintió inmediatamente la tensión sobre la mesa, miré a Edward fijamente, claramente esa pregunta había sido lanzada con la intención de dañar, los ojos de Edward fijos en Jake, sin embargo éste último pareció indiferente a las palabras mordaces de él, simplemente sonrió.

- Bella se enfadó mucho porque la abandoné para irme a Hawai… - dijo a modo de explicación- Es por eso que estoy aquí para recompensar mis años de ausencia- opinó en son bromista.

- ¿Te gusta el futbol americano?- preguntó Jasper en un intento evidente por desviar la conversación.

- Me encanta- respondió Jacob- De echo acabo de encontrarme con su entrenador, me ha ofrecido dar una prueba para entrar al equipo…

Lo miré sorprendida, apenas su primer día y ya lo invitaban a formar parte del equipo, sin dudas Jake había llegado con estilo a nuestra secundaria. Mi amigo se volteó hacia mi.

- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que tendría que enseñarte surf?- Asentí en silencio- Podemos ir a mi casa en la Push y te enseño a surfear- comentó- he traído la tabla de Rebecca, ahora que esta embarazada no extrañará su tabla…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Jake… hay algo que debes saber…- dije mientras lo miraba, sus oscuros ojos bailaron por mi rostro esperando escuchar que tenía que decir- soy pésima en cualquier cosa que implique deportes…

- Eso se puede mejorar…además hay muchas cosas que me apetece hacer contigo, Bella Swan…

Emmett empezó a reír y sólo entonces me percaté que las palabras de Jake se podían interpretar con un doble sentido, me puse roja hasta la punta de los cabellos mientras la risa de Jake inundaba nuestro espacio.

- Vaya, chico directo…- bromeó Emmett mientras incluso Jasper seguía las risas.

Tocaron el timbre y me di cuenta que no había tocado mi almuerzo, Jake pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, la misma sonrisa que utilizaba cuando robábamos los pescados fritos de los Clearwater, o cuando nos íbamos al bosque a explorar y nuestros padres creían que estábamos en casa de Embry Call bebiendo jugo y comiendo galletas.

Lo miré expectante.

- Álgebra…- respondí mientras veía como mis amigos se levantaban de la mesa, los imité.

Jacob terminó por completar su mueca algo malvada.

- Vámonos… tengo mejores ideas que un aula llena de números…- me espetó.

Me mordí el labio mientras Alice miraba a Jacob como si tuviese la fórmula para ganar la lotería en el rostro.

- Guapo, deportista y además temerario…- comentó sin reparos mientras pasaba junto a nosotros, Jake le guiñó un ojo y palmeó la espalda de Jasper, Emmett se despidió de él con un fuerte apretón de manos, Edward seguía parado a mis espaldas, compartía Álgebra con Edward.

- ¿Vas a clases Bella?- preguntó él en un tono que denotaba molestia, Jacob parecía ignorar las actitud de Edward, seguía sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro esperando mi respuesta.

- Vamos, Bella… no he te visto en años…. Hacer novillos por pasar una tarde con tu chico favorito no tiene nada de malo… - añadió haciendo que me tensase por completo, el apodo de "chico favorito" se lo había llevado Edward el último año, él pasó por mi lado despidiéndose secamente mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza a Jake.

Al parecer Edward había captado lo que haría.

- Vamos…- dije saliendo con Jake de la cafetería y dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento, me percaté como las chicas miraban con asombro a Jacob mientras que para mi no se guardaban las miradas de rencor y odio, podía adivinar lo que estaban pensando "primero se roba al chico más guapo de la escuela y ahora se roba al chico nuevo más guapo que ha pisado esta escuela".

Decidí ignorarlas y seguí a Jake, pero me quedé plantada en el piso abriendo los ojos de puro asombro, una hermosa – y peligrosa- moto se hallaba estacionada frente a la vereda.

- ¿Jake?

- ¿Sí?- preguntó él mientras sacaba los cascos de una pequeña cajuela detrás.

- ¿Iremos en esto?

Jake se volteó hacia mi y me miró con gesto burlón.

- ¿Le temes a las motocicletas?- preguntó alzando una ceja- Espera… ¿Qué pasó con la Bella Swan que golpeaba a Embry Call y nos ganaba a todos en competencias de nado?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Fue abducida por los extraterrestres- respondí yo algo afligida, recordando el cambio drástico que había sufrido al llegar a la maldita adolescencia- se transformó en una chica patosa, torpe e idiota…- respondí finalmente.

Jake carcajeó mientras me pasaba uno de los cascos y él se ponía el suyo.

- Eso podemos arreglarlo…- replicó.

Sonreí, mientras me sentaba tras Jacob y me aferraba a su torso para no caer, con Jacob siempre TODO tenía solución, siempre había sido así, cuando éramos pequeños y yo tenía algún problema Jake siempre sabía como solucionarlo o hacerlo ver de otra forma, por eso se había transformado en mi mejor amigo, porque con él la vida complicada no existía, eso era lo que me gustaba de él, su simplicidad en la forma de vivir.

Mi amigo condujo hacia una bonita gelatería que se hallaba en pleno centro de Seattle, yo aún me sentía un poco mafiosa por estar haciendo novillos y pasarme la tarde en una heladería, desde que había llegado a Seattle jamás había hecho novillos, de hecho nunca lo había hecho.

- Tenías que llegar tú para comenzar a irme por el mal camino de faltar a clases…- bromeé mientras entrábamos al local, era relativamente pequeño pero muy acogedor, estaba decorado al estilo de local de los años sesenta, con la victrola incluida.

Él aludido sonrió mientras me invitaba a sentarme en una de las mesas, quedando él frente a mi.

- Me ofendes, Bella…- dijo con falso dramatismo.

Se acercó a nosotros una chica a atendernos, yo pedí una malteada de chocolate, miré sorprendida a mi compañero al escucharle pedir la misma malteada, mas dos porciones de panqueques celestinos, un trozo de torta y un jugo de piña, él sonrió.

- ¿Qué? Me gusta comer…

- Más bien engullir…- corregí sacándole otra risa.

Suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

- Esto es genial… no pensé que podría estar en pleno Seattle con mi chica favorita…- comentó él.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, Jacob era así, sabía que comentario que pasaba por su cabeza lo decía, jamás se guardaba nada, ya fuesen cosas buenas o malas, nunca escondía cosas. "Todo es mejor afuera", solía decir su padre, creo que Jake había tomado la misma filosofía de su padre, por segundos sentí envidia por mi amigo, en el sentido que deseaba tener si quiera un poco de su liviandad y espontaneidad para vivir la vida.

Pasamos toda la tarde en aquel local, Jake pidió otra monstruosa porción de panqueques más, mientras que no me pude resistir a pedir unos waffles, conversamos de todos los años separados, de por qué habíamos perdido el contacto, de lo que hizo en Hawai, de mi estancia en Seattle, de mis amigos…

- Ese chico… Edward…

- Si…. ¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunté poniéndome súbitamente nerviosa.

- No se… me pareció bastante parco…- comentó mientras se metía un inmenso trozo de panqueque a la boca, lo cual me hizo reír, olvidando por un instante su comentario.

- Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que estoy en Seattle…- comenté.

Jacob me miró alzando las cejas mientras la sonrisa burlona bailaba en las comisuras de su boca.

- ¿Así que tengo competencia?- inquirió de manera desafiante- Ahora entiendo su actitud conmigo… ha llegado su amenaza…- terció Jake.

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

- No hay ninguna competencia Jake ¿Acaso no puedo tener a mis dos amigos y ya esta?

- No- respondió él a manera infantil, lo ignoré y comí de mis waffles- Además me pareció que era demasiado posesivo contigo… es tu amigo no tu novio…

Me mordí la lengua, genial, lo que faltaba, que no sólo mi mente me repitiese eso una y mil veces, si no que además mi amigo de toda la vida lo sentenciase, apreté los labios mientras partía uno de los waffles.

- No me digas que te gusta…- dijo de pronto él.

Alcé la vista bruscamente de mis waffles para encontrarme de frente con la mirada de incrédula sorpresa de Jacob, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer mientras él no quitaba su mirada de encima, abriendo más y más lo ojos de la impresión, para luego soltar una risa abatida.

- Te gusta ese estirado…- confirmó él.

- ¡Jake!- salté yo sintiendo mis mejillas más rojas aún.

El aludido me miró burlón esperando una explicación, yo negué con la cabeza.

- Te conozco, acabo de ver tu rostro, ese gesto tuyo de apretar los labios, tu mirada, andas detrás de él…

Me quedé en silencio.

- E infiero que él es lo suficientemente idiota para no darse cuenta, pero si para celarte porque estas conmigo…- continuó.

Jacob me conocía desde siempre, que estúpida había sido al pretender que no se daría cuenta. ¿Fuimos inseparables hasta los 11 años no? Eso tenía que contar… Jake conocía cada gesto mío y en menos de tres horas de estar juntos ya había descubierto mi gran secreto, recordé entonces que con él jamás existieron los secretos entre nosotros, él siempre descubría los míos, decía que yo era una pésima mentirosa, y bueno… respecto a él, no era muy difícil, Jacob Black no se andaba con cosas escondidas jamás, era transparente por completo, es por eso que era el único chico que Charlie estimaba realmente, no sólo por ser el hijo de Billy, si no porque decía que mejor chico que Jacob no encontraría…

- No celó…- repliqué yo sacando un bufido burlón de Jacob.

- Claro… y nunca robamos pescados fritos a los Clearwater- siguió él.

- Jake…

- Bella… Edward….-movió las manos incitándome a darle su nombre completo.

- Cullen…

- Edward Cullen hoy día hervía en celos…- admitió con una sonrisa.

- Jake… eso no es divertido…

- Si que lo es…- concluyó mientras se acababa por fin sus panqueques- Apenas llevo un día aquí y ya tengo a mi mejor amiga tomando malteadas conmigo mientras el idiota "mejor amigo" se rebana el cerebro pensando que estoy haciendo contigo…

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de responder a las palabras de él, en cierta forma era cierto, Edward había tenido un comportamiento bastante hostil con Jacob, y era comprensible, hasta cierto punto… ahora con Jacob en la misma escuela, ya no tenía sólo a Edward…

Jake me llevó a casa cerca de las nueve de la noche, me sorprendí al ver el Volvo de Edward estacionado fuera de la casa de Alice, no comenté nada, y es que no me apetecía que Jacob volviese a sacar el tema de "Cullen", como lo había llamado luego de saber su apellido.

- Sana y salva…- dijo él mientras yo le devolvía el casco.

- ¿No vas a pasar? A Charlie le gustaría verte…- comenté. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Billy ha estado solo muchas horas… querrá saber si sigo vivo… mañana vendré a posesionarme de tu habitación…- comentó sacándome una sonrisa.

- Adiós, Jake- dije mientras me acercaba a darle un abrazo, sentí sus inmensos brazos rodeándome por completo, mientras un rico perfume inundaba mis fosas nasales, me sorprendí al dimensionar que había dejado de ser el chiquillo con las rodillas manchadas de barro, realmente era ya un atractivo chico.

- Buenas noches , Bella… trata de no pensar mucho en mi…- bromeó.

- Será difícil- le seguí el juego.

Jake echó a andar la motocicleta y le vi partir, me acerqué a la casa y pegué un grito al ver a Edward sentado en la oscuridad del porche de mi casa.

- ¡Edward!- exclamé- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté mientras abría la puerta de la casa y el pasaba tras de mi.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo acaso visitar la casa de mi mejor amiga?- preguntó de una manera demasiado ruda para ser él.

Lo quedé mirando y las palabras de Jake vinieron a mi mente con perfección.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido tu tarde?- preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el salón, caminé tras él y me senté en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones.

- Bien…- respondí.

Silencio.

Edward parecía contrariado y hasta molesto, comencé a sentirme terriblemente incómoda con la situación.

- ¿Así que tú y Black…

- Si…- respondí la pregunta antes que él la terminara- nos conocemos hace muchos años…- añadí, no pasó desapercibido para mi que llamó por el apellido a Jacob, exactamente como mi antiguo amigo llamo a Edward, eso no vislumbraba un buen pronostico.

- Ahá…

Silencio.

No soporté más.

- ¿Edward estas celoso?- pregunté sacando coraje de no supe que lugar, probablemente pasar tantas horas con Jacob me habían contagiado algo de su espíritu desenfadado y libre.

Edward me miró algo turbado, estaba claro que no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué hasta donde estaba él sentado.

- Porque hoy te portaste absolutamente seco con Jake y …

- Jake…- Edward susurró el apodo que le tenía a Jacob lo cual me hizo detener mi discurso, lo miré fijamente.

- Si, Jake- repetí- y no me apetece que te lleves mal con él…

Parecía que Edward no estaba escuchándome en lo absoluto, es más, me miraba pero por sus ojos podía distinguir que sus pensamientos vagaban en una parte muy alejada de mi propia conversación.

- Edward… no estás prestándome atención.

- Si que lo hago…- se defendió él mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo dejaba tras mi oreja, sentí sus dedos palpar con delicadeza mi mejilla y cerré los ojos instantáneamente- Supongo que me incomodó un poco tu súbita cercanía con… Black- admitió.

Abrí los ojos para encararlo.

- Edward…

- Pareciera que tienen una gran historia juntos…y tú te veías tan… radiante junto a él…- comentó con cierta amargura que me hizo sentir inmensa pena por dentro.

- No lo veía hacía muchos años… lo quiero mucho…- comencé a explicar, pero Edward negó con la cabeza y me tomó la mano.

- Te veías realmente feliz… con una sonrisa que hacía mucho no veía en tu rostro, Bella… o al menos no cuando estás conmigo….

Tragué saliva en grueso, no podía estar creyendo lo que escuchaban mis oídos, no podía ser cierto, Edward no podía creer que yo era desdichada al estar a su lado, conocerlo había sido una de las cosas más grandiosas que me podrían haber ocurrido, y si sufría por dentro me lo merecía, por no saber separar las cosas. La súbita idea que que Edward creyese que yo no era feliz junto a él me carcomió.

Me acerqué a él y negué con la cabeza.

- Por favor no pienses eso- susurré mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías- eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida, Edward…- le dije mientras sonreía- ni se te ocurra pensar en la idea que yo pueda ser infeliz por estar a tu lado…- añadí.

Edward asintió y me desordenó el cabello de la manera en que él solía hacerlo.

- Lo siento si me comporté demasiado hosco con Black…- se disculpó.

- No hay cuidado…- asentí mientras encendía la televisión.

- Pero no me pidas ser amigo de él… al menos no por ahora- continuó él.

Lo miré sorprendida, desviando la mirada de la televisión, una frase muy parecida me había dicho Jacob sobe Edward, _"Bella, tú eres la chica y nosotros somos los dos chicos que queremos tu atención, no me pidas hacerme amigo de mi contrincante"_, y es que Jake no se había sacado de la cabeza la idea que eso de "los mejores" amigos era una verdadera competición.

Vimos televisión hasta que llegó Charlie a casa, Edward alegó que debía volver pronto a casa y se fue pronto, luego de la cena subí a mi habitación, estaba eufórica de sentimientos, de sensaciones y emociones, aquel había sido un día muy intenso.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio y saqué mi bloc de dibujo, hacía casi dos semanas que no dibujaba nada, me senté en el caballete sobre el atril que se encontraba ubicado en una esquina de mi habitación, lo abrí dejando una hoja en blanco. Tenía deseos de dibujar, de pintar, de plasmar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero eran demasiados sentimientos extraños y contradictorios, el afable rostro de Jake vino a mi mente y sonreí, luego Edward se interpuso en mis pensamientos y analicé sus palabras… ¿En serio ya no sonreía? ¿En serio Jacob había sido el causante de aquella sonrisa mía? Concluí que realmente hacía muchos días que no pasaba una jornada tan excepcionalmente buena como esa, y debía reconocer que había sido en gran parte por Jacob.

Me levanté del banquillo y me puse pijama antes de volver ahí, tomé mi cabello en un tomate alto y saqué unos lápices que se encontraban en una caja de metal junto al atril, mis manos se movieron ágiles sobre el bloc, casi sin pensar mi mano trazaba líneas sin detenerse, mi cabeza no dejaba de rememorar de qué iba mi iba en los últimos meses y la inesperada vuelta de Jake a mi vida.

Sólo cuando hube terminado dejé el lápiz a un lado, observando la superficie que horas antes había estado impoluta, el rostro de Jacob y el de Edward se encontraban plasmados con precisión, me asusté en cierta forma al darme cuenta que la posición de ambos parecía estar en cierto desafío con el otro. Comencé a ojear los dibujos anteriores del bloc, Edward, Edward, Edward y más Edward… enrojecí al caer en cuenta que el 70 por ciento de los dibujos eran de él…

Tomé el bloc y lo dejé junto a mi mochila antes de ir al baño para luego irme a la cama. Cuando ya me encontraba en la oscuridad de mi habitación suspiré mirando hacia el techo, súbitamente la llegada de Jake me producía una alegría que no esperaba. Sonreí, Jake parecía ser ese "milagro" que yo tanto había pedido, ese milagro que hiciese que volviese a sonreír y olvidase por segundos mi amarga situación.

Mi milagro personal.

Como un sol entre tantas nubes…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Aquí yo de nuevo!!!! ¿Qué puedo decir? Que las musas han estado de mi lado estos días y debía sacarles el jugo y me he vuelto LOCA escribiendo capitulo tras capítulo… disfruté TANTO escribiendo este capítulo, así que espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. Como ven soy una escritora buena que les entrega capítulos casi a diario xDDD  
**

**¿Qué les pareció Jake? Si es tan mono!! (L) ahahaha bueno… como se dan cuenta entre él y Edward no hicieron precisamente alardes de querer una relación de paz… veremos que pasará entre esos dos en los próximos capítulos…**

**Por lo demás Bella esta muy contenta con el regreso de su amigo de la infancia… ¿Qué significará el regreso de Jacob a su vida? ¿Puede ser que el chico exótico le haga desviar sus ojos de Edward? ¿Qué hará Edward? O mas bien… ¿EL CIEGO DE EDWARD ABRIRÁ LOS OJOS ALGUNA VEZ? xDD jkajkAJkKJAjk**

**OPINEN OPINEN!! QUIERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS!! se que tengo MUCHAS lectoras silenciosas... vamos... que me agradaría leer sus palabras.  
**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****Cindel23****…. Por hacer el dibujo MAS HERMOSO QUE HAYA VISTO … hizo un fanart de esta historia… y le quedo PRECIOSO!! ****Pásense por mi profile y lo verán!!!!!**** Yo morí como por mil minutos apenas lo vi…**

**Me di cuenta que fueron completamente malas y ninguna de ustedes se pasó por mi ONE SHOT de VAMPIRE DIARIES ¬¬¬¬¬¬ u.u xDDD**

**Saludos!! LAS RE QUIERO! (aunque no lean mi one shot xDD)**

**Recuerden que no estaré en casa desde el sábado hasta el próximo miércoles…**

**Prometo volver pronto. (o eso estimo xD)  
**

**Besos**

**Mademoiselle K**


	9. Confusión

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**N.A: Antes de leer esta capítulo váyanse a Y O U T U B E y pongan "Gymnopedie 1" es de Satie, tengan esa obra en pausa y pónganle play cuando aparezca nombrada en el capítulo (es casi por el final) **

**Capítulo nueve: Confusión.**

**Edward POV**

Repetía una y otra vez aquel pasaje en el piano, mis manos se movían ágiles en el piano pero volvía a errar en el mismo lugar, en el mismo compás, en el mismo acorde una y otra vez; llevaba horas en el piano aquella mañana, me había levantado muy temprano aquel sábado, y no porque lo programase, simplemente no podía dormir, y ahí me encontraba, casi cinco horas sentado en el piano, en el living de mi casa, mientras aquel pasaje del estudio de Chopin que practicaba parecía no darme tregua, retiré las manos disgustado y cerré la tapa del piano con fuerza antes de quedarme ahí, sentado, frente al instrumento, demasiado molesto como para querer continuar tocando.

- Alguien no esta del mejor humor hoy…- comentó una voz a mis espaldas.

No me volteé, continué mirando el piano, sintiendo como los pasos se dirigían hacia mi, y acababa sentándose a mi lado en la banqueta del instrumento.

- Has estado practicando desde temprano hoy…- continuó hablando ella, con su acostumbrada voz dulce y comprensiva, por segundos deseé que dejase de tratarme con tanta complacencia, deseaba que comenzase a gritarme para así poder enfadarme con razón y expulsar el cierto enfado que cargaba conmigo y que no sabía porque era, o quizás si… Pero no, Esme jamás sería dura conmigo, mi madre era muchas cosas, pero nunca una madre altanera ni enjuiciosa, Esme jamás me había tratado si no con amor, tranquilidad y esa filosofía sobre que la ira no nos llevaba a ningún lado.

Miré su mano tomar la mía y acaricié su mano con lentitud.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Edward?- preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad.

- Nada…- respondí automáticamente.

- ¿Y ese nada tiene que ver con cierta mejor amiga tuya?- preguntó sin reparos.

La miré y me encontré con su afable rostro en forma de corazón mirándome comprensivamente, estaba derrotado, Esme me conocía demasiado bien.

- Hemos estado un poco alejados…- comenté luego de unos segundos, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ella mientras con su mano libre abría la tapa del piano y acariciaba lentamente las teclas.

- Se ha reencontrado con un gran amigo de su infancia… han pasado mucho tiempo juntos…- comenté tratando de no sonar demasiado caprichoso, como cuando a un niño pequeño le arrebatan su juguete preferido.

- ¿La extrañas?- preguntó ella.

Bufé con cierta ironía, claro que la extrañaba, extrañaba el ir a su casa a cualquier hora y saber que estaría ahí, extrañaba llevarla a casa luego de la escuela, extrañaba sus llamadas a punto de dormirme sólo para recordarme que no olvidara algún trabajo para la escuela, extrañaba un par de horas a solas con ella… Desde la llegada de Black pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, Black, Black, Black, Alice me decía que debía entenderla, no se habían visto en años y necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido juntos… Bueno ¿Y yo qué? Black llevaba dos semanas en la escuela y de esas dos semanas apenas había pasado un par de horas con Bella, y, aunque me doliese reconocerlo, Bella no parecía extrañarme demasiado, es más, podía ver como se iluminaban sus ojos cuando aparecía Black en la hora de almuerzo y comenzaba a molestarla con cualquier cosa, arrancando risas no sólo de Bella, si no de todos en nuestra mesa, incluido Jasper, Jacob Black parecía haber encajado perfectamente en nuestro grupo, al punto que Alice había comenzado a invitarlo a nuestras salidas, haciendo la situación para mi incluso más incómoda. Bella seguía hablándome, si, seguía golpeando mi hombro cuando algo no le parecía demasiado, pero me molestaba que esos momentos se hubiesen reducido al mínimo desde la llegada de su "mejor amigo de toda la vida".

Esme apretó mi mano y me percaté que aún no le respondía a su pregunta.

- Como no te imaginas…- respondí finalmente.

- Deberías decírselo- opinó ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Alice dice que no debo presionarla… que es justo que Bella se abra a sus otros amigos…- dije arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres tú?- preguntó ella.

- Quiero que las cosas sean como antes…- respondí.

Esme puso su mano bajo mi mentón y me obligó a mirarla.

- Deberías hablar con ella…

- No puedo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no se como hacerlo sin parecer un… un… novio celoso- respondí volviendo a arrugar el ceño, bufando frustrado y volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Escuché una tenue risa de Esme y la miré de reojo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no estás celoso?- preguntó.

La miré incrédulo ante su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué debería estar celoso de Black? No tendría motivos para estar celoso de ese sujeto… por mucho que pareciera caerle bien a todos y se pavonee por la escuela caminando con Bella por los pasillos- exploté.

- Si tú lo dices…- comentó Esme mientras soltaba mi mano y se levantaba de mi lado rozando las teclas del piano- ¿Has pensado en la conversación que tuvimos el otro día con tu padre?- preguntó desviando la conversación.

Ese era otro tema que me tenía frustrado, en pocos días mi mundo parecía haberse transformado en un caos y no entendía por qué, Esme se refería a la conversación que había tenido con Carlisle y ella hacía un par de días, de pronto mi asegurado futuro en Yale estudiando Economía parecía haberse tambaleado, repentinamente, ante otra posibilidad que la verdad siempre la había tenido escondida, muy guardada, hasta que me habían llegado por correo a casa los Folletos de varios conservatorios de Música, entre ellos Berckley, y algunos conservatorios europeos de música, entre los que destacaba curiosamente la misma escuela a la que quería ir Bella, el famoso Trinity College, era una escuela de Artes en general, por lo que impartían enseñanza superior en pintura, música, danza, y otras artes en general. Carlisle me había dejado en claro que ni él ni Esme me querían inducir a tomar una decisión al respecto, pero que estuviese abierto a todas las opciones de mi futuro.

Tocaba piano desde los siete años, me apasionaba la música de una manera en que realmente pocos conocían, sabía que para los del instituto era difícil imaginarse a un Edward miembro del equipo de futbol de la escuela, y además pianista clásico, sin embargo así era, el piano era una de mis pasiones más grandes en la música, pero no había considerado aquella opción como futuro si no hasta que los catálogos habían llegado a mis manos.

- Estoy analizándolo…- respondí con evasivas.

Esme asintió y abandonó el salón diciendo que el almuerzo estaba casi listo. Me levanté del piano, ya no me quedaban ganas de continuar estudiando, al menos no por aquel día. Luego de comer llamé a Emmett pero se encontraba con Rosalie, luego llamé a Alice, era el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad y no me encontraba para nada eufórico por ello, sería que por ser los seniors no tendríamos realmente vacaciones, todos nuestros planes de ir a la nieve se habían esfumado cuando nos comunicaron en el instituto que a los del último año nos harían jornadas de preparación para los exámenes de admisión a las universidades, sentenciado aquello estábamos fritos, no teníamos otra opción que quedarnos en Seattle durante aquellas dos semanas y además continuar yendo al instituto lunes, miércoles y viernes para asistir a inútiles repasos de reforzamientos y realizar exámenes.

- Hola, Edward- escuché la cantarina voz de Alice al otro lado del teléfono- estaba apunto de llamarte, terció.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?- pregunté yo mientras me acercaba a mi equipo de música y ponía play al cd de Debussy que comenzó a sonar suavemente.

- Porque iremos al Bowling todos… en media hora más y no acepto excusas.

Sonreí, Alice tenía en carácter lo que no había sacado en estatura, su carácter de por si dulce y entusiasta se contrastaba con un temperamento muy dominante y autoritario, sabía salirse con la suya siempre, incluso cuando las posibilidades parecían muy improbables, pero lograba imponer su posición en cualquier situación que se propusiese, ganándose prontamente la filosofía de "nunca apuestes contra Alice", todos sabíamos que sus palabras eran sentencia, siempre.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba bajándome del Volvo y caminando hacia la entrada del Bowling, ahí se encontraba ya Jasper junto a Alice, y junto a Bella, Black, apreté la mandíbula mientras me acercaba ¿Qué no podíamos dejar de incluir a Black en algún minuto? ¿Y por qué tenía que tener su brazo en torno a los hombros de Bella? Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé a todos, me acerqué a Bella y la tomé de las manos alejándola del agarre de Black.

- Hola…- me saludó ella sonriendo- Has venido…- comentó.

- ¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo?- pregunté yo. Era estúpido no ir, con lo poco que la había visto en todos esos días, la veía en el instituto, si, pero bastante menos de lo que me hubiese gustado, era realmente idiota desaprovechar los instantes en que si podíamos vernos, aunque fuese con el idiota de Black tomando sus hombros a manera demasiado posesiva para mi gusto.

Se encogió de hombros en una actitud tan suya.

- No lo se… has estado un poco distante- comentó bajito, sólo para que yo la oyera.

La miré algo sorprendido. ¿Yo distante? No era yo el que pasaba el 90 por ciento de mi día con mi nuevo "antiguo" mejor amigo, miré a Bella fijamente, con ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento, no; esa tarde era para disfrutar, entretenernos y no arruinarla con discusiones idiotas.

Si, estaba retrasando una conversación que sentía que en algún minuto tenía que darse.

Emmett y Rosalie no tardaron en llegar, entramos todos juntos, esta vez fui yo quien pasó los brazos por los hombros de Bella. Vale, estaba siendo infantil, si, y hasta un poco irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. La sentí encogerse un poco mientras acariciaba levemente su hombro con mis dedos y eso me hizo sonreír, sentía su pequeña espalda en contacto con parte de mi pecho en una actitud que me gustaba, me era cómoda, siempre lo había sido.

Me percaté que Black no nos quitaba la mirada de encima, acerqué mas a Bella hacia mi, ignorando a Black, que mirase todo lo que quisiese, pero que supiese que no le haría el camino tan fácil, Bella y yo llevábamos más de un año de perfecta amistad y no vendría él a alejarme de mi mejor amiga.

Pedimos un par de zapatos cada uno y nos dirigimos a la zona de los bolos, como éramos un grupo impar dividimos los grupos de la manera más equitativamente posible, Rosalie se ofreció a ser el "comodín", y es que alegó que no le apetecía jugar demasiado ya que le dolía bastante su muñeca derecha, por lo que los equipos quedaron divididos para mi desgracia por un lado Alice, Jasper y Emmett, y por el otro equipo Black, Bella y yo. Comencé a lamentar mi suerte cuando vi como Black se acercaba a Bella para darle consejos al momento de tirar. ¿Qué no podía dejar de ser una maldita babosa con Bella? ¡Hombre, déjala respirar!

Comenzamos a jugar, Emmett partió, haciendo una chuza perfecta, y no era de extrañar, mi amigo era un as con los bolos, desee haber tenido a él en nuestro grupo en vez de a Black, luego fuimos nosotros, partí yo lanzando, por supuesto una chuza.

- No te creas mucho, Cullen- dijo Emmett en falsa amenaza, lo miré y sonreí jocosamente, siempre que competíamos con Emmett, ya fuese en juegos de video, bolos o en encestar, solíamos tener un pequeño juego aparte de gran rivalidad, Emmett me picaba, yo le respondía y nos podíamos pasar toda la tarde entre frases mordaces y palabras cruzadas como si fuésemos enemigos de guerra.

Luego fue el turno de Alice, hizo un medio strike, lo que fue premiado con un tierno beso de Jasper, que fue interrumpido sólo cuando Rosalie le lanzó en la cabeza a Jasper uno de los papelitos en donde se anotaban las puntuaciones, continuamos con el juego casi a la par con las puntuaciones, Bella hizo una chuza y para mi satisfacción fue conmigo y no con Black con quien chocó las palmas para celebrarlo, había sido yo quien le había enseñado a jugar en una de nuestras primeras salidas cuando recién comenzábamos a conocernos, en el tiempo en que yo me debatía entre si considerar a Bella como una amiga o pasar al plano de algo más.

Ese había sido un debate interno bastante complejo, no había negado que la primera vez que la vi me había parecido bonita, bastante tierna y sus particulares sonrojos me habían atraído, pero nada más allá que eso, era simple, la chica era linda y ya, era normal sentirse atraído por ella. Pero luego Alice comenzó a incluirla en todas las reuniones con nuestros amigos y como resultaba que yo era el único sin pareja siempre Bella y yo quedábamos "juntos" cuando Alice estaba con Jasper o Emmett con Rosalie, fue cuando comencé a conocer a Bella Swan.

¿Qué podía decir? La chica me había parecido fascinante, podía hablar de cualquier tema con ella, podía estudiar con ella, podíamos hacer trabajos juntos y todo salía a la perfección, podíamos estar en silencio y no se esforzaba por romperlo, porque hasta los silencios comenzaron a ser cómodos con ella. Luego las salidas y juntas comenzaron a ser sólo entre nosotros dos, cuando muchas veces nuestros amigos tenían citas por su cuenta, y fue cuando me di cuenta en la gran amiga que se había convertido, Bella distaba mucho de mirarme coquetamente, de menearme las pestañas o estallar en risillas para llamar la atención como la mayoría de las chicas del instituto, y era eso lo que me fascinaba, Bella simplemente era… Bella, simplemente eso, mi amiga, y para cuando caí en cuenta de eso me di cuenta que no podía romper una amistad tan maravillosamente genial pensando en dar un paso "más allá con ella", no, eso no podía ser ¿Por qué? Porque Bella se había presentado así para mi, como una gran amiga, la primera gran amiga que pasó a ser incluso más cercana a mi que Alice. ¿Qué podía hacer frente a ello? ¿Arriesgarme a querer algo más y terminar alejándola? No, Bella parecía feliz con lo que teníamos, y yo también lo estaba, era mi complemento en muchas maneras que ni siquiera yo pude imaginar alguna vez, y eso me bastaba.

Continuamos jugando y luego de los diez juegos nuestro equipo salió vencedor, tenía que reconocer que Black era bastante bueno en bolos, me burlé de Emmett un buen rato mientras pasábamos al lado de la cafetería del local donde pedimos unas bebidas y un picadillo mientras Alice seguía diciendo que quería una revancha pronto.

- Quiero a Bella en mi equipo- reclamó Emmett mientras alzaba las cejas hacia Bella haciendo que esta riese- eres bastante buena- opinó.

- Agradécele a Edward, fue él quien me enseñó- comentó ella.

Yo adopté una pose soberbia mientras pasaba mi brazo por sobre los hombros de ella.

- Soy un excelente maestro…

- Si, claro… Bella es buena no por ti- me dijo Alice.

Solté el abrazo a Bella para tomar de mi bebida, fue en ese instante en que vi a Black tomar la mano que Bella tenía descansando sobre la mesa, le vi mirarlo y sonreírle cómplicemente y no supe porqué ese gesto me supo completamente aborrecible, me terminé el refresco de un trago y lo dejé de manera brusca sobre la mesa, crucé la mirada con Jasper y comprendí que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, lo cual me exasperó más. Tenía deseos de golpear a Black en medio del rostro y alejarlo de Bella ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿Por qué tenía que robarme a mi mejor amiga?

Volví a mirarlos y Bella no quitaba su mano del agarre de él, recordé que ese gesto siempre lo teníamos nosotros, era natural, yo tomaba su mano y eso estaba bien, éramos amigos y yo tomaba su mano y el mundo seguía girando sobe su propio eje y los planetas giraban alrededor del sol. ¿Entonces por qué me molestaba tanto ver ese gesto de Bella con él? Fácil, él era un completo aparecido y que de un momento a otro parecía tener toda la atención de Bella.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Alice mientras se terminaba su jugo.

- Irnos a casa- dijo Jasper- mañana tenemos entrenamiento- nos recordó a todos los chicos en la mesa, si, porque además Black había entrado al equipo, al parecer el entrenador había quedado fascinado con la rapidez de Black en el campo de juego.

Una palabra: ODIOSO. Simplemente Black y yo no estábamos hechos para compartir el mismo espacio físico, me reconfortaba el saber que la apreciación era mutua, y es que él no había tenido reparos en demostrar que me toleraba tan poco como yo a él, eso había quedado explícitamente claro luego del segundo entrenamiento al que asistía, cuando ambos nos quedamos últimos en los vestuarios.

"_- Tengo una pregunta para ti, Cullen- había dicho Black mientras yo guardaba mi ropa en el bolso._

_- Que sea rápido, Black, tengo asuntos que hacer- respondí llamándolo por el apellido igual que él a mi._

_Me miró con su típica mirada burlona que ya comenzaba a sacarme de quicio._

_- ¿Te comportas así conmigo porque siempre eres así de borde o es porque te molesta que te este quitando a tu mejor amiga?_

_Lo taladré con la mirada._

_- Creo que no estas pensando con claridad- respondí con sequedad- tú no te interpondrás entre Bella y yo._

_- ¿Y qué si lo hago?- preguntó desafiante._

_- Entonces quizás… me conozcas realmente borde._

_Sutil, ese era mi estilo, advertir, nada más._

_- ¿Y si Bella lo acepta?- volvió a preguntar._

_Me quedé mirándolo con patente desprecio, aquella pregunta también me la había formulado anteriormente. ¿Y si Bella retomaba su linda y perfecta amistad con Black y le era más que suficiente con él?_

_- Eso es algo que a ella le corresponde decir, no a ti, Black._

_Recité antes de salir de los vestuarios."_

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa, me dirigí a Bella.

- ¿Te llevo?

- Se va conmigo…- respondió Black por ella, volví a mirarlo como si desease realmente golpearle el rostro, pero fue sólo por un segundo, me volví hacia Bella esperando su propia respuesta, ella parecía claramente incómoda.

- Me iré con Jake- respondió alzando sus ojos color chocolate, la observé incómoda, pero eso no impidió que me deleitara con su particular mirada, me parecía que hacía siglos que no observaba sus ojos de particular color, ella siempre decía que era demasiado común, pero a mi me parecía que ojos como los de ella no encontraría en otra chica, eran de un color chocolate oscuro, pero si los mirabas más detenidamente te dabas cuenta que eran una mezcla de tonalidades claras y oscuras, realmente bonitas.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y asentí en silencio.

- Te veo el Lunes, entonces- concluí antes de encaminarme hacia la salida.

- ¿El lunes?- preguntó algo insegura mientras todos se encaminaban hacia la salida, nosotros continuábamos junto a la mesa.

- Si…- corroboré.

- Creí que mañana podríamos… ya sabes… hacer algo…

- Mañana saldré con Carlisle- fue todo lo que pude decir.

- Ah…- le oí decir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si, estaba siendo completamente un idiota con Bella, tenía la posibilidad de estar sólo con ella, y me negaba, mi parte orgullosa salió a flote, si tanto quisiese pasar tiempo conmigo hubiese aceptado que la llevase yo a su casa y no el idiota de Black en su motocicleta, de hecho me sorprendía que Charlie, su padre permitiese que Bella anduviese en una de esas por Seattle, al parecer hasta era el favorito del jefe Swan, revelación que sólo me molestó más. Black estaba siendo realmente una molesta espina.

En ese instante apareció Alice, quien al parecer se percató del ambiente entre nosotros dos, me miró a manera significativa.

- Edward, ¿me puedes llevar contigo? Jasper tiene que salir con sus padres.

Si Alice estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces yo era el próximo beato a santificar, mi hiperquinética amiga se tenía algo entre manos y estaba claro que no me iba a zafar de aquello, por mucho que sólo quisiese irme a casa y echarme sobre mi cama hasta el aburrimiento extremo. Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la salida con Bella a mi lado.

- Nos vemos mas tarde, Bella- se despidió Alice dándole un gran abrazo, como siempre, sonreí mentalmente al ver a Bella responderle el gesto torpemente, siempre había sido así a los gestos de afecto de los demás, parecían pillarla demasiado desprevenida.

Cuando se separó de Alice me pillé observándola como bobo, ella continuaba incómoda, podía leerlo en sus gestos, incluso en la posición de sus hombros. Suspiré. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué Black tenía que existir? Hasta antes de saber de su existencia las cosas iban perfectamente bien. Me acerqué a Bella y la abracé, aspiré el olor a fresas que expelía su cabello, sentí su cuerpo pequeño entre mis brazos y por segundos volví a sentirme bien, estando con ella, como antes, como _siempre._

Besé su cabeza y la vi acercarse a la moto de Black, ponerse el casco y sentarse tras él. Aguanté un gruñido de exasperación y me volteé a caminar hacia el Volvo. Sentí a Alice seguirme con su típico andar saltarín. Nos subimos al auto y eché a andar el motor saliéndo rápidamente del estacionamiento.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Jessica Stanley?- preguntó mientras ponía una estación de música pop.

Gruñí. Levemente.

- Debo pasar a buscar mis apuntes de Historia…- explicó, sin mostrarse afectada por mi evidente mal humor, así era Alice, jamás se amilanaba en lo más mínimo cuando me hayaba enfadado o arisco, como aquel momento, es más, solía parecer por completo cómoda con ignorar completamente mis actitudes.

Sin responderle me dirigí a la casa de Stanley, la estuve esperando hasta que regresó luego de unos diez minutos, traía un montón de papeles entre sus manos, se subió al auto con una leve sonrisa.

- Me ha dicho si no queríamos pasar un momento a su casa, esa chica sigue muriendo por ti Edward- comentó divertida.

Yo sólo rodé los ojos, no tenía ánimos para lidiar con Stanley y su abnegado amor profesado por mi desde que tenía memoria, en serio esa chica no entendía un "no". Comencé a conducir hacia su casa pero Alice me detuvo poniendo su pequeña mano en mi antebrazo.

- Quiero que hablemos antes, Edward- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Suspiré, sabía que con Alice las conversaciones no podían ser eludidas, es más, creía que era más fácil eludir a la policía en una persecución que pretender zafarse de una conversación con mi amiga.

- Esta bien…- respondí- ¿Vamos a mi casa?

Alice sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento subiéndole a la música.

- Perfecto…

Conduje a casa y en menos de diez minutos ya nos hallábamos ahí, Alice saludó cariñosamente a mis padres, no entendía cómo pero desde el primer momento se los había sabido ganar y tener a ambos en el bolsillo, suponía que era su carácter siempre tan lleno de efusividad y energía que les gustaba a mis padres, no me extrañaría que la prefiriesen a ella de hija que a mi, que siempre había sido más retraído y resueltamente menos efusivo que Alice.

Luego de los saludos correspondientes y que Alice prometiese volver pronto subimos a mi habitación, me eché en la cama mientras la pequeña duende se paseaba por mi habitación intruseando todo, generalmente aquel comportamiento me molestaría de cualquier otro, pero no de Alice, ella tenía concedido casi por derecho el urgar mi habitación, incluso se daba el lujo de decorármela, no me quejaba, la duende tenía buen gusto.

Finalmente, luego que intruseó todo lo que quiso se sentó a orillas de la cama y me miró con su típico rostro de "tenemos que hablar", la miré esperando su sermón, sabía exactamente de que iría la conversación.

- ¿Se te ha pasado el enfado?- preguntó resuelta.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a hacer girar uno de los cojines entre mis brazos.

- Edward, para Bella no esta siendo fácil esto y tú no estas ayudando en nada- comentó.

Dejé el cojín a un lado y la miré ceñudo.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!- exclamé con reproche por sus palabras.

- ¡Exactamente!- corroboró Alice mientras se sentaba más cerca de mí en la cama- No estás haciendo absolutamente nada, o al menos nada productivo, taladrar con la mirada a Jake y ser hosco con Bella no se considera hacer "algo"- dijo con un sutil tono de ironía y exasperación.

El sólo hecho de saber que Alice también le llamaba "Jake" me hizo mosquear más. ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Black conocería a mis padres y terminarían invitándolo a pasar la navidad con nosotros? Ironicé mentalmente.

- ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿Golpear a Black? Créeme que ganas no me faltan. Espeté acomodándome un poco en mi posición sobre la cama.

Alice rodó los ojos.

- Edward…- movió los brazos tratando de buscar las palabras- ¡Eres su mejor amigo! Te estás portando de una manera absolutamente irracional con ella, desde que son amigos ella siempre ha estado ahí para ti ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú ahora?

. No tolero a Black- respondí seco, rotundo.

- Es amigo de Bella…- replicó ella.

- No la mira como si fuese sólo su amiga.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Alice de pronto.

La miré y tensé la mandíbula, aquella pregunta Alice me la había hecho centenares de veces, y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

- Es mi amiga… solamente- respondí. ¿Cuál era el afán de Alice de insistir con el mismo tema?

Alice apretó los labios, sabía que se estaba reprimiendo una sarta de palabrotas que iban exclusivamente hacia mi persona.

- Entonces como amigo que eres, deja de comportarte así- terció cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño- hoy día fuiste un completo idiota al momento de despedirte de ella…

- Prefirió irse con Black antes que conmigo ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué les montara una fiesta de despedida?- pregunté.

- No me salgas con ironías ahora, Edward Cullen.

La miré furibundo, cada vez que Alice pronunciaba mi nombre completo era porque realmente la había sacado de sus casillas, veía sus cortos cabellos negros mecerse de un lado a otro, mientras sus ojos no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

- En menos de ocho meses Bella se irá al otro lado del mundo a seguir con su vida ¿En serio quieres desperdiciar con niñerías los meses que les quedan?- preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

Sus palabras me desarmaron, la miré mientras un súbito temor se extendía por mi cuerpo. ¿Acaba de decir lo que yo creía haber escuchado?

- ¿Ella ha decidido ya? ¿Se irá a Inglaterra?- pregunté mientras sabía que mi gesto evidenciaba… temor.

Alice se mordió el labio, parecía haberse dado cuenta de haber abierto la boca de más, estaba segura que era algo de lo que Bella no quería que me enterase, casi podía imaginarla diciéndole a Alice _"por favor, no le cuentes a Edward, es algo que yo quiero contarle…". _Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo sabía y Alice no se iría de mi habitación sin haberme contado todo.

- Alice…- le llamé en tono de advertencia, ella sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

- El profesor Wright ha hablado con ella, le ha conseguido el formulario para la postulación y además los formularios de becas…

Volvió a morderse el labio y la miré esperando que confesase todo el paquete de información de una vez, apretó el mentón y bufó rendida.

- También le han concedido una cita para que viaje a Londres a conocer el Trinity…

Eso que dicen de sentir como un balde de agua fría te cae encima cuando recibes sorpresas desagradables es cierto, fue exactamente como me sentí con todo lo que acababa de decirme Alice.

Bajé la vista, incapaz de mirar a mi amiga, tragué saliva en grueso, asimilando todo, me dolía que Bella no me hubiese confiado aquello. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Es que no me tenía la suficiente confianza? ¿No lo hacía por miedo? Yo mismo sentía temor, saber que debía separarme de ella, sabía que sonaba irracional el estado en el que de pronto me hallaba sumido, pero creía que nadie era capaz de saber lo que Bella significaba para mi, ella era mucho más que mi mejor amiga, era mi cable a tierra, era mi soporte, era mi… equilibrio….

- ¿Me lo piensa contar?- le pregunté a Alice alzando la vista luego de segundos de silencio.

Ella articuló una mueca de incertidumbre, lo que hizo que mi malestar se acrecentara.

- ¿Entiendes lo que digo cuando digo que no debes perder tu tiempo detestando a Jacob?- preguntó ella con un tono súbitamente suave.

Supuse que se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo, agradecí que llamase al _perro _por su nombre real y no el de "pila".

Suspiré frustrado y me eché en la cama mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación, sentía a Alice ponerse junto a mi en la misma posición.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó luego de unos minutos en que ambos no dijimos palabra.

- ¿Si?- pregunté mientras mi cabeza era un verdadero entramaje confuso de ideas, sentimientos y pensamientos sin definir.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que a Jacob le pudiese gustar Bella?- preguntó ella.

Apreté instantáneamente la mandíbula, había logrado calmar un poco aquella ansiedad furibunda de hacía unos instantes y Alice la reavivaba con sus preguntas, y lo peor es que no tenía una respuesta demasiado fundamentada para eso, era simplemente que Black no me simpatizaba en lo más mínimo, es más, no lo toleraba, incluso los entrenamientos de fútbol americano, que antes eran casi un relajo, se habían transformado en una tortura, teniendo que soportar a Black ahí, y lo peor, a Bella yendo a buscarlo para irse quien sabe dónde, juntos, solos. Me molestaba la presencia de Black, más aún estando con Bella, abrazándola o tomando su mano, era algo que simplemente no toleraba.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estás siendo injusto?- insistió ella, dulcificando su voz al máximo posible, al parecer conciente que pisaba terrenos peligrosos- No puedes actuar de esa manera con cada chico que se interese por Bella… ella tiene derecho a ser feliz al lado de alguien- concluyó.

Apreté el tabique de mi nariz con mis dedos, mientras me esforzaba por no decir nada irracional y de lo que luego me arrepentiría, sabía que Alice tenía completa razón con lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Entonces por qué continuaba obstinado en empecinarme en odiar a Black?

- Puede que a Bella le pueda gustar algún día Jacob… o cualquier otro chico- se adelantó en añadir al ver mi mirada hosca- ¿Entonces que harás?- preguntó ella.

Nuevamente silencio, Alice no continuó con la ronda de preguntas de psicoanálisis, lo cual agradecí, tenía suficiente con la dosis por el día, nos quedamos algunos minutos más ambos sobre mi cama hasta que me pidió que la llevase a casa, así lo hice, en cuanto aparqué fuera divisé la motocicleta de Black junto al auto patrulla de Charlie, Alice me miró con cierto temor por mi reacción, sin embargo me obligué a aparentar normalidad, nos despedimos y ella entró a casa, mientras yo continuaba ahí, con las palabras de mi amiga dando vueltas, mientras extractos de la conversación recién sostenida se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

Estaba siendo egoísta, Bella perfectamente podía estar interesada en Jacob, incluso excluyendo la horrible idea que pudiese gustarle, simplemente podía ser que quisiese pasar mucho tiempo con él porque… era su mejor amigo de la infancia. Mi estómago se retorció ante esas posibilidades. Pero eran una opciones y debía aceptarlas, después de todo la casi confirmación que Bella se iría a Londres a estudiar nos ponía en un panorama completamente perturbador, teníamos siete meses antes que cada uno partiese hacia rumbos distintos.

Era extraño pensar que quince años de mi vida los viví sin Bella y en sólo dos años se había transformado en alguien completamente indispensable para mi…

Eché a andar el auto y conduje a casa rápidamente, lo único que me apetecía era dormir, necesitaba descansar mi cerebro de todo lo vivido aquel día, sin embargo cuando entré a casa y vi inmediatamente a mi derecha el piano, entre luces y sombras situado en una esquina del salón no pude evitar acercarme a él, me senté en el banquillo y abrí la tapa, descubriendo las teclas, la luz de la luna daba en cierta parte del teclado, haciendo refulgir las notas blancas, con destellos extraños, recordé la primera vez que Bella vino a casa y pidió que tocase algo, sin dudarlo lo hice, y ella quedó maravillada, recordé su sonrisa, como sus ojos chocolate vagaban por las teclas mientras sus finos dedos palpaban la superficie del piano sin atreverse a hacerlo sonar; lo mismo hice yo, pero luego de un instante comencé a tocar una pieza, curiosamente era la misma que había tocado en aquella ocasión para Bella, la Gymnopedie número 1 de Erik Satie.

El sonido se expandía a mi alrededor mientras cerraba los ojos y cientos de imágenes cruzaban por mi cabeza, en casi todas ellas estaba Bella, sus ojos, sus blancas y pequeñas manos, su cabello castaño, olor a cerezas… su cuello… fino…sus mejillas sonrojadas… Su caminar lento, como si temiese caerse, el brillo de su mirada cuando algo le interesaba, su mentón en tensión cuando algo le incomodaba, su voz… bastante mas grave que lo que se hubiese pensado por su contextura fina y grácil. Su peculiar manera de responder preguntas con más preguntas, la forma en que su pequeña mano se amoldaba a la mía…

Las preguntas de Alice volvieron a mi cabeza. ¿Podía ser que considerase a Bella más que una amiga? La respuesta se quedó en alguna parte recóndita que mi cerebro no se atrevió a revelar, y como siempre la respuesta anterior se vino inmediatamente a mis labios.

- Es mi mejor amiga…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**No se que me esta pasando… HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO UN CAPITULO POR DIA! jakjKAjkAjkaJK xD agradezcan a mis musas (o a mis musos xD) por esto… ni idea… hoy en la tarde empecé a escribir esto y luego lo seguí ahora en la noche, lo acabo de terminar a las 11 y media… **

**¿Qué puedo decir? Es el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward (y el más largo escrito hasta este minuto, son como 13 hojas de Word) ¿Qué les ha parecido? Confieso que AME escribir este capítulo, quizás incluso sea mi favorito hasta esta fecha… quizás porque hoy andaba muy "edwardizada" jakjakjak… he estado escuchando desde que me levanté la Gymnopedie número 1 de Erik Satie, es una obra hermosa, espero que la hayan escuchado mientras leían el final del capítulo, se me hace muy Edward, y es probable que a ustedes también les suene a Edward porque Satie es un compositor impresionista al igual que Debussy así que su estilo es parecido (Aunque Satie es más loco en gral xD)**

**Anyway… pasando al tema medular del capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció? (creo que hice esa pregunta arriba ¬¬ xD) Espero que no me haya salido muy "Out of character" Edward, porque si es así creo que me colgaré del cuello por no hacer bien mi trabajo, en teoría esta historia la he querido hacer muy fiel en cuanto a los personajes originales, claro que el OOC esta claro en el hecho que Edward no esta (en teoría) enamorado de Bella, pero en resto trato de hacerlo un Edward muy "a lo Meyer", si no es así… díganmelo para corregirlo…**

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan? No odien a Edward por ser tan ciego T____T y tampoco odien a mi Jake porque él no tiene la culpa que Edward lo odie (si se dan cuenta Edward habló mal de Jacob por todo el cap xDDD no se dejan influenciar por él xDD) En todo caso les aviso… lean el título de la historia: SEGUNDA MIRADA, hace referencia a que muchas veces tenemos algo frente a nuestras narices y vemos pero no OBSERVAMOS, muchas veces en la vida debemos detenerno y OBSERVAR UNA SEGUNDA VEZ para descubrir el encanto de las cosas… así que NO DESESPEREIS mis queridas lectoras… en algún momento Edward abrirá los ojos… esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde xDD **

**Bueno, ahora si me despido.**

**LAS RE AMO**

**Gracias infinitas por los 14 reviews del capítulo y por las lectoras silenciosas que se atrevieron a comentar en el capitulo anterior, REALMENTE AGRADEZCO SU GESTO.**

**Los próximos días andaré ocupada (Ahora si que si xD) así que ya no podrán tener un capítulo por día… es probable que no actualice hasta la otra semana… No me odien por ello porque creo que las he regaloneado bastante esta semana dándoles capítulos TODOS LOS DIAS xD**

**BESOS.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	10. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo diez: Inesperado**

Entre todas las cosas extrañas que podía llegar a ser había una que se destacaba más que todas, mi aversión por la Navidad, detestaba la fecha, me enfermaba el consumismo en el que se sumergían la mayoría, o ese frenesí casi histérico por tener el pavo cocinado para la cena. Las navidades nunca habían sido celebraciones muy especiales, Charlie y yo cenábamos pavo, a veces nos invitaban a la casa de los Clearwater cuando vivíamos en Forks, también muchas navidades las pasamos con Billy, el padre de Jacob, mientras mi amigo aún vivía en Hawai, pero esa noche las cosas habían cambiado y un extraño espíritu de celebración se sentía en casa, quizás fuese la enérgica presencia de Jake en casa lo que hacía que por primera vez sintiese eso que la mayoría llama "espíritu navideño", apenas habían llegado a casa Jake me había pseudo comido en un enorme abrazo, mientras dejaba un inmenso regalo debajo del escuálido árbol que teníamos en el living de la casa.

Charlie y Billy pronto se encontraban bebiendo cerveza y charlando mientras que Jake me acompañaba en la cocina mientras yo cuidaba de no quemar las papas que estaban al horno.

- Yo no como papas quemadas…- bromeó mientras se recargaba en la encimera.

Lo miré alzando una ceja, encarando sus ojos que me miraban divertidos y terminé sonriendo con él.

- Es una lástima, mi especialidad es quemar la comida…- le seguí.

Jake se acercó mientras yo cortaba parte de la pechuga del pavo para que se cociese más rápido.

- ¿Has recibido más regalos?

- Alice vino a dejármelo hace un par de horas- respondí mientras me afanaba en no perder la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Deja, Bella- dijo de pronto él mientras me arrebataba el cuchillo y el tenedor y comenzaba a cortar filetes de la pechuga con suma facilidad, lo miré sorprendida- ¿Qué?- dijo él con una mueca socarrona- Rebecca es un peligro con los cuchillos y Boby, su esposo no es mucho aporte en la cocina- argumentó.

Sonreí al escucharle hablar así de su hermana, recordaba poco a las hermanas de Jacob, probablemente porque toda mi atención se la llevaba el ahora inmenso chico a mi lado.

- ¿Así que además de odioso y jactancioso eres bueno con los cuchillos?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en el mismo mueble encimero en el que antes de había apoyado él.

Su contagiosa risa llenó la cocina.

- Algo así- respondió.

En ese instante el timbre de casa sonó y me levanté de un salto de mi asiento.

- ¡Yo voy!- grité mientras me lanzaba a abrir la puerta, sólo que en mi habitual torpeza tropecé con la alfombra y terminé dándome de bruces en el suelo, el golpe llamó la atención de Charlie y de Jacob que aparecieron y me vieron levantándome patéticamente del piso.

La risa de Jake volvió a inundar el lugar mientras Charlie me tomaba de un brazo y él de otro.

- Bella, por Dios… ten más cuidado- me espetó Charlie, mi cara se había tornado de un fuerte color rojo. ¿Cuándo se acabaría mi torpeza extrema? Cierto, nunca. Cuando por fin logré estar de pie por mis propios medios abrí al puerta de sopetón, quien fuese que estuviese afuera esperando llevaba ya varios minutos, me quedé muda por unos segundos ante la visión de inmensa perfección frente a mi, unos ojos verdes que no me quitaban la mirada de encima e hicieron inmediatamente que mi corazón comenzara a bombear sangre con premura.

- Edward…- susurré mientras continuaba parada como una idiota ante él.

- Bella…- respondió él.

Vestía un terno negro elegantísimo, aunque no llevaba corbata, los cabellos como siempre desordenados y sus orbes de un verde que estaba segura no existía definición como tal para aquel color.

Me percaté que miraba tras mi hombro, me volteé y vi a Jacob parado aún tras de mi, me miró unos segundos, luego a Edward y se marchó, no sin antes decir "no olvides las papas". La situación no podía dejar de inquietarme y dolerme, estaba claro que tanto Edward como Jacob no se soportaban ni en lo más mínimo, Jake alegaba no ser amigo de estirados y menos de "estirados imbéciles y además ciegos", él seguía insistiendo en que era un completo estúpido por no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por él; por otro lado Edward si bien no era tan explícito como Jacob, si demostraba que soportaba tanto a "Black" como Alice a la ropa de segunda mano.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido completamente extrañas para mi, hacía tres semanas que Jake había vuelto a mi vida y todo había pasado muy rápido y enérgico, esa aura vital que irradiaba Jake en mi me gustaba, esas ganas de reír, de no sentirme angustiada por nada del futuro, estar sólo en el presente, tal como veía él la vida, me hicieron casi inconcientemente pasar mucho más tiempo con él. Dentro de toda la filosofía "Carpe diem" que parecía experimentar con Jacob pasaba algo importante, Jacob lograba que dejase de sentir aquella angustia por un amor no correspondido, lograba que pudiese por escasos minutos olvidar el hecho que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo, con Jake incitándome a probar y hacer tantas cosas nuevas no había espacio en mi cabeza para lamentarme o llorar en los rincones, no sabía cómo, pero en la última semana ya me había lanzado en caída libre, había corrido una moto, había tomado litros de helado hasta casi reventar y me había intoxicado por gula de palomitas de maíz, todo por Jacob; a excepción de la intoxicación todo lo vivido había sido realmente fantástico y revitalizador, pero ahora que me encontraba de frente a mi chico perfecto me daba cuenta de lo estúpida e ingenua que había estado siendo…

Era imposible no sentir aquello por él, incluso a escasos pero certeros centímetros en que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban podía percibir con claridad su perfume, embriagarme con su aroma, extasiarme con su voz, perderme en sus ojos…

Demonios, lo amaba, si, lo amaba…

Con cada fibra de mi ser.

Con cada latido de corazón.

Con cada suspiro.

Amaba a mi mejor amigo.

Lo invité a pasar a la casa pero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Me esperan…- dijo señalando hacia sus espaldas, fue entonces cuando me percate que el auto del doctor Cullen estaba parado frente a mi casa, distinguí a Esme en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward alzó su mano y me entregó la caja, de color azul con una fina cinta de raso celeste envuelta.

- Feliz navidad, Bella…- dijo mientras sonreía, aquella sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita, fue entonces cuando dimensioné lo mucho que lo extrañaba y es que nos habíamos visto muy poco en aquellos últimos días.

Nuestros dedos rozaron mientras yo recibía el regalo, fue esa la invitación que tomé para alzarme hacia él y abrazarlo, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me permití permanecer unos largos instantes en esa postura.

- Feliz navidad, Edward…- dije mientras estrechaba más el abrazo- perdóname… por dejarte de lado estos días…- susurré.

Edward separó el abrazo y negó con la cabeza, articulando una sonrisa que supe no había llegado a sus ojos, lo cual me hizo sentir más miserable, lo estaba dejando realmente de lado por estar con Jacob, Edward no tenía la culpa de mis sentimientos por él, y lo estaba alejando sólo porque yo era una estúpida que no había sabido escuchar a la pequeña vocecita de la conciencia con eso de "No te enamores de tu mejor amigo".

- No hay de que disculparse, Bella- replicó él mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja- Además no puedo enfadarme contigo hoy con lo guapa que estas- añadió.

Me sonrojé de inmediato mientras bajaba la mirada, escuché su risa y eso provocó otro tipo de sonrojo hasta entonces desconocido, sentí su mano en mi mentón antes de besar mi frente, sus labios se sintieron cálidos y millones de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago.

- Debo irme, Bella… mis padres me esperan para acudir al a cena a la que están invitados…

- Espera- le dije tomando su mano- No te he entregado tu regalo, está arriba- añadí rápidamente.

Él apretó levemente el agarre de nuestras manos y sonrió, haciendo casi sublime su retrato de hermosura irreal, sentí todo el aire abandonar mis pulmones con sólo ese gesto.

- Me lo entregas después… así tengo una excusa para venir a verte…

- No necesitas tener excusas…- dije con una media sonrisa.

- Ahora que tienes guarda espaldas quizás si…- replicó él con un tono algo cortante.

Apreté los labios, el tema de Jacob era de completa discordia, con frases como aquella Edward me dejaba en claro lo poco que toleraba mi amistad con Jake. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente llevarse bien? ¿Por qué debía desvivirme en aquella dicotomía entre dos amigos?

_- Edward no lo consideras sólo un amigo…- _terció mi mente.

Me obligué a acallar los pensamientos y me despedí de Edward, quien a pesar de volver a darme un beso parecía extrañamente lejano, distante…

_- Es tu culpa…-_ mis pensamientos volvieron a atacar.

Me quedé unos segundos parada aún en la puerta, mirando como el Mercedes negro se alejaba por la calle, miré la caja de terciopelo azul entre mis dedos.

- ¿Qué te regaló el estirado?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me volteé y arrugué el ceño ante Jacob.

- No le digas así…- espeté mientras volvía a caminar hacia la cocina con la pequeña caja entre mis manos.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que le diga? Le tengo muchos sobre nombres… escoge… ¿Idiota? ¿Ciego? ¿Gilipollas? ¿Imbécil? O mi favorito… ¿Aneuronado?

Me paré en la mitad de la cocina, manos en jarra mirando seriamente a mi mejor amigo, se escuchaba a Charlie y Billy reír en el salón de al lado, aún así hablé en susurros.

- Entiende algo Jacob- repliqué- No quiero que odies a Edward por esto, él no tiene la culpa de…

- ¿De ser condenadamente ciego?- completó la frase por mi y yo sólo arrugué mas el ceño.

- Jacob..- mi voz sonó con sutil amenaza, pero Jacob era un bocazas y cuando le daba por hablar no había quien lo callase, ni siquiera yo.

Se acercó a mi me tomó por los hombros.

- Si no es capaz de ver a la increíble chica que veo yo y se permite la estupidez de dejarte pasar… a mis ojos no es más con un completo estúpido- dijo sin dejar de mirarme fijamente- Y me apena que mi mejor amiga se desviva y sufra por un idiota que no lo vale…

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, quería que se detuviera pero de pronto me encontraba petrificada entre sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él continuaba tomando mis brazos, tomando una actitud por completo seria, que rara vez había visto en él.

- Cullen no vale la pena, Bella…- continuó hablando él- pero no saco nada con decirte que te olvides de él porque no lo harás- añadió con una leve sonrisa burlona- eres la persona más cabezotas que he conocido en mi vida… y se que continuarás con esto hasta que tú te decidas a seguir adelante…

Suspiré, atrapada en la mirada oscura de Jacob, mientras sus palabras me rodeaban y envolvían mis pensamientos, donde sólo un rostro era visible, un hermoso rostro con ojos verdes y cabello de tonos cobrizos…

- No puedo…- articulé luego de unos segundos mientras sentía que me iba a derrumbar, apreté mis manos y me percaté que la cajita azul seguía en mi mano derecha- no puedo…- volví a repetir mientras me acercaba a Jacob y me sentía envolver por su abrazo.

Sentí como besaba mi cabeza.

- ¿Me pides que no deteste a Cullen cuando veo como te hace sufrir?- preguntó cerca de mi oreja.

Apreté los ojos contra su pecho, no me permitiría llorar en ese momento, no, no en la víspera de navidad, no podía arruinarles la velada a Charlie, ni a Billy ni tampoco a Jacob.

- Él no tiene la culpa…

- Si la tiene- me contradijo- la tiene porque sólo un descerebrado no podría enamorarse de ti…- comentó.

Sus palabras me dejaron estática entre sus brazos. Instantáneamente vinieron a mi mente extractos de una conversación con Alice hacía pocos días, mi pequeña amiga insistía en que era posible que Jacob buscase más que mi amistad. ¿Sería cierto aquello? Otra preocupación se asentó en mi pecho, eso no podía ser… yo quería mucho a Jacob, pero sólo como un amigo… nada más que un amigo… Él no podía estar tras de mi, él no… no cuando Jacob sabía que mi corazón pertenecía por completo a otra persona, aún así no fuese recíproco el sentimiento…

- Jacob, no…

De pronto él separó el abrazo y me volvió a mirar fijamente, haciendo que de pronto las palabras se quedasen atascadas en la garganta.

- No, Bella- dijo Jake haciendo que lo mirase confundida- yo no quiero que dejes de pensar en Edward para que lo hagas en mi…- se rascó la pera y volvió a sonreír- aunque no sería mala idea…

Logró que sacase una sonrisa, Jake siempre sabía dónde insertar las bromas en los momentos tensos.

- Eres mi chica favorita… de seguro me conoces mejor que mis hermanas… eres … eres mi mejor amiga, y sólo quiero ayudarte en esto…- terminó de decir volviendo a ponerse serio.

- Entonces tú…- titubeé.

- Me gustas, Bella… pero tú cabeza y tu corazón están con Cullen y…como mejor amigo que soy acepto eso y te apoyaré… siempre…

Volvieron a rodearme sus enormes brazos, y por segundos, escasos segundos desee haberme fijado en Jake y no en Edward, las cosas con Jacob parecían siempre más simples, más tratables, menos… dolorosas…

Me recordé que era un pensamiento totalmente estúpido, el tener en mi vida a alguien como Edward era una de las cosas más fantásticas que me podrían haber pasado, estaba segura que chicos como él eran pocos, por mucho que Jacob se dedicase a decir el 90 por ciento del tiempo que era un completo "idiota ciego", yo seguía considerándolo como el perfecto caballero de brillante armadura, atento, inteligente, listo, guapo, misterioso… simplemente él.

Aquella noche a pesar de lo ocurrido en la cocina, pasamos una agradable noche de navidad, pasamos la velada entre anécdotas contadas por Billy, recuerdos de mi infancia con Jacob, la vez en que nos robamos el tractor de los Call y lo chocamos contra el granero de los Clearwater… Hasta muy tarde estuvimos conversando sentados los cuatro a la mesa, sin dudas fue una de las mejores cenas de navidad de los últimos años.

Cuando ya se despedían Jake se acercó a mi y me fundió en otro inmenso abrazo.

- Descansa, Bella- recitó en mi oído.

- Adiós, Jake…

Esa noche, luego de ordenar todo subí a mi habitación portando la inmensa caja de óleos que me había regalado Jacob, era simplemente perfecta, y muy cara… habría querido que no gastase tanto en mi regalo, pero él había insistido que valía por las últimas seis navidades en que no había estado. Luego que entré al baño y me hube puesto el pijama recién me permití ver el regalo de Edward, no supe por qué pero quería admirarlo primero sólo yo, no con Jacob ni Charlie dando vueltas, me senté en la orilla de la cama y desaté el fino lazo de cinta celeste, la cinta cayó sobre la cama, acaricié el terciopelo azul de la cuadrada caja, y suspiré mientras las palabras de Jacob venían a mi cabeza.

Habría dado todo por no tener esos sentimientos albergados en mi pecho… seguro que si… sin embargo había una parte de mi que se negaba a pensar en aquello como una posibilidad… con Edward había sentido por primera vez ese sentimiento de … amor… aún así no fuese correspondido una parte de mi decía que era increíblemente grandiosa la sola posibilidad de albergar algo tan fuerte por alguien…

_Vaya manera conformista de ver tu patética vida, Bella._

Estaba por abrir la pequeña caja cuando un sonido en mi balcón distrajo mi atención, aún no cerraba las cortinas por lo que fue posible ver claramente la silueta al otro lado del vidrio.

- ¿Edward?- me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí lentamente, sin creer que cerca de las tres de la mañana apareciese mi mejor amigo en mi balcón, mucho menos en navidad.

- He venido por mi regalo…- dijo él pasando al interior de mi habitación, sacudiéndose levemente la nieve que traía en el cabello.

- ¿Sabes que hora es?- pregunté mientras lo observaba y me sentaba en la cama.

Edward miró en mi dirección y sus ojos fueron a la pequeña caja que aún no abría, una sonrisa torcida se situó en la comisura de mis labios.

- ¿Aún no la abres?

- No…- respondí- quería hacerlo cuando…

Mi voz se perdió en susurros, era demasiado idiota confesarle a Edward quería ser únicamente yo la primera que viese su regalo de navidad.

Edward se sentó junto a mi en la cama, tomando entre sus dedos la caja, que contrastaba con sus níveas manos, percibí que olía a alcohol, Edward había estado bebiendo, mezcla de vino y algo más que no pude distinguir, bueno, nunca había sido una experta, además solía beber poco, no es como si me gustase emborracharme los fines de semana como lo hacían algunos de los chicos del instituto.

- Bebiste…- comenté.

Escuché una leve risa y la cama se estremeció un poco producto de eso.

- Ahá…- respondió él mientras me sostenía la mirada.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? Pensé que ibas de invitado a una cena…

- Así es… pero luego los hijos del matrimonio me invitaron a una pequeña celebración navideña…-respondió mientras se acomodaba mejor sobe el plumón, sin dejar de mirarme.

Su mirada hizo que mi columna se estremeciese levemente, me parecía que sus ojos transmitían corrientes de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, aquella sensación la había tenido otras veces, pero en aquel instante se sintió más fuerte, más consistente, me sentí más… indefensa…

Desvié la mirada rápidamente, mientras sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera frenética, me levanté de la cama en un intento de alejarme de Edward, mi repentino ataque hiperventilación estaba siendo demasiado notorio, y no quería ponerme en evidencia, caminé hasta el baño y tomé una pequeña trava, haciéndome un improvisado tomate.

- ¿Bella?

Su voz me llegó como terciopelo a los oídos, sentí mi piel erizarse levemente antes de voltearme hacia él, que seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama, el resplandor de la fuerte luz del baño me permitió verlo mejor, seguía sin llevar corbata, la camisa afuera, su pelo quizás un poco más desordenado que de costumbre y los ojos realmente evidenciaban las copas de más- o las botellas, quien sabe- aún así seguía pareciendo un modelo de pasarela.

- ¿Mi regalo?- preguntó.

Sonreí y caminé hasta el armario.

- No te emociones demasiado- tercié mientras me agachaba a buscarlo en uno de los cajones- no es como si me hubiese costado mucho dinero…- aclaré mientras me levantaba con su regalo entre mis manos- de hecho, creo que quizás no te guste- añadí mientras me sentaba junto a él en la cama.

Edward me miró y alzó una ceja.

- Tonta, Bella- dijo mientras tomaba su regalo y lo abría rápidamente, se quedó muy quieto mientras sostenía el retrato entre sus dedos, era una de las primeras fotos que tenía de Edward y yo, la había tomado Alice en una de las salidas que había tenido con ellos apenas a los pocos meses de haber llegado a Seattle, cuando recién comenzábamos a conocernos, le vi observar detenidamente la fotografía, pasó los dedos por el vidrio sobre el rostro de ambos.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunté algo dudosa.

De pronto me encontré perdida en un mar de tonalidades verdes, profundas, hermosas, hipnóticas.

- Gracias…- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y sonreía- me encanta- aclaró.

Sonreí. Me había costado mucho pensar en un regalo para Edward, quería que fuese algo especial, quería que fuese algo que enmarcara lo que éramos juntos, quería algo que él pudiese ver y tal vez así no me olvidara… quería que Edward tuviese un recuerdo mío cuando yo estuviese a miles de kilómetros de distancia, separados por un inmenso océano.

Si, aún no le contaba a Edward, pero ya había llenado la solicitud para postular al Trinity, el señor Wright se había conseguido los formularios de postulación y becas, y ya estaba casi todo listo, sólo bastaba esperar que abriesen el plazo de las postulaciones para enviar la primera parte del papeleo, pero ya estaba decidido: haría todo por quedar en el Trinity, era mi destino, mi futuro estaba ahí, y gran parte de mi lo sabía, incluso aunque eso significase separarme de gran parte de mis amigos… de Edward…

La parte cobarde de mi me decía que ya daba igual o no confesarle mis sentimientos, de todas formas terminaríamos yendo a universidades distintas, y si hay algo más terrible que el irme amando a mi mejor amigo, sería irme sabiendo que él también – en caso hipotético- siente cosas por mi; la distancia nos mataría y es la simple y cruda verdad.

- Aún no ves mi regalo…- dijo él sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le vi tenderme la caja de terciopelo azul, la tomé y sus dedos volvieron a rozarse con los míos, mi cuerpo respondió de la manera en que lo hacía siempre, con el corazón súbitamente disparado y esa sensación como si miles de bengalas explotaran en la mitad de mi estómago.

Tomé la caja y la abrí, sentía la respiración acompasada de Edward a mi lado, mis dedos titubearon hasta abrir por completo la tapa y exclamar un "oh" mudo. Había una hermosa y fina cadena de plata, y en ella, un colgante con forma de estrella fugaz, con la estela incluida, el centro de la estrella estaba decorado con una pequeña piedra brillante, me obligué a pensar que Edward no se atrevería a gastar ridículas cantidades de dinero en mi, por lo que deseché la posibilidad que ese diminuto brillante fuese algo como un… diamante.

Acaricié la cadena con cuidado, como si temiese romperla.

- Edward…esta hermosa…- fue todo lo que pude articular luego de varios segundos en que trataba de ordenar mi cabeza, mientras mi corazón palpitaba de manera tan estruendosa que no me hubiese extrañado que Edward lo escuchase.

Sentí la respiración de él chocando con mi hombro, su exquisito aroma a sutil perfume, mezclados ahora con alcohol hacían una mezcla embriagante y a la vez intoxicante, no pude reprimir aspirar su aroma con todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

- Es tarde…- dijo él, aunque parecía más como si hablase con si mismo- no debería estar aquí a las 3 de la mañana…- susurró mirando su reloj de muñeca.

- No, esta bien… no me molesta- comente también en voz baja mientras lo miraba levemente.

Me percaté de su mirada fija y volví a mirar el colgante en la cajita, vi sus dedos sacar la cadena de la caja.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó mientras alzaba el collar abriendo el broche.

Asentí en silencio y me volteé sobre la cama para que Edward pudiese ponerme el colgante, sentí su pecho rozando mi espalda, mi espalda se contrajo, aunque él pareció no notarlo, le vi cruzar sus manos delante de mi y pasar la cadena ajustándola alrededor de mi cuello, la cadena era larga, la diminuta estrella fugaz quedaba en la mitad de mi pecho.

Sentí su respiración chocando directamente con mi nuca y un sonoro suspiro abandonó mis labios, sentí mi rostro enrojecer al darme cuenta de mi acto, y por la manera en que los dedos de Edward se quedaron repentinamente quietos supe que se había percatado de mi gesto.

_Se ha dado cuenta._

Sentí como de un momento a otro toda la sangre abandonaba mi rostro, me sentí descubierta, mi nerviosismo aumentó estrepitosamente y yo solo podía sentir los dedos quietos de Edward justo bajo mi nuca, mientras aún no abrochaba la cadena.

Sentí un leve "click" que me dio a entender que ya la cadena estaba segura alrededor de mi cuello, sin embargo las manos de Edward no se movieron, se desplazaron con lentitud hacia mis hombros y bajaron por mis brazos enviándome corrientes de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Aquello no podía ser real, su aliento volvió a chocar directamente con mi piel, ya que la polera que vestía para dormir era simple, con tirantes, dejando todo el sector superior de mi espalda descubierto, mi cuerpo volvió a contraerse al percibir su respiración.

- Edward…- susurré.

Pero él no respondió, me quedé muy quieta, sin atreverme a voltear, podía sentir su respiración directamente en mi espalda, expulsé todo el aire cuando me percaté que ocurría, Edward estaba besando lentamente justo bajo mi nuca, donde antes habían estado sus manos, desvió el camino hacia el hueco que estaba entre mi hombro y cuello haciendo que prácticamente desfalleciera.

Aquello no podía ser real, todo eso no podía estar ocurriendo, tenía que ser una ensoñación, Edward no podía estar besando mi cuello como si… como si fuésemos… algo más que amigos. Sus labios quemaban en mi piel, mientras sus manos tomaron las mías entrelazando los dedos, mi cuerpo respondía por su cuenta cada caricia de él, como si lo reconociese, sin embargo mi mente hizo "click" y dimensioné la situación: Edward estaba bebido, lo suficiente como para estar haciendo aquello, estaba claro que no tenía sus cinco sentidos en funcionamiento, aquella revelación me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de manera brusca y cruel.

No podía permitir llegar más lejos, no cuando al día siguiente Edward apareciera por mi casa sin recordar nada, o peor… justificando su actitud por irse con copas de más, aunque sabía que jamás se atrevería a llegar a ese punto de hacerme sentir mal culpando al alcohol, era algo que obviamente mantendría en su mente, y yo era la sobria entre los dos, estaba en mi deber detenerlo.

Separé nuestras manos y me volteé hacia él, quizás más bruscamente de lo que me hubiese gustado, él pareció desconcertado, me miró potentemente con sus ojos verdes, y sentí como mis mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas. No podía creer hasta que punto podía llegar mi infortunio personal, la manera cruel en que el destino me jugaba sucio una y otra vez era demasiado para mi… aún así aquel no era el momento para lamentaciones, debía actuar, decir algo…

Por mucho que mi garganta estuviese cerrada a confesar la verdad…

- Has bebido mucho…-y era cierto, realmente olía a alcohol, a pesar que se esforzase por disimularlo.

- No lo suficiente- agregó él, mientras sus ojos no dejaban los míos.

- Edward…¿Qué…- suspiré- ¿Qué es lo ocurre con…

Apreté la mandíbula, incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

- ¿Con nosotros?- preguntó él mientras se encogía de hombros- No se… dímelo tú, Bella- exigió con voz pausada, que me hizo estremecer.

Sus palabras me descolocaron, aunque claro… estaba al borde de lo que se denomina "ebrio", no es como si sus palabras develaran mucho tampoco, me aclaré la garganta.

- Será mejor que duermas…-señalé mi cama- no puedes volver manejando a casa…- De echo me asustaba el pensar cómo es que llegó conduciendo hasta la mía.

- ¿Ya has besado a Black?- preguntó él de pronto.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté confusa.

- Que si ya has besado a Black- dijo mientras arrugaba el ceño.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob…

- Tiene que ver con que ha sido por él que te estás alejando de mi- me interrumpió bruscamente mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi rostro.

Su aliento volvió a chocar con mi rostro y no pude más que enmudecer, súbitamente esos ojos verdes me miraban con cierto reproche, cierto… dolor…

- Tiene que ver con que detesto verte de la mano con él… tiene que ver con que hiervo de celos cuando camina contigo por los pasillos del instituto con su brazo sobre tus hombros- continuó diciendo con voz enfática y grave, haciendo que a cada palabra me quedase más y más impresionada- tiene que ver con no se si son celos de mejor amigo o celos de hombre…

Abrí los ojos impresionada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, aquello no… no podía ser cierto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Wow… sólo puedo decir WOW. He vuelto, si, he vuelto a mi casa… y no saben la maravillosa sensación que he sentido al ver la cantidad de reviews que he recibido en los días en que no he estado en casa, todas las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos o alerts…**

**Solo puedo decir una palabra:**

**GRACIAS.**

**Jamás pensé que tendría una cálida acogida con la historia, agradezco a cada una de las maravillosas 23 personas que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado. TODAS ESAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS QUE SE ANIMARON AHORA A DEJARME UNAS PALABRAS!!!!! Me hicieron sonreír y alegraron mi día.**

**En fin… pasando directamente al capítulo… qué les pareció? si no les gustó pueden decirlo... y no me enfadaré =) Reconozco que tengo miedo de su reacción jajajaaj cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo de hecho ni yo me esperaba este final xD akjjakkJAKKA pero ya saben…. Mi cabeza funciona de una manera muy loca… no puedo controlar las ideas que asaltan a mi desquiciado cerebro…**

**Anyway… que piensan? Qué pasará ahora? Como pudieron ver no es que Jake vaya interponerse entre Bella y Edward realmente (la mayoría es sólo paranoia de Edward y bueno… a Jake le gusta ser odioso con "Cullen"… ya lo conocen xD) **

**El próximo capítulo creo que lo POV de Jake… es interesante saber que pasa por la cabecilla de mi adorado Black ahahahah será un capítulo intenso… adelanto que ahora si que las cosas se pondrán FUERTES (Y no, no hablo de "ese" fuerte, osea horny…. xDDD si no de la temática en si… la montaña rusa se viene en picada)**

**Muchos besos mis queridas lectoras.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo**

**Y espero que me dejen sus comentarios que AMO leer.**

**M.K.**

**P.D: para VampBells****, Si… el Damon del que hablo que escribí en mi ONE SHOT es Damon Salvatore, el hermano de Stefan Salvatore de ****Vampire Diaries****.**

**P.D.D: por cierto... CINDEL23 HA HECHO UN HERMOSO DIBUJO DE JACOB! (L) pásense por mi profile para verlo. Gracias Cindel (K)  
**


	11. Descontrol

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo once: Descontrol.**

_POV Edward._

Miré a Bella y vislumbré su rostro con completa sorpresa, sus ojos chocolate no quitaban su mirada de mi rostro, de pronto parecía haberse puesto muy pálida y tiesa. Sólo en ese momento vislumbré lo que acababa de decir.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

_Mierda. _Bella continuaba a escasos centímetros míos, sin moverse, esperando que yo agregara más. ¿Qué más agregar cuando prácticamente acababa de aceptar que existía la posibilidad que viese a Bella como algo más que mi mejor amiga? Súbitamente deseé desaparecer en aquel mismo instante, la había cagado del todo, la había besado de manera absolutamente irracional- aunque no fuese en la boca, peor, más comprometedor… en el cuello- y había decorado el pastel con mis palabras… idas de carril… envalentonadas- o estupidizadas- por el alcohol, me recordé mentalmente no volver a tomar tequila, decididamente mi cuerpo no reaccionaba bien frente a esa bebida.

Sentía mis manos vacías… Cierto, habían dejado de sentir la piel de ella… mis labios ardían. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bella continuaba demasiado paralizada y sorprendida como para hacer algo. ¿Y yo? Demasiado acobardado y confundido como para pretender dar el primer paso.

Tragué saliva en grueso mientras la observaba, estaba hermosa, su cabello se había soltado en parte de su improvisado moño, y sus ojos me miraban con cierto brillo extraño, atrayente, hipnotizante…

Un inesperado calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

Estaba deseando a mi mejor amiga.

_Mierda. _

_Si, mierda._

¿Cómo? No lo sabía, en ese instante sólo tenía clara una cosa: no saldría de esa habitación sin haberla besado. No podía, no… definitivamente no podía irme sin saber como sabían sus labios.

Estaba actuando de manera completamente irracional, pero había un descontrol en mis pensamientos y no podía más que dejarlos ir… _no quería_.

Respiré, aunque me sonó más como un patético jadeo, me sentí completamente idiota al estar actuando como un estúpido frente a ella, por mi mente cruzó el instante en que nos besamos antes del baile de invierno, cuando aquel beso inesperado me desarmó de más maneras de las que quería aceptar. Sonaba estúpido incluso en mi mente, pero ese beso me mostró la increíble mujer- ya no mejor amiga- que estaba junto a mi.

Luego tenía que aparecer Black en la escena y complicarlo todo … sólo sabía que hervía en celos cada vez que él estaba con Bella, cada vez que ella sonreía por alguna broma de él, cada vez que a la salida de alguna clase estaba el odioso de Black esperándola, como si Bella fuese _suya_, como si ocupase el lugar que a _mi_ me correspondía…

¿Me gustaba Bella? Era una pregunta estúpida, era imposible que no me gustase, era una chica fascinante, la pregunta correcta era si realmente me interesaba algo más… La miré a los ojos, ella continuaba paralizada.

- Bella… respira- dije rompiendo al fin el silencio.

Vi inmediatamente cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo suave, y yo… no pude resistirme… prácticamente me abalancé sobre ella. Si, me abalancé a sus labios sin escalas, esperé que me alejara, una bofetada, esperé un golpe bajo, pero no esperé sentir sus suaves labios moverse al compás de los míos… Bella era tan impredecible para mi, jamás lograba saber cual sería su próximo movimiento.

Y fueron sus labios en cadencia a los míos los que hicieron que todo el resto perdiese importancia, mis manos no pudieron resistirse a tomar su cintura, yo seguía en una posición incómoda en la cama por lo que la atraje hacia mi sin cortar el beso, sin dejar de sentir sus labios en los míos, mi cuerpo era sacudido por extrañas olas de adrenalina, sentía el exquisito aroma de fresas de su cabello inundando todo mi ser, sentí la suavidad de su piel bajo su polera, mis dedos se permitieron hurgar bajo la tela y palpar su piel… toqué el cielo.

Intensifiqué el beso, con cierto temor, no sabía que instintos estaban mandando en ese momento, pero no quería detenerlos, no cuando me sentía tan exquisitamente en el paraíso en aquellos instantes. Volví a sentirme desarmado cuando Bella me permitió el paso a su boca, sin titubear mi lengua y la suya se encontraron, no pude evitar un suspiro entrecortado en aquel instante, mientras todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba casi con descontrol.

Nos separamos lentamente y observé el pecho de Bella bajar y subir de manera rápida, sus labios estaban separados mientras su cara sonrojada completaba un cuadro que inesperadamente me pareció irresistiblemente… sensual. A mis ojos en ese instante la sentía completamente… ¿deseable? ¿Esa era la palabra?

- Bella…- dije a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Edward, yo…- titubeó.

Su voz me hizo cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, pero sin dejar de sentir la piel de su cintura entre mis manos.

- Esto… esto no esta bien…- susurró.

Sus palabras me sacaron bruscamente de mi burbuja. ¿Por qué no iban a estar bien? ¿Cómo algo que me hacía sentir por completo en la gloria podía estar mal? En aquel instante cualquier resabio de alcohol abandonó mi cuerpo por completo, y la verdad me golpeó de manera brusca y shockeante… estaba besando a mi mejor amiga, estaba deseando a mi mejor amiga… y peor… mis pensamientos iban mucho más allá que un beso a mitad de la noche en su habitación.

De pronto me vi enfrentado a unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

- Estas bebido…- repitió con voz triste.

La miré sorprendido y dolido, Bella no podía creer que…

- No estoy ebrio, Bella- rectifiqué mientras mis manos dejaban su estrecha cintura y tomaban su rostro.

Si no estaba bebido ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Me estaba declarando a mi mejor amiga? _Brillante, muy brillante Edward, te mereces el premio por aparecerte a las 3 de la mañana con varios tequilas en el cuerpo a hacer la peor pseudo declaración de la historial._

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó mientras sus ojos rehuían los míos.

Tragué saliva en grueso. ¿Entonces?

- Me has devuelto el beso…- me fui por la tangente, sentí un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella luego de pronunciar esas palabras.

Súbitamente mi cuerpo comenzó a resentir todo el tequila bebido y un inmenso malestar se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

No podía ser verdad.

No podía tener ganas de vomitar justo en aquel instante.

Pero así era.

Bella pareció darse cuenta de mi rostro y mi actitud de pronto enfermiza e inestable.

- ¿Edward que ocurre?- preguntó acercándose a mi.

Pero yo no tenía deseos de abrir la boca, no podía ser tan pelmazo ni tamaño idiota como para querer vomitar en aquel instante, me levanté de la cama de un salto.

- Debo irme- las palabras sonaron a trompicones y me dirigí algo inestable hacia su balcón.

- Edward ¡¿Qué haces?!- esta vez Bella no tuvo reparos en subir la voz para dirigirse a mi, sentí su pequeña y tibia mano posarse en mi brazo pero me solté con facilidad.

Me volteé hacia ella y como pude reuní todo mi autocontrol por mantener la compostura mientras le tomaba el rostro.

- Debo irme… lo siento…- me acerqué y besé su frente- lo siento…

Dicho eso salí hacia el balcón y haciendo un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano logré bajar de ahí y llegar hasta mi Volvo, no supe como llegué incólume hasta el auto, sólo supe que antes que pudiese abrir la puerta del auto mi cuerpo no resistió más y terminé vomitando.

_Maldito tequila. _

Conduje a casa como un completo bellaco, las imágenes de lo que apenas acababa de suceder en la habitación de Bella me golpeaban de manera incesante y tormentosa. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABABA DE DECIRLE HACIA MENOS DE QUINCE MINUTOS? ¿Qué fue lo que confesé perdido en sus ojos chocolate y sentado en su habitación? ¿en su…cama…?

Las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza sin detención, y luego… el beso… y mis manos… Oh, si, mis manos habían tenido activa participación en mi lapsus de completa desfachatez mental, sin quererlo humedecí mis labios recordando aquel beso. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Aparqué en mi casa y me bajé con brusquedad del auto, lo único que quería era echarme en mi habitación y con mucha suerte sería abducido por los extraterrestres o algo parecido, acababa de cometer el acto mas descontrolado con Bella…

¿Qué era esa gilipollez de celos de… hombre?

Ya con mi estómago súbitamente vacío, el malestar por el alcohol se había marchado, y con eso parecía haber despertado mi mente, que analizaba la situación:

1.- Me había colado a su habitación a las 3 de la mañana.

2.- Estaba pseudo borracho.

3.- Había pseudo aceptado que estaba celoso de muchas formas… no, mentira, sólo habían DOS formas… y no había especificado cual.

4.- Me había abalanzado sobre ella y la había besado.

5.- Mis manos habían tocado más de lo que deberían.

6.- Y luego de todo eso… me había marchado sin explicación.

Sentí mi estómago retorcer… ¡Ah! Y no debía olvidar algo de mi patética actuación de hacía unos minutos:

7.- Había vomitado en el pavimento frente a su casa.

Si Bella lograba perdonarme todo lo que había hecho antes del próximo milenio debería considerarme afortunado. Entré a casa y me desvestí a medias antes de lavarme los dientes y meterme a la cama, mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, estaba lleno de pensamientos contradictorios.

¿Por qué había hecho todo lo que había hecho?

_Black._

Si, Black había sido el desencadenante de todo mi descontrol, era él con su enfermante actitud con Bella, sus tomadas de manos, sus abrazos, sus miradas, su forma de ser con ella.

Enfermante.

Estaba celoso de Black, si... pero ¿Celos de algo más que amigos? Mi estómago se retorció de sólo pensarlo, no, no podía ser, debía tener una explicación racional. Si, ¿Por qué entonces? porque me estaba arrebatando a mi mejor amiga, era normal sentirse a sí ¿no? es decir… probablemente como era la primera vez que me ocurría eso de tener "competencia" en cuanto a mejor amigo de Bella había perdido los estribos… y había hecho lo que había hecho…

Esa explicación no logró satisfacerme demasiado, sobre todo porque seguía viva en mi la misma sensación que había tenido al ver a Bella en su habitación hacía pocos instantes: Deseo. Si, la había deseado… ¿Era normal desear a las amigas? Traté de recordar, Emmett deseó a muchas amigas y tuvo deslices con muchas amigas antes de conocer a Rosalie… Además Bella era una chica, atractiva y completamente deseable… tendría que ser un idiota para no darme cuenta de aquello… pero al mismo tiempo Bella no era como esas "amigas" de Emmett… no… ella esa distinta, era especial… era única.

Luego de mucho darle vueltas llegué a esa conclusión, si, todo había sido amplificado producto del alcohol haciendo que perdiese el control, y luego de mucho repasar había llegado a otra lista considerable:

1.- Bella era una chica atractiva y por lo tanto deseable.

2.- Las amigas también pueden ser deseables… creo…la experiencia de Emmett debía contar de algo.

3.- Black era un completo imbécil.

4.- Estaba celoso de Black.

5.- Los celos se habían magnificado por culpa del tequila.

6.- Nunca más debía tomar tequila.

7.- Nunca más debía permitirme repetir la estupidez de aquella noche.

8.- Bella besaba increíblemente bien….y su piel…

Detuve mis pensamientos y me obligué a repasar mentalmente la lista en sus primeros siete puntos y tratar de convencerme de aquello. Vinieron a mi cabeza las palabras de Alice… apenas nos quedaban 6 meses juntos antes que Bella partiese a Londres… debíamos aprovechar el tiempo y yo lo arruinaba todo en una maldita noche, recordé que Bella no dijo prácticamente nada mientras yo hacía el espectáculo de mi vida, no hizo nada…bueno, salvo corresponderme el beso…

Mi respiración se cortó mientras rememoraba aquel instante en que sus labios estaban junto a los míos y tenía su frágil cuerpo entre mis manos… Tragué saliva en grueso. Bella me había respondido ese beso. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué yo le gustaba?

Demasiadas preguntas y mis párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, aunque mi cabeza estaba en su máxima ebullición de pensamientos.

Debía hablar a primera hora con Alice…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Abrí los ojos cuando unos rayos de sol dieron directamente en mi rostro, un terrible dolor de cabeza me aquejaba y mi garganta estaba completamente seca, no había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior y ahora el sol madrugador me despertaba.

A duras penas me volteé a mirar el reloj que tenía junto a la cama, eran las ocho de la mañana, genial, no había dormido más de 3 horas… anoche…

Los recuerdos vinieron claros a mi cerebro y me pareció como una mala película de bajo presupuesto donde el protagonista era un sujeto estúpido y arrebatado. Me levanté de la cama y me di una ducha rápida, sin siquiera tomar desayuno me subí al Volvo y conduje a casa de Alice, me detuve en la entrada y con horror comprobé el primer vestigio de mi patética actuación de la noche anterior: mi vomito en el pavimento, por suerte estaba en el camino de los autos y no en la vereda, aún así me sentí horriblemente mal.

Nunca me había emborrachado, en realidad la noche anterior ni si quiera había llegado al estado de estar "borracho", pero aún así mi cuerpo no toleró el alcohol… ¿serían las emociones fuertes vividas en la pieza de Bella?

¿Emociones?

Me estaba poniendo más blandengue de lo que realmente era, quizás Emmett tenía razón y mi cerebro parecía el de una chica al ser tan aproblemado y pensar demasiado.

Salí de mis cavilaciones y me acerqué a la manguera que estaba en el jardín delantero de la casa de Alice, abrí la llave y con eso limpié el pavimento donde estaba el vestigio de mi noche pasada, luego que me hube asegurado que todo estaba normal me acerqué a la puerta, por la hora decidí que no era lo más adecuado despertar a los señores Brandon con mi visita a las ocho y media de la mañana, así que tomé el celular y llamé a Alice, no tardó demasiado en responder lo que me sorprendió.

- Hola, Edward.

Su voz denotaba un matiz de histerismo que me puso en alerta, Alice utilizaba ese tono sólo cuando se encontraba especialmente molesta por algo.

- Estoy afuera de tu casa…- dije sin saludarla si quiera.

- Ya te abro.

Y colgó. Súbitamente me sentí nervioso y con ganas de salir de ahí, si Alice estaba molesta eso quería decir una cosa: que Bella ya le había relatado el episodio de la noche anterior.

Antes de tomar una decisión drástica-como huir- Alice ya estaba frente a mi abriéndome la puerta para dejarme pasar, me deslicé dentro del hall de su casa y simplemente la seguí hasta la cocina, me percaté que llevaba el celular en la mano y lo dejaba sobre el mesón junto al microondas.

- Feliz Navidad…- dije sólo para romper el silencio.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me encaró, vislumbré en su ojos oscuros que nada bueno saldría de aquella conversación.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que fue lo que hiciste anoche?- preguntó arrugando el ceño.

Al grano, Alice siempre era así, jamás se andaba con rodeos cuando eran especialmente grandes como este.

- ¿Has hablado con Bella?-pregunté dudoso.

Ella se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una botella de jugo.

- No interesa si he hablado o no con ella, Edward. Quiero escuchar de tu propia boca qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche con Bella.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina mientras Alice se paseaba de un lado a otro preparando desayuno.

- Bella te contó…

- Edward… ¿Qué pasó anoche?-la voz de Alice no dejaba derecho a réplica, gruñí por lo bajo y me encontré con su mirada inquisidora.

- Llegué a su casa a mitad de la noche… la besé…

- ¿Y luego?

Me mordí la lengua antes de responder.

- Luego me fui…

El bufido de Alice posiblemente se escuchó en la cuadra siguiente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan enormemente idiota, Edward Cullen?- estalló mientras dejaba el vaso con brusquedad sobre la mesa- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Me pasé las manos por la cabeza de manera frustrada, esa era la misma pregunta que me venía haciendo yo desde que había dejado la casa de Bella la noche anterior. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- ¿Por qué la besaste?- explotó y yo volví a tomar una pose frustrada.

- Porque quería hacerlo….

Si, era la respuesta más sensata… aunque eso conllevaría a otra pregunta….

-¿Por qué querías hacerlo, Edward?

Pregunta que precisamente Alice formuló. La miré y me encogí de hombros.

- No lo se…

- Edward…

El timbre del teléfono de Alice sonó y ambos miramos en dirección al pequeño aparato junto al microondas, mi pequeña amiga bufó molesta, parecía ser que tenía unos segundos de gracia antes que Alice continuara con sus cuestionamientos conmigo.

La vi acercarse y mirar la pantalla del celular, se puso repentinamente seria y me miró algo turbada.

- Bella… - susurró antes de responder el teléfono, inmediatamente me tensé.

Vi a Alice coger el celular.

- Hola Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Qué cómo se sentía? ¿Qué acaso se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido anoche? ¿Hasta que punto yo había arruinado nuestra amistad con mi descontrol?

- ¿Edward?- Alice me miró- no lo se…- respondió rápidamente.

Claro, como si no estuviese mi Volvo estacionado en medio de la calle para que Bella lo viese.

- Trata de descansar… te iré a ver dentro de unos minutos, si, adiós, te quiero…

Alice dejó el teléfono a un lado y me miró.

- ¿Esta mal por lo que hice anoche?- pregunté inmediatamente.

- ¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué hoy estuviese de fiesta? Edward, te recuerdo que la besaste y no precisamente de manera casta y luego te fuiste… ¿Cómo crees que se siente Bella con esto? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche? Te gusta Bella, confiésalo Edward.

Sentí que las palabras y la pose de Alice me hacían sentir más y más miserable.

- No me gusta Bella, Alice… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo?

- Pero la besaste.

- ¡Pero ese beso fue simple descontrol! ¡No significó nada!-exploté mientras me levantaba de la silla en la que me encontraba, al tiempo que mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por dar una explicación satisfactoria a lo sucedido, y una parte de mi parecía disconforme con lo salido de mi boca..

¿Por qué no podía aceptar que quizás me gustara Bella? Porque no quería arruinar la amistad perfecta que ya teníamos… Era arriesgar demasiado…

- Estoy celoso porque Black me arrebató a mi mejor amiga… y yo simplemente necesitaba … hacer algo por tenerla junto a mi- expliqué aún exaltado.

- Y besarla es la mejor manera de hacerlo ¿cierto?- ironizó Alice.

- Hablaré con ella… le diré que ese beso estuvo fuera de lugar y que me perdone…- repliqué.

En ese instante vi la furia latente en los ojos de Alice mientras golpeaba la encimera con su pequeña mano.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- me gritó mirándome con completa furia- ¡Es la segunda vez que la besas "fuera de lugar", Edward!- replicó ella haciendo las comillas en el aire de manera enfática- ¿No te dice eso algo?

Me quedé petrificado, parecía que en cualquier momento Alice se lanzaría sobre mi y me arrancaría la cabeza, por segundos compadecí a Jasper, no quería ni imaginar como se ponía con él cuando discutían, si es que discutían…

- ¿Algo como qué?- pregunté finalmente cruzándome de brazos.

Volví a escuchar un gruñido exasperado por parte de ella.

- Algo como que te gusta Bella- respondió imitando mi posición y cruzándose de brazos también.

- No me gusta ella… al menos no en esa forma- respondí como un autómata.

- Pues bien, ve a decírselo y dile que el beso de anoche fue producto de tu borrachera, Edward, a ver como se lo toma ella…- comentó ácidamente ella.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y escondí mi rostro entre los brazos, así como lo decía ella todo sonaba especialmente mal, me había comportado exactamente como un patán, como uno de los cuantos galanes de cuarta categoría de los que solía asquearme yo mismo, demonios, estaba siendo una patética réplica de Mike Newton.

- Lo he arruinado- repliqué.

- A fondo…- corroboró ella y eso hizo que me sintiese aún peor- ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? ¿Tanto celos te da que Bella tenga ahora a Jacob?- preguntó.

Alcé mi rostro hacia ella, la respuesta estaba de más, era más que claro que el sólo nombre de Black me revolvía las entrañas de maneras belicosas.

- Edward no puedes ser tan egoísta… debes dejarla ir…- susurró en un tono más calmado, pero que supe reconocer al instante, Alice escondía algo entre líneas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté inmediatamente.

- Que sería muy bueno que…

En ese momento ambos nos callamos ante un sonido ensordecedor de un motor, miré a Alice quien parecía pensar lo mismo que yo por la manera en que sus ojos se abrían de plano antes de prácticamente desaparecer de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de la casa, me levanté de la silla y salí tras ella, cuando llegué a la puerta alcancé a ver como el viejo monovolumen rojo de Bella se perdía por la calle.

- Se ha ido…- comentó Alice mirándome claramente confundida.

- ¿Dónde?- pregunté yo desviando mi mirada de ella hacia dónde había desaparecido el auto prehistórico de Bella, estaba seguro que ningún otro auto de la ciudad era tan ruidoso como el de ella, pero terca como sólo Bella sabía ser se negaba a cambiar de auto, aunque claramente entre y Alice y yo nos turnábamos para disuadirla al máximo de usar aquel chatarra prehistórica.

- Se suponía que nos juntaríamos… ahora…- respondió dubitativa mientras volvíamos a entrar a la casa rumbo a la cocina.

No había ni siquiera a alcanzar la mesa en la que antes me encontraba cuando un grito de Alice me hizo voltear a verla, estaba pálida- más que de costumbre y me miraba con… horror.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté, pero entonces mi mirada desvió a sus manos, donde sostenía su celular.

Me acerqué en dos zancadas hacia ella y tomé el pequeño aparto en mis manos, estaba en pantalla la última llamada que había hecho, la llamada de Bella, pero el contador de tiempo de la llamada marcaba…

- ¿Siete minutos cuarenta?- pregunté confuso.

En ese instante los engranajes de mi cerebro entraron en funcionamiento y lo comprendí.

Demonios.

- Bella escuchó todo…- dijo Alice con un súbito temor en su voz.

La miré sintiendo como ese temor se apoderaba de mi también, Bella había escuchado todo, no había cortado la llamada luego de llamar a Alice, lo había escuchado todo…

_Todo._

"_Pues bien, ve a decírselo y dile que el beso de anoche fue producto de tu borrachera, Edward, a ver como se lo toma ella…"_

Las palabras de Alice se repitieron en mi mente y repentinamente me sentí furioso y enfermo, Bella había escuchado no sólo eso, también mi negación a quererla como algo más que amigos, que el beso había estado… "fuera de lugar".

Tragué saliva en grueso.

- Edward tienes que encontrarla- dijo Alice mientras tomaba el celular y comenzaba a llamar. Chistó con furia- lo tiene apagado- rezongó.

- Debemos preguntarle a Charlie…- urgí con súbita premura.

Necesitaba hablar con Bella, necesitaba verla, ella… ella no podía quedarse con esa imagen de mi, de ser un patán, un maldito besador nocturno que se había marchado sin ninguna explicación.

_Y precisamente eso era._

Alice partió sola a casa de Bella, dijo que era mejor ir sola, la esperé sentado en su cocina mientras insistía en llamar a Bella, pero seguía apareciéndome el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, tenía el celular apagado.

Alice volvió a aparecer cuando yo estaba apunto de perder los estribos luego de tanta espera.

- Se ha ido…- recitó Alice mordiéndose el labio nerviosa, rodé los ojos, eso ya era obvio- se ha ido con Jacob…- añadió mirándome fijamente.

Tensé los músculos y apreté la mandíbula. Claro ¿Dónde más podría ir? Era claro que iría con él, luego de mi papelón y de lo que había escuchado de mi conversación con Alice.

- ¿Ha ido a su casa? Puedo ir a buscarla allá…

- No, Edward- negó Alice con la cabeza haciendo que las puntas de su cabello se movieran de un lado a otro- Se ha ido con Jacob a la Push… Charlie se irá también, pasaran el año nuevo en la Push... en la casa de los Black.

Las palabras de Alice me cayeron como un cubo de hielo sobre la cabeza.

- Pero si se suponía que ustedes…

- Charlie dice que le dijo que Jacob la había llamado y que le apetecía partir en ese mismo instante- me interrumpió Alice antes de suspirar y sentarse junto a mi en la mesa.

Me sentía como un completo estúpido, y ni siquiera sabía bien el por qué, es decir, si, el punto negro lo tenía muy claro, sin embargo mi interior se debatía y de una manera bastante caótica, tenía rabia conmigo por ser tan completamente idiota con Bella, tenía rabia por no saber exactamente que era lo que sentía por ella… porque si… era definitivo, ese "no me gusta más que como amiga" comenzaba a perder veracidad, al menos en ese instante, lo sabía que el dolor y la horrible sensación de pérdida que sentía porque hubiese escuchado las palabras que le dije a Alice, y por mi actitud de anoche… iban más allá de lo que yo lograba comprender.

Había una sola cosa clara.

Había pasado los límites de una simple amistad.

¿Hasta que punto?

No lo sabía.

Volvió a mi mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, en el momento exacto en que me abalancé sobre ella a besarla… Bella había correspondido ese beso, sentí como mi pecho se retorcía de emociones contradictorias al evocar ese recuerdo, emoción al saberme no rechazado, y amargura por saber que le había cagado, y a fondo… sin embargo, Bella… me había devuelto aquel beso.

Y no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, a menos que…

- ¿Alice?- pregunté mirándola fijamente, atrapándola con una mirada de la que no podía escapar, mi pequeña amiga pareció darse cuenta de mi intención y se removió algo incómoda en su asiento.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Existe la posibilidad que Bella se… se hubiese enamorado de mi?- pregunté finalmente.

Vale. La había soltado, esa era una pregunta que me había formulado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo Bella jamás había dado indicios de querer algo más que una amistad conmigo… ¿Por qué desconfiar de aquello? El beso se volvió a repetir en mi mente a manera de respuesta. ¿Cómo había podido obviar esa posibilidad? Si yo le gustaba a Bella…como algo más que un amigo… entonces todo parecía encajar.

Sentí que mi cabeza explotaría entre tantas confusiones y descubrimientos hechos en los últimos minutos, volví a enfocar mis pensamientos en Alice, necesitaba su respuesta, la necesitaba realmente.

Alice debía saberlo, ella era su mejor amiga.

Tenía que decírmelo si así era.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Charán! Bueno… en primer lugar… ¿Qué pretenden? xD ¿Matarme de la emoción con los 45 reviews del capítulo pasado? xD jajajaj solo puedo agradecer INFINITAMENTE a las 45 personas GRANDIOSAS, MARAVILLOSAS y GENIALES que se tomaron su tiempo para escribirme unas palabras, sus impresiones, etc… de verdad, sólo puedo decir GRACIAS. Me halagan de sobremanera, no esperaba esta aceptación de la historia y francamente me siento agradecida de ustedes.**

**En fin. Este capítulo esta recién salido de fábrica, los hoompa loompas me han ayudado en mi labor (?) xDDD jakjakjak.. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno.. de seguro deben odiarme porque Edward es un idiota ciego… pero eeh.. que no pueden haber final feliz tan pronto porque o si no se terminaría la historia… ¿Acaso quieren que la termine ahora? Por lo menos yo no quiero… xD porque aún me quedan muchas ideas para esta historia (y seamos francas… ustedes tampoco quieren que se acabe tan pronto mi historia xDDDDDDD) así que lamentablemente a nuestra querida protagonista (Bella) le queda mucho camino por recorrer aún… y a nuestro querido (y despistado y ciego) Edward también.**

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Quiero sus comentarios!! Algo como "Mademoiselle K… definitivamente tu creatividad se fue por el caño y lo que has escrito es una veradera m*erda" …. Y lo aceptaría… se aceptan tomates y de todo tipo.. después de todo al menos no conocen mi casa y los tomates no llegarán a mi puerta. xD**

**Por otro lado tengo una noticia que darles: HE PUBLICADO EL PRMER CAPÍTULO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE TWILIGHT… TAMBIÉN ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CON BELLA Y EDWARD COMO PROTAGONISTAS. Me encantaría que se dieran una vuelta por ella y me dijeran que tal la encuentran… y ahora mismo subiré el segundo capítulo de esa historia… se llama "Intencionalmente novios".**

**Consideren un INMENSO regalo de mi parte este capítulo porque así como estoy con la universidad y todos los compromisos profesionales y viajes que tengo estoy con la soga al cuello… al tope de mis fuerzas humanas y sobrehumanas xD …. Recién el 15 de Julio estimo que estaré ya con mi vida de vuelta… (si es ke no me suicido antes xD… o si es ke no se acaba el mundo antes) … **

**Anyway… si no actualizo hasta el 15 por favor no desesperen… sepan que hago todo lo posible por cumplir en muchos aspectos de mi vida y bueno… tengo vida fuera de escribir y este ultimo tiempo se me ha ido a cuestas… además hay una posibilidad MUY GRANDE que me corten el Internet… así que … bueno… emmmm ahí tendré que comenzar a actualizar en ciber ….**

**He hablado demasiado… pero necesitaba explicar estas cosas. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, de verdad.**

**Muchos besos**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	12. Golpes

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo once: Golpes.**

_POV Jacob_

_Tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit._

- ¡JACOB!

El grito del viejo gruñón siempre ha sido el único despertador válido para mi, y es que los jodidos despertadores jamás han logrado su cometido: sacarme de las sábanas por la mañana, en cambio la ronca voz de mi padre si que lo logra, o los vasos de agua que lanzaba Rebecca en mi cara también, pero los despertadores nunca.

Tomé el despertador y lo apagué antes de lanzarlo dentro de mi velador… jodido aparato y jodida escuela.

- ¡No volveré a llamarte, Jacob Black!

Cuando mi padre quería ser un maldito sargento lo era, el cuento de ser el viejillo bondadoso sólo porque lo veían en silla de ruedas era completamente ajeno a él, no tenía reparos en golpearme la cabeza y añadir un "no seas estúpido, Jacob" cuando algo no le parecía.

Me levanté de la cama a duras penas y me fui a duchar, hacía ya una semana que habíamos vuelto a clases luego de las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo, había pasado casi dos semanas en la Push con Billy, Charlie y Bella ¡Había sido más que fantástico! Le enseñé a Bella a surfear – aunque nunca logró pararse más de tres segundos sobre la tabla- nos fuimos de excursión al bosque y aprovechamos de reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos de la infancia, debía decir que me impresionó Embry Call, estaba más alto que yo, según Bella el agua de la Push nos hace crecer como "chicos mutantes", quien sabe…

Mi vuelta a Estados Unidos estaba siendo genial, no me podía quejar… la estadía en Seattle, contra todo pronostico iba mejor de lo que yo mismo podía imaginar, el tener a Bella a mi lado era algo simplemente glorioso, me parecía que volvíamos a tener 8 años- Bella 9- y nos escapábamos a cazar conejos al bosque; con Bella la vida pintaba mejor, incluso había mejorado mis notas en la escuela, el sólo hecho de ir al instituto sólo para pasar más momentos con ella era ya un hecho estimulante. Billy estaba la mar de contento con saber que había dejado de hacer novillos, le contentaba saber que Bella ejercía "influencia positiva" en mi, aunque lo que no sabía mi padre era que yo era quien hacía que Bella faltase a algunas clases… bueno, no es como si la obligase, simplemente le ofrecía algunos panoramas entretenidos y ella no tardaba en decirme "sí". ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Decirle "no Bella, creo realmente que debes asistir a clases de Biología mientras yo escalo"?

Bella. Desde la navidad la notaba ensimismada, por más que le pregunté negó estar "extraña" y trató de convencerme con una de sus sonrisas fingidas, esas que se las puede tragar cualquiera menos yo, era obvio que Cullen se hallaba tras aquello, en realidad Cullen se encontraba detrás de todo lo ocurrido con Bella. A pesar de tratar de distraerla al máximo con actividades que le sacaran a ese sujeto de la cabeza sabía que luego de unos momentos volvía a afligirse, se negó a contarme qué es lo que había ocurrido entre ella y él, porque yo sabía que había pasado algo, y no es como si yo hubiese sido demasiado perceptivo, su llanto por casi tres horas fue lo que me indicó claramente que Cullen la había cagado nuevamente. Torcí el gesto con sólo recordar al sujeto ¿Qué no podía ser más estúpido? ¿Cómo podía ser TAN increíblemente ciego e idiota? Bella estaba enamorada de él, y el muy gilipollas no se daba por enterado, y al parecer era el único que no sabía que Bella vivía, respiraba y moría por él, porque por lo visto la hiperquinética vecina de mi amiga ya lo sabía, y para que decir la rubia.

Sonreí al recordar una curiosa conversación con la rubita amiga de Bella, apenas dos días de empezar el segundo trimestre la vi caminar directamente hacia mi, que me encontraba en mi casillero, justo antes de irme a casa.

- Tenemos que hablar…

Así era ella al parecer, concisa, y bastante arrogante he de decir.

- Vale…

La seguí hasta una sala desocupada y me apoyé en la mesa del profesor mientras la veía mirarme fijamente.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunté cuando la rubia no dejaba de mirarme, al parecer potentemente.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

Me quedé cruzado de brazos y la miré divertido, me causaba gracia su actitud a la defensiva conmigo, cuando- según mis recuerdos- yo no había hecho nada más que saludar a la rubia desde mi llegada al instituto, bueno… quizás si había mirado más de la cuenta, pero con la suficiente astucia para que su gorila de novio- que por cierto es un sujeto de lo más guay- no me pillase en el acto, pero aparte de eso, no recordaba haberle hecho nada.

- ¿Con qué?- pregunté finalmente.

La oí bufar mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- Bella no olvidará a Edward por ti- replicó.

Fue mi turno de bufar. ¿Qué les daba a todos por darme sermones sobre Bella? Primero la enana con sobredosis de cafeína y ahora la rubita me aparecía con el mismo cuento. ¿Por qué no podían aceptar que un chico y una chica fuesen simplemente amigos? Vale, si Bella no anduviese como alma en pena detrás de Cullen es probable que yo hubiese hecho alguna movida, pero quería demasiado a Bella como para aproblemarla más aún, sabía que en su corazón – al menos en el aspecto "de pareja"- estaba por completo dedicado a Cullen, y aunque me reventara tenía que aceptar eso y hacer lo que hacen los bueno amigos: apoyarla. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Sabía que no sacaba nada con decirle "Bella, olvídate de Cullen". Bella es como una mula de terca y cabezotas, siempre lo ha sido, desde pequeños, y no había cambiado ese aspecto de su personalidad.

A veces realmente tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Cullen en medio del rostro por hacer sufrir a Bella. ¡Es que la chica se había llorado un río completo! Siempre me había preguntado como es que las mujeres suelen llorar tanto, mi hermana Rebecca creo que es el ícono de lo mucho que puede llegar a llorar una mujer.

- No pretendo que lo haga, pero si puedo hacerle más llevadero el que Cullen sea un estúpido es mi deber hacerlo- respondí apoyando mi peso en la mesa del profesor.

La rubia parecía estudiar la veracidad de mis palabras, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, me mantuve apacible esperando su réplica, que – según lo que había oído- la rubita era de las que siempre se quieren quedar con la última palabra, con un carácter de los mil demonios… aunque luego de crecer con Rachel y Rebecca no creía intimidarme por Rosalie Hale.

- No la estas ayudando- dijo ella frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Y dejarla llorando sola en su casa si es ayudarla?- pregunté yo con ironía, y es que la rubia ya comenzaba a hartarme. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Estas haciendo que ellos dos se alejen más… no se han visto desde Navidad y todo porque paso todas las fiestas contigo…

- Yo no la obligué a nada.

- Pero tampoco te niegas.

- ¿Por qué habría de negarme a pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga?- pregunté arrugando el ceño y acercándome a Rosalie comenzando a sentirme realmente molesto, no me parecía justo que ahora yo fuese el culpable de que Cullen fuese un gilipollas, y si que lo era, pero por si sólo- Mira, Rosalie…- ella no pareció inmutarse por mi cercanía- No me alejaré de Bella… me necesita, y si Cullen no es capaz de abrir los ojos por si solo es porque no la merece…

Diciendo esto último me acerqué a la puerta sin deseos de continuar la conversación. Me quedé parado en la puerta.

- Si tanto te preocupa la felicidad de Bella con quien deberías hablar es con Cullen, no conmigo…

Abandoné esa aula y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pasaría a ver a Bella, se había resfriado justo luego del año nuevo por lo que no había asistido a clases, Charlie por primera vez me dedicó una mirada algo reprochadora, estaba seguro que culpaba a las clases de surf por el resfriado de Bella, bueno lo que Charlie no sabía era que probablemente el quedarnos dormidos frente a una fogata en la playa fue la razón de que Bella estuviese enferma, aunque claro, no iba a ser yo el que abriera la boca para decirle al Jefe Swan que Bella y yo nos habíamos fugado una noche para asistir a aquella reunión en la playa chica de la Push.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo de salida del instituto me sorprendí al ver a Cullen salir de un aula, en realidad el verlo no era la sorpresa, si no que verlo salir junto a Tanya Denali lo fue, esa chica era una completa babosa, me había estado acosando durante mis primeros días en la escuela, un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y claramente no entendía un "no".

Los observé a ambos, Tanya miraba a Cullen con completa devoción, y el sujeto parecía no darse cuenta.

"Si que es estúpido".

Los vi salir juntos de la escuela, pero mi incredulidad llegó a más al ver que Tanya se subió en el auto con Cullen. Vale, no iba a ser paranoico y no es como si yo anduviese con el último chisme de cada sujeto de la escuela, pero que yo supiese Cullen y Tanya nunca habían sido amigos… Al menos no de los que se van juntos después de un día de escuela.

De eso hacía una semana exactamente, no le quise comentar nada a Bella, ya tenía suficiente con sus cuarenta grados de fiebre y con su desanimo generalizado como para que además yo añadiera comentarios insidiosos respecto al tipejo.

Luego de ducharme y tomar un improvisado desayuno partí a la escuela, apenas alcanzaba la entrada cuando vislumbré la figura de Bella, estaba esperándome, sola, me extrañó no ver a Cullen con ella, generalmente siempre llegaban juntos, la observé bien mientras me acercaba, seguía teniendo una mirada algo triste pero me parecía que le veía mejor semblante, al menos ya no estaba con aspecto de zombie como la semana anterior.

- ¿Te has aburrido de hacer novillos? Me contaron que faltaste toda la semana, Swan- bromeé, ganándome un puñetazo en el hombro.

- En realidad falté porque no soportaba a cierto chico de apellido Black- me siguió el juego.

- ¿Uno muy guapo que es excelente jugador de fútbol americano?

Se escuchó su risa y me sentí bien por al menos escucharla reír, hacía varios días que con suerte articulaba una sonrisa, durante toda su semana de enfermedad había prohibido que la fuesen a ver, según ella para no contagiar a nadie, a mi la cosa se me pintaba a que quería uno de esos tiempos de soledad para pensar- si, para pensar más y más en Cullen- no es como si yo estuviese de acuerdo con ello, pero lo había dicho: Bella era Bella, terca y… con mal ojo para fijarse en chicos. Según me contó Cullen se apareció sólo una vez por su casa, y al parecer no fue una visita que la dejase muy feliz, se negó a contarme detalles y tampoco la obligué a que me los contase. Y bueno, yo… yo logré colarme un par de veces para verla sólo porque Charlie jamás me dejaría sin poder visitar a Bella, ventajas de conocer al jefe Swan desde que soy un renacuajo.

Entramos al edificio y nos despedimos en la intersección de pasillos, yo rumbo a Física y ella a Literatura. El día fue por completo tedioso, odiaba los martes, se juntaban todas las materias más pesadas y terminaba con el cerebro fundido, es por eso que la hora de almuerzo era sagrada para mi, al menos una hora para sacar mi cabeza del aula de clases y llenarme el estómago con –aunque fuese mala- comida de cafetería.

Cuando entré a la cafetería supe que no sería un almuerzo tranquilo, en la mesa donde usualmente comía Bella con los otros había una cabeza nueva, una cabeza rubia, sobre un cuerpo de… vaya, si… pintaba para modelo, no podía negarlo pero la sujeta era una pesadilla. ¿Qué hacía Tanya Denali en la mesa junto a Edward Cullen? ¿Y qué hacía Bella sentada en el extremo opuesto de ese extraño par?

Retiré mi bandeja con rapidez y me senté junto a Bella, podía notar como estaba por completo tensa sentada, miré a Rosalie con cara de "te lo dije, Cullen no la merece" y para mi sorpresa la rubita parecía pensar lo mismo que yo, el torbellino de Alice pasaba los ojos neuróticamente desde Edward a Tanya, de Edward a Bella, de Tanya a Bella; Emmett…. Emmett sólo comía, al parecer dispuesto a batir un nuevo record de meterse más cucharadas de puré de papas en un minuto y Jasper, él era el único que parecía actuar con normalidad en aquella mesa, incluso hablaba con Edward y Tanya.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté bajito.

No respondió, pero vi como los dedos de su mano izquierda se encontraban por completo tensos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Miré a Cullen y por segundos nuestras miradas se chocaron, las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo se hicieron terribles. ¿Por qué diablos traía a la oxigenada a comer con todos?

En serio… ¿Cómo Cullen podía ser TAN estúpido?

- ¿Y ya hablaron con él? Dicen que es muy difícil conseguir una entrevista con Manfredi- dijo Jasper hablando con Tanya y Cullen.

- Iremos hoy- respondió Tanya mientras le sonreía a su "compañero".

Decididamente las rubias no me iban, a Rosalie la podía excluir de eso sólo porque demostraba que tenía neuronas para más que para preocuparse sólo de las cosas estúpidas, pero generalmente todas las rubias que había conocido tenían un factor en común: odiosamente odiosas. Tanya Denali no era la excepción.

Bella comía mirando fijamente su bandeja, y parecía apunto de echarse a llorar, taladré a Cullen con la mirada pero él parecía estar en cualquier lado menos en la cafetería, vi su ceño fruncido mientras Tanya parloteaba sin parar.

Comí lo más rápido que pude, prestando atención a medias lo que la oxigenada decía, me percaté que en ningún minuto Cullen habló con Bella, ni ella con él, ni siquiera una mirada. YA, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que esos dos habían tenido una pelea, una de esas grandes. Alice trataba de hacer conversar a Bella, incluyendo a Rose y a mi también, y es que parecía que la mesa estaba dividida; por un lado Tanya, Edward y Jasper; por otro Rosalie, Alice, Bella y yo…. Emmett no contaba porque sólo comía.

- Hoy en la tarde podríamos ir a…

- No, Alice- la interrumpió Bella con voz cansina haciendo que Alice articulase una mueca de aflicción, sus ojos negros fueron a posarse directamente en mi, la miré, parecía que la enana quería decirme algo con su elocuente mirada pero yo seguía sin entender, la vi rodar los ojos y fue la mirada de la rubia la que me hizo entender todo.

- Ahora si me disculpan, debo raptarme a la chica…- dije mientras me levantaba de un salto de la mesa y tomaba a Bella de la cintura para llevármela de ahí, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó un poco sin embargo no la dejé si quiera que echase una mirada hacia Cullen, la rodeé con mi brazo y salimos de la cafetería en silencio.

Caminamos hacia los exteriores del edificio, más precisamente hacia las galerías de la cancha de fútbol americano, nos sentamos ambos ahí, a pesar el frío, y es que estábamos en pleno invierno, y Seattle- a diferencia de mi querida Hawai- tenía un clima de los mil demonios. Miré a Bella, estaba sentada mirando fijamente hacia sus rodillas.

- ¿Me dirás de una vez que es lo que pasó con Cullen?- pregunté.

Vi su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse levemente y la acerqué hacia mi con un brazo.

- Bella…

- Nos besamos…- dijo de pronto.

Abrí los ojos mirándola con asombro, aunque ella continuaba mirando sus piernas. Esa confesión no me la esperaba. Se habían besado… ¿Eso era bueno no? ¿Pero entonces que hacía separados? ¿Qué no se suponía que después del beso deberían estar como la parejita feliz?

- Nos besamos y luego él le dijo a Alice que ese beso no había significado nada y yo…

Bella comenzó a estremecerse esta vez más fuerte y la apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras una rabia se apoderaba de mi hacia el estúpido de Cullen. Si que era un idiota completo.

- Lo oí hablando con Alice antes que te llamase para ir a la Push en navidad- confesó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

En ese instante las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza, ahora comprendía la magnitud de su malestar y su tristeza. Las ganas de golpear a Cullen en medio del rostro se iban acrecentando con cada palabra de ella.

- … y luego…- hipó fuerte mientras continuaba sollozando- la semana pasada fue a verme… y yo… - ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla mientras su pequeño cuerpo daba sacudidas debido al llanto- Edward fue a disculparse…

_Menudo gilipollas._

- Se disculpó por el beso… y por lo que le había dicho a Alice… dijo que… que… había querido decir que el beso no significó nada más allá de nuestra amistad… que me quería demasiado y…

Bufé con enfado.

- Bella… tranquila- dije sobando su espalda intermitentemente.

- Y se suponía que todo volvía a estar "como antes" entre nosotros… pero ahora no se separa de Tanya y yo…

- Bella… no sufras, por favor

La separé un poco de mi para poder mirarla al rostro, tenía los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro y me sentí realmente impotente ante la situación, ella sufría y no había mucho que yo pudiese hacer, no es como si hubiese podido obligar a Cullen a abrir los ojos y que dejase de ser un maldito cobarde.

Porque por lo que me estaba contando Bella a esa conclusión había llegado. Cullen era un maldito cobarde, la besaba y luego huía… ocultándose en la estupidez de ser "amigos".

- Cullen es un estúpido… pero no tardará en darse cuenta de su error…

Cuanto hubiese deseado haber sido profeta y que mis palabras se hubiesen hecho realidad… pero los días iban pasando y la lapa de Tanya no se despegaba de él, de pronto ya era normal verla almorzando en la misma mesa que nosotros, en realidad era normal verla en cualquier lugar donde estuviese Cullen. Bella y él habían vuelto a hablarse pero las cosas estaban frías entre ellos, Bella se había enfrascado en sus estudios y en pintar más que nunca, en tres semanas tenía su habitación llena de telas pintadas, supuse que su frustración respecto al tema era lo que la hacía volcarse a dejar volar su vena de artista, que por cierto era muy buena.

Y ya era Febrero y me parecía que aquella conversación con Bella en las galerías de las canchas de la escuela había sido hacía siglos. La enana Alice pasaba mucho tiempo con Bella, y por lo visto ya no interactuaba tanto con Cullen como antes, supuse que era su lealtad de amistad hacia Bella respecto a la situación. Reconozco que varias veces estuve tentado de ir a hablar con el idiota y cantarle las cosas bien claras, pero luego recordaba que ese era un asunto entre Bella y él, y mi mejor amiga ya me había suplicado repetidas veces que las cosas "eran mejor así", que ella ya estaba olvidando a Cullen; si claro, y a mi me becarían en Harvard y Emmett dejaría de comer lo mismo que un pelotón del ejercito.

El segundo jueves del mes pasé a casa de Bella después de clases, Alice se encontraba con ella, ambas sonreían y parecían emocionadas.

- ¿Tanta es la emoción por verme?- bromeé mientras me echaba en la cama de Bella mientras ella se encontraba sentada en un banco frente a su atril.

- Bella tiene noticias importantes que dar…- dijo Alice mientras aplaudía y su cabello se movía para todos lados.

Miré a Bella alzando una ceja, se veía que realmente estaba feliz, creo que era la primera sonrisa real que le veía en siglos.

- ¿Y me dirás o harás que te lo saque a la fuerza?- pregunté mientras ella volvía a reír.

La vi levantarse del banquillo y dirigirse al velador, sacó algo del cajón y me lo tendió, lo tomé y abrí los ojos de la impresión.

- ¿Pasajes a Londres?- la miré y Bella asentía sin quitar su sonrisa.

- El señor Wright esta ya en Londres y viajaré este sábado para visitar el Trinity College ¿No es maravilloso?

La sonrisa de Bella no tenía precio, me eché a reír y la abrasé riendo con ella.

- ¡Es grandioso!- estallé mientras volvía a mirar los pasajes – Mi hija ha crecido- dije haciéndole un coscorrón a Bella, quien se trató de zafar de mi agarre, en vano.

- ¡Jake! ¡No soy tu hija!- dijo aún entre risas.

Me fijé en que la enana Alice nos miraba a ambos y sonreía, articuló un "gracias" mudo a lo que yo sólo respondí con una sonrisa antes de soltar a Bella.

- Mañana debo ir para entregar la carta que me han enviado del Trinity para que me dejen faltar algunos días a la escuela- dijo mi mejor amiga mientras caminaba por la habitación de manera frenética.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre conversaciones triviales y viendo como Alice insistía en ordenarle la maleta a Bella- y cómo Bella quitaba las prendas que Alice le quería obligar a ponerse estando en Londres.

- ¡Vas a una de las capitales del mundo europeo! No puedes ir vestida como una vagabunda- terció la enana poniendo sus brazos en jarra y adoptando una pose autoritaria que francamente me sorprendió.

Cuando vi que el reloj ya marcaba casi las diez de la noche salimos juntos con Alice de la casa de Bella, la enana me miraba con cara de querer decirme algo, sonreí burlón y la miré.

- Dispara, Brandon- dije haciéndola sonreír mientras me miraba con un cierto matiz extraño.

- Mañana es San Valentín- dijo ella mientras yo me acercaba a mi mito.

La miré y alcé la ceja en señal de incredulidad.

- ¿Me invitarás a ser tu cita de San Valentín?-pregunté burlón – creí que tenías a Jasper.

Alice me miró y arrugó el ceño.

- No, bobo. Me preguntaba… que le tendrás a Bella…-comentó.

Abrí la boca y por primera vez me quedé realmente sorprendido de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué no se supone que tendrías que preguntarle eso a Cullen y no a mi?- dije luego de unos segundos.

Alice negó con la cabeza y arrugó el ceño.

- Edward esta… demasiado perdido en este momento para saber qué es lo que quiere- dijo en susurros.

- Cullen es completamente estúpido, que es otra cosa- repliqué yo.

- Él también lo esta pasando mal con todo esto… y peor aún porque se que siente algo por ella…

- ¿Y por que se comporta como un gilipollas? ¿Qué hace con la rubita de un lado para otro? ¡¿Por qué en este preciso momento no esta con ella compartiendo la feliz noticia que su supuesta mejor amiga va rumbo a Londres?!- estallé, ya poco me importaba que siguiésemos fuera de la casa de Bella- Desde que llegué tú y el resto me ha tratado como el aparecido que los ha intentado de separar y ahora tú me sales con la pregunta sobre qué haré en San Valentín. ¿Qué no se supone que los mejores amigos no salen en plan romántico?- pregunté irónico. La enana no parecía intimidada por mi repentino enfado- ¿Ahora resulta que debo ser el premio de consuelo de Bella sólo porque Cullen es un completo estúpido? – negué con la cabeza.

Me puse el casco y subí a la moto.

- Nos vemos, Brandon- dije antes de echar a anda rumbo a casa.

Aquella noche dormí de los mil demonios, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, cosas que incluían a Bella, de pronto parecía que estaba bien que yo anduviese tras Bella, pero SÓLO porque las posibilidades con Cullen bajaban con más rapidez que la torre de waffles que preparaba Sue Clearwater por las mañanas en la Push. Ese era un pensamiento estúpido… es decir… Si, que fácil era dejar fluir mis sentimientos por ella, después de todo me gustaba y mucho, pero me había encargado de mantener todos aquellos pensamientos relegados, primando mi amistad por ella antes que otra cosa. Además estaba otro factor importante, y que incluso ella misma reconocía: se iría a Londres a estudiar. Si, pensar como que la solución a los problemas era uqe Bella terminaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia era – por lo menos decir- cobarde, pero también era una opción viable.

_Vaya vida de mierda. ¿Por qué Cullen tenía que ser tan gilipollas?_

Llegué a la escuela ese día e inmediatamente las palabras de la enana me golpearon de lleno al ver los pasillos decorados por completo con corazones y decoraciones cursis. Las chicas se paseaban por los pasillos cuchicheando y portando sonrisas como si se hubiesen ganado un pasaje al caribe todo pagado. Nunca entendería la importancia de una fecha como San Valentín, mis hermanas solían darle tanta importancia como a su mismo cumpleaños, cuando les preguntaba sobre qué tenía de especial celebrar el amor sólo un día en el año cuando en teoría – si te gusta alguien- deberías celebrarlo siempre.

"_Cuando te enamores lo sabrás, mocoso"._ Solía decirme Rebecca.

Me acerqué a un mesón donde vendían paletas en forma de corazón, una chica con la cara llena de granos atendía, estaba enfrascada anotando algo en su cuaderno, tosí para que notase mi presencia, la vi sonrojarse completamente y articular una sonrisa tímida, la chica usaba frenos. Aún así unos lindos ojos verdes se escondían bajo una chasquilla.

- ¿Te quedarás como idiota todo el día Campbell? No tenemos todo el día- espetó de pronto una chica a mi lado que lanzó dos dólares sobre el mesón de la chica.

Miré a la chica rubia recién llegada y luego a "Campbell" que parecía más roja aún, parecía avergonzada, le tendió dos paletas a la chica rubia que la trató de idiota, quien se fue inmediatamente.

- ¿Dejas que te traten de idiota?- pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja.

La chica volvió a enrojecer y sacudió los hombros a manera de restarle importancia.

- No importa…

- Claro que si- objeté yo.

De nuevo un par de ojos verdes me miraban curiosos.

- No eres idiota… ¿Campbell?

- Michelle… Michelle Campbell- dijo ella tímidamente.

- Michelle- repetí yo el nombre mientras le sonreía.

No me iba eso del abuso o el desprecio, detestaba a quienes abusaban de otros o se creían más que otros, era ridículo, además Michelle me parecía simpática.

- Me llevaré dos paletas- dije mientras le tendía dos dólares.

Michelle me las tendió pero luego de recibirlas le tendí una a ella, quien me miró sorprendida y con sus mejillas enrojeciendo a velocidad.

- Feliz San Valentín, Michelle.

- Gracias, Jacob…

Luego de alejarme del mesón me fui directo a buscar a Bella, no me costó encontrarla, el taller de Artes era el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba las últimas semanas, ahí precisamente se encontraba. Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y le tapé los ojos.

- Ha llegado tu enamorado secreto- bromeé.

Ella se largó a reír soltándose de mi agarre.

- Feliz San Valentín- dije tendiéndole la paleta en forma de corazón.

Ella miró la paleta y luego a mi, alcancé a ver un resquicio de nostalgia en sus ojos, sin embargo no pude ver más ya que me vi envuelto en sus pequeños brazos.

- Gracias, Jacob- dijo cruzando sus brazos tras mi cuello y escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro- gracias por estar conmigo, por apoyarme… por no dejarme sola…- añadió bajito.

Sonreí y la estreché contra mi.

- Estaré siempre contigo, Bella- repliqué.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos y luego la acompañé a cargar algunas cosas hasta la dirección, ella debía hablar con el director y yo debía irme a clases, quedamos de juntarnos a la hora del almuerzo.

Partí rumbo a Física, que fue una completa aburrición, Bella estaría fuera una semana, eso sería como una eternidad, pasé la hora y los dos bloques siguientes pensando en posibilidades de no aburrirme demasiado sin Bella.

Cuando llegó por fin la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Emmett en el pasillo, parecía abrumado.

- Tenemos practica hoy ¿cierto?- pregunté al verlo caminar con el ceño fruncido y pose bastante mosqueada.

- Ahá- respondió mientras miraba por los pasillos en búsqueda de algo o de alguien.

- Que comunicativos andamos hoy- ironicé.

Me miró, por segundos relajó el ceño y por último se echó a reír.

- Es que he olvidado esta cosa de San Valentín y a Rose no le ha parecido demasiado- confesó.

Fue mi turno de echarme a reír, casi podía imaginar a la rubita taladrando con la mirada a su novio por no haber aparecido con un globo de corazón o cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Te ha mandado patada en el culo?- pregunté mientras cruzábamos el pasillo de Literatura.

- Prácticamente si, y cuando le he dicho que podemos juntarnos, pero después de la practica con el equipo…

- Se ha enfadado más- completé la frase por él.

Estábamos por pasar justamente por el aula de Literatura cuando vi a Bella salir como un torbellino de ahí mismo, su cara desencajada y sus ojos rojos apunto de echarse a llorar, por poco choca con Emmett, alzó la vista, nos esquivó echándose a correr por el pasillo.

- Que demonios…- dijo Emmett mientras la veía alejarse.

- ¡Bella!- la llamé yo.

En ese instante divisé por el rabillo del ojo a alguien más salir del aula, era Cullen, parecía igual de conmocionado que Bella, pero no estaba solo, detrás de Cullen apareció Tanya…

- Iré por Bella- le dije a Emmett.

- Te acompaño- replicó él.

- No, habla tú con Cullen, y por favor que sea lejos de esa lapa- dije antes de echarme a correr por el mismo pasillo que había desaparecido mi amiga.

Estuve casi media hora buscando sala por sala hasta que finalmente la encontré en el lugar más obvio, el salón de Artes. Vi su pequeño cuerpo en un rincón del aula, sobre unas mesas, me acerqué mientras ella se abrazaba las rodillas y tenues sollozos inundaban el ambiente. Posé mi mano en su espalda y la vi voltearse bruscamente hacia mi, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pero su rostro, era su gesto el que me descompuso por completo, en el rostro de Bella había dolor puro, desolación, y otras cosas más que ni yo podía describir.

La abracé y su cuerpo se cobijó aforrándose con desesperación a mi.

- Bella…

Sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, su espalda se convulsionaba levemente. Comencé a acariciar su espalda y a tratar de calmarla, en ese instante se sintió el timbre para el inicio de clases de la tarde pero no pensaba moverme de ahí, no mientras mi mejor amiga se encontraba así de desolada.

- Bella… ¿Qué pasó?- me atreví a preguntar luego de casi media hora en que seguíamos abrazados y ella sollozando.

- Él… ellos se han besado… yo … yo los vi…

Sus palabras no necesitaban más explicación, estaba claro que "ellos" eran Cullen y la rubia odiosa. Una súbita furia me inundó por completo, contra Cullen por ser tan completamente estúpido, con la rubia odiosa por aparecer en medio, por mi por no poder hacer más por Bella…

_O quizás si podía…_

Acompañé a Bella hasta que estaba apunto de quedarse dormida en mis brazos, me vi en la obligación de despertarla, la llevaría a casa, luego de asegurarme que ya había hecho todo el papeleo por su viaje a Londres llamé a un taxi y la acompañé a casa, así como estaba no era seguro que nos fuésemos en mi moto. Pensaba quedarme en casa con ella y pasar a recoger luego mi moto sin embargo recordé que tenía entrenamiento…

_Y Cullen estaría en él._

La rabia con ese sujeto había ido en incremento desde hacía varias semanas, sin embargo aquel día mi paciencia y tolerancia se habían agotado, Cullen se merecía un ajuste de cuentas entre hombres.

_Que se dejase de mariconadas._

Volví al instituto y pasé directamente a los vestuarios, sin embargo como iba con un poco de retraso me encontré con que la mayoría del equipo ya había salido al campo a entrenar, no me molesté en cambiarme de ropa, después de todo, luego de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no iban a quedar ganas de quedarme al entrenamiento.

Salí corriendo al campo y visualicé la figura de Cullen, estaba de pie junto a Hardy, sostenía su casco en la mano, mucho mejor, eso me facilitaba la tarea. Me acerqué a él y sin decir palabra le asesté un puñetazo en la mitad del rostro. Cullen se tambaleó hacia atrás pero no llegó a caerse.

- Jodido imbécil- me gritó Cullen mientras su nariz sangraba pero a mi no me importaba, que su nariz sangrara todo lo que quisiese porque Cullen no se iba a llevar gratis el ser un completo estúpido con Bella.

- No, Cullen… eres tú el imbécil de primera- dije antes de volver a lanzarle un golpe.

Esta vez él estaba prevenido y lo esquivó por poco el golpe, y rápidamente me lo respondió, golpeando mi pómulo derecho desviando mi rostro por la potencia del golpe, vaya fuerza, había desestimado la potencia de Cullen. Fue entonces cuando me enfurecí, en un movimiento rápido le di un segundo golpe en el rostro, justo en su mentón.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan podidamente ciego, Cullen?- le grité mientras le golpeaba nuevamente, esta vez se fue a piso y me abalancé sobre él- ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que Bella te ama maldito estúpido?

En ese instante los ojos de él se abrieron del asombro y yo aproveché de asestarle otro golpe más en el rostro.

- Black, otro golpe más y te vas expulsado del equipo.

Las palabras del entrenador me llegaron como un eco lejano y poco importante.

Un golpe más a Cullen valía la expulsión del equipo, después de todo, alguien debía golpear a ese imbécil.

Le di un último golpe antes de soltarlo de mi agarre.

- Esta enamorada de ti desde que te conoce y tú la basureas de aquella forma, bonita forma de ser mejor amigo, Cullen… besuqueándote con una cualquiera luego de haberla ilusionado- susurré - es triste que Bella se haya fijado en alguien tan imbécil como tú- añadí antes de levantarme del piso y caminar desde el campo de juego hacia el estacionamiento.

Jasper y Emmett me miraban con el ceño fruncido, pero no me importó.

- ¡Black a mi oficina!

Seguí caminando ignorando la llamada de mi ex entrenador.

- ¡Black te he dado una orden!- exclamó.

Levanté el brazo y sin siquiera voltearme hice una señal de adiós. Me había ganado la expulsión del equipo y de seguro algo más serio, una vez que el entrenador hablase con la dirección, pero no me importaba… Bueno, quizás la reacción de Billy al saber que me expulsarían si me importaba, pero me las podía arreglar de algún modo.

En ese instante me importaba una sola cosa, alguien le había abierto por fin los ojos a Cullen, y esperaba que esta vez, el maldito gilipollas utilizara bien su última oportunidad…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MY GOSH! Soy una mujer libre!! Ahahaha el compromiso que tenía para el 13 de julio fue de maravillas!! Estoy en fase de plenitud y felicidad plena!!!!!**

**Y bien… como ando tan feliz… pues me he inspirado con este capítulo. Como ven es desde POV de Jake… ¿Les ha gustado? Había dicho que escribiría un capitulo desde él, y lo he hecho ¿Qué les ha parecido? Y EL FINAL!!! Jake por fin ha sido el que le ha dicho las cosas claras a Edward!! **

**Les ha gustado? Espero que no odien a Jake… yo lo amo (L) ahaha además que escribir desde el POV es él se me hace tan normal como respirar ahaha Jake es liviano, es simple, es decidido… me gusta … así que espero que no lo odien, porque como ven, él no intenta separar a Bella de Edward.**

**¿Les ha gustado el cap?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO PASADO**

**Gracias gracias gracias!! (L)**

**Las adoro.**

**Hasta una próxima actualización**

**Que será desde el punto de vista de Bella.**

**Besos**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: quiero leer sus comentarios!!!! =)  
**


	13. La verdad

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo trece: La verdad.**

_POV Bella_

_Por favor…_

_Por favor…_

_Por favor…_

_Desvanéceme…_

Jacob se había ido y yo me encontraba en la mitad de mi cama, tratando de unir los pedazos de mi cuerpo y alma, me parecía que habían sido desperdigados por el universo, se perdían en la inmensidad de un dolor que me era imposible describir. La imagen de Tanya lanzándose a besar a Edward se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, recordándome el por qué de mi miseria, el por qué de mi agonía, el por qué mi pecho dolía de tal manera que se me dificultaba vislumbrar una salida a todo aquello.

Sólo quería desaparecer.

No se cuantas horas estuve en aquella misma posición, sólo sabía que el cielo ya se había oscurecido, aún en la penumbra de mi habitación podía ver junto a la cama mi maleta ya lista para mi viaje a Londres, partiría al día siguiente pero estaba muy lejos de sentirme animada por algo, sentía que me ahogaba en la desesperación y no era capaz de ver nada más allá.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Lo amaba con cada respiro y el dolor de verlo junto a ella fue la constatación de hasta que punto Edward estaba metido en mi corazón. Él estaba con Tanya, eso era obvio, después de un mes yendo por todo el instituto como lo hacíamos antes él y yo, escudados en ese supuesto trabajo en grupo, trabajo en que asignaron parejas justo la semana en que yo falté a la escuela, yo había quedado con Angela, ya que ella también había faltado a la escuela esos días… los mismos días en que Edward fue a verme a casa para "aclarar" lo ocurrido en navidad…

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas amenazó con salir al recordar esa conversación con Edward, su disculpa, sus aclaraciones sobre lo dicho a Alice, la repetición incansable sobre que somos mejores amigos y nada más… mi posterior afirmación de aquello…

Alice había ido a casa a exigirme decirle la verdad a Edward, asegurando que él sentía lo mismo por mi, eso era estúpido de pensar, Edward había sido muy claro con Alice en esa conversación que yo escuché por teléfono entre ambos, Edward no estaba interesado en mi en más que como una amiga. ¿Por qué continuar insistiendo en algo que ya sabía que no tenía razón de ser? ¿Para qué arruinar nuestra amistad confesando lo que siento realmente por él? ¿Para que alejarlo de una manera tan estúpida?

Cuando besas y amas no te retractas…

Edward se había retractado, aunque no me lo había dicho directamente si se lo dio a entender a Alice. No necesitaba más pruebas.

Mientras continuaba con mis pensamientos el timbre sonando de manera histérica me puso en alerta, bajé al primer piso encendiendo algunas luces y abrí la puerta de sopetón, topándome con una muy histérica e hiperquinética Alice- mucho más que de costumbre.

- Bella, Bella… ¡Dios! ¿No ha venido? ¿Aún no? No… de seguro no… no después de lo de…

- ¿Alice quieres decirme que te pasa?- dije cerrando la puerta y mirándola con interrogante.

Sólo entonces ella se volteó a verme, abrió más aún sus vivaces ojos, de seguro mi rostro evidenciaba las largas horas de llanto que había tenido aquel día, antes que pudiese añadir algo me encontré atrapada en su abrazo.

- Bella… no sabes cuanto siento todo esto que estas viviendo…- dijo antes de separarse de mi- pero ahora debes saber algo…

La miré y por el rostro de ella supe que la noticia no sería buena, ya estaba hasta el tope de cosas malas, ver a Edward y Tanya besándose estaba sin dudas en el top de noticias nefastas.

- Jacob y Edward se han peleado a golpes antes del inicio de la practica de futbol americano…- abrí los ojos de la impresión mientras me apoyaba en el sillón más cercano- y Jacob le ha soltado la verdad- añadió Alice mientras se mordía el labio.

Arrugué el ceño y negué con la cabeza incapaz de asimilar bien las palabras de Alice.

- Jacob le ha dicho a Edward lo que tú sientes por él…- aclaró mi amiga.

En ese instante mi mundo de terminó por desmoronar por completo. Correción, había una noticia nefasta que superaba a la anterior: que Edward se enterase de mis sentimientos por él.

Me sentí súbitamente mareada y enferma, por poco casi pierdo el equilibrio.

- ¡Bella!- Alice me tomó por los brazos y me recostó en el sillón- Demonios… Bella…

Pero yo me encontraba demasiado shockeada para reaccionar, escuché a Alice llamar por teléfono a Rosalie, luego me llevó a mi habitación, donde una vez en mi cama las lágrimas nuevamente se abrieron paso por mi rostro.

Ahora si que estaba todo acabado, Edward se había enterado de lo que yo sentía por él, de seguro sería la estocada final para terminar alejándonos para siempre… Quizás eso era lo mejor… quizás él merecía a una mujer mucho mejor que yo a su lado.

Alice me contó con detalles lo que le había contado Jasper sobre el encuentro entre Jacob y Edward. ¡Jacob había sido expulsado del equipo! Y Edward se había marchado al hospital a que le revisaran la nariz. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Jake, pero su celular se encontraba apagado.

- ¿Ahora qué haré?- pregunté con desesperación.

Sentía como mi cuerpo era sacudido por espasmos de tensión, Alice me abrazó y comenzó a tratar de tranquilizarme.

- Bella… tranquilízate.

- No puedo… debo hablar con Jacob… ¿Q… qué le diré a Edward? ¡Dios mio! Ahora se alejará de mi… yo no puedo… ahora él sabe… yo…

- ¡Bella!

Las manos de Alice tomaron mi rostro y me obligaron a mirarla fijamente.

- Escúchame bien… mañana te irás a Londres… DISFRUTARÁS el conocer tu futura casa de estudios y sólo cuando vuelvas te permitirás pensar en todo esto… - dijo seriamente y con un tono de voz que no dejaba derecho a réplica- Edward ya sabe la verdad… ahora todo depende de él, no de ti… es él quien debe darse cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido.

Me quedé mirando a Alice muda de la impresión ¿En serio Alice era tan ingenua para creer que sólo porque Edward sabía que yo … que yo estaba enamorada de él, él también lo estaría de mi? Negué con la cabeza.

- Hoy lo vi besándose con Tanya- dije tratando de no echarme a llorar de nuevo.

Fue el turno de Alice de impresionarse, abrió los ojos y pude vislumbrar en sus oscuros ojos un deje de recelo.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo mientras yo articulaba una mueca irónica y resignada.

- Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Tanya se lanzó a besarlo… hoy… en el aula de Literatura…

Alice no comentó nada más al respecto pero sabía que su cabeza no paraba de pensar en lo que habíamos hablado, Rose llegó a la hora después, bastante conmocionada.

- Edward continúa en el hospital, al parecer Black no alcanzó a romperle la nariz, pero por poco lo hace, Carlisle lo esta atendiendo…

Tragué saliva en grueso.

- Debo ir a verlo…- repliqué, no podía creer lo que Jacob había hecho, los golpes para solucionar las cosas nunca eran buenos- Debo ir al hospital- repetí.

No sabía con que cara enfrentaría a Edward, pero no podía dejarlo sólo, no cuando Jacob- cuya fuerza era la de un gorila macho- le había golpeado.

Tanto Alice como Rose negaron con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea lo mejor… ahora- terció Rose algo dudosa.

La miré y sus azules ojos me miraron por primera vez algo titubeantes.

- Tanya esta con él.

Me mordí la lengua y traté por todos los medios de no echarme a llorar.

- Pero no es como si fuese la novia o algo así- se apresuró a añadir- sólo lo esta acompañando… Jasper y Emmett también están ahí.

Imaginé a Tanya abrazando a Edward, reconfortándolo… y algo volvió a romperse dentro mío.

El resto de la tarde pasó demasiado rápido, Alice y Rose se encargaron de mantenerme preparando el viaje, varias veces traté de llamar a Jacob pero con los mismos resultados, su celular apagado. Cuando casi eran las diez de la noche Jasper llamó a Alice diciendo que Edward estaba haciendo reposo en casa, pero que no había sido nada muy grave, sólo contusiones, salvo un corte en el mentón. Realmente Jacob le había dado una paliza.

Las chicas se despidieron de mi, acordaron llegar temprano a casa para llevarme al aeropuerto, mi avión partía a las 8 de la mañana y debía estar a las 7 ya haciendo el embarque. Aquella noche no pude pegar un ojo, era imposible después de saber todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido, y que Jacob había desencadenado, tenía ganas de golpear a Jacob por ser tan entrometido, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de mi cerebro me repetía una y otra vez que Jake había actuado por buena voluntad de amigo.

"_Se atrevió a hacer lo que tú nunca has podido"_

Mi mente repetía una y otra vez aquello. Quizás era verdad. ¿Pero y qué? Era irónico y cruel que Edward se enterase justo en aquel momento, cuando estaba más alejado que nunca de mi, cuando yo sabía que su corazón era ocupado por otra persona. ¿Qué importancia tenía que Edward se enterase de mis sentimientos por él? Ninguna. Sólo más dolor… ¿Cómo volvería a verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo sería capaz de soportar verlo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de lidiar con su lástima? Porque si, sabía que Edward era tan noble que es probable que en su espíritu de "nobleza" se sintiese culpable de mis sentimientos por él…

Los finales felices de cuentos de hadas no eran para mi. Definitivamente no lo eran. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y en ese instante él lo sabía… pero las cosas no cambiaban, y no cambiarían.

Me levanté a las 5 de la mañana y me di una larga ducha, era inútil continuar en la cama cuando ya no había podido dormir, el espejo me devolvió una imagen ojerosa y patética.

"_Genial, viajo a Londres y pareciera que viajo a una correccional."_

Me vestí y terminé de guardar unas últimas cosas en el bolso, fue cuando divisé mi block de dibujos, me senté en la cama y lo abrí, el rostro perfecto de Edward apareció frente a mi, delineé con los dedos el contorno de sus mejillas y sus ojos… traté de visualizarlos en mi mente, me parecía que hacía siglos no veía ese par de orbes verdes perfectas y maravillosas.

Desperté a Charlie y tomamos desayuno juntos.

- ¿Tienes todo listo?- preguntó él mientras le servía su taza de café.

- Sip- respondí mientras me sentaba frente a él.

De pronto le vi titubear, antes de alzar su mano y posarla sobre la mía en la mesa, miré ambas manos antes de enfocar el rostro de mi padre, parecía algo incómodo, a Charlie nunca se le daba muy bien eso de la conversación "padre-hija". Nos miramos.

- Bella… quiero que disfrutes este viaje…- dijo finalmente.

Asentí.

- Y quiero volver a ver una sonrisa en tu rostro… como antes…- añadió.

Miré fijamente a mi padre, Charlie podía parecer que pasaba por alto muchas cosas, pero lograba sorprenderme con comentarios como ese. Asentí en silencio y traté de sonreírle.

- Ahora vas a luchar por tu futuro… si te aceptan en esa academia… en el Trinity será por fin tu gran logro… Reneé estaría orgullosa…

Se me hizo un pequeño nudo en la mitad de la garganta. Mi madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía dos años, no era un tema que hablásemos mucho entre los dos. Las palabras de mi padre me habían calado hondo, no solo por mencionar a mi madre, si no por recordarme el hecho que en este viaje me jugaba mi futuro, para entrar a estudiar cualquier carrera artística en el Trinity debía dar un examen. ¿De qué tipo? No lo sabía, el maestro Wright me había advertido de aquello, si quería dar un buen examen debía tratar de mantener mi mente alejada de los problemas…

_De Edward…_

Luego de terminar el desayuno, Rose y Alice aparecieron por casa y fuimos los cuatro al aeropuerto, Emmett me mandó un mensaje de texto y Jasper me llamó para despedirse, Edward… Edward no dio señales de vida.

Llegamos a la manga en que debía tomar el avión cuando divisé a Jake corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mi, abrí los ojos de la impresión, tanto por su repentina aparición como por el aspecto de su rostro, lucía un espantoso hematoma en toda la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Bella! Demonios, creí que no alcanzaría a despedirme de ti…

- Jake...- dije mientras me veía envuelta en los enormes brazos de él.

- Lo siento…- susurró en mi oído- de verdad lo siento…

Sabía de qué hablaba, asentí con la cabeza, nos miramos unos segundos.

- Prometo explicártelo todo cuando vuelvas…- prometió con una sonrisa que se vio algo desfigurada por la hinchazón de una parte de su rostro producto del golpe.

Al parecer Edward también había dejado bastante maltrecho a Jacob. Traté de no imaginar hasta que punto habían llegado ambos golpeándose.

- Debo irme… si Billy sabe que me he escapado…

- ¿Te has escapado, muchacho?- esta vez fue Charlie quien preguntó.

Jake articuló una de sus sonrisas socarronas y asintió enérgicamente.

- Te veo en una semana, Swan- dijo antes de volver a abrazarme y darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Te quiero…- susurró antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

Luego que me despedí de Charlie y de Rose, Alice me dio un estrecho abrazo.

- Trata de estar bien…- dijo mientras me acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja- Este viaje te hará bien… no te preocupes… las cosas irán bien- dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Traté de correspondérsela mientras una parte de mi rogaba porque Alice estuviese en lo correcto.

Me subí al avión portando mi mochila en una mano y mi block en la otra, no fui capaz de dejarlo con el resto del equipaje. Apenas el avión despegó me vi envuelta en confusos y agitados sueños, donde Edward era el protagonista de la mayoría de ellos.

Varias horas después ya estaba pisando suelo inglés, bajé del avión y fui por mi equipaje, el señor Wrigh me había dicho que me estaría esperando un taxi que me llevaría directamente a las locaciones del Trinity, él mismo se había conseguido una vacante de estadía en los dormitorios de los estudiantes mientras yo estuviese esa semana ahí, debía agradecer todo el empeño y apoyo de él, sin la ayuda del señor Wright hubiese sido imposible si quiera pensar en la remota posibilidad de estudiar en una institución de tal renombre como el Trinity College.

Como era de esperarse, vi a un taxista sosteniendo un letrero con mi nombre, me acerqué a él y nos presentamos, el chofer subió mi equipaje y condujo fuera del aeropuerto. El cielo de Londres era gris, podía notar por el pavimento que había llovido hacía poco, a pesar de estar entrando en época primaveral el chofer dijo que eran comunes las lluvias en aquella época del año, en general llovía incluso en verano, lo que no me sorprendió, Seattle era muy parecido.

No pude evitar abrir la boca de la impresión al ver al taxi detenerse frente al edificio más grandioso que pudiese imaginar. Si, había visto fotos del Trinity por Internet, pero a pesar de eso las fotos eran un mero espejismo ante la majestuosidad de verme enfrentada a tamaño paisaje. Inmensos jardines con kilómetros de pasto, árboles al fondo y edificios de piedra antiquísimos. Estaba frente al edificio principal que lucía una inmensa placa de bronce con el nombre de "Trinity College of London".

Me quedé de una pieza observando todo a mi alrededor mientras el taxista bajaba mi maleta del coche. Estudiantes caminaban a nuestro alrededor, entrando y saliendo del edificio, multitud de chicos de mi edad, y quizás un poco mayores portando instrumentos musicales, visualicé a unas cuantas chicas que tenían todas las pintas de ser bailarinas, señores de edad portando largos abrigos y maletines de cuero que sólo hacían verlos más majestuosos y de acuerdo al lugar.

Me parecía que había retrocedido unos cuatrocientos años y me encontraba en la mitad de una de esas escuelas renacentistas.

Tomé mi maleta y me encaminé hacia el interior del edificio principal. Por milagro no me costó encontrar la sala de informaciones, el señor Wright me había dicho que me dirigiera a la oficina del señor Winston Parrish, la secretaria me indicó que caminara por el pasillo principal, y que encontraría la oficina de él en el ala oeste al fondo, en el departamento de "Estética del Arte", el señor Parrish era el Jefe Académico. Por suerte había logrado traer poca ropa – luego de una inmensa lucha de por medio con Alice- por lo que mi maleta no pesaba demasiado, cuando por fin encontré la oficina con una bonita placa de bronce con el nombre de quien yo buscaba golpeé suavemente tres veces, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y me encontré de frente con un señor de unos sesenta años, nariz aguileña y gafas con montura dorada.

- Tú debes ser Isabella Swan- dijo él abriendo la puerta completamente. Sonreí tímidamente mientras asentía- Pasa, pasa.

Me adentré en su despacho y me quedé de pie frente a su escritorio, la oficina del señor Parrish estaba decorada al estilo victoriano, con antiguos muebles de madera oscura, libreros repletos de libros y una preciosa lámpara de cristales sobre el escritorio.

- Siéntate- dijo él, hice caso a sus palabras y me senté frente a él.

El señor Parrish juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y me observó unos segundos parecía evaluarme.

- Bienvenida al Trinity College, Isabella- dijo él.

- Gracias… muchas gracias- dije yo, tratando que mi voz sonara un poco más decidida y adulta, y fallando por completo.

- Wright me ha hablado mucho de ti, en este momento se encuentra de escucha en una de las clases de Historia del Arte pero ya pronto lo verás.

Asentí en silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que te llama a tomar tus estudios en nuestra institución?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Me parecía que sus ojos verdes me traspasaban, no pude evitar sonrojarme, el señor Parrish se me hacía como uno de esos viejos sabios, a los cuales no les satisfacía cualquier respuesta. Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

- Ha sido mi sueño desde hace años… es decir… siempre me han gustado las artes- aclaré- sin embargo nunca consideré el Trinity como una posibilidad… real…- añadí con cierta timidez- no pensé que se me diera la posibilidad de… acceder a..a todo esto- dije alzando la vista hacia a mi alrededor.

Le vi articular una leve sonrisa ante mis palabras.

- Los exámenes de postulación son esta semana- dijo él.

Asentí en silencio, eso lo sabía por el señor Wright.

- Lo tomaremos entre Martes y Viernes- añadió él – son aproximadamente cien postulantes que recibimos cada año, para un curso de no más de quince estudiantes.

Tragué saliva en grueso, eso no lo sabía.

- El Trinity College tiene una larga trayectoria de excelencia- explicó él con voz ceremoniosa pero sin ningún deje de soberbia- nos es de vital importancia formar alumnos de excelencia en el campo de las "Bellas Artes"; músicos, bailarines, pintores, escultores, licenciados en arte… No formamos estudiantes, formamos personas, artistas…¡Pensadores! Caracteres autónomos, creativos, y por sobre todo… entregamos las herramientas para que quienes cursan en nuestra institución sean personas de excelencia en cada campo al que están enfocados.

Asentí en silencio mientras el peso de sus palabras comenzaba a transformarse en una inmensa presión sobre mis hombros. Todo se me hacía demasiado grande para mi. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Y si no era demasiado buena? ¿Y si resultaba patéticamente mala en mi examen de admisión? Después de todo lo que había hecho el señor Wright por mi… no podía defraudarlo a él… y a mi… y a Charlie…

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación, el señor Parrish llamó a un asistente quien me llevó directamente a mi habitación, las habitaciones de los estudiantes se encontraban en otro de los edificios de aquel inmenso lugar, cruzamos grandes jardines hasta un edificio gigantesco casi al final, rodeado de añosos árboles, por lo que me había dicho el señor Parrish, sólo los estudiantes extranjeros tenían plaza para ocupar aquellas instalaciones, y aún así no daba abasto, de entre todos los estudiantes del Trinity- alrededor de 3 mil- casi la mitad eran extranjeros, y aquel lugar sólo tenía capacidad para 600 estudiantes, divididos en dos inmensos edificios, donde se compartían habitaciones, tanto mixtas como separadas de hombres y mujeres, yo compartiría habitación con otro estudiante que venía a dar examen de admisión, no sabía si era chico o chica, esperaba que fuese mujer, no me sentiría cómoda compartiendo habitación con un extraño; de todas formas los exámenes comenzaban el martes por lo que era probable que recién mi compañero de cuarto llegase el lunes, tendría al menos un día y medio de privacidad.

Luego que hube dejado todo ordenado en mi cuarto salí en búsqueda de un teléfono para llamar a Charlie, había visto una central telefónica en el primer piso del mismo edificio en donde me hospedaba, por lo que bajé portando algunas monedas y el papel de los códigos para no errar en la llamada. Luego de unos cinco tonos de marcados la voz de Charlie se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea, hablamos rápido, le conté que el viaje había estado bien, mi recibimiento por el señor Parrish, mi instalación en la habitación y que las pruebas serían a partir del Martes, prometí llamarlo al día siguiente. Corté la llamada y me quedé pensativa junto al teléfono, mis pensamientos se vieron volcados hacia Edward. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Estaría aún peor que Jacob en relación a los golpes? Por lo que me había contado Alice, Edward se había llevado la peor parte de aquella pelea.

Luego de mucho titubear marqué el número de la casa de Alice, fue ella quien respondió el teléfono apenas a los tres tonos de marcado.

- ¡Bella! ¡Sabía que llamarías!

Sonreí, a Alice le encantaba jactarse de su sexto sentido de vidente.

- Hola Alice.

- ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué tal es el lugar? ¿Te han recibido bien? ¿Ya tienes compañero de cuarto? ¿Dormirás sola? ¿Hay chicos guapos?

Reí levemente ante la actitud de mi amiga.

- Llegué bien… el lugar es grandioso, me han recibido de maravillas y aún no tengo compañero de cuarto… y … no he visto demasiado pero creo que si hay chicos guapos…-comenté entre risas.

Casualmente en aquel mismo instante dos chicos pasaron enfrente de la caseta y cruzamos miradas, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Alice se esmeró en que le contase todos los detalles del lugar, cuando me percaté que ya no me quedaba más dinero para la llamada no me pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Cómo esta Edward?

Alice por primera vez en toda la conversación pareció reacia a hablar.

- ¿Alice?

- Si…- dudó- esta bien…

Arrugué el ceño.

- Alice que ocurre…

- Él esta bien, Bella… esta más que bien…

Por su tono de voz casi pude imaginármela sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

- Alice…- me estaba ocultando algo y no me gustó.

Desgraciadamente en ese mismo instante la llamada se cortó, me había quedado sin monedas y sin saber que se traía Alice entre manos.

Dejé la caseta y salí del edificio, topándome casualmente con el señor Wright.

- ¡Isabella!- dijo él sonriendo.

Nos saludamos y se dedicó a enseñarme gran parte del campus, íbamos él y una profesora del Trinity, la señora Anne Colleman, profesora de Danza Contemporánea, y al parecer vieja amiga del señor Wright. Quedé maravillada al conocer las instalaciones, cada pasillo, cada jardín, cada piso que recorría me dejaba más y más maravillada, el lugar era simplemente de ensueño… mis ansias de estudiar en aquel lugar se hicieron irrefrenables, realmente quería estudiar ahí, con cuerpo, mente y alma deseaba dar un buen examen y quedar aceptada en el Trinity.

Debía lograrlo.

De pronto, toda lo miserable que me podía haber estado sintiendo con todo lo vivido en el último tiempo pareció pesar menos, pareció doler menos, al ver todo lo que el futuro podía ofrecerme en aquel lugar… al darme cuenta que quizás podía cumplir mi sueño… que quizás debía romper con todos mis miedos y darme la oportunidad de vivir.

De vivir realmente.

Sin temores…

Sin angustias…

Concretando sueños…

Aquel día me fui a la cama agotadísima, tenía todo el domingo por delante y me dedicaría a recorrer Londres, la maestra Anne me había presentado a una de sus alumnas de danza, una francesa llamada Amande y ella se había ofrecido para mostrarme la ciudad, lo cual había agradecido infinitamente, quería conocer Londres, pero no quería morir en el intento, y sumando mi torpeza y mala suerte de siempre… era muy probable que no volviese al Trinity si salía sola.

Por primera vez en días había dormido de corrido, sin sueños, desperté a la mañana siguiente bastante temprano, la lluvia contra la ventana de la habitación había logrado despertarme, me levanté y salí a usar el baño en común que se encontraba en el pasillo, era un baño cada cuatro habitaciones, por lo tanto – en teoría- éramos ocho personas para ocupar la ducha cada mañana, por suerte a las 6 de la mañana no parecía haber ningún otro dispuesto a ocupar el baño, aún así me duché y vestí con rapidez, volví a mi cuarto a ordenar mis cosas, había quedado de juntarme con Amande a las 10 de la mañana en la entrada del edificio-dormitorio.

Bajé y me dirigí hasta el casino, que se encontraba en otro de los edificios, agradecí haber llevado mi parca negra para protegerme de la lluvia, compré un desayuno y lo tomé con tranquilidad, incluso interactué con algunas palabras con dos chicas que estudiaban ahí, ambas estudiaban música, iban en segundo año, me desearon suerte en mi examen y se marcharon, pronto yo también lo hice, y me dirigí con paso tranquilo hasta el edificio donde estaba mi habitación, sin embargo a los pocos metros de llegar me quedé de piedra.

Parado ahí, en la entrada, con el cabello empapado- y aún así luciendo perfecto- se encontraba Edward.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión, mis alucinaciones con respecto a él estaban llegando realmente a un puno crítico, no podía creerlo, realmente me estaba volviendo loca. Le vi correr hacia mi mientras yo continuaba en shock en el mismo lugar, observé su rostro, tenía el sector de la nariz morado, y un horrible corte en el mentón, aún así a mis ojos lucía perfecto, sus ojos verdes brillaban y yo sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

- Bella…

Su voz fue como un trueno en la mitad de mi pecho, de pronto recordé todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, nuestro alejamiento, él con Tanya, Jacob diciéndole la verdad… Retrocedí unos pasos y él pareció dolido.

- Bella…- volvió a repetir.

- No…- fue todo lo que pude decir- ¿Qué…. Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello completamente empapado sin dejar de mirarme, dio un paso hacia mi, volviendo a acortar las distancias.

- Necesito que me digas una cosa…

Sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban, tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, bajé el rostro, incapaz de mirarlo, no podía hacerlo, no después de que el supiera lo que yo sentía por él.

- Qué haces tú aquí- susurré más para mi que para él, incapaz de creer que realmente Edward se encontraba frente a mi.

- Necesito que me digas si lo que Jacob dijo es cierto…

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía que mi mundo se rompía nuevamente. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Sentí sus dedos tomando mi mentón y alzándolo, aún así continué con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como mis lágrimas se fundían con las gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro.

- Bella… abre los ojos…

- No puedo… - dije con dolor.

- Bella… Necesito que me digas si lo que Jacob dijo es cierto…- volvió a repetir él.

Todo eso era demasiado, no podía… no podía decirlo… no podía…

"_Si puedes."_

Esta vez mi mente contra atacó como siempre.

_Díselo de una vez Bella. _

_Rompe con tus miedos…_

_Atrévete a vivir realmente…_

_Ya es hora…_

De pronto parecía que mi mente tenía razón, era hora de dejar de ser una cobarde con mis sentimientos, era hora de lanzarme al vacío, aún así me golpease al caer, era hora de abrir los ojos sin temor…

Y así lo hice.

Quizás fuese el clima de Londres, quizás el hecho de estar a un paso de dar inicio a mi futuro profesional, quizás era simplemente que me había dado cuenta que debía dejar de guardarme todo aquello.

- Te amo- dije enfrentándome a un par de orbes verdes que no quitaban su mirada de mi- Te amo… completa y absurdamente… ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Perdóname por arruinar nuestra amistad con esto… y perdóname por…

- Perdóname tú por ser el idiota más grande y no darme cuenta, Bella…- dijo él interrumpiéndome.

Me sentí morir al escucharle decir eso, sabía que él se disculparía conmigo, sabía que sacaría su maldita parte noble y terminaría culpándose por que yo estuviese enamorada de él. No… no necesitaba de su conmiseración… no podía con eso…

Las lágrimas se intensificaron mientras él no soltaba mi rostro.

- Perdóname por tardar demasiado en esto…- susurró de pronto mientras súbitamente cortaba las distancias entre ambos.

Sus labios se posaron con desesperación sobre los míos y mi cerebro fue incapaz de asimilar todo aquello y de corresponderle realmente, el beso de Edward era desesperado, sabía a disculpa, sabía dulce, sabía doloroso, sabía a verdad, sabía a…

Cortó el beso pero no alejó su rostro del mío, mi pecho parecía estallar y yo continuaba sin entender.

- Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes que te amo, Bella Swan

Mi corazón se paralizó en aquel mismo instante.

- Perdóname por cada lágrima que has derramado por mi…- añadió mientras sus pulgares secaban mis lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro empapado- perdóname, perdóname…- repitió.

Yo era incapaz de decir algo, mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, lo que estaba viviendo, Edward había aparecido en Londres, Edward estaba frente a mi pidiéndome perdón, Edward acababa de decir que me amaba… y yo… y yo…

Lo único que pude hacer fue acortar las distancias entre ambos y volver a sus labios, mientras sus brazos me cobijaban en un abrazo que me hacía sentir en casa, en mi lugar, mi lugar feliz, mientras sus labios se movían a compás de los míos y esta vez en un beso real, mientras lágrimas de emoción no detenían su recorrido, mientras la lluvia caía sobre nuestras cabezas, mientras su aliento y el mío se fundían de manera exquisita, inefable y maravillosa, mientras su lengua se encontraba con la mía como un vendaval, como una tormenta de emociones que me dejaban completamente desarmada, vulnerable ante sentimientos que me rebasaban, que me eran incapaces de comprender a cabalidad, pero que hacían que mi pecho quisiese explotar de emoción.

Mientras el hombre que amaba me acaba de confesar su amor.

Mientras yo seguía sin entender si era un sueño o no.

Mientras Edward Cullen me besaba bajo la lluvia y me sentía la mujer más dichosa del planeta Tierra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**ESTOY EN SHOCK. En primer lugar porque tengo miedo sobre qué les pareció el capítulo xD… APUESTO A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ESTO… bueno.. yo tampoco… xD mi mente rearticuló la historia y pasó esto… esto que acaban de leer… PERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTE NO ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA!! No no no…. Falta aún… pero como ven… POR FIN nuestra heroína sufrida…deja de sufrir… (o al menos eso es lo que vemos aquí xD)**

**No tengo ganas de escribir mucho… sólo agradecer sus reviews MARAVILLOSOS… no saben la emoción que me han dado al leer francamente reviews que me han dejado con una sonrisa ENORME en la cara ante sus hermosas palabras… realmente GRACIAS…. INFINITAS GRACIAS… no puedo creer que merezca tales palabras de ustedes… se los agradezco.**

**Agradezco también a que mis compromisos profesionales SALIERON DE MARAVILLAS! =) así que irradio felicidad.**

**POR FAVOR QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES DEL CAPITULO.**

**Ya que este ha sido el más difícil de escribir hasta la fecha… necesito saber si sintieron el sufrimiento de Bella… si les dieron ganas de estudiar en el Trinity al leer las descripciones (era la idea)…. Y el final.. POR FAVOR NECESITO SABER SI EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO les paró los pelos…las emocionó… o les hizo decepcionarse de mi y no les gustó… u.u**

**Las quiero**

**Un beso**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	14. Ahora

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo catorce: Ahora.**

Lo miré a los ojos y la realidad me golpeó de manera absolutamente maravillosa, en los ojos de Edward había amor, había devoción, había disculpa… pero yo quería borrarla de sus ojos, no quería que se sintiese culpable por mis lágrimas, no… porque todo había sido provocado principalmente por mi enorme cobardía.

Sus manos sostenían mi rostro y había un tremendo nudo en mi garganta, demasiadas palabras arremolinadas en mi mente, incapaces de salir y ser pronunciadas, la emoción del momento no me permitía nada más que observarlo, admirar a la persona que se encontraba frente a mi.

- Edward…

Mi voz sonó débil, Edward articuló una mueca de dolor y silenció mis palabras con un roce de labios, su aliento se fundió con el mío nuevamente. Nos abrazamos en silencio, no se cuanto tiempo permanecimos en la mitad del campus sosteniendo aquel abrazo, sólo sabía que sus fuertes brazos me estrechaban contra él mientras su rostro se escondía entre mis cabellos. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, aunque poco a poco fue ralentando su pulso, mientras las manos de él acariciaban mi espalda.

Separamos un poco el abrazo sólo para volver a mirarnos fijamente, era tremendamente hermoso… sus ojos verdes, brillantes y profundos… me parecía que hacía mucho que no los observaba.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté yo.

- Antes que nada movámonos de aquí, no quiero que te resfríes por mi causa- dijo él tirando de mi mano y buscando con la mirada un lugar para refugiarnos.

Pero fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa y nos dirigimos directamente hacia mi habitación, no se me ocurría otro lugar, y después de todo él tenía razón, ambos estábamos bastante empapados, él más que yo.

Cerró la puerta de mi provisoria habitación y nos quedamos mirándonos nuevamente en silencio, Edward se acercó en pasos rápidos y volvía a estar su rostro cerca del mío.

- He sido un completo estúpido, Bella- susurró- Completo imbécil… y lo siento… creo que desde hace mucho que había comenzado a considerarte como algo mucho más que una amiga, pero me cegué, no quise escuchar esa parte de mi…- me miró fijamente- esa parte que me decía que te amaba…

Tragué saliva en grueso mientras nuevamente las lágrimas purgaban por salir.

- Fue Black quien cambio todo…- continuó él- desde su llegada a Seattle comencé a experimentar algo que no me había planteado…- lo miré con expresión interrogante- que en algún momento iba a perderte… cuando te enamoraras… creí que lo que me atormentaba era que te extrañaba como amiga, como persona junto a mi…- bufó como burlándose de si mismo- tantos meses negando que no te veía como algo más que una amiga… que caí contra mis propias palabras, me cegué a la fuerza ante lo que yo podía sentir, y lo que podías llegar a sentir tú…

Negué con la cabeza mientras ya me rendía ante el hecho que volvía a llorar. Sentí sus pulgares secando mis lágrimas con lentitud.

- Y no fue si no hasta el viernes pasado… cuando Black me golpeó… que todo se aclaró… yo, realmente lo siento Bella… siento el haber necesitado de alguien más para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…

- Basta- le interrumpí- No vuelvas a disculparte, Edward… no lo hagas- susurré.

Cerré los ojos, en ese instante sentí los labios de Edward sobre la piel de mis mejillas, besando el camino de mis lágrimas con lentitud y ternura.

- Permíteme estar a tu lado, Bella Swan…

- No hay nada que desee más que eso, Edward- respondí antes de abrir los ojos y buscar sus labios…

**OoOoOoO**

¿Se puede morir de dicha?

Simplemente no podía entender cómo en menos de 24 horas mi vida había dado un vuelco en 180 grados, no podía entender cómo es que caminaba por las calles de Londres abrazada al hombre que amaba con cada fibra de mi ser. La lluvia era apenas un tenue chubasco, las calles transitadas por turistas, el Támesis decoraba el cuadro de perfección y tenía la perspectiva de pasar todo un día con él.

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Teníamos muchas preguntas por hacernos ambos, habían muchas aristas que aún no conocíamos de nuestra historia, pero decididamente habíamos tomado las cosas con calma, debíamos hablar si, pero no nos atosigaríamos el instante inmediato, queríamos pasar un tiempo juntos, queríamos estar como antes, quería besarlo, quería tomar su mano… quería sentirme exactamente como me sentía en ese momento por el resto de mi vida.

Hubo si un punto que no pudimos dejar de lado: Tanya. Reconozco que el destino gustó de hacer juegos desafortunados con nosotros, supongo que eso fue la prueba más fehaciente, Edward me explicó todo, hasta aquel beso que yo vi de ambos, no lo negó, el beso ocurrió, pero fue Tanya quien confundió las cosas y se lanzó a besarlo, durante su trabajo de ellos dos juntos Edward se había esforzado por mantener una relación cordial con ella, y reconoció que terminaron llevándose bien, pero claramente Tanya había mal interpretado todo y cuando les habían dado la nota final de su trabajo juntos, ella se había lanzado emocionada sobre él a besarlo… instante que yo vi con precisión…

Me reventaba recordar la escena, pero no podía hacer nada más que creer a Edward, y aceptar sus palabras sobre que él no sentía nada por ella, después de todo había una inmensa parte de mi que no daba en si del regocijo que era estúpido aguar todo por mis inseguridades… no podía permitirme estar insegura cuando todo mi ser se sentía en el lugar correcto cada vez que él me tocaba, cada vez que él me sonreía, cada vez que cruzábamos miradas…

Desde el momento en que las barreras de ambos se habían roto algo maravilloso había surgido, algo que me era imposible de explicar, algo que seguramente Alice con su cara de duendecillo me hubiese dicho "eso se llama amor correspondido, Bella", pero era algo que iba mucho más allá de las palabras, mucho más allá de lo que mi alocada cabeza pudiese explicar.

- ¿Ves como soy un buen guía turístico?- susurró Edward en mi oído mientras caminábamos por Old Compton street en pleno Soho.

Sonreí. Amande había aparecido a las 10 de la mañana para mostrarme Londres tal como habíamos quedado, pero me disculpé con ella diciéndole que Edward se había ofrecido, la chica sonrió y pareció comprender todo en pocos segundos, asegurando que no había problemas se fue con su grupo de amigas que la esperaban en la lejanía.

Edward conocía Londres demasiado bien, la familia de su padre era de ahí por lo que visitaba seguido la capital británica, y eso llevaba a otro punto importante, cómo es que él se encontraba en Europa, sonaba muy romántico el pensar que pudiese haber viajado sólo por mi, pero también había otra razón, el tío de Edward, Alistair, se casaba; si bien Edward no había pensado acudir a la boda, al enterarse de mi partida no había dudado en comprar un pasaje con visa y partir a Londres, sus padres estaban ahí desde hacía ya una semana, Edward me contó lo sorprendidos que estuvieron al verlo aparecer en la casa de los Cullen en Londres, por supuesto habían sospechado que la aparición de Edward no era única y exclusivamente por el hecho que su tío favorito se casase, al verse descubierto les explicó unas escuetas palabras e inmediatamente había ido a buscarme al Trinity.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, miré el reflejo de ambos en el escaparate de la tienda, el rostro de Edward reflejado, sus ojos me observaban fijamente mientras sus labios articulaban una de esas sonrisas torcidas que yo amaba,"hermosa" le vi pronunciar exageradamente para que yo leyese sus labios, sonreí de vuelta y antes de poder decir algo nos estábamos besando.

Cada beso de Edward era más maravilloso que el anterior, mi cuerpo entero reaccionaba al contacto de sus labios, mi corazón latía a mil y parecía que mis piernas se convertirían en gelatina, incluso que yo misma me derretiría en el sitio.

Luego que cortamos el beso apoyó su frente en la mía.

- Quiero que conozcas la casa de mis abuelos en Londres…- dijo él.

Lo miré algo sorprendida.

- Edward tengo que volver antes de las 10 al Trinity, y le he dicho al señor Wright que…

- Bella, son las 4 de la tarde recién, prometo que a las 9:57 estarás en tu habitación- replicó mientras me observaba con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

- Esta bien…- ¿Quién podía negarse a una mirada así?

Me deslumbraba, ahora más que nunca, y es que estaba segura que él no se percataba lo que provocaba en mi cada vez que tomaba mi mano, o me abrazaba, o me besaba, o me susurraba cosas al oído; pero mi cuerpo completo parecía sufrir un colapso de hiperventilación difícil de superar… estaba viviendo todo aquello que sólo ocurría en mis alucinaciones y sueños… pero en aquel instante todo era real.

Comenzamos a caminar, Edward sostenía mi mano y a ratos acariciaba mis dedos con movimientos circulares, me di el tiempo para observarlo bien, vestía una chaqueta corta ploma, jeans oscuros y zapatos oscuros también, se veía increíblemente perfecto, aún con su nariz algo morada por los golpes de Jacob y el corte en su mejilla lucía mejor que cualquier modelo de pasarela, su cabello desordenado en todas direcciones, su piel blanca, y sus ojos…

Los mismos ojos que en aquel instante me miraban con cierta curiosidad divertida, me sonrojé al verme descubierta en mi exhaustiva inspección y bajé el rostro avergonzada. Sentí sus suaves dedos alzando mi mentón para observarlo directamente.

- Te amo- dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

Por segunda vez en el día el tiempo parecía congelarse y todo a mi alrededor parecía desaparecer excepto él, era una mágica burbuja que ya no se reventaría, ya no era una cruel ilusión de mi mente, todo era real, era el real, sus palabras lo eran… mi corazón latiendo con excesiva rapidez lo era…

Me alcé hasta cruzar mis brazos tras su cuello.

- Te amo, Edward Cullen…- susurré antes de besarlo.

Sonaba tan bien decirlo, sonaba tan perfecto, tan… correcto. Aquellas simples dos palabras habían cambiado todo, lo que hace unos días parecía un infierno en aquel instante eran el paraíso. Sus labios se movían diestros sobre los míos, mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura casi alzándome del suelo.

Recorrimos un poco más Soho antes de tomar un taxi para irnos a la casa de los abuelos paternos de Edward, súbitamente comencé a sentirme nerviosa ¿Cómo me presentaría Edward? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Esme? ¿Carlisle? Un sin fin de interrogantes comenzaron a ponerme más y más histérica conforme el auto avanzaba hasta nuestro próximo destino, y es que luego de la conversación en mi habitación en el Trinity se habían aclarado muchas cosas… pero no estaba incluida el sobre "qué éramos".

Me aterraba la posibilidad de estar actuando muy precipitadamente… ¿Y si Edward quería ir despacio? ¡Dios! ¿Qué éramos?

La mano de Edward tomando las mías sobre mi regazo me sacó de mis cavilaciones internas, le sonreí pero me percaté que él sabía que algo me aproblemada por dentro, acercó su rostro a mi oído derecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, su aliento acaricio mi oreja y me retorcí un poco antes de responder.

- Nada…

Oí una tenue risa mientras sus brazos me atraían hacia él, haciendo que me apoyase en él, hundí mi cara en su pecho, cerca de su cuello, y me deleité con su aroma tan masculino y perfecto.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, la casa de los Cullen se encontraba en Wimbledon, en los alrededores de Londres, ante nosotros se imponía una hermosa y gigantesca… ¿mansión? inglesa… como era de esperarse, tratándose de la familia de Edward no se podía ser menos.

Ambos bajamos del taxi y nos encaminamos hacia la reja de entrada, me maravillé observando la fachada de la inmensa casa, de ladrillo oscuro, con ventanas al más puro estilo inglés, con marcos blancos y cortinas del mismo color, un hermoso jardín con llamativas y delicadas flores. Edward tocó el timbre y me tomó de la mano, alcé el rostro y me encontré con un par de orbes verdes que me observaban ansiosos y radiantes, le sonreí aunque por dentro me sentía como si mi estómago fuese una centrífuga en funcionamiento.

La puerta se abrió y nos encontramos de frente con un señor de edad, de facha imponente pero sencilla, y ojos verdes… exactamente iguales a los del chico que sostenía mi mano en aquellos momentos.

- Abuelo- saludó Edward mientras pasaba al vestíbulo llevándome junto con él- te presento a Bella, Bella, él es mi abuelo Leopold.

Alcé mi mano para estrechar la de él pero me vi de pronto siendo tomada del brazo por el señor mientras Edward me dejaba ir con él.

- Mucho gusto, Bella- dijo mientras caminaba tomada de su brazo- Es un placer conocerte al fin… Edward habla mucho de ti siempre…- me sonrojé ante la inesperada acogida que me daba el abuelo de Edward.

- No la intimides demasiado, Leopold- replicó Edward con un deje de broma en la voz.

- ¿Intimidar yo a esta encantadora jovencita?- preguntó él imitando el tono de su nieto.

Sonreí, me invitó a sentar en uno de los sillones del hermoso comedor, decorado con excesivo lujo y sofisticación.

- Voy por Esme y Carlisle- dijo Edward mientras se perdía tras un pasillo, dejándome en el salón junto al simpático señor.

- ¿Así que quieres estudiar en Londres?- preguntó él.

Lo miré algo sorprendida por su pregunta.

- Esme me ha comentado sobre ti hoy…- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sitial frente a mi- el Trinity es una excelente institución, una de mis sobrinas estudio ahí danza- explicó- la exigencia es fuerte, pero sin dudas es una de las mejores escuelas de artes del Reino Unido… se lo he dicho a Edward, ahora que esta abierto a la posibilidad de seguir su carrera como pianista, sería un excelente lugar…

Alcé la vista completamente perdida por sus palabras. ¿Edward? ¿Estudiar profesionalmente para ser pianista? ¿Y que había ocurrido con su supuesto establecido plan de estudiar Economía en Yale? ¿No se suponía que ese era su sueño y proyecto a concretar? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Daría también él las pruebas?

Miré a Leopold, parecía hablar en serio, estaba por preguntarle si estaba seguro de aquello cuando vi volver a Edward, Esme y Carlisle venían con él.

- Mi querida niña- me saludó Esme con un cariñoso abrazo, lo mismo que Carlisle- Que bueno encontrarnos acá… ¿Hasta cuando te quedas?-preguntó.

- Hasta el próximo domingo- respondí yo aún algo shockeada por la última información que acababa de recibir de parte del anciano señor.

Sentí una mano tomando delicadamente la mía, Edward me miraba sonriente y tranquilo, alcé el rostro y vi a Esme y Carlisle mirarnos con una inmensa sonrisa, era obvio que entendían lo que ocurría entre su hijo y yo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquello.

- Entonces podrás asistir a la boda de Alistair el próximo viernes- comentó Carlisle.

Abrí la boca en gesto mudo.

- Sería maravilloso- corroboró Esme, así vas con Edward.

- Estupendo- dije este último mientras estrechaba nuestras manos.

- Pero… pero- enrojecí- no traje ropa para ocasiones especiales, yo solamente…

- Esme te puede asesorar- terció Edward.

- Pero…

- No hay problema con eso cariño- dijo ella en gesto maternal.

- Decidido, llamaré a para reacomodar la mesa de Edward y Bella- replicó Esme mientras se alejaba sacando un celular de su bolsillo.

Abrí y cerré la boca como pez fuera del agua, todos los Cullen parecían fascinados con la idea de incluirme en sus asuntos familiares, cuando Edward sabía que yo era un peligro público en cualquier evento social, no iría demasiado bien para mi karma arruinar la boda del tío del chico al que amo…

Esa tarde estuve en casa de los abuelos de Edward, junto a Carlisle y Esme, todos fueron muy amables conmigo, la abuela de Edward una señora hermosísima y muy distinguida pareció adorarme al saber que pintaba, ella también era pintora, me mostró algunos de sus cuadros y quedé realmente anonada… ¿Había algo que no supiesen hacer los Cullen? Es que simplemente todos parecían ser guapos, talentosos, inteligentes y distinguidos, decididamente la genética estaba de su lado.

En un momento me vi arrastrada por Edward hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, un lugar hermoso, enmarcado por glorietas, enredaderas, flores y caminos de piedritas que conducían a lindos descansos. Caminamos tomados de las manos en completo silencio, hasta llegar a una de las glorietas que se encontraban en el centro, había dejado de llover pero aún así la humedad se sentía en el ambiente.

Observé las flores y enredaderas que estaban sobre nuestras cabezas, Edward en cambio me miraba fijamente a mi, luego de unos segundos cruzamos miradas, volvió a mi mente la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo, no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Estas considerando seguir tu carrera de pianista?

Él abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, no parecía preparado para aquella pregunta, por primera vez en todo el día lo vi dudoso en que decir.

- Me lo dijo tu abuelo… sólo lo comentó, creyó que yo sabía…- añadí algo insegura, no quería que Edward pensara que lo estaba forzando a que me contara o a que realmente tomara esa posibilidad, una opción que ni siquiera me había planteado ni en mis más remotas alucinaciones…

Edward y yo… estudiando juntos en Inglaterra…

Como desenlace perfecto de un cuento de hadas…

Pero estaba claro que mi vida distaba mucho de parecerse a una.

Edward tomó mis manos y se sentó en uno de los asientos de las glorietas, me senté a su lado esperando aún su respuesta.

- No lo se, Bella…- dijo finalmente- es algo que me comencé a plantear hace un par de meses…

- Pero creí que….

- Que Economía en Yale o Brown era lo mío, si… yo también lo creí…- me siguió con voz monótona mientras miraba a la lejanía, su mente allá, muy lejos…- pero ya no se si es realmente lo que quiero o no…- desvió su mirada hacia mi- me he dado cuenta que por ser cerrado puedo perder muchas oportunidades únicas en mi vida- añadió mientras su mano se alzaba hasta acariciar mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé y él sonrió.

- ¿Entonces no darás la prueba para el Trinity?- pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

Edward arrugó el ceño y su mirada volvió a perderse.

- Ahora no…- respondió- además las de música las dan en tres periodos.

Algo muy parecido a un globo desinflándose en mi interior fue lo que sentí, me esforcé al máximo por evitar aquella sensación, pero de pronto la parte más realista de mi cerebro comenzaba a entrar en funcionamiento dentro de esas burbuja de ensueño en la que me encontraba, y la verdad era inminente: en cinco meses Edward y yo tomaríamos caminos separados…

Tragué saliva en grueso y traté de no arruinar el momento pensando en el futuro, era una manera demasiado masoquista de vivir, ahora que estaba con Edward debía preocuparme del presente, que era perfecto y gratificante… el ahora era lo importante… el futuro podía esperar.

Me levanté y en un movimiento por completo inusual en mi tomé yo el rostro de Edward y lo besé, pareció algo sorprendido al principio pero no tardó en seguirme, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, instándome a sentarme en su regazo, así lo hice, aún sin cortar el beso. Sus labios eran perfectos, y pronto ya mi respiración se había vuelto jadeante entre beso y beso.

Pegué un leve brinco cuando sentí la nariz de Edward rozando mi cuello, escuché una tenue risa y me volví a sonrojar.

- Tonta, Bella- dijo él mientras se alejaba de mi cuello para verme al rostro.

Estaba por completo roja, y es que no podía evitarlo, sonaba quizás mojigata, pero la verdad es que nunca había tenido novio ni mucho menos, nada más que besos pasajeros dados en fiestas o cosas por el estilo, pero sentía que todo lo que estaba viviendo con Edward era nuevo para mi, cada roce, cada beso… todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, era inevitable.

En aquel instante sentimos la voz de Esme llamando a Edward, me levanté de su regazo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la casa, donde ella nos esperaba teléfono en mano y una sonrisa algo cómplice.

- Te llama Alice, cariño…

Para mi sorpresa me tendió el teléfono a mi y no a Edward, lo tomé algo torpe. ¿Cómo es que Alice…

- ¿Qué acaso no merecía ser llamada por mi mejor amiga para saber la primicia?

La voz de Alice se sentía algo sentida y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Hola Alice- la saludé mientras Edward alzaba las cejas y me miraba divertido- ¿Qué primicia?- pregunté jugando un poco con Alice.

- ¡Que tú y Edward al fin están juntos! ¡Esme me dijo que estuvieron toda la mañana juntos paseando por Londres! ¿No es romántico? ¿Irás a la boda cierto? Por supuesto que irás a la boda…

Alice parloteaba sin parar, Edward me pidió el teléfono y puso el altavoz.

- Alice… estas mareando a Bella- replicó él mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él.

- ¿Edward? ¡Oh! ¿Están ambos ahí?

- Si…- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Par de idiotas! ¿por qué tenían que ser tan cabezotas ustedes dos?

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Pero ahora están juntos…

- Así es… -corroboró Edward mientras besaba mi mejilla.

- Juntos como novios…

Edward abrió la boca y me miró articulando una mueca como dándose cuenta que algo le faltaba.

- ¿Cómo esta todo por allá, Alice?- interrumpí para pasar ese momento claramente incómodo- ¿Cómo esta Jacob?

No podía evitar preguntar por él, después de todo se había llevado unos cuantos golpes de Edward, y había sido él quien había desencadenado todo.

Le debía una grande a Jacob, hizo lo que yo no me atreví a hacer en todo ese tiempo.

- Bien… esta castigado, pero Jasper dijo que hablaría con el entrenador para solicitar que no sea expulsado del equipo- respondió.

- Dile a Jasper que apoyo la moción…- replicó Edward.

Lo miré algo sorprendida.

- Si no fuera por él… yo seguiría siendo el idiota de siempre- acotó mientras se encogía de hombros- no es como si me cayese bien pero…

- ¡Hombres! ¡Todo tienen que solucionarlo a golpes!- dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea.

Luego de unos minutos más hablando Alice alegó que no quería gastar todo su dinero en una llamada larga distancia por lo que cortamos, para cuando vi la hora me fijé que ya era hora de volver, tardaría unos 30 minutos en llegar al Trinity desde donde nos encontrábamos.

Luego de despedirme de la familia de Edward nos fuimos de Wimbledon rumbo al Londres más céntrico, esta vez en uno de los autos del abuelo de Edward; si, hablé en plural, y es que la cochera albergaba tres coches que pertenecían a la familia Cullen.

- ¿No te confundes al conducir?- le pregunté al ver cómo Edward manejaba de manera absolutamente tranquila por el carril contrario como lo hacen los ingleses.

Él sonrió con una de esas arrebatadoras sonrisas.

- Estoy acostumbrado, desde hace muchos años que vengo a Londres- respondió.

- Yo sería un desastre al volante, bueno… ya lo soy, pero más aún si me cambian las reglas de tránsito.

La risa de Edward inundó el ambiente y yo sonreí, me gustaba hacerlo reír, me gustaba escuchar su risa y saber que yo era la causante de aquello.

- Te enseñaré a conducir como un inglés- terció él.

Lo miré con pánico.

- ¿Estas loco? No quiero incluir en mi historial el atropello y asesinato de inocentes.

- Bella…- replicó él con tono de "no empieces de nuevo…".

Edward siempre me alentaba a hacer cosas que estaban por sobre mis posibilidades, parecía tener una confianza ciega en mi y en que si lo quería podría llegar a ser presidente de Estados Unidos, generalmente yo trataba de bajarle las expectativas en cuanto a mi.

Llegamos al Trinity en pocos minutos, y es que Edward no abandonaba la costumbre de conducir condenadamente rápido; me abrió la puerta para salir del coche y le sonreí, esa costumbre la tenía desde el primer día que nos conocimos, era el único chico que le veía teniendo esas consideraciones, a veces me parecía que Edward era sacado de otra época, como uno de esos libros de Jane Austen… un Darcy moderno, sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Caminamos hasta el edificio de los dormitorios y entramos juntos a mi habitación. Edward miró su reloj de muñeca.

- 9:58 – señaló la hora con suficiencia de saber que había cumplido con su palabra.

- Eso es un minuto tarde- le piqué un poco.

Hizo un gesto de teatral derrota y me eché a reír.

- Me gusta oírte reír- dijo de pronto mientras se acercaba a mi rostro.

Nos miramos unos segundos, sentí las manos tibias de Edward tomar mi rostro y acercarlo al suyo, el beso comenzó como un roce de labios, lento, pausado, aún así mi corazón ya bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad y parecía que la adrenalina inmediatamente se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo… luego se fue intensificando, sentí la premura de tener acceso a mi boca por completo, abrí los labios y el contacto fue más íntimo, era como degustar la boca del otro, sentía como Edward parecía saborear cada rincón de mi boca, comencé a hiperventilar dentro del mismo beso. Alcé las manos y las enredé en su cabello, sintiendo que mis piernas no soportarían mucho más aquello.

Como siempre él pareció leer mis pensamientos y de pronto me vi conducida caminando hacia atrás, mis piernas chocaron con algo, uno de los escritorios que se encontraba en la habitación, sentí las manos de Edward alzarme de la cintura para sentarme sobre él.

El beso luego volvió a ser un roce de labios hasta separarnos por completo, él apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, una a cada lado de mi. Mi respiración estaba dificultosa y estaba segura que mi rostro continuaba completamente rojo.

- Respira, Bella…

Me sonrojé más, una cosa peor que hiperventilar a ese nivel por un beso como los que daba Edward era que él mismo se percatara de aquello.

- No puedes besarme así y pretender que continúe como si nada- le reproché algo taimada.

Su risa se escuchó suave en mi oído y me estremecí.

- ¿Así cómo?- susurró.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente, un calor desconocido invadió todo mi cuerpo al oír aquel susurro acariciando mi oreja derecha. Tragué saliva en grueso, debía alejarme de Edward, antes de cometer alguna estupidez, su cercanía hacía que mis neuronas seriamente dejasen de lado mi parte conciente.

- Lo sabes…- mi voz salió como un tímido susurro.

De pronto tenía ganas de volver a sentir sus manos en mi cintura y sus labios en los míos… me sentí avergonzada ante los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente… y es que no me apetecía que Edward dejase de estar en contacto con mi cuerpo, pero me avergonzaba demasiado si quiera el pedirle que se quedase un poco más conmigo antes de irse.

- ¿Mañana que harás?- le pregunté finalmente mientras me percataba recién de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, yo sobre el escritorio con las piernas una a cada lado de Edward, sentí la sangre fluir a mis mejillas con rapidez ¡Dios! ¿No podía ser menos obvia?

Edward me miró con su típica sonrisa torcida, queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba exactamente por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos.

- Venir a verte…- respondió aún curioso por mi evidente vergüenza por "algo".

Sonreí.

- Las pruebas son recién el martes… - corroboré- podríamos hacer algo mañana.

- ¿Hablaste con Wright? ¿Estarás de oyente en alguna de las clases?- preguntó.

- Mañana en la mañana tengo quedamos de juntarnos en el hall del edificio principal a las 9 de la mañana.

- Bien… vendré en la mañana a verte- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mi rostro, sus manos volvieron a mi cintura, su tacto era delicado, como si temiese romperme, caí en cuenta que era yo la que me aferraba a él como si fuese la única tabla en un naufragio, aflojé un poco el garre y me aparté un poco.

- Buenas noches- dije yo sin evitar sonreír, me parecía que aquel día había sonreído más que en toda mi vida, no podía parar de tener aquella mueca de felicidad en mi rostro, tenía ganas de bailar, de gritar, de levantar los brazos al cielo y decir "¡Si!", es que la euforia dentro de mi era grande.

- ¿Me estas echando?- preguntó él con falsa ofensa.

Aún así me avergoncé por aquello.

- No, no, de hecho…

Su risa volvió a inundarme esa sensación de calor mientras sus labios chocaban contra mi frente.

- Ya me voy, debes descansar… - beso mi frente y me alzó para bajarme del escritorio- Buenas noches mi querida Bella- se despidió él antes de besarnos, traté de alargar lo más que podía aquel beso, mis manos volvieron a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca y volví a sentir que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía cuando sus labios estaban en contacto con los míos y sus manos recorrían mi espalda; esta vez fue Edward quien separó el contacto y me miró fijamente, su respiración estaba igual de agitada que la mía- será mejor que me vaya- dijo de pronto tocándose el cuello de manera nerviosa y algo azorado.

Asentí de malas ganas y le vi desaparecer por el pasillo, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y suspiré mientras la felicidad irradiaba por cada uno de mis poros.

- ¡SI!- grité mientras me ponía a saltar como histérica por la habitación.

Había tenido el día más maravilloso de mi vida, Edward me amaba y eso era lo que importaba, ese instante, el ahora, era el sitio más feliz, y en el que quería permanecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡¡¡HOOOOOOOOOOLA!!!**

**¿Me extrañaron? Apuesto que si, y también me odiaron por tardar en actualizar xD lo se … u.u pido perdón…pero me quedé sin Internet… y luego que recuperé mi Internet mi computador de quemó!! (si, algo malo estaba pasando con mi karma en esos días) así que recién ahora estoy volviendo al mundillo fanfiction…**

**PERO CON TODAS LAS ENERGIAS!!!!**

**Agradezco los reviews del capítulo pasado, me saca una enorme sonrisa cada palabra que leo de parte de ustedes, me anima a escribir, a hacerlo cada día mejor y bueno… hace que ande con una sonrisa todo el día xD en serio, así que espero su comentario de este capítulo…**

**AL FIN BELLA ES FELIZ! jjajajaja La pobre la tenía sufriendo demasiado… ¿Les gustó el capitulo? Reconozco que no es de los más brillantes que he escrito u.u pero lo hice con amor de escritora (L) ahahaha así que bueeno… no pasan cosas demasiado trascendentales… considérenlo un capítulo de paso, aquí suceden varias cosas que tendrán importancia o que se desencadenarán mejor en los próximos capítulos.**

**Se que tienen curiosidad por saber cuanto le queda a esta historia… siempre he dicho que mi cabeza trabaja de maneras locas e insospechadas así que no podría asegurar con exactitud, pero según mis estimaciones, calculo que quedan unos 5 o 6 capítulos para finalizar esta historia (: **

**Tengo muchas cosas que decir!! (ASI QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO, NO SEAN MALAS ¬¬ xD) en primer lugar que actualicé mi perfil… y sería bueno que se pasaran por ahí porque hay varias cosillas interesantes que he puesto. Entre ellas un blog sobre los MEJORES FICS DE CREPUSCULO, creado ****por ****Mariale Sparkies****, el link esta en mi perfil… para que vayan a verlo.**

**¿Qué más? **

**QUE HE SUBIDO OTRO ONE SHOT DE VAMPIRE DIARIES (L)(L)(L)**

**Si… se que muchas no han leído esta saga… yo si y desde hace meses que rayo con esos libros y mi personaje favorito: DAMON ****(L).**

**El one shot es de Bonnie y Damon (L)(L).**

**Les recomiendo los libros… sobre todo porque creo que mi próxima historia larga a subir aquí será de ese fandom… xD AMO la pareja Bonnie y Damon y desde hace mucho que ando con las ganas de escribir una historia sobre ellos.**

**Bueno, ahora si me despido.**

**Nos leemos en los reviews??**

**Espero que si.**

**Besos**

**Las re adoro**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	15. Quédate

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo quince: Quédate.**

Una súbita paz me rodeaba, había tenido una noche plagada de sueños hermosos, y si, no tenía vergüenza en reconocer que en todos ellos el protagonista había sido Edward. Abrí lentamente los ojos y un par de orbes verdes me miraban de cerca, inmediatamente mi cuerpo reaccionó, comencé a pestañear con más velocidad, enfocando ahora con perfección al chico perfecto que me miraba sentado a un costado de mi cama. ¿Seguía soñando?

- Buenos días, Bella mía…

Sentí sus labios besar mi frente mientras yo continuaba pestañeando y asimilando que realmente él estaba ahí, en mi habitación, a las… miré flashmente hacia la ventana, el cielo comenzaba recién a aclarar.

- No podía estar alejado de ti demasiadas horas…- añadió mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Sonreí.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté, hablando al fin.

- Las 6 de la mañana- respondió él.

Abrí los ojos impresionada.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que has entrado hasta aquí?- pregunté levantándome un poco de la cama para observarlo mejor, Edward ocultó una leve risilla mientras articulaba una pose misteriosa.

- Trepando hasta tu ventana…- respondió finalmente.

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta, aunque la verdad, no me hubiese extrañado que dentro de toda su perfección él fuese como una especie de "super- hombre". De seguro Edward había conseguido entrar por la puerta principal, deslumbrando a todo el que pasase por delante, nunca subestimes la sonrisa de un Cullen.

- Ven aquí- le dije mientras levantaba las frazadas, él sonrió.

- Bella, venía a despertarte…

- Un ratito… pequeño- insistí- aún es temprano, a las 9 recién debo estar con Wright.

Me miró fijamente, me parecía que con su mirada quería decirme muchas cosas, finalmente se sacó los zapatos y se acostó junto a mi, como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces mientras éramos sólo amigos, ambos acostados en mi cama- o en la de él- conversando sobre cualquier tema.

Sentí sus brazos atrapando mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él, su sutil perfume me llenó, en sus brazos me volvía a sentir "en casa", su nariz rozó mi cuello y me estremecí.

- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó.

- He soñado contigo…- respondí.

Él me miró y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro, entrecerré los ojos, Edward me estaba escondiendo algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada- respondió, pero seguía mirándome de aquella forma extraña.

- ¿Qué tiene que haya soñado contigo?- pregunté.

- No es la primera vez que sueñas conmigo… varias noches, cuando dormíamos juntos… te escuchaba decir mi nombre…

Me sonrojé por completo, sabía que hablaba en sueños, y recordaba que Edward ya había presenciado aquello una vez, sin embargo que ahora asegurara que "varias" noches había ocurrido me hacía querer esconder mi cabeza como un avestruz.

- ¿Lo repetía mucho?

- ¿Cuántas veces entiendes por "mucho"?- preguntó él.

Gemí y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, sin embargo él tomo mi rostro obligándome a verlo directamente.

- No sientas vergüenza- replicó mientras me atrapaba con su impactante mirada- si yo hubiese dormido algo anoche es probable que hubiese soñado contigo, como tantas otras noches…

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente y me sonrojé.

- ¿Por qué no has dormido?

- Porque pensaba en ti…

No supe que responder a esas palabras, Edward siempre conseguía dejarme completamente muda, no podía creer que un ser tan perfecto como él estuviese correspondiéndome de aquella manera.

Mi corazón latía en ese instante sólo por él, por sus palabras, por sus miradas, por sus besos, por él. Lo observé con detalle, era inmensamente hermoso, mis dedos trazaron la línea de su mandíbula, sus pómulos, su cuello… mis ojos enfocaron los suyos, verdes… profundos y ahora completamente abiertos para mi.

Habíamos derribado las barreras, estábamos desnudos antes nuestros sentimientos y la sensación era tan reconfortante como estremecedora.

- Eres mucho más de lo que podría merecer, Edward Cullen- susurré mientras posaba mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el latido pausado de su corazón, haciendo que el mío comenzase a latir en cadencia.

- Eres mi vida ahora, Bella…

Continuamos unos minutos más juntos, hasta que Edward me recordó que ya eran casi las 7 y no quería llegar tarde a mi reunión con Wright. De mala gana me levanté y me fui con todo hacia el baño, Edward se quedó en mi habitación, esperándome, él ya se había duchado antes de ir por mi, el aroma de su shampoo se olía por toda la habitación.

Me duché rápidamente y luego ambos fuimos al comedor a desayunar, Edward desayunó junto conmigo tranquilamente mientras charlábamos sobre las pruebas que tendría que rendir al día siguiente, la verdad es que no estaba tan nerviosa como hubiese pensado, más bien todo era ansiedad, quería pasar luego por ello, el tener a Edward a mi lado era un buen aliado para mantenerme calma y sin dejarme caer en la desesperación.

A las 9 de la mañana ya me encontraba con el señor Wright, quien saludó a Edward bastante sorprendido de verlo ahí, él se despidió recordándome que volvería por mi a las 12 del día para ir a almorzar. Seguí al señor Wright hacia otro de los edificios, las piedrecitas sonaban bajo nuestros pasos, el día volvía a estar gris, aunque aún no parecía querer llover.

- Estética del Arte es una clase bastante interesante, la tendrás en tu primer año- explicó el señor Wright mientras me abría la puerta hacia uno de los hermosos edificios- esta clase esta hecha para que asistan los aspirantes a entrar, de alguna forma quieren que los jóvenes "in situ" vean a lo que se enfrentarán una vez estando dentro.

Asentí en silencio, continuamos caminando hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de roble, antigua.

- Aquí es- dijo él- suerte.

Sonreí y abrí la puerta, quedé impresionada, la sala no era en si muy grande, lo fantástico era la decoración y la implementación del lugar, estantes repletos de libros al fondo, distinguí un par de sofás oscuros al final de la sala, y al menos una docena de escritorios, la sala se encontraba por completo alfombrada y unos inmensos ventanales alumbraban el lugar y dejaban una bonita vista hacia el resto de la universidad.

Me senté en silencio en uno de los escritorios del medio de la sala, conté mentalmente y ya éramos 15 los que nos encontrábamos ahí, algunos charlaban en susurros, otros como yo se encontraban sentados en silencio esperando el inicio de la clase.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó una voz ronca a mi lado.

Alcé la vista, un chico bastante guapo me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

- Si, claro- respondí mientras me apartaba un poco para dejarle lugar.

Lo miré de reojo, cabello muy negro, piel blanca y portador de un par de ojos azul oscuro que jamás había visto en mi vida…

- Soy Tristan.

Y acento británico…

- Bella- dije sin atreverme a mirarlo demasiado.

En ese instante entró a la sala un hombre que era digno de ver en alguna película de Woody Allen o algo por el estilo, chaquetón largo color marengo, pantalones algo desgarbados, zapatos oscuros pero que resaltaban a la vista que no habían costado menos de 100 dólares, cabello en todas direcciones, con canas insipientes y ojos muy chispeantes y alertas.

- ¡Bien!- dijo mientras visualizaba a toda la clase, al menos unos 30 estábamos en esa sala, todos sentados y con las expectativas sobre lo que podría ser esa clase- Primero que todo, gracias…

Nos quedamos mirándole en silencio.

- Porque si bien, más de la mitad de ustedes no pasará las pruebas, los que si lo hagan cooperarán con mi sueldo, por lo que gracias a esos sujetos, en 5 meses más estaré bajo una palmera en el caribe con un mojito en mi mano.

No sabíamos si reírnos o no, sin embargo fue la mueca irónica de él la que nos hizo declinar la opción.

- Un grupo interesante… - terció de pronto- normalmente esa bienvenida viene precedida de unas cuantas risas- añadió encogiéndose de hombros- por lo que veo los de este año son más tímidos…- sonrió- tú- dijo de pronto apuntando a un chico de la primera fila.

El señalado se removió de su asiento algo incómodo.

- Alguna obra que conozcas de Da Vinci- inquirió el profesor, del cual aún no conocía su nombre.

- La Gioconda- respondió el chico automáticamente.

- La Gioconda- repitió el maestro mientras visualizaba a toda la clase- ¿Qué opinas de la Gioconda?- le volvió a preguntar al mismo chico.

- Es una gran obra de arte.

El bufido de desaprobación por parte del profesor nos dejó a todos congelados.

- Es la pintura más pequeña e insignificante que he visto… - replicó haciendo el marco del tamaño en el aire- ¿Qué tiene de importante la Gioconda? ¿Qué es lo que la hace una obra de arte? ¿Por qué es hermosa? ¿Alguno de ustedes encuentra fea aquella pintura de Da Vinci?

Nadie se atrevió a responder.

- Yo…

Miré hacia mi lado y Tristan era observado por todos en el salón, el profesor llegó a su lado y lo miró interesado.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó.

- Para mi ese no es un cuadro "bello", es sólo interesante.

- ¡Eureka!

Gritó el maestro mirando a Tristan como si fuese una mina de oro.

- Para mi es pequeña, para él es fea y para él- apuntó al primer chico- es una obra de arte… pero ¿Qué es lo que hace "bello" a algo? Lo que es bello para él es feo para mi- volvió a caminar hasta el pizarrón frente al curso- La estética es lo que define aquello, la estética del arte es una rama que les hará comprender y asimilar los conocimientos necesarios para tener luego juicios estéticos respecto a lo que ven, a lo que oyen, a lo que leen…

Se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un pequeño control remoto, inmediatamente las cortinas se corrieron y la pantalla de proyección se situó frente a nosotros.

- Profesor Robert Brown, Doctor en Estética, Licenciado en Artes, con mención en Literatura inglesa y lenguas- leí en la primera imagen.

Una súbita emoción se arremolinaba dentro de mi. La clase fue por completo maravillosa, no podía creer como es que dos horas y cuatro habían pasado así de rápido, la clase terminó con una interesante frase del señor Brown: "Y recuerden, sobre gustos hay mucho escrito".

Estaba por salir de la sala cuando vi a Tristan caminando junto a mi.

- Interesante ¿no?- preguntó.

Asentí en silencio.

- ¿Te estas quedando aquí no es así?- preguntó.

- Si…¿y tú? – pregunté sólo para tratar de no ser tan antisocial.

- No, vivo en Londres…

Salimos al exterior juntos.

- Así que eres de América…- terció él.

Lo miré algo sorprendida.

- Tu acento me lo dice- añadió con una sonrisa.

- Cierto…- repliqué algo avergonzada, no era muy difícil distinguir un acento británico de uno norteamericano.

- ¿Lista para la prueba? – preguntó.

- Algo así- respondí yo, escuché su risa y sonreí también, aunque no llegaba ni por lejos a ser tan perfecta como la de Edward.

De pronto divisé a Edward frente a nosotros, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía relajado pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba tenso.

- Nos vemos mañana, Bella- dijo Tristan en el instante justo en que Edward llegaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Miró a Tristan con cara de pocos amigos y me tomó de las manos, casi parecía escucharle el gruñido salir de su pecho.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó, trató de sonar casual pero podía ver que estaba mosqueado.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír, le tomé el rostro y enfoqué sus ojos.

- ¿En serio piensas que podría tener ojos para alguien aparte de ti?- pregunté.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

- No, pero él te miraba con claras intenciones…

Rodé los ojos, aunque una parte de mi se regocijaba de saber que Edward sentía celos de otros hombres.

- Escúchame… eres todo lo que podría desear…

Sus labios sobre los míos fueron lo siguiente que sentí. Luego de dejar mis cosas en la habitación, Edward me invitó a almorzar a un bonito restaurante en el centro de Londres, aproveché de conocer más aún la ciudad, Edward insistió en sacarme fotos en todos los lugares posibles.

"Debes mostrarle estas fotos a Charlie", insistía cada vez que sacaba la cámara y yo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, "Debe saber lo bien que lo pasaste acá".

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, el procedimiento fue el mismo, a las 9:58 Edward me dejaba en mi habitación, aunque esta vez logré hacer que se quedase más tiempo, no podía separarme tan pronto de él, y es que había sido nuevamente un día grandioso, durante la tarde llamé a Alice, y también a Jacob para saber como seguía y enterarme que felizmente la escuela no había tomado mayores medidas por su encuentro con Edward, lo cual era tranquilizante.

Los siguiente días podías resumirlo a una palabra: estresantes. Martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes eran los días que tuve que rendir las pruebas, el señor Wright había insistido en que lo haría bien, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarme con cientos de estudiantes postulando a las mismas pruebas que yo, al ambiente era frenético, competitivo y me tuve que enfrentar a más de alguno con exceso de ego que pretendía hacer mella en mi segurar previa a dar la prueba.

Las pruebas de arte en el Trinity eran interesantes, consistía en tres etapas, la primera era por completo de creatividad, te daban pinturas, una tela y una hora y media para hacer algo que llamase la atención de la comisión, nunca había trabajo bajo presión, creo que lo hice medianamente bien, al menos no terminé llorando histéricamente como una chica de apellido Forsmith. El segundo día fue más estresante aún, nos dieron una cuadrilla de hojas, un lápiz y debíamos escribir un ensayo sobre el tema que se nos asignara, me tocó "Arte Moderno. ¿Avance o retroceso?" Me esmeré en completar las planas con el máximo de mi capacidad intelectual, al final del plazo sentía mi cabeza apunto de estallar.

El tercer día fue el más duro de todos, nos reunieron en grupos de 20 personas a las 8 de la mañana, debíamos sacar un papelito al azar, que indicaba un tema en específico, teníamos hasta las 3 de la tarde para averiguar todo lo posible sobre aquel tema y hacer una exposición oral de 10 minutos, teníamos una pauta sobre todo a lo que teníamos que referirnos, ser concisos y convencer a la comisión que sabíamos del tema tanto como si tuviésemos la charla preparada desde hacía meses y no de unas pocas horas.

Estaba tan nerviosa que cuando entré a ese salón trastabillé y por poco caigo de bruces, en una sala con más de cien personas además de la comisión, el exponer frente a un montón de desconocidos y explayarme en un tema del que apenas había aprendido hoy fue sin dudas lo más terrible, traté de controlar el temblor de mis manos y seguir el consejo de Edward de olvidar al resto, lo cual por cierto fue terriblemente difícil.

El Viernes teníamos la última prueba, y ya estaba agotada, si no hubiese sido por Edward y su apoyo moral es probable que me hubiese derrumbado ahí mismo, pero era él, con sus miradas que me infundían apoyo moral, Alice y Rosalie me exigieron que las llamara a diario para saber como iba, Charlie parecía realmente orgulloso al otro lado de la línea, aunque su orgullo se transformó en algo de enfado cuando supo que "Cullen" estaba también en Londres".

_- Que no te distraigan los chicos, Bella._

_- Si, papá._

Salí de la última reunión con la comisión, donde era una entrevista personal, no más de 15 minutos, pero fueron suficientes para sentirme intimidada, 6 personas evaluando tus antecedentes personales y haciendo una serie de preguntas respecto a todo. Apenas abandoné el edificio Edward me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, apenas si habíamos tenido tiempo de pasar juntos, pero siempre me esperaba a las salidas de cada uno de los exámenes de admisión, me abrazó y dio un tierno beso en mi sien.

- Estarían locos si no te aceptan…- susurró antes de darme uno de esos besos que me hacían sentir mareada.

Caminamos hacia el edificio de los dormitorios con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué has hecho durante estas horas?

- Estudiar…- respondió resuelto.

Lo miré alzando unas cejas.

- Resulta que hay varios pianos aquí y me he colado en una de las salas- respondió.

Sonreí.

- He conocido a uno de los profesores…- comentó. Lo miré de refilón mientras entrábamos al pasillo de mi habitación.

- ¿A si? ¿De qué?

- De piano… me escuchó tocar y fue a la sala…- respondió mientras me observaba.

Algo dentro de mi parecía querer saltar de emoción pero me permití mantener la compostura, no me podía permitir creer en la posibilidad que Edward decidiese estudiar en el Trinity igual que yo, él ya había dejado las cosas en claro, y no había certeza aún de lo que fuese a escoger para su futuro.

- Ah…

No quise preguntar más, si él quería añadir algo o no lo dejé a su opción, no quería presionarlo, sobre todo porque no quería parecer que lo estaba forzando a tomar alguna decisión, obviamente la perspectiva de Edward y yo estudiando en Londres era simplemente maravillosa, pero no podía ser tan egoísta e influir en su determinación por "nosotros", además hasta hace unos pocos días creí que su destino era Yale, incluso hasta lo veía caminando por los pasillos y rodeándose con la elite de estudiantes de Estados Unidos.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Esme dijo que te llevara lo más pronto posible con ella, la hora en la peluquería es a las…

- ¿Peluquería?- pregunté alarmada.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras yo continuaba con mi expresión de horror. Esa noche era la cena previa al matrimonio que sería al día siguiente, el miércoles había ido a casa de Edward porque Esme quería saber mi talla en vestidos, tomó mis medidas- lo cual por cierto fue vergonzoso- y aseguró que tendría dos vestidos para mi, por más que le insistí en que yo me podría arreglar con eso se negó, ahora entendía por qué se llevaban tan bien con Alice, ambas eran igualmente tercas y llevadas en sus ideas.

Salimos del edificio, Edward me abrazaba con un brazo sobre mis hombros, no tardamos en llegar hasta la casa de los abuelos de Edward, la cual por cierto estaba completamente revolucionada, se encontraba Irina, la hermana mayor de Carlisle con sus tres hijas, todas rubias y réplicas de diosas griegas, me sentí ínfima al lado de ellas, también estaba Alistair, y otros parientes más de Edward que no tuve la oportunidad de conocer, ya que apenas habíamos llegado y Esme me tomó del brazo para ir a la peluquería, miré a Edward esperando que viniese con nosotras, sin embargo no fue así.

Y de pronto me vi subiendo a un taxi que nos esperaba junto a Esme, sintiéndome parte ajena de un evento tan importante como una boda.

- Edward me ha dicho que te ha ido bien en las admisiones-comentó regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

- Eso creo…- respondí- espero quedar…

- Eres muy talentosa- añadió ella- Aún espero que pintes un cuadro para ponerlo en casa…

Me sonrojé, era la tercera vez que la madre de Edward me hacía aquella petición, me juré que apenas llegase a Seattle pintaría algo para los Cullen, después de todo lo que estaban haciendo por mi era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Llegamos pronto a la peluquería- que por cierto era grandiosa- y Esme y yo no tardamos en vernos rodeadas de manos sobe nuestras cabezas. A la hora y media estábamos saliendo de ahí, y realmente no podía creer que alguien pudiese hacer mi cabello bonito, me habían alisado el cabello y luego armado suaves ondas, tenía dos travas tomando el cabello para que no se me fuese al rostro, maquillaje suave en tonos azules.

"_El vestido es azul",_ había explicado Esme.

Llegamos a la casa que seguía igual de revolucionada, busqué a Edward pero me dijeron que ya estaba en el lugar de la cena, Esme me condujo hacia una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y sacó del armario un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, strapless, ajustado bajo el busto, que llegaba hasta media pierna. Abrí los ojos de la impresión, ese no era ninguno de los vestidos que me había probado antes, de hecho parecía ser totalmente nuevo, miré a Esme quien sólo me sonreía.

- Puedes cambiarte en el baño.

Entré con el vestido aún sintiéndome terrible por el hecho que Esme se tomase aquellas molestias conmigo. Me cambié rápidamente y para mi sorpresa el vestido me ajustaba a la perfección, me calcé los zapatos de tacón con algo de dificultad, evitaba al máximo usar tacones, era patosa por naturaleza, usar tacones no era lo mío, pero Esme había insistido que debía llevarlos.

Cuando salí ella ya estaba lista.

- Iremos en el auto de Carlisle, he hablado con Edward y esta allá con sus primas recibiendo a la gente.

Había comenzado a llover, la abuela de Edward me ofreció una capa de tonos grises, traté de rechazarla, me sentía como la mendiga a la que todos estaban ayudando, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

"_No quiero que mi nieto se queje que por mi culpa su novia ha cogido pulmonía"._ Terció alzando la barbilla con terquedad.

Llegamos al lugar donde se realizaría la recepción. El hotel Ritz Londres. ¿Por qué no me extrañaba? El lugar destilaba lujo, apenas aparcó el auto uno de los botones abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar, caminamos hasta el hall del hotel y por poco trastabillo de la impresión.

Ahí, en la mitad estaba Edward, luciendo más perfecto que cualquier otra ocasión que haya podido recordar, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones mientras veía a ese dios griego acercarse a mi sin quitar su vista de la mía.

- Bella…- susurró él mientras me miraba fijamente, su mirada era tan penetrante, tan profunda que me sonrojé- Estas… deslumbrante…

Tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza, creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo al sentir sus labios en el dorso de mi mano.

- Gracias… tú estas… perfecto…- fue lo único que pude articular, su hermosura me desbordaba.

Pronto sus labios encontraron los míos, me sentí desfallecer mientras el calor inundaba mi cuerpo, no podía creer el efecto que tenía un beso de Edward en mi, era… era… imposible de explicar con palabras, nuevamente fue él quien fue cortando el beso, parecía que de los dos era él quien tenía más auto control, eso en cierta forma me avergonzaba.

Me guió hacia el salón donde ya estaba casi todo el mundo en su respectiva mesa, nos sentamos en la mesa con sus primas y otros chicos más o menos de nuestra edad, las primas de Edward lucían completamente perfectas, sus cabellos rubios parecían brillar dentro del salón.

La cena concurrió con total normalidad, brindis por los futuros novios, música ambiental tocada por una banda excepcional y para suerte mía… nada de baile. No quería imaginar lo que ocurriría en tal caso. A las 12 ya se había dado por concluida la cena, y es que estas cena pre-boda solían ser así, terminaban temprano, dado que la boda sería al día siguiente, celebrarían la boda al atardecer.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada ya me encontraba en mi habitación, el conserje no quería dejarnos entrar, pero gracias al inmenso poder de persuasión de Edward entramos, y ahí me encontraba, en la mitad de la habitación, sin poder separarme de él.

Sus labios desviaron a mi cuello y sentí como aspiraba mi aroma.

- Esta noche brillabas en ese salón- comentó rozando sus labios contra mi piel.

Expulsé el aire de mis pulmones a falta de no poder decir nada, no podía cuando Edward me hacía sentir así.

- Al lado de tus primas yo parecía una chiquilla de pueblo…- comenté luego de unos segundos.

Edward se separó para que lo mirase unos segundos.

- No te ves con claridad, Bella… eres hermosa…

Volví a sentir como la sangre fluía hacia mis mejillas ante su comentario. Esta vez fui yo quien atrajo su rostro hacia mi, admirando cada rasgo suyo, con lentitud, palpé sus labios con mis dedos, su respiración era mas profunda mientras no quitaba su mirada sobre mi, sus manos seguían tomando mi cintura y yo no quería que las alejase de ahí.

- Hoy tuve que matar con la mirada a varios- añadió.

Sonreí y admiré sus ojos.

- He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta que eres la mujer perfecta para mi, Bella… y ya no quiero apartarme de tu lado.

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse producto de las lágrimas que querían aflorar. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los fundí en un beso donde quería transmitirle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, todo el amor que le profesaba y que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Sentí como comenzábamos a caminar a tientas sin separarnos ni un poco, hasta que terminé sobre la cama y Edward besándome con una pasión que me desbordaba. Era el momento enmarcado de perfección que jamás creí poder vivir junto a él.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche…- susurré.

Sus ojos parecieron dudar un par de segundos.

- Bella…

- Por favor… no quiero que te vayas, quiero dormir contigo hoy.

No supe como fui capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero ya estaban dichas, quería dormirme en sus brazos, quería que tarareara aquella nana que decía que era para mi, quería dormirme sintiendo sus latidos en mi oído…

Le vi alejarse un poco para tomar su celular, tecleó un mensaje antes de volver a situar sus manos en mi cintura.

- Le avisé a Carlisle- susurró mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía- le he dicho que pasaré la noche contigo…

Me sonrojé, así como lo decía sonaba como si… ¿Carlisle y Esme pensarían que… Estaba segura que mi cara completa estaba roja, Edward pareció leer mis pensamientos y una suave risa llegó a mis oídos.

- Tonta Bella- dijo antes de besarme.

Alcé las manos hasta su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi, sentí parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío pero no me preocupé, mi respiración se volvió más errática y de pronto el beso había terminado.

- Bella…

- ¿Uhm?

- No tientes demasiado al destino- susurró mientras se separaba un poco.

Entendí a la perfección que quería decir con eso, me mordí el labio nerviosa y asentí, Edward era hombre después de todo… comprendí que el "dormir juntos" ya no sería lo mismo que cuando éramos sólo amigos…

- Deberías cambiarte, no creo que te sea cómodo dormir con ese vestido- replicó desviando el tema.

Asentí y me levanté de la cama, tomé mi pijama, me acerqué a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy al baño a cambiarme- respondí.

Él rodó los ojos y luego sonrió.

- No es necesario, puedo voltearme para que lo hagas…- replicó.

Me sentí excesivamente infantil y avergonzada, en realidad el baño no quedaba muy lejos, pero era ridículo no poder cambiarme en mi pieza.

- Sólo si quieres, o puedo salir…- añadió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- No- lo detuve con el brazo- puedo cambiarme aquí…

Edward asintió y se volteó hacia la pared, en ese instante me saqué los zapatos con rapidez, parecía que estaba más torpe de lo normal pero logré sacármelos sin caer en el intento; con el vestido fue otra historia, cuando iba por la mitad del cierre este se trabó, comencé a forcejear pero no cedía, bufé exasperada, miré hacia atrás de reojo y pude ver la nuca de Edward mirando hacia la pared.

- ¿Edward…?

- ¿Si?- preguntó él aún de espaldas.

- He trabado el cierre…- susurré.

Le oí aclararse la garganta un poco antes de hablar.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

- ¿Por favor…?

Me volteé en el instante en que él se volvió hacia mi, no podía verle a la cara, no cuando estaba protagonizando una escena realmente vergonzosa, sobre todo luego de eso citado por él de "no tentar al destino".

Sentí sus dedos en mi espalda y mi cuerpo se estremeció, ninguno de los dos decía nada, cerré los ojos… Craso error, mis otros sentidos se agudizaron por mil, podía sentir la respiración de Edward en mis hombros, sus dedos palpando directamente la piel de ese sector de mi cuerpo… era… demasiado…

- Ya esta- dijo de pronto él mientras sentía el sonido del cierre ceder, los dedos de Edward rozaron mi espalda, no supe si de casualidad o no y sentí mis piernas flaquear.

- Gracias…- mi voz sonó un débil gemido.

Me volteé y el nuevamente volvía a estar de espaldas a mi, me quité el vestido y rápidamente me puse el pijama.

- Listo.

Edward se volteó, parecía algo tenso sin embargo me sonrió, traté de relajarme a pesar del momento de hacía unos pocos segundos.

- Ven- dijo él tomando mi mano, acercándome a la cama.

Se sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta y la corbata y se acostó junto a mi.

- Duerme, ni dulce Bella…

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir sus latidos más acelerados en un comienzo, hasta que volvieron a sucederse normales.

El sonido de su voz tarareando mi nana fue lo último que escuché aquella noche.

- Tú eres mi vida ahora…

Su voz aterciopelada me regaló un último momento de dicha antes de abandonarme al mundo de los sueños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**YO DE NUEVO.**

**¿No se aburren de mi? Yo me aburriría xD**

**Bueeeno… los reviews del capítulo anterior estuvieron algo flojos…**

**Malas mujeres u.u jakjakajk se que me hicieron pagar mi desaparición por el mundillo virtual…**

**PERO PARA REIVINDICARME ya les he traído otro capítulo…**

**¿Les gustó? Otro capítulo de miel y hojuelas xD **

**Confieso que (para variar) este capítulo no estaba considerado… en teoría este era el capítulo de la boda… pero ya ven que mi mente loca añadió acontecimientos y salió esto… quise poner un poco de todo, un poco de la vida de Bella… porque, vamos! que la vida de Bella no puede girar completamente en torno a Edward… también vale su futuro, es por eso que incluí la parte de la clase de Estética… ¿No amaron eso? xD Hice referencias a mi propia primera clase de Estética del arte… fue de hecho casi igual… con la misma entrada del profesor con pinta de intelectual de mundo (incluída la broma del mojito y el caribe xD)**

**En fin… ¿Y este ultimo momento Edward/Bella? xD Ah Ah Ah! jkajkajka apuesto a que se les revolucionaron las hormonas… xD Y por si se preguntan… SI, HABRÁ LEMMON, pero no aún. **

**Disfruté escribiendo este capítulo, espero que ustedes leyéndolo igual. **

**Gracias a las 17 personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior.**

**Apenas 17? si, pero las más valiosas (L) porque se dieron su tiempo de dejarme sus impresiones, y eso lo valoro inmensamente…**

**Son… cuantos? 2 minutos? menos en que tardan en dejar un review… **

**NADA, considerando que yo tardo mínimo unas dos horas (escribiendo de corrido) en escribir y revisar un capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**besos por montón.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: No olviden pasarse por mi One shot de VAMPIRE DIARIES (L) TIENEN que leerse esos libros y TIENEN que amar a Damon como yo lo amo (L).**

**Además mi próxima historia será en ese fandom y como se que me aman, continuarán leyendo mis historias xD**


	16. La boda

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Nota de la autora: ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER LEE ESTO:** En este capítulo salen referencias a 3 canciones, LO IDEAL es que las tuvieses para escuchar mientras lees tal como lo hice yo mientras escribía. Las canciones son

1.- The way you look tonight, cantada por TONNY BENNET. (es la que yo quiero que escuches).

2.-My baby just cares for me, cantada por NAT KING COLE.

3.- Dream a little dream of me,cantada por DORIS DAY.

**Los links de estas tres canciones están en mi perfil**, le pones play cuando aparezca este signo : (*).

APARECEN EN ESE ORDEN LAS CANCIONES.

**Capítulo 16: La boda.**

Justamente cuando quieres que el tiempo no pase, cuando más que nunca quieres que el presente sea sinónimo de eternidad te das cuenta que las horas pasan más rápido, los minutos se suceden con premura y de un momento a otro yo volvía a encontrarme en la casa de los abuelos de Edward preparándome para la boda que se realizaría en menos de dos horas.

Ese día había despertado abrazada a Edward, la tibieza de su cuerpo cobijándome en un perfecto abrazo del que no quería soltarme, su corazón palpitando tranquilamente, cadencia al mío.

¿Has amado alguna vez a alguien hasta llegar a sentir que ya no existes? ¿Hasta el punto en el que ya no te importa lo que pase? ¿Hasta el punto en el que estar con él ya es suficiente? ¿Cuando te mira y tu corazón se detiene por un instante? Yo sí... y lo comprobaba a cada segundo, con cada latido, con cada respiro, con cada mirada, beso y roce de piel.

Recorrimos Londres y Edward me mostró las villas de los alrededores, tuvimos un perfecto "picnic inglés", como le llamó él en un hermoso campo a menos de una hora de la ciudad. Conducía el auto de sus abuelos y dijo que teníamos pase libre siempre y cuando llegásemos antes de las 5 a casa para alistarnos para la boda.

"_Si nos vamos en Concord podríamos llegar a Roma y volver para las cinco…". _Había comentado Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

No supe si reírme o mirarlo escandalizada, había comprobado que con Edward el efecto "sorpresa" era una constante.

El almuerzo y tarde de campo había sido perfecta, sobre todo porque no había caído ni una sola gota de lluvia en todo el día, lo cual era extraño pero alentador, además ayudaba a los planes de la boda, a nadie le gustaba llegar con su vestido empapado.

Para esa noche Esme me había escogido un lindo vestido en tonos grises y platas, era realmente hermoso, en conjunto con unos tacones a juego que por suerte tenían un taco no monstruosamente alto, me preocuparía aún así de no arruinar la boda por mi torpeza.

Alguien golpeó la puerta del baño justo antes que comenzase a cambiarme, al abrir me sorprendí bastante al ver a Esme, Edward, y extrañamente Alistair, mirándome de manera expectante. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Convención en las puertas del baño?

- Bella, ¿podrías salir un momento, cariño?- preguntó Esme con su sonrisa maternal.

Salí caminando despacio, todas sus miradas sobre mi, algo se traían entre manos, miré a Edward pero no mostró señales de darme pistas de que se trataba todo esto.

- Verás…- comenzó a hablar ella.

- Anaís al parecer se intoxicó con algo que comió y se encuentra en el hospital, por lo que no podrá ser dama de honor, no hay nadie más que pueda reemplazarla que tú- dijo Edward a toda carrera.

Abrí y cerré la boca como pez fuera del agua. ¿Qué yo qué? Miré a Alistair y pude ver el gesto de súplica en su rostro. ¿Era una broma? ¿Yo? ¿Dama de honor? ¡Ni si quiera estaba en mis planes pararme frente a un altar alguna vez en mi vida y tendría que ser dama de honor? ¡Apenas había conocido a la novia la noche anterior!

- Por favor, Agatha esta al borde de la histeria porque falta su tercera dama de honor, que en teoría tenía que ser mi sobrina ya que Agatha no tiene parientes mujeres que pudiesen hacerlo- explicó Alistair.

Volví a abrir la boca. ¿Realmente tenía la opción de negarme?

- Esta bien… pero yo…

- Bien, perfecto- dijo de inmediato Esme mientras me tomaba el brazo dirigiéndome hacia la habitación dejando atrás a los dos varones - tendré que hacerle algunas modificaciones rápidas al vestido, ya que Anaís es un poco más alta que tú, aunque de contextura son muy parecidas…

¿Parecida yo a una de las primas sílfides de Edward? ¿Era una broma?

Al parecer no. Tres cuartos de hora más y yo salía completamente vestida como dama de honor, un vestido largo en tono verde botella, bastante bonito, claramente no era una de esas bodas donde la novia quiere que sus damas de honor parezcan repollos podridos con vestidos horrendos sólo para hacerse destacar ella, esta era una boda con clase… implicaba a los Cullen ¿Qué más?

- Edward se ha ido con Carlisle, Alistair y el abuelo- comentaron las primas sílfides de Edward, Alexandra y Amelie; sin dudas tenían obsesión con los nombres empezados con "A". Ellas, al igual que yo tenían el mismo vestido verde botella, sólo que en ellas parecía la túnica de sacerdotisas de películas como "Troya", en cambio yo volvía a sentirme tan insignificante como una cucaracha.

Nos fuimos en el auto con Carlisle y Esme, mientras mi mente divagaba en la nerviosa novia, Agatha, si, también con "A", íbamos directamente a la iglesia donde se realizaría la boda, sin embargo grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que dejábamos el centro Londres, miré a Alexandra y ella medio sonrió.

- La boda será en Statford- explicó.

Statford se encontraba al este de Londres, el camino se me hizo algo largo, sobre todo porque las primas de Edward no parecían muy dispuestas a entablar conversación con nadie que no fuesen ellas dos. Finalmente me resigné a ir en silencio, admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Cuando llegamos no pude evitar detenerme a admirar la iglesia, era antiquísima, eso se notaba, inmediatamente nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la novia, por lo que no pude ver a Edward, caminamos por el costado de la iglesia e ingresamos al edificio conjunto a ésta, ahí se encontraban varias personas, entre ellos los padres de la novia, los había conocido en la cena la noche anterior, fue la madre quien nos condujo hacia el lugar donde Agatha se paseaba de un lado a otro vistiendo un hermoso y perfecto vestido blanco.

- ¡Gracias a Dios están aquí!- dijo con alivio al vernos aparecer.

- ¿Están todos ya? ¿Cuándo tendré que bajar?

La madre de Agatha trató de tranquilizarla mientras yo me sentía demasiado fuera de lugar como para intentar hacer algo más que pararme en silencio, Alexandra y Amelie se paseaban por la habitación con tranquilidad.

De pronto se acercó hasta a mi la madre de la novia y me tendió un pequeño ramo de azucenas blancas, hermosas, miré a mi alrededor vi que las otras dos damas de honor también las portaban, la escena en realidad parecía como si yo fuese a casarme lo que me produjo un momento fugaz de malestar.

Detestaba las bodas, es más, no estaba en mis planes de vida si quiera pisar un altar, cada vez que Alice oía eso me miraba casi como si hubiese confesado que me gustaba asesinar gatitos, pero francamente no me importaba, el matrimonio no era para mi, no estaba en mis proyectos y definitivamente no era algo agradable a mis ojos. ¿Por qué tener que vestirte de blanco y gastar dinero en una ceremonia? Además con mi patosidad nata podía imaginarme el tropezón que podría dar caminando hacia el altar, la escena en cámara lenta incluida.

Hasta que finalmente me encontré en la entrada de la iglesia, apunto de entrar, sintiéndome terriblemente nerviosa ¿Y si me caía? ¿Y si el vestido se rompía? Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el contacto de una suave mano tocó mis dedos entrelazándolos.

- Te ves maravillosa…- susurró antes de besarme cerca del oído, me estremecí y lo miré de reojo, sin embargo tuve que voltear otra vez a mirarlo, si la noche anterior creí que lucía perfecta ahora no tenía palabras para describirlo.

¡Esa perfección era inhumana!

Entramos a la iglesia y yo traté de mantener mi corazón a raya, mientras sentía las miradas de la gente fijas en mi, tratando de no tropezar y que mis ojos no se desviaran hacia Edward que lucía perfectamente hermoso.

La entrada de la novia a la iglesia fue triunfal, lucía nerviosa pero admiré el brillo en sus ojos, y la emoción y felicidad que cargaba el ambiente, quizás el matrimonio si funcionaba para algunas personas…

La ceremonia terminó y luego de el lanzamiento del ramo- que fue Alexandra, la prima mayor de Edward quien lo alcanzó- nos dirigimos en coche hacia el lugar de la fiesta, ubicado en una antigua casona que Alistair y Agatha habían arrendado especialmente para la ocasión, aquella noche la familia podría quedarse a dormir ahí mismo, es por eso que esa misma mañana me había marchado del Trinity con todas mis cosas, al día siguiente tenía mi vuelo a Seattle.

Esta vez iba en el coche junto a Edward y sus padres, él sostenía mi mano y acariciaba mi palma con su pulgar de manera lenta y agradable. Llegamos a la casona y mi quijada se fue a piso. ¡Era una mansión! De esas de más de 300 años de antigüedad que ves en las películas de época. Era como estar un libro de Jane Austen y ver Pemberley Hall frente a ti, por escasos segundos me imaginé como Elizabeth Bennett yendo a una fiesta de alta sociedad. Bueno, no estaba muy alejada de la realidad… incluso tenía a Darcy tomando mi mano.

No pude evitar sonreír, él me miró tratando de saber que cruzaba por mi cabeza en aquel instante pero sólo mi sonrisa de ensanchó. Entramos a la casa y nos esperaba un señor que nos condujo directamente hacia el salón principal, por segunda vez volví a quedarme paralizada de la impresión, era un salón enorme, decorado con absoluto lujo y sobriedad, los arreglos de azucenas blancas daban un decorado perfecto y aromatizaban el lugar de manera exquisita, las mesas rodeaban lo que parecía ser una pista de baile, y mas atrás un pequeño escenario donde una banda tocaba una suave música ambiental.

- Por acá…- señaló Edward mientras me dirigía hacia una de las mesas donde sus primas ya se encontraban sentadas, cada una conversando con sus respectivos novios, que eran tan pinta de modelos como ellas.

La cena estaba maravillosa, cada plato más exquisito que el anterior, la música, una mezcla entre blues y soul de los años 40 añadía un toque perfecto a la noche, incluso antes que llegaran los postres varias parejas ya se habían animado a bailar.

- ¿Bailas?- susurró su aterciopelada voz en mi oreja.

- No- respondí inmediatamente, sin embargo lo miré y capté su sonrisa de "si bailas", me adelanté a eso- Edward sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos… soy un desastre…

- No lo recuerdo así en el baile de invierno…- replicó mientras tomaba mi mano y me alzaba dirigiéndonos a la pista de baile.

**(*)**

En ese instante los acordes del piano comenzaron a tocar una canción que conocía, "The way you look tonight", una canción muy antigua, que había escuchado al menos un millón de veces cantada por la pastosa y única voz de Tonny Bennett.

Edward pasó una mano abrazando mi espalda baja, mientras sostenía mi mano derecha con la suya, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él comenzaba a mecerse con la canción y yo a seguirlo a ritmo.

- ¿Ves que si bailas?- preguntó él mientras me observaba directamente.

- Espera y verás…en unos diez minutos es probable que algo malo ocurra si sigo aquí.

Su risa musical y perfecta llegó a mis oídos.

- Nada malo ocurrirá, no mientras estés conmigo y yo pueda evitarlo.

Me sonrojé mientras alzaba la mano que tenía libre se apoyaba en el hombro de él, la canción parecía perfecta para el momento, para nosotros dos…

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight. _

_Sí, eres encantadora, con tu sonrisa tan cálida  
Y tus mejillas tan suaves  
No hay nada para mí si no es amarte  
Y como luces esta noche_

De pronto aquellas palabras no llegaban a mis oídos cantadas por el sujeto del escenario, si no siendo suavemente susurradas por Edward, muy cerca de mi oído, cantadas con su voz aterciopelada y perfecta… No pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran ante aquello, tragué saliva en grueso tratando de no arruinar el momento perfecto con mis lágrimas de emoción.

En ese instante me alejó de su cuerpo pero sólo para darme un giro en mi propio eje antes de volver a tomar mi espalda en un estrecho contacto.

_Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
__'Cause I love you_

_Mantén ese encanto despampanante  
¿Lo puedes hacer?  
Porque te amo_

Edward me miró mientras susurraba la canción y nos mecíamos a ritmo, me acerqué más a él incapaz de decir algo, de acotar algo a ese momento glorioso que me estaba regalando.

- Te amo…- susurré sin temor, porque era la verdad, y daba igual si llevábamos pocos días juntos, porque lo amaba, lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser.

Edward tomó mi mano y la besó luego que la canción hubo terminado pero en vez de dirigirnos hacia nuestra mesa me llevó hacia las afueras del salón, hasta llegar a un gigantesco balcón que daba hacia los majestuosos jardines de "Pemberley Hall".

Sentí sus manos sosteniendo mi cintura mientras ambos admirábamos el paisaje ante nuestros ojos, esa era mi última noche en Londres, sin dudas había sido la mejor semana de mi vida; pero ya se terminaba y pronto volvería a la realidad en Seattle, miré a Edward, admiré su porte impecable y su cabello que a pesar de ir en todas direcciones sólo lo hacía lucir más hermoso aún, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me sonrió mientras tomaba mis manos.

- Me preguntaba…- comenzó mientras miraba nuestras manos.

- ¿Si?- pregunté mientras mi corazón ya latía desbocado, era necesario sólo un toque de él y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera.

Alzó la vista y volví a quedar presa de sus ojos.

- Me has regalado los días más felices en mucho tiempo, Bella, y no quiero que terminen… quiero volver a Seattle y saber que podré sostener tu mano y besarte…

Arrugué el ceño sin entender demasiado bien de qué iba Edward. Él se acercó más aún y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

- ¿Serías mi novia, Bella Swan?

Su pregunta era lo último que me esperaba, a pesar de todo su preámbulo no habría podido predecir que aquello precisamente sería lo que saldría de su boca, lo miré mientras sentía mis piernas flaquear y mi corazón a punto de sufrir un colapso de la emoción, sin embargo mi silencio fue mal interpretado por Edward.

- ¿O quizás es muy pronto para ti? Puedo entender si quieres esperar…- por primera vez parecía nervioso- es sólo que siento que he perdido tanto tiempo que yo no…

Lo interrumpí poniendo una mano sobre sus labios.

- ¿Esperar? – una risilla abandonó mis labios- ¿Esperar a amarte más de lo que ya te amo? Eso es imposible… porque ya te amo con todo mi ser, Edwad Cullen.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante se posó en sus labios antes de alzarme y besarme de una manera que me dejó la cabeza dando vueltas y los labios rojos., apoyó su frente en la mía y suspiró.

- ¡Edward, Bella! Los novios ya se van- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Amelia llamándonos.

Edward tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del salón donde estaba todo el mundo reunido a manera de pasillo mientras los felices novios abandonaban el lugar, con destino directo a su luna de miel en la riviera francesa.

**(**)**

Luego de la despedida la gente volvió al salón al igual que nosotros, volvió a tocar la banda, esta vez un lindo swing, Edward volvió a dirigirme hacia la pista de baile, junto a Carlisle y Esme que bailaban con una complicidad únicas, sus rostros reflejaban un amor tan puro y único.

Edward mecía la mano que tenía sujeta mientras yo trataba de seguir el ritmo con las caderas, la música de la _Belle Epoque _era perfecta para la ocasión, a instantes me parecía retroceder a los años 40, Edward sonreía mientras me hacía girar en mi eje una y otra vez.

- ¡Edward, me marearé!- le dije entre risas mientras veía todo mi alrededor difuso sintiendo su mano haciéndome girar.

Él detuvo su gesto y volví a enfrentarme a su mirada, Edward comenzó a hacer la mímica como si cantase la canción lo que me hizo sonreír. ¿Es que además conocía todas las canciones del mundo o qué? Pero la verdad es que se sabía a la perfección la letra.

- Hola, novia mía- dijo de pronto mientras seguíamos meciéndonos al ritmo de la música.

- Hola, novio mío- respondí sin evitar que una enorme sonrisa se posara en mi rostro.

- Luces increíblemente apetecible esta noche- susurró en mi oreja.

Enrojecí. Aún no me acostumbraba a ese tipo de cumplidos por parte de Edward, en realidad creo que nunca me acostumbraría a que un ser tan perfecto como él me diese esos cumplidos.

- No más que tú- le respondí tratando que mi voz sonase ligera, y no como si mil sapos vivieran saltando en mi estómago.

En ese instante la canción terminó sin embargo Edward sólo se limitó a tomar mi cintura esperando la siguiente pieza, miré a mi alrededor, la pista estaba casi llena vi a Esme y Carlisle observándonos con una gran sonrisa, fue entonces cuando me percaté que Carlisle caminaba hacia nosotros.

- ¿Me dejas bailar con tu bella acompañante, Edward? Así además bailas la pieza que le debes a Esme- dijo Carlisle mientras me tendía su mano.

Edward sonrió.

- Cuídala con tu vida- fue todo lo que dijo antes de darme un tierno beso en la sien derecha antes de ir y ofrecer su mano a Esme.

Sonreí algo nerviosa, bailar con el suegro no es algo que ocurriese todos los días, especialmente considerando lo pésima bailarina que era, con Edward las cosas eran distintas porque él sabía de mis dos pies izquierdos y solía guiarme ¿Pero Carlisle?

**(***)**

No tuve tiempo de pensar nada más, la voz de una mujer cantando con voz suave y apastelada llegó a mis oídos, mientras Carlisle tomaba mi mano y posaba una mano en mi espalda tal como lo había hecho Edward antes, claro que no tan junto a mi, lo cual era entendible.

- Gracias Bella… por ser dama de honor, Alistair estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso por Agatha- dijo mientras comenzábamos a movernos por la pista.

- No hay de qué… es lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo lo que ustedes han hecho…- respondí tratando que el rojo no llegase a mis mejillas junto con mis palabras.

El padre de Edward arrugó el ceño.

- Haces que Edward sonría como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida, eso es suficiente para Esme y para mi- añadió con una sonrisa que correspondí- Es un honor que seas parte de nuestra familia…

Por poco y me atraganto, sus palabras sonaban casi como si fuese la prometida de Edward y no su "novia de preparatoria", porque eso es lo que sería una vez que termináramos la escuela. Durante aquellos días me había obligado a pensar lo que pasaría una vez que nos graduáramos y terminasen las vacaciones.

La separación era inminente.

Pero no quería pensar en ella…

No aún…

No cuando recién comenzaba a disfrutar de mi vida junto a él.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que pisé a mi acompañante sin querer.

- Lo siento, lo siento- repetí apenada mientras sentía el sonrojo llegar a todo mi rostro.

¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien?

Carlisle me sonrió a modo tranquilizador, claro que no funcionó, yo tenía deseos de esconder mi rostro y no aparecer nunca más.

- Solía ser un pésimo bailarín antes de conocer a Esme- confesó. Lo miré incrédula, el padre de Edward se movía con una soltura y gracia tan natural que me parecía ridícula la idea de pensar que la palabra "pésimo" alguna vez haya sido añadida a él- En serio… fue Esme quien me enseñó a bailar- continuó explicando él- ¿Edward nunca te ha dicho como nos conocimos Esme y yo?

Negué con la cabeza.

- En unas vacaciones familiares en Nueva York, tenía 20 años en ese entonces cuando la vi…

Sonreí tímidamente mientras continuábamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la canción.

- Ese verano la pasamos juntos pero yo regresé a Inglaterra y pasaron dos años antes de volver a verla.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión.

- Se que temes que tú y Edward no tengan futuro debido a la posibilidad que estén viviendo en lugares distantes…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero me obligué a tener el control de mi cuerpo y no demostrarlo.

- Pero se puede, Bella… El amor que tenía por Esme siguió intacto todos esos años, y fue recíproco, lo supe apenas me reencontré con ella, ese brillo en su mirar… el mismo que tú y Edward irradian en este momento.

Era extraño estar hablando cosas tan sinceras y personales con el padre del hombre al que amaba, en realidad yo no había hecho nada más que escuchar, pero aún así era grato y reconfortante saber que alguien al menos apostaba porque Edward y yo podríamos superar las dificultades, aún cuando a mi me pareciese imposible creerlo.

La canción terminó y Carlisle, al igual que su hijo, besó el dorso de mi mano antes de ir con su esposa, Edward la tomó inmediatamente y me deslumbró con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.

Pasamos el resto de la velada bailando o probando los deliciosos postres que llegaban sin cesar, cuando ya mis pies no soportaban más la tortura de zapatos que llevaba me excuse para irme a descansar, Edward me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio, en aquel momento me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía invitarlo a pasar? ¿Se despediría solamente?

Abrí la puerta y me volteé a verlo, lucía su cabello más desordenado aún, pero aún así lucía completamente perfecto… y deseable…. si, deseable.

- Buenas noches- dije mientras me afirmaba a la manilla de la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Bella…- respondió antes de acercarse hasta a mi.

Sentí sus dos manos tomando mi cintura mientras sus labios encontraban los míos, cerré los ojos instantáneamente mientras me perdía en las sensaciones que me entregaba él, sus labios sabían dulces producto de los postres que acabábamos de probar, pero había algo más, era su propio sabor, su propio aroma mezclados en un todo que me desarmaba completamente.

Me aferré a las solapas de su camisa en un intento de no desvanecerme en aquel beso, y lo atraje hacia mi mientras yo comenzaba a entrar a la habitación, fue en ese instante en que Edward separó el beso de manera bastante inmediata, dejándome perpleja.

Lo observé tanto él como yo respirábamos entrecortadamente.

- ¿Hice algo mal?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar mientras sentía que mi moral bajaba a número negativos en apenas un microsegundo.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Eres la criatura más perfecta…

Traté de mantener la cordura mientras su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro y sus ojos verdes se situaban en los míos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero vivirlo todo contigo, Bella… pero no quiero que nos apresuremos, tenemos tiempo…

_Tiempo._

Eso era exactamente lo que no teníamos, pero me negué a rebatirle sus palabras, entendía de que iba Edward, quería que nuestra relación fuese paso a paso, no quería apresurarse, no es como si yo fuese a ser la promiscua del par, de hecho mis intenciones aquella noche no iban más allá de intoxicarme en sus besos.

"_No tientes demasiado al destino"._

Su frase volvió a mi mente, claro, quizás no podía abusar demasiado de Edward, nunca había tenido novio antes, por lo que me consideraba una novata en todo eso de "qué hacer" o "no hacer" cuando apenas llevas días de novios con un chico, aunque estaba claro que irse a la cama no estaba en mis opciones inmediatas, fue en ese instante de divagaciones que me percaté de la única cosa que no sabía de Edward…

¿Era virgen como yo?

Desde que nos conocimos jamás ese tema salió a conversación, Emmett a veces solía molestarlo con bromas de connotaciones "sexuales" a las cuales él sólo rodaba los ojos o sonreía de una manera endemoniadamente sexy; la verdad es que podíamos ser todo los mejores amigos que queríamos, pero _ESE_ tema jamás se había hablado entre nosotros.

Por mi parte estaba más que claro que yo era virgen, es decir Edward no debía sumar dos más dos para saber mi completa falta de experiencia en cuanto a chicos. ¿Pero y él? Alice me había dicho una vez que Edward había tenido su primera novia a los 13 años… ¿Y luego?

- ¿Bella?

Su voz me sacó de mis enredados pensamientos.

- ¿Nuevamente en la Luna?- susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama llevándome con él.

- Ahá…- respondí mientras nos sentábamos, aproveché de quitarme los torturantes zapatos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por lo que acabo de decir?- preguntó mientras tomaba mis manos y me instaba a observarlo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dije observándolo fijamente.

- Lo que sea- respondió de inmediato mientras trataba de saber qué es lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, me sobresalté y miré a Edward con cierto horror, una cosa era que sus padres supiesen que Edward pasó la noche conmigo en el Trinity, pero otra muy distinta era esto…

Edward me sonrió y apretó levemente mis manos transmitiéndome calma, al parecer mi cara de horror era demasiado patente, mientras él se adelantó hacia la puerta cerré los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a ver a Esme o a Carlisle en ese instante, había tenido suficiente de vergüenzas por una noche, no quería sumar además que sus padres creyesen que yo era una promiscua adicta al sexo o algo por el estilo, porque los padres- o al menos Charlie así pensaba- no son capaces de concebir la idea que un chico y una chica puedan pasar juntos la noche sin que pase "algo" de por medio.

Edward…

Dios, que me trague la tierra. Era la voz de Carlisle.

- ¿Si?- escuché la voz de Edward perfectamente calmada.

- Lo siento, te he buscado en tu habitación pero no te encontré… toma las llaves para que mañana lleves a Bella al aeropuerto.

- Gracias- sentí el leve tintineo de las llaves.

- No se duerman demasiado tarde, Bella parte temprano mañana- recalcó su padre, aunque su voz se mantenía lejana al enojo o algo por el estilo- Buenas noches…

Edward cerró la puerta y escuché su suave risa cerca de mi oído.

- Bella, abre los ojos…

- No quiero…- respondí- es demasiado vergonzoso que tu padre sepa que estamos juntos en mi habitación…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras me tomaba de la cintura y besaba mi sien de manera lenta y tierna.

- Porque… porque deben creer que…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que estamos teniendo sexo!- estallé finalmente.

La risa de Edward sobre mi oído no se hizo esperar, mientras sus manos tomaban mi cintura y sus labios rozaban la piel de mi cuello.

- Eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad, Bella Swan.

El tema de la pregunta que estaba por hacerle no volvió a salir a flote, no supe si él la había olvidado ya, aún así me acobardé y preferí fingir que yo también había olvidado que quería preguntarle algo.

Volví a dormirme entre los brazos de Edward, sentía que ese era el único lugar donde podía sentirme protegida y en paz, sus labios suaves en mi cuello y su voz de terciopelo volvieron a ser las últimas cosas que sentí antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Como siempre, la mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando mi llamado a abordar, aquella mañana me había despedido de todos, Esme y Carlisle fueron especialmente afectuosos en la despedida lo cual me emocionó, ellos parecían tan felices porque Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos.

Sostenía la mano de Edward mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, él había tratado de regresar junto conmigo pero los cupos del avión ya estaban vendidos, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a partir en el vuelo siguiente.

En aquel instante escuchamos el llamado de mi vuelo.

- Serán las horas más largas sin ti- susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme.

Me permití derretir en sus brazos como siempre antes de separarnos.

- Te amo- dije antes de darle un corto beso.

- Te veo en unas horas- replicó él.

Sus impresionantes ojos verdes fue lo último que vi antes de desaparecer por la manga hacia el avión. El viaje transcurrió en completa calma, mi cuerpo y mente estaban llenas de emociones diversas y gratas, realmente había olvidado la última vez que me había sentido tan feliz y plena como aquel instante, era casi imposible de creer todo lo que estaba viviendo, la semana en Londres, mi postulación al Trinity, Edward como mi novio… Si a comienzos de ese año Alice hubiese vaticinado todo aquello me hubiese reído en su cara.

Cuando por fin bajé del avión no pasó mucho tiempo antes de verlos a todos, Emmett fue el primero, dado su enorme porte y musculatura, Alice saltaba para hacerse ver entre la muchedumbre y su cabello se mecía en todas direcciones mientras Jasper le tomaba la mano, Charlie parecía ansioso, a su lado Jacob ya me visualizaba con su enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, Rosalie se hallaba junto a Emmett y mecía su mano a modo de saludo.

- ¡Bella!

Alice fue la primera en lanzarse sobre mi en un abrazo que por poco me asfixia, sentí que alguien tomaba mi maleta, era Jacob. Saludé a Charlie quien me dio un enorme abrazo, lo cual fue extraño pero grato, con Charlie no solíamos darnos demasiadas muestras de afecto.

- Te he extrañado, Bells- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar que me saludara el resto.

Emmett me fundió en uno de sus abrazos característicos y me elevó del piso haciéndome reír.

- Vaya viajecito ¿Eh, enana?- pronunció arqueando las cejas. Por su mirada supe que Emmett lo sabía, sólo atiné a sonreír.

- Bienvenida de vuelta, Bella- dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba fraternalmente.

Jacob me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla pero antes de añadir algo, Rosalie me tomó del brazo arrebatándome del agarre de Jacob.

- No te la robes demasiado tiempo, _rubita. _

- Oh, no te preocupes, _cachorro_ te la devolveré.

Miré a Alice quien tomaba ya mi otro brazo y sonrió.

- Se la han pasado toda la semana así, supongo que es su manera de ser "amigos".

Rosalie rodó los ojos y estrechó el abrazo adelantándonos al grupo.

- Queremos los detalles picantes, Bella…- susurró la rubia mientras Alice se echaba a reír y yo enrojecía como un tomate.

Al parecer todos ya sabían que Edward y yo estábamos juntos definitivamente, y el sólo pensar en aquello hizo que una enorme sonrisa apareciese en mi rostro.

Si, estábamos juntos.

Él y yo.

Como mi mejor ensoñación, y mejor aún…

Porque era la realidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola queridas lectoras**

**¿Qué tal? **

**Espero que bien.**

**Primero que todo GRACIAS por los reviews del cap anterior.**

**ME RE EMOCIONARON (L)(L)**

**Son lo mejor**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿les gustó? **

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN ESCUCHADO LAS CANCIONES**

**xD porque son lo mejor…**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS RESPECTO AL CAP!!**

**Su frase favorita!! o su parte favorita del cap… o lo que sea!!!**

**Ya va quedando más poco…**

**El vasito de leche volverá a mecerse…**

**Ha habido demasiada calma no creen?**

**ahahahahaha**

**Las re adoro.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, esta semana es de fiestas así que no pasaré mucho por casa…. APROVECHO DE AVISAR QUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES EL 25 DE SEPTIEMBRE! ahahahah así que espero sus saludos ese día!! xD AH Y QUIERO PEDIRLES UN REGALO****… hablo en serio ahahaha.. **

**¿Hay alguna de mis lectoras que sea buena traductora?? **

**Es que MUERO por un fic Lily/James en inglés, y que lo comenzaron a traducir aquí pero la traductora JAMAS CONTINUO LA HISTORIA T_________________T y yo estoy al borde del colapso porque NECESITO saber como sigue la historia y mi ingles no es TAN bueno como para seguirla leyendo en inglés….**

**Bueno, si alguna tiene la volandad y las ganas de hacerme ese regalo de traducirme la historia que me mande MP y juro que la amaría de por vida ahahahahaha… u.u**


	17. Expectativas

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**CAPÍTULO 17: Expectativas.**

_POV Bella._

Creo que nunca me había sentido más observada en mi vida, jamás, ni siquiera en mi primer día en esa misma escuela, cuando me sentí realmente intimidada por saber que era el centro de atención por ser la chica nueva, sin embargo ahora todo se había aumentado al doble, porque desde que se supo que Edward y yo estábamos juntos la noticia había corrido como pan caliente y éramos el centro de los comentarios de pasillo, o al menos eso me decía Jacob entre risas cada vez que se encontraba conmigo, lo cual por cierto sólo lograba mosquearme más. No era gracioso sentir que tenía muchos más ojos sobre mi, como espectadores de mi torpeza natural.

- Bella… deja de arrugar el ceño- terció su suave voz aterciopelada mientras su dedo índice iba a palpar las arrugas entre mis ojos, no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé por completo apenas su dedo tocó mi piel, él sonrió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Nos encontrábamos ambos en la biblioteca, en la misma mesa que siempre utilizábamos, él sentado frente a mi, como todas las veces, con la diferencia que en ese instante las cosas eran distintas, completamente distintas… el sólo hecho que cada dos o tres minutos buscase una excusa para alcanzar mi mano o tocar mi piel era lo que hacía del cuadro algo completamente onírico y maravilloso. No podía evitar sonrojarme y pegar un leve brinco cada vez que sentía sus suaves dedos rozar la piel de mis brazos, él parecía incluso hacerlo inconcientemente mientras resolvía sus ejercicios de Cálculo, pero lo cierto es que yo no podía leer más de un párrafo sin que mi mente fuera a volar lejos con cada toque.

- ¿Irás a mi casa hoy? – preguntó dejando su lápiz a un lado y atrapándome con su potente mirada.

Era impresionante la manera en que sus ojos ejercían ese poder hipnótico en mi, en realidad era todo en él lo que me hacía quedar a su merced, como un depredador y su presa, aún no sabía si Edward tenía tan en claro el efecto que tenía en mi.

- ¿Bella?

Me sonrojé, lo sentí, me sentí como una idiota, ¿qué no podía parar de comportarme como una idiota y ser una novia normal? _Novia… _Eso sonaba bien, era la novia de Edward Cullen.

- Le avisaré a Charlie a la salida…-comenté asintiendo.

Edward hizo una leve mueca, que si no fuera porque lo conozco bastante bien me fue posible notarla; lo cierto es que las cosas entre Charlie y Edward no marchaban como yo hubiese esperado, mi padre aún no veía con buenos ojos a mi novio, sobre todo porque él podía parecer todo lo despistado del mundo –más que yo- pero no había pasado por alto para él que Edward y yo habíamos tenido problemas, y que mis llantos de hacía unas semanas tenían su origen en cierto chico de cabellos bronces y ojos verdes.

- Así aprovecho de pasarle el cuadro a Esme…- comenté, recordando que por fin le había hecho el cuadro que tanto me había pedido la madre de Edward, en parte me sentía en deuda con ella, en realidad con todos los Cullen por la grata manera de tratarme en los días que pasé en Londres, Esme incluso me había regalado un par de zapatos que estaba segura no costaban menos de 300 dólares; un cuadro pintado por mi era lo mínimo que podía hacerle ya que no dejaron que les devolviera ni un solo penique.

- Oh… Esme no estará, ella y Carlisle se han ido a Washington hoy en la mañana…vuelven el próximo Lunes…- comentó Edward de manera casual mientras volvía a prestar atención a su guía de ejercicios.

Por poco y me atraganto con mi propia saliva, por suerte Edward pareció no haberlo notado. ¿Eso quería decir que estaríamos solos en su casa? A mi mente acudieron todas las conversaciones que en los últimos días había sostenido con Alice y Rose, aquella insistencia de ambas para saber si Edward y yo habíamos dado el paso en nuestra…relación; y cuando decía "el paso" me refería a EL paso, es decir: tener sexo, o como se encargaba de diferenciar mi pequeña amiga mirando feo a Rose cada vez que ella lo nombraba de esa manera lo corregía con un romántico y onírico "hacer el amor".

Lo cierto es que recién llevábamos un mes como novios, un mes maravilloso y perfecto, pero aún me parecía que era poco tiempo para… avanzar… aunque debía reconocer que cada vez me era más difícil controlar las reacciones de mi propio cuerpo cada vez que me encontraba con Edward y me intoxicaba en sus besos, era imposible que las cosas no pretendiesen subir un poquitito de nivel, claro que no habíamos llegado demasiado lejos, en parte a mi el tema me aterraba, no me atrevía a confesar eso en voz alta, y es que la vergüenza era demasiada al tocar un tema así, incluso hablándolo con Alice. ¿Cómo decir que era una completa inexperta en el tema y que de sólo pensarlo sentía que mi estómago se revolvía? Y estaba el otro punto importante: Edward. No sabía absolutamente nada de su "experiencia" anterior, y no me atrevía demasiado a preguntarle directamente a Alice que de seguro debía saber algo, y es que cada vez que ella sacaba el tema yo me las arreglaba para evadirlo, el sólo sonrojo en mis mejillas me evitaba cualquier intento de conversación.

- Tendremos el fin de semana para nosotros…

Mis pensamientos se vieron inmediatamente interrumpidos con esa frase, alcé la vista y me encontré con su potente mirada fija en mi, sentí el calor llegar a mi rostro y no pude evitarlo, Edward me miraba fijamente, seguramente tratando de descifrar de mis reacciones dignas de una retrasada social.

- Genial…- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

- ¿Bella, te ocurre algo?- preguntó mientras alzaba su mano y tomaba la mía, estrechándola sobre la mesa.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, por nada del mundo se me ocurriría dejar al descubierto lo que en esos momentos cruzaba por mi cabeza.

- ¡Ahí están par de tórtolos!

La vocecilla de Alice irrumpiendo sin ningún pudor el silencio de la biblioteca logró sobresaltarnos, la mirada asesina de la bibliotecaria hacia la recién llegada no intimidó ni un poquito a mi mejor amiga quien fue directamente a sentarse a mi lado mirándonos a ambos con una sonrisa que no podía dejar de hacerme sospechar que tramaba algo.

- No tenemos pruebas la próxima semana, no hay trabajos pendientes y Bella al fin subió sus notas en Cálculo ¿hay acaso algún motivo para que ustedes dos se encuentren desperdiciando su tiempo en la biblioteca?- alzó las cejas mientras me miraba con una exagerada mueca de reproche- No.- se respondió a si misma mientras me tomaba de la mano y se encargaba de cargar ella el libro que me encontraba leyendo- Por lo tanto nos largamos…

- Alice…- la voz de Edward fue una advertencia, sonreí al ver que la aludida no lo tomaba en cuenta ni siquiera un poquito.

- ¡Vámonos, Bella!- ordenó tomándome del brazo y sacándome prácticamente a rastras de la biblioteca.

Edward no tardó en seguirnos y la sonrisa radiante de Alice no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, duendecilla? – preguntó Edward mientras tomaba mi mano al caminar por el pasillo, al mismo tiempo sentí el brazo de Alice ceñirse más forzosamente a mi otro brazo, como no queriendo dejarme escapar, eso hizo que mi censor de alerta se activara inmediatamente.

- Jasper me ha dicho que estarás solo este fin de semana- respondió a Edward pero dándome una elocuente mirada a mi, por poco y casi me tropiezo al adivinar perfectamente de qué iban los pensamientos de Alice, ¿en serio me creía una especie de ninfómana o qué? ¿Qué era de las que esperaba cualquier momento para quedarse a solas con el chico en cuestión?

- Así es…- respondió Edward por completo desentendido de las miraditas que Alice me dedicaba- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque me parece la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una barbacoa con los amigos…- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Tanto Edward como yo la miramos con gesto de incredulidad, a veces Alice podía ser excesivamente…. Alice, no se si me entienden, es decir, mi novio por fin tenía un fin de semana sin sus padres… (no es como si lo estuviese esperando) ¿y Alice ya se tomaba las atribuciones de organizar SU, quiero decir NUESTRO fin de semana?

- ¿Una barbacoa, dices?- la mueca de Edward me hizo entender que sabía perfectamente que para Alice las "barbacoas" guardaban mucha más significancia, así como para ella las "juntas" incluían a 200 personas invitadas.

- Así es, es perfecto, además ya no hace tanto frío y podemos estar en la terraza techada de tu jardín, ¿qué mejor?.

- Alice… no.- Edward fue tan categórico que me hizo sonreír.

- Oh, por favor no seas aburrido- terció ella, yo mientras me mantenía al margen de aquella pequeña discusión.

- He dicho que no, además a Bella no le gustan las fiestas- añadió él mientras sentía que apretaba levemente mi mano para instarme a apoyarlo.

- A Bella le gusta todo en lo que tú estés incluido así que no es un punto a discutir…- replicó Alice.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, sobre todo porque las palabras de Alice no podían dejar de ser más ciertas.

- ¿Ves?- señaló Alice mientras me apuntaba con su pequeña mano- Incluso su silencio confirma que estoy en lo cierto… como siempre.

- ¿Así que este sábado en tu casa, Cullen?- preguntó Emmett de un pasillo lateral encontrándonos de frente.

Sentí a Edward gruñir algo incomprensible mientras veía a mi enorme amigo abrazar a Alice y caminar junto a nosotros.

- Así es, Emmett, el sábado a las 9 en casa de Edward.

Y no hubo más réplica, al parecer mi amiga ya tenía todo planeado e incluso a todos invitados, y cuando Alice tenía algo entre ceja y ceja no había nadie que la sacara de su propósito… bueno, quizás Jasper era el único capaz de doblegarla un poco… sólo un poco.

Salimos de la escuela y ahí nos despedimos, Emmett iba a buscar a Rosalie a sus clases de danza y Alice alegó que tenía mucho que preparar para la junta del día siguiente, por mi parte me encaminé hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento, Edward tomó mi mano y sonreí, aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto, de hecho aún no estaba acostumbrada al hecho que él y yo éramos novios, me parecía incluso a esas alturas que todo se trataba de un sueño especialmente maravilloso, pero sucedía que jamás despertaba, que todo seguía sucediéndose de esa manera extraña y asombrosa.

El viaje hasta la casa de Edward fue corto, como siempre él conduciendo su perfecto auto como si fue tan normal como respirar, al llegar abrió mi puerta cuando yo trataba de bajarme por mi cuenta, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto de Edward, la verdad es que algunas veces desde que lo conocía lo había hecho, pero ese pequeño gesto se había ido haciendo mucho más frecuente con el pasar de los días. Sí, podía jactarme que tenía el novio más caballeroso de todos, aún cuando sus actos nobles se vieran eclipsados por mi torpeza y comportamiento bruto habituales.

Entramos en su casa y se hizo extraño el silencio, o quizás yo estaba demasiado paranoica al hecho que estábamos solos.

- Vamos a mi pieza- dijo él sin soltar mi mano y comenzando a subir ya las escaleras.

No sabía por qué pero mi estómago era un manojo de nervios, no es como si pensase que iba a acostarme en ese mismo instante con Edward, pero lo cierto es que luego de tantas insinuaciones y comentarios picantes de Rose y Alice comenzaba a tomar real conciencia de ese tema en particular… hasta ese momento mi relación con Edward no pasaba de los besos… aunque… bueno quizás las manos comenzaban a actuar por cuenta propia, pero básicamente eran sólo besos… Edward nunca había intentado ir más allá y desde nuestra última estancia en Londres no se había siquiera vuelto a insinuar _el_ tema.

Dejé mi mochila a los pies de su cama mientras él se echaba en su cama indicándome con un gesto de su mano que fuese junto a él, no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces y me encontraba acurrucada a su costado, su mano comenzó a hacer círculos en mi hombro derecho con suavidad, de manera relajante y placentera, cerré los ojos sintiendo la sutil caricia de él.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Uhm?- continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿No quisieras quedarte por el fin de semana conmigo? Mis padres no vuelven hasta el…

- ¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí contigo?

Sí, mi voz había sonado demasiado alarmada y caí en cuenta de eso cuando la mano de él se detuvo sobre mi hombro y separó un poco su cuerpo para poder observarme fijamente.

- Era sólo una proposición… - añadió, noté cierto tono en su voz que me hizo corroborar lo idiota que había sido al hacer esas preguntas.

- No es que no quiera…- dije mientras alzaba mi mano hasta su rostro.- Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?- para ese momento Edward se las había arreglado para tomar mi cintura y mirarme de frente.

Enrojecí… no podía decirle que… que tenía… ¿nervios? ¿esa era la palabra? Desde que me había dado cuenta que era muy probable que yo fuese la más inexperta en el campo de… bueno de tener sexo, la maldita inseguridad se había hecho presa de mi, no podía evitar pensar en si llegaría el momento de dar el siguiente paso con Edward y si eso llegaba a pasar que tanto se desilusionaría al ser una completa decepción, porque estaba segura que eso es lo que sería: una decepción. Ok. Me sentía como una estúpida, en realidad me estaba comportando como una estúpida, pero mi cabeza no podía parar de mandarme mensajes alarmantes y preocupantes.

- ¿Y qué le diría a Charlie?- decidí salirme por la tangente con otra pregunta, aunque ese también era un punto importante, mi padre jamás permitiría que me quedase en la casa de mi novio, si se enteraba era capaz de irme a buscar (patrulla incluida) hasta la casa de Edward.

Edward hizo un gesto pensativo mientras sus dedos acariciaban levemente la piel expuesta de mi cintura, por alguna razón en la posición que estábamos mi polera se había levantado un poco, sentí miles de mariposas recorrerme el cuerpo mientras sus dedos tibios tocaban directamente mi piel.

- Supongo que no es bueno que le mientas a Charlie…- parecía desilusionado lo cual me hizo sentir mal, ¿por qué no podía ser una novia normal y aceptar gustosa su proposición, inventarme una historia para mi padre sin la necesidad de tener que armar todo este embrollo?

- Podría hacerlo…- dije tratando de mejorar mis idioteces dichas anteriormente. La sonrisa de Edward hizo aparición mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al mío.

- Eres pésima mintiendo, amor…

Enrojecí, en parte porque lo que decía era bastante cierto, por otro lado el escucharle llamarme "amor" era algo que me dejaba por completo desarmada. ¿Cómo negarle algo a un hombre tan perfecto como él? Inesperadamente fui yo la que cortó las distancias entre ambos, alcanzando sus labios y sumergiéndome en un tierno beso. Sentí sus manos acercarme aún más él mientras el contacto me llevaba al paraíso, mi corazón latía desbocado al tiempo que su lengua encontraba la mía sin dejar tregua; apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y traté de seguirle el ritmo, pero el beso se tornaba más y más profundo y apasionado, las sensaciones a flor de piel mientras perdía el aliento en ese beso, y fue entonces cuando casi de manera súbita el beso llegó a su fin.

Abrí los ojos – que por el beso había cerrado- y me encontré con los brillantes ojos de Edward, brillaban, sí, y sostenían mi mirada de una manera que me hizo sonrojar, como siempre, había algo en él que me hacía sentir desnuda ante su escrutinio, parecía leer mi alma y eso me maravillaba y asustaba por partes iguales.

- Bella…- suspiró cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la mía. Su voz fue un leve susurro mientras que parecía que su respiración era tan errática que la mía.

- ¿Hice algo mal?

Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- Jamás, y entiéndelo, jamás- enfatizó- harías algo mal… eres perfecta…- dijo aún en susurros.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté bajito mientras desviaba los ojos de su potente mirada.

Fue entonces cuando me percate que me encontraba encima de Edward, con una pierna a cada lado de su torso, sí, estaba a horcajadas sobre él. ¿En qué minuto había pasado eso? Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que en el arrebato de aquel apasionado beso ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de mis acciones. Entonces entendí por qué el beso se había detenido, Edward estaba marcando límites… y con ese beso parecía que estábamos muy cerca de traspasarlos.

- Lo siento…- dije mientras me apoyaba en un costado para poder sacar mi pierna de un costado de él, sin embargo un mano sosteniendo mi muslo me retuvo en mi posición.

- ¿Por qué? No lo sientas…- dijo claramente contrariado.- Es sólo que no quiero forzarte a nada y yo…

- Lo entiendo…- le interrumpí mientras me negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?- preguntó mientras tomaba mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo- ¿Lo increíblemente deseable que eres para mi? ¿O lo mucho que deseo que nuestra primera vez juntos sea algo un poco menos… casual?

Estaba segura que una tonalidad nunca antes conocida de rojo había decorado mis mejillas al escucharle hablar así de directo, mi respiración volvió a hacerse errática y parecía que mi boca se había secado completamente. Su mano dejó mi pierna y tomó delicadamente mi cuello.

- Te amo…- susurró contra mis labios- y por eso quiero que disfrutemos paso a paso esto… aunque tú no me lo haces demasiado fácil- añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

Se suponía que yo tenía que decir algo pero mi cerebro parecía estar en huelga, aún se repetía en mi cabeza cada palabra salida de su boca y una sensación de inefable dicha se había apoderado de mi interior; Edward me deseaba… el saber que el hombre que amaba me quería también de esa forma me hacía sentir… especial… por decir lo menos.

- Siento no ayudar…- dije bajito. Su risa precedió mi comentario.

- Tonta, Bella- replicó mientras sus labios volvían a encontrar los míos en un beso tierno y lleno de suavidad en el que me vi nuevamente perdida en sensaciones.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio y en los que no me atrevía a moverme de la posición que nos encontrábamos me armé de valor para hacer la pregunta que moría por formular.

- Edward…- enrojecí sólo de pensar lo que quería saber, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para así no tener que verlo al momento de decirlo.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente mi espalda.

- ¿Eres virgen?

Cerré los ojos al momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, deseé de pronto no haber hecho esa estúpida pregunta, maldije una y mil veces a mi parte curiosa por hacerme preguntar algo que no estaba segura de querer escuchar su respuesta. mi estómago se contrajo en un nudo apretado y ahogado.

El silencio se posó en el ambiente lo que hizo que me sintiese aún peor. Sentí de pronto que Edward se las arreglaba para terminar sentado en su cama aún conmigo sobre él, la posición era demasiado comprometedora, pero estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa por saber su respuesta que ni siquiera eso me inmutó. Estaba obligada a mirarlo a los ojos, ya no tenía la excusa de estar recostada en su pecho, no en esa posición.

- No lo soy…

Lo miré unos segundos sin decir nada, mientras parecía que mi estómago había pasado de ser un nudo a desaparecer completamente. Edward no era virgen… en parte lo sospechaba, pero el tener la constatación que él ya había estado íntimamente con una chica me hizo sentir una irremediable sensación de… ¿pena?

Era absolutamente probable que no lo fuera, considerando que su atractivo y sex appeal eran evidentes para todo el que tuviese un par de ojos con los que ver, sumando el hecho que su primera novia fue a los 13 años y que era común que incluso chicas de más edad que él se mostrasen interesadas por Edward. Era absolutamente esperable y probabilísticamente una certeza… ¿Entonces por qué me sentía tan desilusionada?

- ¿Bella?

Fue entonces cuando me percaté que no había dicho nada aún, Edward volvía a sostener mi rostro.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir, en parte porque nuevamente las inseguridades habían vuelto a posarse en mi cabeza, inseguridades y … miedo… miedo a no cumplir sus expectativas; casi podía imaginar el tipo de chica con el que Edward había estado, seguramente unos años mayor, más experimentada y…

- ¿Te molesta que no lo sea?- preguntó con un tono suave.

Yo negué con la cabeza, me parecía que si abría la boca en ese momento mi voz sonaría como un chillido dejándome en evidencia. El silencio nuevamente se posó en el ambiente y de pronto deseé estar fuera de esa habitación, estar lejos y darme de cabezazos contra las paredes sin que nadie pudiese verme.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú eres…

- Sí, lo soy.- respondí incluso antes que terminase de formular la pregunta, ya era suficientemente vergonzosa la situación como para escuchar esa frase completa. ¿En serio me lo estaba preguntando? ¿Qué no era obvio?

Suspiré e inmediatamente supe que me había puesto en evidencia al momento en que Edward arrugaba el ceño y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Lo siento…- ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido y era él quien pedía disculpas, fue mi turno de sentirme confundida.

- No deberías… es… es…- sentía que las palabras se me trataban en la garganta- es completamente comprensible que alguien como tú ya no lo sea… es decir mírate… eres perfecto, en cambio yo…

- ¿En cambio tú qué, Bella?- preguntó en un tono de voz más alto, parecía de pronto molesto y eso me hizo callar.- Eres una mujer completamente atractiva… inteligente, lista, tierna, adorable, talentosa…

- Edward, para- dije cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

- No te ves con claridad…-susurró nuevamente contra mis labios.- Eres perfecta, Bella Swan.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y no supe por qué de pronto estaba llorando, sí, llorando, para completar el cuadro de novia patética del día. Edward me obligó a verlo de frente.

- Bella… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confundido- ¿Es por la respuesta que di a tu pregunta?- inquirió en un gesto de angustia- Fue antes de conocerte… fue en ese veran…

- No es por eso, Edward.- dije interrumpiéndolo, aún cuando me moría de ganas de saber quien era la chica que había llegado a ser tan importante para Edward como para compartir su primera vez… ¿Por qué Alice no sabia de eso?

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras, amor?- su voz fue una suave caricia, lo mismo que sus manos limpiando delicadamente mis lágrimas, hice una mueca avergonzada.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- pregunté; él hizo una mueca de confusión.- Ni siquiera puedo estar a tu altura en algo como… como eso…- dije sintiendo un leve sonrojo en mi rostro.- Aparte de todas las diferencias abismales que hay entre nosotros debo sumarle el que ya estuviste con otra chica que probablemente sea mejor que…

Pero no pude terminar mi monólogo, porque en ese instante los labios de Edward arremetieron contra los míos de una manera frenética, casi ruda. Dos segundos de sorpresa mientras sus manos acercaban más mi rostro hacia el suyo, profundizando el beso aún más si es que eso era posible, inmediatamente su lengua recorrió mi boca como un vendaval, debía reconocer que antes nos habíamos besado con pasión, pero ese beso sin dudas estaba en el top de los que me arrancaban el aliento en apenas unos segundos, Edward me besaba de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, con un deseo casi visceral, y me vi atrapada en su gesto, en sus manos bajando por mi espalda y en su boca haciendo maravillas en la mía.

No pude evitar un leve estremecimiento cuando sentí sus manos escurrirse bajo mi polera y tocar directamente mi piel sobre mis costillas, me arqueé levemente pero no cortamos el beso, es más de alguna forma nos las arreglamos para que se hiciese más profundo, casi agónico, me costaba respirar, en realidad poco a poco el beso era interrumpido por leves lapsus en que ambos tratábamos de tomar aire antes de continuar; hasta que Edward fue dejando el arrebato del inicio del beso, ralentizándolo para llegar sólo a un leve roce.

Sentía mi pecho subir y bajar de manera frenética, mientras mi corazón parecía salirse desbocado, sentía un calor infernal en mi interior y mi cabeza no podía articular ningún pensamiento coherente.

- Escúchame bien…- dijo él luego de unos minutos en que cada uno parecía afanado en controlar su respiración- Te amo…- alzo mi rostro dejándolo paralelo al suyo.- Te amo, Bella… y jamás pienses que tú no estás a mi altura, porque eres perfecta… eres… eres mi vida…

Cerré los ojos albergando el calor de sus palabras.

- No puedo evitar evidenciar lo obvio…- dije aún terca.

Le escuché suspirar.

- Si pudiera haber no estado con ninguna mujer antes que tú, créeme que me encantaría… nada me haría más feliz que tú hubieses sido mi primera vez, Bella…

Sus palabras me halagaban pero a la vez dolían, porque me recordaban que él ya había pertenecido a alguien más.

- ¿La conozco?- pregunté muy bajito, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

- No…- respondió.- La conocí ese mismo verano, en nuestras vacaciones California… era hija de unos amigos de mis padres.

Asentí en silencio imaginándome a la escultural rubia de piel bronceada y despampanantes ojos azules que seguramente era.

- ¿Sigues en contacto con ella?- Juro, en serio juro que traté de sonar casual, pero mi tono de voz me traicionó como siempre.

- Bella, no tienes por qué temer… jamás te engañaría, existes sólo tú para mi.

- Sólo quiero saberlo…

Edward hizo una mueca y asintió en silencio.

- Pero muy poco… ella…. asiste la universidad.

Volví a mover mi cabeza en señal que atendía sus palabras, efectivamente mis sospechas no estaban mal, era una mujer mayor, con experiencia y seguramente una de esas chicas de portada de revista, no podía ser de otra forma como para que Edward cayese en sus redes conociéndola apenas en un verano. De pronto me sentí celosa, muy, muy celosa y apenada. Estaba compitiendo contra alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

- Bella…

- Esta bien…- dije mientras me incorporaba de la cama para por fin salir de la posición en la que me encontraba sobre él.

Cuando ya me encontraba con los dos pies firmes sobre el piso él tomó mi mano, reteniéndome.

- Ella no es importante para mi…

- Pero lo fue.- repliqué. No podía evitarlo, me sentía extraña, sabía que me estaba comportando de una manera estúpida e inmadura, pero francamente no sabía que hacer o qué decir, era como que mi parte egoísta se negaba a aceptarme como la única virgen de la relación, y no es que hiciera comparaciones pero Alice había sido la primera vez de Jasper, incluso Emmett había tenido su primera vez con Rosalie…

Edward tomó mis dos manos mientras se levantaba de la cama, situándose frente a mi. En el mes que llevábamos de relación se podría decir que esta era la primera "pelea" que teníamos, lo cual hacía todo un poco más… duro.

- ¿Estas desilusionada de mi?- preguntó directamente.

- No.- respondí casi al instante.

- Eres pésima mintiendo, Bella…- replicó Edward mientras una sombra de angustia invadía su rostro; me reproché mentalmente el estar haciendo un show de esta naturaleza sólo porque Edward ya había tenido su primera vez, ¿En qué clase de novia histérica y celosa me estaba convirtiendo? Sentí vergüenza de mi propia actitud.

Lo observé fijamente e hice lo único que se me ocurría hacer sin dejarme en mayor evidencia y ridículo: lo abracé. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho mientras mis brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza.

- Lo siento…- le oí susurrar en mi oído.

- No lo hagas…

- Lo siento…- repitió.- Siento no estar a la altura de la maravillosa novia que tengo…

Sonreí, definitivamente Edward no podía ser más dulce ni más considerado… habían veces en que sus palabras me desarmaban por completo, lograban calar mi alma de una manera absoluta y letal, me desbordaban los sentimientos cada cosa salida de su boca. Sus gestos, su tacto, sus miradas… todo su ser me demostraba a diario lo mucho que me amaba; fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de lo realmente idiota que estaba haciendo, al dejar que mis miedos e inseguridades tomasen la delantera.

Me separé levemente de él y le sonreí, aún cuando él aún se mostraba serio y preocupado.

- ¿No habías prometido que me cocinarías los mejores waffles de la vida la próxima vez que visitara tu casa? – pregunté alzando una ceja. Edward pareció desconcertado unos momentos por mi cambio de tema y actitud, sin embargo la sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa favorita llegó a su rostro y a sus ojos haciendo aparecer miles de mariposas en mi interior.

- Y la promesa sigue en pie, señorita.- replicó mientras tiraba de mi hacia el pasillo del segundo piso.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras él se detuvo a mitad de camino y volteó quedado justo su rostro frente a mi, dado que estaba unos escalones más abajo.

- ¿En serio estamos bien?- preguntó, volví a sentir la inseguridad en su semblante y volví a darme de cabezazos mentales por ser tan estúpida.

- Lo estamos…- repliqué mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cuello y me acercaba a darle un beso.

Fue entonces cuando Edward tomó mis piernas sujetándolas a cada lado de él, fue tal la sorpresa que corté el beso.

- ¡Edward!- grité algo asustada, estábamos en la mitad de la escalera y él parecía no preocuparle el equilibrio.

Su risa llegó hasta mis oídos mientras bajaba la escalera conmigo sobre él.

- Waffles para la damisela…- dijo en un rintintín que no pudo más que hacerme reír, haciendo ecos en las paredes de la cocina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sólo por si alguien dudaba de mi capacidad de ser una completa retrasada, ese fin de semana no me quedé en casa de Edward, a pesar de haber quedado en buenos términos con mi novio, luego de esa conversación lo que yo necesitaba era expresarme libremente con alguien quien comprendiese a cabalidad lo que estaba sintiendo, y ese "alguien" debían ser Alice y Rose; sí, porque desde hacía un tiempo que mi amistad con Rosalie Hale se había fortalecido de una manera que ni yo misma la esperaba.

Y ahí me encontraba, sentada en el sillón a un costado de la inmensa habitación de Rose, con una Alice que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras mi otra amiga se pintaba las uñas sentada a mi lado.

- ¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Vas a decirnos qué es lo que te pasa? No puedes negar que estas actuando raro… incluso más raro de lo que comúnmente actúas- dijo Rose iniciando la conversación a la típica manera ruda de ella.

Suspiré.

- Oh, oh- dijo Alice mientras detenía su caminar hiperactivo y se ponía en cuclillas frente a mi.- Vamos, dilo…

Miré mis manos mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

- Edward no es virgen…

Dije de pronto, me parecía que si iba a confesarles lo que me acomplejaba lo mejor era ir directo al grano. Subí el rostro y me encontré con una Alice parcialmente en shock y una Rosalie que continuaba pintando sus uñas como si nada.

- ¿Qué no es virgen?- repitió Alice, parecía casi tan conmocionada que yo cuando me enteré de la noticia.

- No…- repliqué bajito.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me van a decir en serio que pensaban que Edward se mantendría virgen hasta los 17 años? ¿Están de broma?- las dos miramos a la rubia que había dejado el esmalte sobre una mesita a su lado y nos observaba con una ceja alzada.- No te ofendas Bella pero creo que eso es pecar de ingenua…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Alice.

- ¿No es obvio?- replicó Rose mientras yo comenzaba a sentirme más insignificante que cucaracha.- Edward es de la clase de hombre que casi por ley no llega a la mayoría de edad puro y casto…

- Edward es distinto…- replicó Alice.- él no es de los que se acostaría de primeras con una chica…

- Bueno, quizás esta chica si era astuta.- añadió mi rubia amiga.

Las miraba a cada una sintiéndome cada vez peor, cuando el objetivo era descargar mis miedos y que ellas ayudaran, no que me acomplejaran más.

- Por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy aquí…- dije con una mueca algo afligida.

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo Alice mientras me daba un corto abrazo antes de traer un puf y sentarse frente a nosotras.- Entonces Edward no es virgen… ¿Y quién es la chica?

- Es de California…- respondí yo.

- ¿Cuándo fue?- inquirió Rose arrugando el ceño.

- En el verano anterior a que yo llegara la escuela…

- Con los dieciséis recién cumplidos, quizás con quince, maldito perro…

- ¡Rose!- estalló Alice.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te parece bien? Apuesto a que ella era más grande que él…

Asentí en silencio, Rosalie hizo una mueca de suficiencia como diciendo "se los dije". Me encogí en mi puesto hasta que la blanca mano de Alice tomó las mías sobre mi regazo.

- ¿Eso te hace sentir mal, Bella?- preguntó bajito.

- No… no lo se…- terminé por confesar finalmente.- Supongo que un poco… es decir… yo… yo no se nada, soy una completa inexperta, ¡y tengo que competir con una muchacha de universidad que logró meterlo en su cama con apenas 15 años! ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?

- ¿Qué te dijo Edward al respecto?- preguntó Rose.- ¿Le dijiste algo de lo que sientes?

- Algo… dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparme… que me ama a mi… y que lamenta no estar a mi… altura…- añadí en un susurro.

- Pues debería lamentarlo… no pensé que Edward fuese a perder la virginidad con alguien pasajero… eso me lo esperaba de Emmett pero no de Edward- dijo Rose completamente desvergonzada, como si decir eso de su novio no le removiera ni medio pelo.

El silencio se posó en el ambiente y no supe qué decir.

- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te quedarás sin tener sexo con Edward sólo porque tienes miedo de no cumplir expectativas?

Como siempre Rose al grano y de manera demasiado directa.

- Lo que quiere decir Rose,- atajó Alice mientras se sentaba entre las dos finalmente en el sillón- es que si ahora que sabes que Edward no es virgen, tú estas dispuesta a dar ese paso con él…

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo con él!- me sonrojé al notar el entusiasmo con el que aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, sobre todo al notar las miradas de complicidad que se dieron mis amigas.- Es sólo que… no lo se…

- ¿Hasta qué punto han llegado con Edward?- preguntó Rose.

Enrojecí.

- Hasta…

- ¿Sólo besos? ¿Te ha tocado los pechos? ¿Edward ha terminado sin polera ya?

No lo creí posible pero me sentí más avergonzada y enrojecida que antes.

- No… aún no…

- Bien, entonces van calmados.- concluyó Alice con una sonrisa de comprensión.- Eso es lo mejor… no apresurar las cosas…

- Con Emmett no esperamos demasiado…

- Eso es porque tú y él son adictos al sexo.- espetó Alice.

- Quizás…

En serio, a veces me asustaba la manera totalmente desvergonzada de mi amiga rubia.

- Bella, no tienes por qué preocuparte por llenar expectativas, en el sexo las cosas son simples, la mujer tiene orgasmos si el hombre funciona correctamente, así que el que mayor presión tiene es él, no tú- explicó.- bueno también eres la responsable de tener a su amiguito arriba…- hizo un gesto grafico con el dedo índice que entendí perfectamente.- pero te aseguro que la mayor presión recae siempre en ellos… por ejemplo sufren riesgo de ser impotentes…

- Eyaculadores precoses…- añadió Alice.

- Exacto… también puede ser que jamás sepan encontrar el punto G en una mujer y eso los frustra… en cambio nosotras sabemos que son tan básicos como…

- Ok, entendí el punto…- dije aliviada al comenzar a pensar en todo eso que me explicaban ambas y que no me había detenido a meditar, así como lo graficaban, sonaba hasta… fácil para mi en mi posición de mujer.

- Aunque no te confíes, también esta en ti el darle placer y…

- Antes que continuemos con la charla explicativa, Rose.- interrumpió Alice mirándome de pronto de manera seria.- Hay cosas que Bella tiene que preveer.

La miré aprontándome para eso que parecía hacerla poner tan seria.

- ¿Estas tomando la pastilla, ya?- preguntó Alice esta vez.

La miré unos segundos sin comprender.

- La pastilla…- repitió ella en tono de obviedad mientras sus cortos cabellos se movían a la par que su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pastilla?

- ¡Mujer! ¡Los anticonceptivos!- estalló Rose entre risas.

¡Dios! Esa conversación estaba siendo la más avergonzante de mis primeros 17 años de vida, no podía creer pero cada vez adquiría un tono más rojo y evidenciaba mi gran estupidez y poca experiencia.

- No…- respondí finalmente.

- ¿Y qué esperas? No quiero ser tía tan pronto…- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba del sillón caminando hasta alcanzar su bolso y tomar su celular.- Te tomaré cita con mi ginecóloga, es una mujer grandiosa, te encantará.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué Alice estaba haciendo qué? Si Charlie se enteraba que estaba yendo a una ginecóloga no tardaría en sacar sus conclusiones, y ya tenía suficiente de preocupaciones como para además añadirle a un padre preocupado por mi vida sexual.

- Alice, no…

- Buenas tardes, sí, llamo para pedir una hora con la doctora Ackermann… ahá, sí, Isabella Swan…. No, ella no ha ido anteriormente… ahá… el número de contacto sáquelo de la ficha de Alice Brandon, sí… exacto. ¿El Jueves? ¿Cinco y treinta? Perfecto, muchas gracias.

Alice cortó la llamada y me regaló una sonrisa radiante.

- No te preocupes Bella, la doctora Ackermann es muy sutil, jamás se le ocurriría llamar a tu casa o algo por el estilo, ella te revisará y te dará el método anticonceptivo para que no corras riesgos…

- Eso te da un mes más de dulce espera…- dijo Rose en tono algo burlón, la miré sin entender.

- Lo recomendable es no comenzar a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que no haya pasado un mes de tomar las pastillas…- explicó Alice.

- Ah…- me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta de lo ignorante que era respecto a tantos temas.

Alice volvió a sentarse entre nosotras dos, una sonrisa volvió a posarse en su rostro mientras me miraba.

- Y bien, Bella… ¿Quieres tips para ser una tigresa en la cama? – preguntó mientras yo la miraba con horror y su risa junto a la de Rose invadían la habitación.

Al parecer todos tomaban con liviandad mi inexperiencia sexual, todos menos yo… y mientras escuchaba a Rose hablar de una manera que hasta a una perra como a Tanya haría sonrojar pensaba que quizás, quizás, después de todo esto de ser virgen no era tan malo… si tenías amigas como Alice y Rose para alivianarte la carga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok… es probable que me odien… yo también me odiaría si fuese ustedes después de todo el tiempo que desaparecí y dejé estas historias… ¿Razones? Las hay, y muchas… sin embargo ponerme a dar explicaciones sobre cada cosa que aconteció en mi vida sería una verdadera lata para ustedes de leer y para mi de explicar… Simplemente puedo decirles de todo corazón que me perdonen por desaparecer así…**

**PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN.**

**No hay palabra que grafique mejor lo que siento… se que muchas ya habrán abandonado la historia, se que muchas otras se habrán enfadado, se que quizás aún hay algunas que siguen esperanzadas a que siga la historia y estarán encantadas con este capítulo 17… para todas ustedes, todas todas todas va mi humilde petición de perdón…**

**Ha pasado más de medio año… pero aquí estoy… de apoco retornando… ¿Que qué ha pasado en mi vida? Uffff… de todo… sigo viva de pura suerte… a ratos amando la vida, a ratos aborreciéndola con todo… a veces con inspiración de muchas cosas… otras no… profesionalmente me ha ido genial… muchas cosas importantes han pasado en estos últimos meses… mucho estudio de por medio y muchos sacrificios que aún me cuesta considerar que estoy haciendo pero que son necesarios… en cuanto a vida personal… pues no va como en lo profesional… pero aprendo a tomar la vida así como viene: a cuestas…. aún cuando sea doloroso y aprenda a golpes.**

**No hay mucho más que decir.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero no haber perdido el toque y que ustedes se hayan entretenido leyéndolo… quise retratar un poco la inseguridad de Bella… el hecho de hacer más "humano" a Edward, bajarlo un poco de su pedestal de chico perfecto… lo pensé así: un Edward no virgen equivalía a un Edward ex bebedor de humanos… ahahahahah… y bueno, me pareció sensato enfocar el capítulo un poco en este tema, además de retratarlos un poco a este par en su "ambiente natural", es decir en sus vidas normales… y bueno el final es para alejarla un momento del instante cursi y hacer más liviano el capítulo… debo reconocer que amo escribir sobre Rose jajajaja quizás hasta me motive aun capítulo extra desde su punto de vista… ¿De qué tratará el próximo cap? Pues bueno… el vaso comienza a mecerse… pasarán hartas cosas… aún no sabemos como le fue a Bella en su examen de admisión… y tampoco sabemos el futuro de los otros personajes… ¿se acostarán Bella y Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado con Jake en este tiempo? ¿Realmente esa chica de California quedará en el pasado? ¿Y Economía en Yale? Y el último trimestre de escuela esta aun paso…**

**Opiniones... sugerencias que me vaya a la mierda o amenazas de llevarme a la inquisición por desaparecer son aceptadas todas a través de un review.**

**Las espero en los comentarios… que espero poder responder uno a uno.**

**Un beso…**

**Las adoro… sí, a ustedes… por continuar leyendo hasta aquí… y por ser incondicionales… a pesar de todo.**

**Con cariño.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	18. Spin off POV Jake, Alice y Rosalie

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Spi****n off: Jacob, Alice y Rosalie. **

**POV Jake.**

- ¡Blaaaaaaaaack! ¡Corres peor que mi madre cuando tiene su periodo! ¡Quiero que tus malditas piernas desaparezcan en el campo de juego!

Rodé los ojos ante los gritos desaforados del entrenador, el maldito perro la tenía tomada conmigo desde que me había dejado volver al equipo, me exigía más que a todos y me obligaba a quedarme una hora más que el resto del equipo en cada entrenamiento, y ahí me encontraba, corriendo de lado a lado del maldito campo de futbol.

- ¿Qué su madre no debería estar ya en la menopausia?

Por suerte el entrenador de encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para oír mis palabras, o si no era probable que terminase a las 10 de la noche dando vueltas como estúpido. Sólo a las ocho en punto se me permitió dejar el entrenamiento a irme a las duchas, para esas horas la escuela estaba por completo desierta, es decir, era poco probable que algún otro gilipollas como yo estuviese recibiendo tamaño castigo por golpear a Cullen, aunque para mi satisfacción el estirado también había recibido una amonestación, aunque sólo por dos semanas, en cambio yo llevaba ya un jodido mes entrenando como si me estuviese preparando para una maratón.

Salí de las duchas con rapidez y a los pocos minutos me encontraba por el pasillo caminando hacia el estacionamiento, iba con mi bolso con el equipo al hombro, absolutamente molido, parecía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo había sido pateado, sólo quería comer e irme a la cama, estaba por cruzar los pasillos de los laboratorios cuando un gran estruendo llamó mi atención. Me quedé quieto debatiéndome si ir a ver o no, finalmente – y para variar- mi curiosidad pudo más…

Me asomé por una de las puertas a tiempo de ver como una chica se encontraba en un mar de libros esparcidos por el piso, dejé el bolso en el piso y me acerqué, cuando estuve junto a ella me percaté que la conocía.

- Así que además de vendedora de paletas te gusta destruir el material escolar.- dije burlón- No me lo esperaba de ti… -bromeé.

Vi a la chica mirarme con sorpresa y algo de temor antes de emitir una leve mueca nerviosa.

- No… yo, no… yo sólo…

- Sólo bromeo, Michelle…- añadí mientras tomaba algunos libros y los dejaba sobre un mesón.

- ¿Michelle?

La miré confundido.

- ¿Qué no es ese tu nombre?- pregunté volviendo a tomar más libros del piso para dejarlos sobre la mesa.

- Si… sólo que no esperaba que lo recordaras…- reconoció.

Me largué a reír, esa chica era graciosa.

- Tengo memoria de elefante.- apunté mi cabeza- Eso es por las anfetaminas que me tomo a diario…

La vi mirarme con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

- Estaba bromeando…- dije por segunda vez mientras volvía a sonreír, esa chica era un plato, casi tan ingenua como Bella, quizás más… al menos Bella ya conocía mi temperamento bromista y estaba al tanto.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse mientras sonreía avergonzada. _¿Qué tienen las chicas que se sonrojan con tanta facilidad?_ Rebecca y Rachel eran iguales… un comentario de algún chico y ¡Paf! sonrojadas…

- ¿Así que astronomía?- pregunté visualizando los libros que acababa de ordenar.

- Sí…- respondió volviendo a tomar los libros con la intención de dejarlos sobre un estante.

- Permíteme.- me adelanté tomándolos, no me apetecía que volviese a botarlos todos.

- Gracias…

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos en silencio.

- ¿Vas en el club de ciencias o qué? ¿Por qué estas tan tarde en la escuela?- dije mientras volvía a tomar mi bolso, para mi sorpresa la tímida chica comenzó a caminar junto a mi, me permití mirarla detenidamente y me percaté que su cara estaba… distinta… quizás era que parecía haberse librado de los… ¿granos? No es que me fijase demasiado pero… bueno… sí… eso.

- El club de astronomía.- respondió- saldremos de excursión la próxima semana y necesitaba corroborar algunos datos…- explicó.

- ¿Y no puedes llevarte los libros a casa?

- No… no esta permitido…

Sonreí, generalmente eso nunca era un impedimento para mi, lo "no permitido" siempre podía doblegarse un poquito.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó ella mientras abrazaba un cuaderno contra su pecho.

Observé sus ojos verdes brillantes en mi dirección, tapados en parte por el flequillo de su cabello castaño claro.

- ¿Yo? Pues yo cumplo castigo…

Pareció sorprendida, estaba claro que en el vocabulario de Michelle la palabra "castigo" iba en los clasificados de "malas palabras".

- ¿Y por qué?

- Por golpear a Cullen…- respondí con una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿Qué no te enteraste?

Ella asintió mientras sus mejillas volvían a tornarse un poco rojas, volvió a causarme gracia aquello.

- Si… toda la escuela se enteró…

- Bueno… ahora estoy condenado a entrenar una hora más que el resto del equipo… y aquí me ves, abandonando la escuela a las 8 de la noche…

- Eres muy bueno…

La miré alzando una ceja y eso pareció intimidarla un poco.

- Bueno en el ju…juego,- añadió nerviosa- te he visto jugar…- aclaró.

- Ah… bueno… se hace lo que se puede.

- Seguramente te becarán en la universidad si sigues así…

La miré sorprendido, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido aquella posibilidad, pero ahora que Michelle la mencionaba mis engranajes mentales comenzaron a visualizar que quizás, sólo quizás la posibilidad no era tan descabellada. Imaginé la cara de orgullo de Billy si llegaba a ocurrir eso… por segundos me permití pensar que me graduaba al año siguiente y con una beca lista para entrar a una buena universidad. El panorama no se veía tan mal…

- Bueno, si continúo golpeando a Cullen quizás no…- bromeé.

Michelle rió y sonreí con ella, me encontré pensando que era además de graciosa bastante tierna, con su flequillo y frenos incluidos. Llegamos a las afueras del instituto y la vi detenerse junto a mi, parecía nerviosa.

- Bueno… ha sido un gusto charlar contigo, Jacob…

Aguante la sonrisa, esa chica me trataba con una parsimonia que me hacía sentir un viejo a su lado, y hasta donde yo sabía Michelle sólo iba un grado por debajo de mi.

- ¿No quieres que te lleve?- apunté mi motocicleta, vi como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar mi vehículo y no pude aguantar la risa.

- ¿En eso?- sus palabras me recordaron en cierta forma a Bella.

- He dejado el globo aerostático en casa…- ella dejó un poco su pose asustadiza y sonrió.- Oh, vamos… las motocicletas no comen, Michelle…

Ella pareció dudar, por alguna razón ya no tenía deseos de volverme a casa tan pronto.

- Si mi madre me ve sobre una de esas me mataría…- confesó avergonzada y yo sonreí tratando de no hacerla acomplejar más luego de escucharla confesar su temor.

- Pues te dejaré a una cuadra de tu casa y así tu madre no se entera…

Ella parecía aún reacia a aceptar.

- Te invito a unas malteadas si aceptas que te lleve…

Me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y yo me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

- No te puedes negar a una malteada de chocolate invitada por mi… conozco un lugar donde las hacen grandiosas.

Sus frenos saltaron a la vista cuando una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, y entonces sonreí triunfante.

- Esta bien…

A los pocos minutos abandonamos el estacionamiento mientras los brazos de Michelle se ceñían a mi cintura en un abrazo casi asfixiante, la chica realmente temía a las motocicletas… bueno, quizás con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Sonreí al pensar en ello… curiosamente mi cabeza imaginaba más salidas con Michelle sentada tras de mi y probablemente así sería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV Alice.**

- Y un, y duex, y trois, y quatre… y un, y deux, y trois y Quatre…¡Mon Dieu! ¡Mademoiselle Green! ¡Bgazos estigados! ¡Y un y duex y trois y quatre!

Suspiré mientras seguía el ritmo de los pasos, llevábamos cerca de una hora repitiendo los pasos bajo la estricta mirada de Madame Christine; nunca pensé que las clases de ballet serían tan exigentes, aunque tampoco me quejaba, era lo necesario si quería alcanzar un nivel satisfactorio para poder entrar a la academia que quería en Nueva York, había estudiado ya 8 años de ballet, y era el último antes de entrar a las grandes ligas.

Luego de otra hora más de repeticiones y las rígidas órdenes de Madame Christine se dio el ensayo por terminado, suspiré aliviada mientras hacía algunas elongaciones antes de irme a cambiar.

Apenas salí del edificio sonreí al ver a mi perfecto y adorable novio esperándome afuera, di una pequeña carrera y me lancé a abrazarlo, escuché la tenue risa de Jasper en mi oído.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano.

- De maravillas… quedan un poco más de dos meses para dar la prueba en Nueva York y ya tengo los pasos aprendidos- contesté radiante.- ¿Irás conmigo, cierto?

- Por supuesto…- replicó él mientras nos acercábamos a su auto.- Además así aprovecho de dejar algunos de los papeles en Columbia… y quizás buscar apartamento.

Jasper pensaba ir a Columbia, lo cual sin que lo premeditáramos nos dejaba a los dos estudiando en al misma ciudad lo cual era perfectamente maravilloso.

Una vez que subimos al auto encendí la radio y miré a Jasper sorprendida.

- Dime que no es lo que creo que es.- chille emocionada, Jasper volvió a reír mientras sacaba el auto en reversa del estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡El último disco de John Mayer! ¡Oh, Jasper!

- ¡Alice! ¡Voy conduciendo!

Separé del abrazo al cual lo tenía sujeto a tiempo que alcanzara a esquivar una camioneta en sentido contrario, que así y todo nos tocó un bocinazo que de seguro se oyó hasta en Japón.

- ¿Lo has comprado para mi?- pregunté mientras Jasper abría la guantera del auto y sacaba la caja del disco pasándomela.

- ¿A quién más?- observé su perfil y su hermosa sonrisa decorando su rostro.

Jasper era mi alma gemela, de eso estaba segura, no había nadie en este mundo que lograse encajar de la manera que lo hacía él, a muchas personas les sorprendía e incluso asustaba la manera que teníamos de entendernos sólo con miradas… y yo estaba conciente que nuestra relación se salía de la norma, porque todo fluía con exquisita naturalidad, desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que no podría soltar nunca más su mano ni besar otros labios que no fuesen los de él.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de la exhaustiva observación a mi novio.

- ¿Diga?

_- Alice, soy Joanne, tenemos un problema…_

- ¿Qué tipo de problema?- pregunté, vi a Jasper mirarme de refilón. Joanne era la segunda al mano cuando yo me encontraba con más presión de estudios o cosas por el estilo, el comité escolar era tan importante como el Consejo Escolar, ya que trabajamos casi a la par, con la diferencia que nosotros no postulábamos para ocupar los cargos, simplemente éramos un grupo de gente que se ofrecía a participar activamente con todas las actividades escolares.

_- El Dj que teníamos visto ha cancelado…_

- ¡Cómo que ha cancelado! ¡El evento es en una semana!- sentí los dedos de Jasper acariciar mi rodilla y me volví hacia él con una sonrisa.

_- Ha cancelado_.- confirmó Joanne- _Dice que no podrá estar en Seattle la próxima semana porque tiene un compromiso impostergable en Nueva York…_

- ¡Demonios!- cerré los ojos obligándome a pensar.- Esta bien, pensaré en algo y les aviso luego..

_- Esta bien._

- Adiós… gracias por avisar.

_- Adiós, Alice._

Hice un mohín mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jasper mientras parábamos en un semáforo en rojo.

- El Dj ha cancelado…¡No tenemos Dj para la fiesta de beneficio de la próxima semana!

- Tranquila… ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

Sonreí mientras tomaba las manos de Jasper, él siempre tan comprometido con todo lo que tuviese que ver conmigo, incluso cuando él mismo tenía tantas preocupaciones por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Me sorprendí al ver que no nos dirigíamos ni a su casa ni a la mia.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¿No dijiste que querías ir de compras para tu atuendo de la fiesta?- preguntó observándome.

Sonreí, sin dudas Jasper era el mejor novio del mundo. Nos bajamos del auto en uno de mis centros comerciales favoritos y tomé su manos apenas pude.

- ¿En serio soportarás acompañarme a comprar?- pregunté mientras me colgaba de su brazo.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?- preguntó él en son de broma antes de acercar su rostro al mío y darme un tierno beso.

Sonreí.

- Eres maravilloso. ¿Sabías eso?

- Tu me escogiste… eso debe significar algo…- respondió mientras volvía a tomar mi mano antes de entrar a la primera tienda.

Dos horas y media, nueve tiendas y seis bolsas después ambos salíamos del centro comercial.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa de Edward hoy en la noche? Bella ya está allá, podríamos decirle a Emmett y Rose…- propuse mientras subíamos al auto.

- Podría ser…

Lo miré esperando que continuase, su tono me decía que tenía otros planes.

- ¿Qué propones?- pregunté finalmente.

- ¿Debería proponer algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada que marcaba unos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, ¿he dicho ya que además de sexy, apuesto, considerado y tierno es por completo adorable?

- Eso dímelo tú…

- Pues pensaba invitarte a cenar… y luego ir a ver una obra de teatro, me he conseguido dos bol…

- ¡Me parece perfecto!- dije mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

- Alice… el volante…

Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras la sonrisa no podía salir de mis labios, estaba por preguntar algo cuando nuevamente el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Joanne?- pregunté.

_- Los últimos carteles de promoción que enviamos a ser están retrasados… y dicen que si no les pagamos la mitad por adelantado no los harán…_

Juro que por poco casi lanzo el celular por la ventana. ¿Qué no podían las cosas salir sin problemas?

- Bien... voy ahora mismo a la imprenta…

Unas cuantas palabras y Jasper conducía siguiendo mis indicaciones, me bajé del auto hecha un huracán, sabía que Jasper me seguía, hasta alcanzar mi mano.

- Tranquila…

Entré y lo primero que hice fue encontrarme con el famoso Joshua Martins, un patán mentecato que tenía de santo lo que yo de ingenua.

- ¡Tú! – dije apuntándolo con el dedo y adelantándome unos pasos de Jasper.- ¿Cómo es eso que no harás los carteles hasta que no te paguemos la mitad? Habíamos acordado otra cosa…

- Pues ya no…- dijo como si nada, eso me enfureció más. Nadie cambiaba un trato hecho conmigo, como que me llamaba Alice Brandon.

- Oh, ya lo creo que sí los harás, firmamos un compromiso contigo desde principios de año.- dije plantándome frente a su escritorio con ambas manos.- Los harás… es más, los tendrás para este Lunes a primera hora.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el individuo con una sonrisa que me dieron ganas de borrar casi tan rápido como su apestoso y mal combinado vestuario.

- ¡Porque o si no me encargaré que ninguna escuela de Seattle de mande a hacer ni medio panfleto!- exclame furiosa.- Como que me llamo Alice Brandon te haré una campaña del terror y no te quedarán ganas de andar cambiando los tratos hechos…

- No me intimidas niñita….

- ¿Ah no?

En ese instante los dedos de Jasper tomaron los míos dándome un leve apretón.

- ¿Vienes con guarda espaldas o qué?

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo furiosamente, una cosa era que se metieran conmigo, pero si tocaban a Jasper… en menos de un segundo Jasper tenía agarrado al tipo por las solapas de la camisa.

- Escúchame bien, patán… no me obligues a demostrarte lo buen golpeador que soy… además, estoy seguro que a mis amigos del equipo les encantaría venir a hacerte una visita…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, nunca había visto a Jasper en plan de… matón de mafia, pero debía reconocer que lo encontraba… sexy.

- La señorita necesita los carteles para el lunes a primera hora y se los tendrás… de lo contrario te demandaremos… ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de la firma de abogados Hale?

Martins abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

- Oh, ya lo creo que sí.- continuó Jasper soltando al hombre al fin y volviendo a tomar mi mano.- Un gusto conocerte, Martins.

Le sonreí falsamente al hombre mientras salíamos del edificio con mi novio.

- ¡Estuviste fantástico ahí dentro!- dije mientras lo abrazaba entre risas.- Debo decir que me parece muy sexy cuando te enfadas y amenazas…

Jasper rió sosteniendo mi cintura antes de darme un beso en la frente.

- Te amo…- dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto haciéndome subir. Me volteé hacia él con una sonrisa.

- Eso ya lo se…- dije mientras lo acercaba a mi para besarlo.- Y eso es porque yo te amo también…

Volvimos al camino, cuando llegábamos a casa de Jasper mi celular sonaba por tercera vez, ambos nos miramos y yo sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- Al diablo con el comité…- dije mientras bajábamos del auto y volvía a sentir su tibia mano sosteniendo mi cintura.

Jasper era el hombre de mi vida… yo la mujer de la suya, y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV Rosalie.**

Los tacos resonaban por los pasillos haciendo potentes ecos, sí, llevaba mis botas de tacón especial para patear traseros y eso es lo que estaba apunto de hacer, estaba harta de esas niñatas y ya se enterarían de quién era Rosalie Hale. Los pasillos de la escuela se sucedían uno tras otros mientras mis pasos no se detenían ni por un segundo, la gente me observaba pasar y en más de alguno pude leer su mueca de intriga al verme cruzar la escuela de aquella manera, me importaba un jodido pepino en el culo que toda la escuela se enterara de lo que iba a hacer.

Hasta que llegué a mi objetivo y abrí la puerta de un sopetón, encontrándome con el grupito exacto de imbéciles que quería tratar: las porristas; pude leer el gesto de miedo en sus rostros al verme ahí y no pude negar que me regocijé por dentro, seguramente intuían por qué estaba yo ahí y eso me hacía disfrutar aún más.

_Malditas perras._

Sonreí, una sonrisa falsa y con un deje de soberbia que no pude evitarme.

- ¿Es este el camarín de las estúpidas perras retrasadas?- pregunté con fingida sorpresa.- Por lo que veo sí…

Silencio sepulcral en todo el camarín. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me adelanté hacia el grupito que se encontraba en esos momentos alistándose para su estúpida práctica.

- ¿Me dirán quien fue la que escribió eso en los baños y además apostó acostarse con Emmett o tendré que patearlas una a una hasta descubrir a la culpable?

- No sabemos de qué hablas…- dijo una, la miré alzando una ceja mientras trataba de asesinarla con la mirada, Gretchen Rodgers, una total espina en el culo la muy maldita.

- Oh… yo creo que sí saben de qué hablo…- puntualicé mientras me acercaba un poco más a ellas.- Es más… creo que saben tan bien de qué hablo como así yo se lo mucho que disfrutas tú Gretchen ir a revolcarte al almacén de las colchonetas con Ryan Hardy… ¿Qué diría tu novio al respecto?.- la tonalidad pálida de su rostro me lo dijo todo y no pude más que sonreír.- O lo saben tan bien así como se que tú, Jasmin eres la proxeneta de todo el equipo de baloncesto…

Todas las cabezas voltearon hacia la aludida cuyo rostro adquirió un avergonzante color rojo.

- ¿Quieren que continúe?- pregunté apoyando mi peso hacia una de mis caderas.

- Fue ella…

Touché. Las malditas eran tan jodidamente perras entre ellas que con tal de no salir perjudicadas eran capaces de apuntar a su mejor amiga para así no caer ellas. Tres manos apuntaron directamente hacia el rincón donde se encontraban Nathalie Woods y Rachel Miller.

Sonreí. Sonrisa macabra y siniestra, lo sabía, porque estaba furiosa, furiosa de saber que esas dos hijas de p… esas malditas se habían siquiera atrevido a apostar para que Emmett me engañara acostándose con una de ellas, además de dejar mensajes en los baños tratándome de puta barata y perra en celo.

_Ya verán lo perra que puedo llegar a ser._

Me acerqué a las dos y sin escala tomé sus cabezas y las golpeé entre ellas con la mayor fuerza que podía. Inmediatamente el resto se acercó a tratar de defenderlas.

- Oh, no, no, no, no…- dije en son amenazante mientras me volteaba a verla- yo no lo haría si fuese ustedes…

Inmediatamente todas se quedaron en su lugar, después de todo tener la fama de ser una maldita reina del hielo tenía sus ventajas, muchas de las que estaban ahí me tenían real miedo, mejor para mi.

Miré a las dos malditas frente a mi, ambas sobaban sus cabezas aunque me miraban desafiantes, lo que me mosqueó más.

- Escúchenme bien, idiotas… si las llego a ver a menos de dos metros de Emmett vayan despidiéndose de sus cabezas, porque terminarán de decoración junto a los palos de arco en la cancha de futbol…

- No te tenemos miedo…- dijo Nathalie en un arrebato de valentía, o más bien de estupidez.

Sus palabras me hicieron sulfurar y sin pensarlo le lancé un puñetazo en medio de su rostro, jamás había golpeado a nadie y debo decir que la experiencia fue adrenalínica e intensa.

- Pues deberían, malditas taradas… y a la próxima será más que tu nariz la que quebraré, Woods, y si vas con el director estaré encantada de que me llame para contarle tu increíble hazaña para pasar Biología el año pasado…

Salí del camarín sintiendo cómo mis nudillos dolían como nunca, luego de caminar unos pasos miré mi mano, estaba completamente roja, nunca pensé que dolería tanto dar un golpe, sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho… bueno, se lo tenían merecido, nadie se metía conmigo y mucho menos con mi noviazgo con Emmett, nadie… absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera en mi último trimestre de instituto iba a dejar que se permitiesen licencias conmigo, me había ganado respeto en mis doce años de escuela y eso se mantendría hasta mi último día en pisar este lugar.

No había avanzado más que un par de pasillos cuando unas manos rodearon mi cintura de manera posesiva. Sonreí, no tenía que voltearme para saber que no podía ser otro que Emmett, y es que nadie con más de dos neuronas se atrevería a hacer algo así conmigo.

- Te ves deliciosa hoy…- susurró mientras yo sonreía.

- ¿Eso crees?- pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar con él abrazándome por atrás.

- Demasiado…

Sonreí.

- ¿Qué no tienes prueba de Física ahora?

- La suspendieron… el profesor tuvo un problema y no pudo venir y no ha dejado las pruebas…- respondió mientras cambiaba su posición ahora caminando a mi lado y sosteniendo mi cintura. Sabía que ambos caminando así por el pasillo intimidábamos, lo sabía y me jactaba de eso, lo disfrutaba, y sabía que una vez terminada la escuela extrañaría un poco eso, el pasearme con mi novio como reyes de la escuela, porque sí que lo éramos… incluso cuando no habíamos buscado tal título.

- Entonces tienes libre…

- Ahá…

Inesperadamente sentí como Emmett tiraba de mi hacia un pasillo que no pensaba tomar.

- ¿Qué haces?

La sonrisa en el rostro de él me hizo articular una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Oh, no Emmett… estás pensando lo que yo creo que…

- Tenemos una hora y media libre…

- Tú tienes una hora y media libre- corregí yo.

Pero antes que agregase algo más me vi tirada hacia una sala y el sonido de una puerta y el seguro cerrados a mis espaldas me alertaron que esa hora y media sería especialmente interesante.

Me volteé a verlo con una sonrisa socarrona, Emmett me devoraba con la mirada y no lo disimulaba, sentí sus manos tomando mi cintura y arrinconándome con su cuerpo contra la pared.

- ¿Me vas a decir que nunca pensaste en hacerlo en la escuela?- preguntó él con un brillo en sus ojos que me traspasó.

- Quizás…- respondí sólo para jugar un rato, mientras su nariz perfilaba la piel de mi cuello.- ¿Es algún tipo de fantasía?- pregunté yo mientras sentía los efectos del tacto de Emmett, sus manos colándose bajo mi camisa.

- ¿Tener a mi sexy, ruda, lista y escultural novia gimiendo sobre una mesa? Pues…

- ¡Emmett!- gemí por lo bajo al no esperar el movimiento de sus manos colarse bajo mi sujetador apretando levemente mis pezones.

- … creo que sí…

Y creo que nunca una hora y media se me había hecho tan placentera estando en la escuela…

- ¿Qué tienes en la mano?- preguntó él cuando caminábamos de vuelta por los pasillos, dirigiéndonos al comedor, puesto que ya era la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿Esto?- miré mis nudillos que aún continuaban rojos.- Pues, me golpeé…

Emmett tomó mi mano y me miró receloso.

- Mas bien, golpeaste…

No pude evitarlo, sonreí jactanciosamente, después de todo no me avergonzaba para nada lo que había hecho.

- Pues, sí…

Emmett me miró con renovado asombro y sólo atiné a acentuar mi sonrisa.

- Eso les enseñará a no meterse conmigo ni contigo…

- ¿Golpeaste a alguien por mi también?- preguntó más sorprendido aún.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Que no crean que permitiré que unas perras se interpongan en tu camino…

La risa de Emmett se escuchó por todo el pasillo mientras en un movimiento rápido se situaba frente a mi besándome.

- ¿Sabías que así eres más sexy y deseable aún?

- ¿Así, cómo?- pregunté mientras cruzaba mis brazos tras su cuello, Emmett tomó mis piernas y las alzó haciendo que enganchara mis extremidades alrededor de su torso.

- Así, ruda… agresiva y posesiva.

Fue mi turno de reír.

- Ahora vamos… tanto ejercicio matutino me ha dado hambre…

- ¡Emmett!- grité entre risas mientras mi novio se echaba a correr por el pasillo sosteniéndome aún en la misma posición.

Sí, definitivamente extrañaría la escuela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pues bien… aquí estoy yo de nuevo, más rápido de lo que creí que estaría, pero este arrebato de inspiración era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo… aquí ven, no me podía negar este capricho, un spin off desde el punto de vista de tres de mis personajes adorables, aunque como ven incluí a todo el "elenco" de la historia finalmente, menos a los protagonistas. Me pareció justo retratar de qué va la vida del resto mientras Bella y Edward viven su idilio de fantasía… además que no me van a negar que se morían por saber qué pasa con los otros personajes de la historia (¿?) jajaja o bueno, al menos yo lo creía algo muy necesario…**

**Escribir un POV de Jake me es tan normal como respirar… creo haberlo dicho antes… AMO escribir desde su punto de vista… es tan claro, tan jovial, tan light, tan gracioso… es una delicia siempre escribir de él… por otro lado Alice… mi pequeña, hiperquinética y adorable Alice… intenté de retratar un poco de qué va un día "normal" en la vida de Alice Brandon… ya saben, con un montón de preocupaciones, cosas que hacer, llamadas, organizaciones y por supuesto con Jasper como siempre con ella… espero haberlo hecho bien…. y por último mi amada, ruda y grandiosa Rosalie Hale… ¿No la aman tanto como yo la amo? Me fascina… su carácter, su forma de ser desenfadada y desvergonzada… TENIA que escribir algo de ella… y no podía imaginarla de otra manera que no fuese la que escribí en este capítulo.**

**Por si tienen dudas, todo lo sucedido en este capítulo va mas o menos paralelo a lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 17 con Bella y Edward… **

**Y bueno… eso es todo, mis queridas lectoras…**

**Se que siguen sentidas conmigo…. me lo dicen los apenas 4 reviews que he recibido en el último capítulo que subí… u_u bueno… era esperable que me castigaran así… ahahahaha de todas formas muchísimas gracias a las 4 personitas especiales y adorables que me dejaron un review, ellas son : **

**JAM Masen.**

**Cindel23**

**Nalee Masen**

**Laura**

**Mención especial a escarlataojala, quien es lectora nueva y me ha dejado prácticamente un review por cada capítulo ^^ me alegra que te este gustando la historia.**

**A ustedes cinco chicas… consideren este spin off dedicado a ustedes… por sus dulces y alentadoras palabras. **

**En fin…espero estar reivindicándome con este spin off que por cierto AMEEEEEE con la vida escribir… espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo.**

**Un besazo…**

**Las veo en el capítulo 18…**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	19. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Sólo como dato… no es que sea expresamente obligación **PERO SI UNA BUENA RECOMENDACIÓN.**

Escribí este capítulo en su totalidad escuchando canciones de **JOHN MAYER.** Específicamente estas canciones:

**1.- Your body is a wonderland.**

**2.- Comfortable.**

**3.- Who Says.**

**4.- Free falling.**

**5.- Dreamin with a broken heart.**

Si quieres darle más atmósfera al capítulo **TE RECOMIENDO MUCHOOOO QUE BAJES ESTAS CANCIONES ANTES** o las pongas en youtubee mientras lee… al menos ahora que he leído el capítulo con la voz de Mayer de fondo me ha parecido perfecto.

**Capítulo 18: Decisiones.**

_III.- Explique en no menos de diez líneas sobre qué trató la Guerra de los Siete años, indicando los participantes, fecha de inicio y término además de sus posteriores consecuencias._

Bufé con desesperación, ¡se suponía que había estudiado! moví el lápiz histéricamente tratando de recordar de qué demonios trataba la guerra de los Siete años… ¿Siete años? ¿No era esa en que los Powhatan…? No… no, esa era de las guerras indias… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan idiota?

_Guerra de los siete años, Guerra de los siete años, Guerra de los siete años…_

¿Por qué no recordaba nada de eso en mis estudios? De pronto un súbito calor acudió a mis mejillas al recordar la razón más probable de por qué no recordaba nada… algo que tenía que ver con Edward y sus manos viajando libres por mi espalda…

El sonido de la tos del señor Stevenson me sacó de mis cavilaciones, miré el reloj de pared sobre el pizarrón y gemí bajito, estaba perdida, me sacaría una horrenda F, eso era seguro; miré a mi alrededor, Alice se mordía el labio y miraba hacia el techo de la sala antes de ponerse a escribir, Rosalie se encontraba por completo enfrascada en su prueba, me sobresalté al encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban interrogantes, creo que mi expresión de sufrimiento era demasiado obvia porque Edward parecía preocupado.

- Bien jóvenes, eso es todo.- ordenó mientras comenzaba a recoger las pruebas, la entregué por completo abatida mientras dejaba mi mejilla contra la mesa.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- escuché a Alice preguntar.

- Horrendo ¿y a ti?

- No tan mal, creo… ¿Y cómo es que te ha ido horrendo? ¿No se suponía que habías estudiado?

La escuché acercar su mesa a la mía.

- Ahá…

- ¿Entonces?

En ese instante pegué un leve brinco al sentir unas tibias manos posesionarse de mi cintura mientras el cálido aliento de Edward acariciaba la piel de mi cuello.

- ¿Tan mal te ha ido?

Gruñí con abatimiento mientras Alice se echaba a reír.

- Por lo visto ustedes dos deberían dejarse de sesiones de besos y dedicar más a los estudios…

- ¡Alice!- sólo entonces abandoné mi lastimera posición y la enfrenté con la mirada, una mueca de santa que ni un cura se la creería.

- Sabes que digo la verdad…- replicó mientras se levantaba de un salto de su asiento.

Yo volví a gruñir mientras Edward giraba mi silla para quedar frente a él.

- Estudiaremos mejor para la próxima…- dijo.

- Querrás decir que yo estudiaré, apuesto a que tú obtendrás un sobresaliente, como siempre…

Sonrió mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

- Quedan dos meses de clases, Edward… ¡si sigo así ni siquiera podré postular a la beca de fotocopias una vez que esté en la universidad!

- No seas dramática, amor…

Hice una mueca taimada mientras los brazos de Edward me rodeaban en un tierno abrazo, me permití esconder mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspirar su perfecto y sutil perfume masculino.

_Dos meses… dos malditos meses…_

Siempre- y cuando digo siempre es _siempre_- deseé que la etapa escolar fuese de lo más rápida, que pudiese pasar con premura, creo que nunca añoré tanto algo como el hecho de querer terminar luego el instituto y poder por fin cursar estudios universitarios, pero eso había cambiado poco a poco desde mi llegada a Seattle, y ahí me encontraba, a dos meses de terminar la escuela y deseando con todo el que esos dos meses se hiciesen eternos… no quería terminar, no quería que pasara el tiempo, y la razón era simple: tenía miedo sobre qué iba a pasar luego de eso…

Y cuando me refería al "qué iba a pasar" hablaba de Edward y yo, hablaba de que aún no sabía si me habían aceptado en el Trinity, hablaba que las últimas postulaciones al conservatorio de música del Trinity College eran en Junio, y ya estábamos terminando Abril, lo cual dejaba todo en una perspectiva de apremiante angustia… No había querido volver a tocar el tema con Edward porque simplemente era una cobarde, él tampoco lo había hecho, yo sólo sabía que ya había postulado a Yale, Harvard, Brown y Columbia… sí, las mejores universidades de la Costa Este, todas Ivy League, y es que las notas de Edward dejaban en claro que no podía aspirar a menos… Por otro lado era lo esperable, es decir, a las universidades como esas, las postulaciones se realizaban con antelación, distinto a cómo eran los conservatorios de música, dónde sólo se postulaba dando una audición y un examen teórico que generalmente todos realizaban en los meses de Junio… hasta donde yo sabía, Edward continuaba tomando clases de piano en el conservatorio de la Universidad de Seattle… eso me demostraba que al menos no había abandonado esa posibilidad.

Esa semana completa la tuvimos con exámenes y trabajos, y para cuando llegó al fin el fin de semana no pude más que suspirar aliviada, me encontraba estresadísima y cansada, por poco y sufro un colapso nervioso de tanta presión en todas las asignaturas.

- ¿Estas segura que son tres de harina?

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré ofendida, a lo que recibí como respuesta un tierno beso en la nariz y su tenue risa llegando a mis oídos.

- Sólo era una pregunta…- replicó mientras comenzaba a llenar las tazas con una precisión y cuidados que me hicieron reír, parecía que en vez de harina, Edward estaba tazando explosivos.- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó mientras comprobaba que realmente había llenado la taza hasta el tope.

- De ti y de lo adorable que eres…- respondí mientras le arrebataba la taza y el paquete de harina de la manos.

- ¡Hey!

- A tu paso y terminaremos esta masa de pizza el otro milenio, Edward.- repliqué con una sonrisa.- además los chicos están por llegar…

- ¿Y si mejor no llegaran?- preguntó mientras sentía que abrazaba mis cintura y sus labios rozaban mi sien izquierda, por suerte ya había soltado la taza y mis manos se hallaban apoyadas en la encimera de la cocina, o lo más probable es que me hubiese deshecho con aquel contacto.

Sí, luego de la vergonzosa charla con Rose y Alice, había ido a la ginecólogo y había comenzado a tomar las dichosas pastillas, llevaba ya un mes con ellas, por supuesto Edward no se había enterado de nada, era demasiado vergonzoso para mi confesarle aquello, sin embargo en nuestros dos meses de relación debía reconocer que las caricias habían ido… evolucionando… aún Edward no terminaba sin polera, tal como lo había puntualizado Rose, pero los besos se habían vuelto más… ¿intensos es la palabra? Me sonrojé de sólo recordar como mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando las manos de Edward se colaron bajo mi blusa la noche anterior cuando estábamos en su casa, no había tocado más que mi espalda y cintura, pero su simple toque enviaba descargas por todo mi cuerpo…

- Edward… la masa…

- ¿Uhm?

¡Dios! ¿Se puede morir de hiperventilación? Tuve que acudir a un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartarme de Edward y continuar haciendo la pizza, él pareció divertido de mi reacción y terminó por sentarse en la mesa de la cocina viéndome cocinar.

- ¿Sabías que Alice viajará a Nueva York a fin de mes, no? Jasper irá con ella…

- Si… lo se… - respondí mientras aplastaba un poco la masa contra la lata antes de meterla al horno.- Tienes las pruebas para la academia… ¿Cómo crees que le irá? – pregunté mientras verificaba la temperatura del horno y me iba a sentar junto a mi novio, aunque un movimiento de las manos de él y terminé sentada en su regazo.

- Pues… bien, Alice es muy buena y persistente… la duende tiene una estrella en la frente, no lo puedes negar…

Sonreí por sus palabras, eso era totalmente cierto, además Alice era muy buena y llevaba una gran carta de recomendación.

- ¿Sabes cuando te responderán del Trinity?- preguntó Edward mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

- Se supone que a fines de Mayo… o sea este mes.- respondí observándolo fijamente, ya que había salido el tema a flote me pareció un bueno momento para atreverme a preguntar.- ¿Has pensado si… postularás?

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó un poco ante mi pregunta y la inevitable angustia se apoderó de mi, después de todo había una gran posibilidad que Edward terminase estudiando su sueño de toda la vida: Economía… en una universidad como Yale, ¿y qué pasaría con nosotros? Pues lo obvio… no podríamos seguir… eso nos dejaba con apenas cuatro meses más de noviazgo, si es que yo era aceptada en Londres y él permanecía en América…

- Sí… lo he pensado.- respondió finalmente. Me encontré con sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas y las retuve hasta que volviese a hablar- Pero aún…

Suspiré mientras cruzaba mis brazos tras su cabeza escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

- No temas tomar una decisión por lo que ocurra con nosotros…- susurré tratando de sonar madura, fuerte y una buena novia… claramente hubiese dado mi alma porque Edward terminase estudiando en Londres al igual que yo si es que era aceptada, pero ese era un pensamiento egoísta e inmaduro, no podía ser tan mala persona- ya no sólo novia- como para primar mis deseos antes que sus proyectos personales.

Sentí como sus brazos se ceñían con fuerza alrededor de mi torso y me estremecí por la intensidad del abrazo. Su respiración se hizo más forzosa y no me di cuenta en que minuto mis mejillas estaban empapadas por un leve llanto. Sí, dolía… dolía crecer… dolía madurar… dolía aceptar que habían muchas cosas que por mucho que las quisiéramos no nos eran otorgadas.

- No comiences a hablar como si ya nos estuviésemos despidiendo…

Sus palabras me desarmaron… sobre todo porque aquella frase confirmaba mis sospechas, la gran posibilidad que definitivamente nuestro futuro no era estar juntos. Moví el rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso que poco a poco logró sacar de mi la angustia y la sensación amarga y fue reemplazado por ese calor que sólo me brindaba él, no dejamos de besarnos hasta que de pronto recordé.

- ¡La masa!

Salté de las piernas de Edward justo a tiempo de retirar la lata del horno, suspiré aliviada al percatarme que no había llegado a quemarse. Pronto lo vi situarse tras de mi y comenzar a poner salsa de tomate a la masa mientras atrapaba mi cuerpo entre la encimera y su propio torso, no me moví, porque su cercanía me producía paz, su perfume y sus movimientos delicados mientras ponía la salsa de tomate y casualmente rozaba mis propios brazos me sumían en un estado de hipnotismo grato y relajante. Luego que hubo terminado sentí como sus manos subían hasta mi cabello, tomándolo, y cuando sus labios descendieron hasta la piel bajo mi nuca entendí lo que hacía.

- Hueles maravillosamente bien… ¿Te lo había dicho antes?- preguntó en susurros.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar y ponerme en evidencia con el chillido que seguramente saldría de mis labios. Fue en ese instante en que sentimos el timbre y casi forzosamente obligué a mis pies a caminar para ir a abrir la puerta, apenas lo hice entró Alice de la mano de Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett, la casa se llenó de risas, conversaciones y música.

- ¿Y Jacob?- preguntó Alice.

- ¿Qué acaso venía el perro?- la voz de Rosalie resonó por el pasillo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza con una media sonrisa, esos dos vivían molestándose y llamándose de maneras ofensivas.

- Tenía una cita con Michelle…- respondí.

Rosalie murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír, seguramente algún comentario insidioso respecto a mis palabras, por mi parte no me podía encontrar más feliz por Jake, lo cierto es que no era una cita propiamente tal, pero las juntas con Michelle Campbell se habían ido multiplicando las últimas semanas; cuando lo molestaba con la chica Jacob sólo reía y decía que le gustaba la chica pero que aún estaban conociéndose… yo la había conocido y me parecía muy adorable y agradable, además de ser obvio que mostraba adoración por Jacob lo cual en cierta forma era gracioso, Michelle era a todas luces una chica tímida –en cierta forma me recordaba a mi- y todo el prototipo de "nerd de ciencias" como rudamente lo había dicho Rosalie, sin embargo era muy linda, Alice decía que sólo había que esperar que le quitaran los frenos y se arreglara un poquito más el cabello para que esa chica tuviese a un séquito de chicos tras ella, comentario que por alguna razón no hizo mucha gracia a Jake.

Me volteé al escuchar la fuerte risa de Emmett.

- Paguen los cinco dólares, Jasper, Rosalie.- dijo Emmett cuando entró a la cocina al igual que todos, los miré sin comprender mientras el aludido me miraba con una mueca algo avergonzada.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunté mientras comenzaba a poner el queso sobre la masa.

- Jasper y Rosalie han dicho que de seguro ustedes habían encontrado una nueva forma de _amasar la masa…_- dijo explicó Emmett de manera absolutamente picante que me hizo entender de inmediato la significación de su frase haciéndome sonrojar.- Y Alice y yo hemos apostado a que no… y por lo limpio que esta todo compruebo que hemos ganado…

- ¡Eres un tramposo tú también pensabas que estos dos se revolcaban en harina!- espetó Rose viéndolo como si se tratase de una real batalla de infantes de primaria.

¿Qué Rosalie no se daba cuenta que Edward y yo estábamos frente a ella? Sentí la risa de mi novio cerca de mi oído, a él no parecían perturbarle las palabras tanto como a mi.

- Nunca apuestes contra Alice…- terció Emmett con una pose de fingida inocencia mientras abrazaba a mi pequeña amiga.- ¿Qué después de todos estos años nunca han aprendido? Yo sólo voy a lo que apuesta la enana…- dijo mientras recibía los cinco dólares de Jasper y Rose.

- Tramposo…- dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos antes que Emmett riera socarronamente y abrazara a su novia tiernamente.

Sonreí al observarlos, daba nostalgia pensar que eran los últimos meses que estaríamos juntos, al menos durante un buen tiempo, Alice y Jasper con seguridad terminarían en Nueva York, Rosalie se iría a una Escuela de Artes Dramáticas en San Francisco y Emmett ya tenía una beca asegurada en la Universidad de San Francisco, ¿Coincidencia? No, apenas Rose se enteró de la beca de Emmett no dudó en continuar sus estudios superiores en dicha ciudad, y había ido a parar con una de las mejores escuelas de teatro de la costa Oeste, no tenía por donde perderse… ¿Y yo? Pues si era aceptada me iría a Londres… ¿Edward? Probablemente en una de la Ivy League.

Que destinos más alejados, después de tantas cosas juntos…

No pude evitar sentirme nostálgica durante esa cena, aunque no por eso me mostré abatida si no al contrario, aproveché cada instante y guardé cada momento celosamente en mi memoria, me parecía que ese instante quería eternizarlo, ese preciso instante en que todos reíamos, estábamos juntos y felices, mientras Emmett bromeaba lanzando trozos de pepperoni al cielo para agarrarlos con la boca cayendo uno "accidentalmente" sobre la cabeza de Jasper, mientras Rosalie contaba sin pelos en la lengua cómo había golpeado a alguien por primera vez en su vida y nos exhibía orgullosa las leves marcas en sus nudillos, cómo mientras hacíamos un brindis por Jasper por estar a un paso de ser el mejor capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la secundaria en muchos años, quedaba un solo partido para adjudicarse ganadores del campeonato comunal por tercera vez consecutiva, batiendo un record histórico, cómo Alice contaba casi llorando de risa cómo es que Edward terminó imitando a uno de los Backstreet boys a los 13 años en una actividad extracurricular del instituto…

La velada fue fantástica, incluso Charlie al llegar del trabajo terminó compartiendo un trozo de pizza con nosotros, lo cual me alegró, mi padre se veía feliz y con un brillo en los ojos que hacía muchos años no le veía, intuí que la reaparición en su vida de Sue Clearwater en su vida tenía algo que ver… aunque eran sólo sospechas algo en mi interior me decía que quizás mi padre no terminaría sólo como él mismo se había vaticinado desde la muerte de mamá, y me alegraba por ello, no podía estar más feliz de saber que tendría a alguien para acompañarlo.

Esa noche la velada terminó muy tarde, Charlie se excusó para ir a descansar pero nosotros seguimos conversando y pasando un buen rato, cerca de las 3 de la mañana fue cuando todos partieron, quedándome nuevamente sola con Edward, abrazados en el gran sillón de mi sala, como tantas otras veces lo habíamos hecho, desde que éramos amigos.

- ¿En qué piensas novia mía?- preguntó mientras estrechaba más el abrazo.

- En que quiero que esto sea eterno…- respondí mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.- Tu y yo… los chicos en mi casa…

- También me gustaría…- replicó.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad de ese momento, mientras me extasiaba con la cercanía de su abrazo.

- Te amo…- susurró contra mi oído.

Era el instante perfecto, sólo ahí con él, escuchando las más dulces palabras que podía darme y por las que tanto tiempo esperé, sonreí mientras me volteaba hacia él.

- Y yo a ti…

Y esa noche terminó muy tarde, entre besos, caricias y susurros en la semi oscuridad de la sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía creerlo… realmente no podía creerlo, luego de semanas, ¡de meses! tenía en mis manos el sobre que cambiaría mi vida, el sobre que dictaría lo que sería mi futuro en los próximos 4 años de mi vida, había ansiado tanto ese momento que en ese instante las manos me temblaban, mientras el blanco sobre se mantenía impoluto entre mis torpes dedos.

- Bella… respira.

Su súbita cercanía no era tampoco el mayor tranquilizante, considerando que con cada toque o roce de sus labios contra mi frente mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera casi vergonzosa. El sobre había llegado esa misma mañana, exactamente a tres días de terminar el mes de Mayo, Charlie había llegado emocionado blandiendo el sobre hasta mi habitación cuando aún estaba dormida, me había negado a abrirlo inmediatamente, y es que la ansiedad y el temor por lo que dijera esa carta me carcomían por partes iguales.

- Vamos, Bells…

Charlie también se encontraba ahí, en la mitad del salón de mi casa, luego de haber llamado a Edward y que en menos de quince minutos apareciese por mi casa aún cuando ninguno había si quiera tomado desayuno. Miré a ambos antes de bajar mi vista hacia el sobre, mis dedos comenzaron a rasgar uno de los costados hasta que me fue posible sacar la carta que contenía dentro.

Mis dedos temblaban mientras me parecía sentir mi corazón zumbar en mis oídos, mis ojos se clavaron en las primeras líneas y no paré de leer hasta llegar al final, mis dedos no habían dejado de temblar mientras me parecía que mis piernas no soportarían más mi peso, mis ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas mientras el silencio invadía el living de mi casa en absoluta tensión.

Al fin alcé la vista de la carta para mirar a los dos hombres frente a mi.

- Me han aceptado, y además con una beca del ochenta por ciento.- dije finalmente.

El grito de júbilo de Charlie no se hizo esperar mientras en pocos segundos me veía rodeada por los brazos de Edward quien sin ninguna dificultad me alzó del suelo haciéndome girar.

- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo con una sonrisa radiante antes de volver a dejarme al suelo y besarme, me separé de él sólo para verme envuelta en el abrazo de mi padre.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bells… eres el orgullo de esta casa… de … de tu madre y mío…

No pude evitarlo, lloré al escuchar sus palabras mientras estrechaba el abrazo con mi padre. Simplemente no podía creerlo, había sido aceptada en una de las mejores escuelas de arte del mundo, simplemente era algo sublime e inefable lo que sentía por dentro, una inmensa dicha al saber que por todo lo que había luchado por años parecía ir por buen curso.

- Me siento orgulloso de ti…- dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano una vez que Charlie se excusó para avisarle a todos sus conocidos que su hija había sido aceptada en uno de los centros de arte más prestigiosos de Europa.

Sentí sus dedos en mi mejilla y le sonreí.

- Creo que deberías avisar a Alice, apuesto a que estará contenta de enterarse…

No fue necesario esperar más de media hora y ya todo el clan se encontraba en mi casa tomando desayuno y celebrando mi aceptación, Alice ya había vuelto con Jasper de Nueva York, Jasper ya estaba aceptado en Columbia luego de dar su entrevista, o al menos eso ya le había dicho el Rector en persona luego de saber que Jasper había escogido esa casa de estudios para seguir la misma profesión que sus padres: Leyes. Y no se esperaba menos, el curriculum de Jasper era impresionante, capitán del equipo de fútbol por tres años consecutivos, uno de los mejores promedios de su generación y ganador del interestatal de debate… su entrevista en Columbia casi había sido un mero trámite, _"Con la persuasión de Jasper Hale no hay tregua"._

Y es inexplicable cómo el tiempo avanza de maneras traicioneras a nuestros deseos, cuando deseas adelantar todo pareciera que se sucede de manera más lenta y queda, y cuando queremos eternizar el presente te encuentras luchando contra un avance frenético y desesperado contra el que no puedes competir… y fue así como pronto el mes de mayo acabó dando paso a mi último mes de instituto: Junio.

Ya todos mis amigos tenían sus cartas de aceptación en mano, incluso Alice en la afamada academia de danza de Nueva York, todos debían presentar sus notas del último año y ya estarían aceptados, Edward había sido aceptado en Yale, Brown y Columbia, sólo Harvard se había dado el lujo de rechazarlo, para sorpresa de todos Edward no se mostró afectado por eso, aunque ¿Quién podría luego de tener en mano las cartas de aceptación de tres de las mejores universidades del mundo?

Era el mes que definiría todo, y no podía sentirme más inquieta y acongojada, mi parte racional se debatía con mi parte egoísta a diario, las cosas se estaban sucediendo de manera que todo parecía irse de mis manos con desastrosa rapidez, y la charla que tenía pendiente con Edward la estaba retrasando hasta lo inevitable. Es por eso que no pude evitar ponerme inexplicablemente nerviosa cuando Edward dijo que me invitaba a una "cita especial" ese sábado en la noche, era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa… lo intuía así…

Tuve que pasar por otra sesión de tortura by Alice Brandon para prepararme para esa cita porque desde que Alice se había enterado que la cita tenía el carácter de "especial" se había autonombrado mi asesora estilística oficial. Luego de embutirme a la fuerza un vestido negro y unos tacones, algo de maquillaje y un peinado "casual" me vi a las siete y media en la puerta de mi casa recibiendo a un atractivo Edward, quien por alguna razón me había citado bastante más temprano que de costumbre.

- Buenas tardes, amor…- saludó antes de fundirme en uno de esos besos que me dejaban la cabeza dando vueltas.- Luces perfecta…

- Gracias.- dije avergonzada- Tú te ves… también muy guapo.

Por el camino charlamos de distintas cosas, la risa de Edward y la mía invadían el interior del auto mientras cruzábamos la ciudad en su Volvo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa…- respondió observándome con una de sus radiantes sonrisa by Cullen que estaba segura nadie más podía imitar.

Nos dirigíamos hacia Denny Hill, me extrañé porque hasta donde sabía ese era sólo un sector residencial, más extrañada estaba aún cuando Edward entró a lo que parecía ser un condominio y se detuvo frente a un muro de piedras y un gran portón de robles; como siempre me ayudó a bajar y tomar mi mano hasta acercarnos al portón.

- ¿Y esto?- no pude evitar preguntar, él sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

Abrió el portón y entramos, no pude evitar mi exclamación de sorpresa al ver la inmensa casa que se encontraba en su arquitectura en cierta forma "encrustrada" en el cerro.

- Vamos…

Luego de entrar a la casa mi exclamación fue mayor, la casa era lujosísima. ¿De quién sería? ¿No estaríamos entrando a una casa ajena, no? Deseché inmediatamente esa estúpida idea al recordar a Edward abriendo todo con sus propias llaves. ¿Sería su casa? Pero si ya tenían una…

Caminamos hasta lo que parecía ser el living, los rayos del sol iluminaban todo en tonos anaranjados y rojizos dando un aspecto realmente bonito, fue entonces cuando mi vista desvió hacia el cuadro que estaba colgado en el muro más grande del living, era un cuadro mío… precisamente el cuadro que le había hecho a Esme; miré a Edward quien me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Esta es la nueva casa de los Cullen…- comentó mientras me acercaba hasta su cuerpo atrapando mi cintura…

- ¡No me habías dicho nada!- exclamé sorprendida mirando todo a mi alrededor, fue entonces cuando me percaté del olor a nuevo que parecía tener todo además de encontrar algunos rincones algo… "vacíos".

- Esme esta en el proceso de decoración… aún no pensamos mudarnos hasta unas semanas más…

- Han puesto mi cuadro…- dije mientras me acercaba a la pared a observarlo.

- Por supuesto…

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mientras Edward volvía a tomar mi mano guiándome hasta el enorme balcón de la terraza, era justo el atardecer, el sol era un enorme disco anaranjado que inundaba toda la bahía de su color, a lo lejos el mar se mecía tranquilo mientras varios barcos estaban en el puerto, era una imagen sublime.

- Es… es… hermoso…- repliqué mientras sentía el mentón de Edward posarse en mi hombro. De pronto sus dos manos aparecieron con dos copas de lo que parecía ser champagne volteé levemente el rostro mientras tomaba una copa.- Veo que estabas preparado…

- Por supuesto…- respondió mientras besaba mi mejilla antes de posar su mano libre en mi cintura.

- ¿Y por qué brindamos?- pregunté yo mientras volvía a observar el atardecer y la mano de Edward rodeaba mi cintura.

- Porque te amo…- susurró cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer por la leve caricia que fueron sus palabras.

- Porque yo te amo…- dije mientras chocábamos nuestras copas y tomaba un traguito.

Nos quedamos viendo el atardecer hasta que el sol desapareció por completo en el mar; fue un instante mágico e inolvidable, estar ahí, en esa inmensa terraza, con esa hermosa panorámica, sintiendo la respiración de Edward cerca de mi oído y sus dedos tomando los míos en una tierna caricia.

Luego que entramos Edward se excusó un par de minutos mientras yo me quedaba en le inmenso living, observando mi pintura y sintiendo una extraña sensación de orgullo de verla colgada ahí, en lo que sería el living de los Cullen.

- En un par de años esa pintura costará una fortuna…- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón.

Me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Ya lo creo…- dije algo irónica.

Edward rió mientras tomaba mi rostro.

- Eres tan ciega con tus propias habilidades, amor…- y una nueva sesión de besos continuó hasta que el sonido del timbre me dejó a medio camino de sufrir un paro cardiaco al verme interrumpida de tan placentera droga.

- Espera aquí…

Sentí voces y pasos, sin embargo continué el sillón, aunque bastante intrigada sobre lo que ocurría en alguna parte de la casa donde aún escuchaba conversaciones, luego de unos quince minutos sentí la puerta de la casa cerrarse y a Edward aparecer con una pose de chico listo que hizo que mi estómago diera una vuelta de sólo verlo.

- ¿La señorita desearía pasar a cenar?

Asentí mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía y lo seguía. A mis ojos apareció lo que parecía iba a ser el comedor, donde una mesa para dos estaba instalada en la mitad, con candelabro y todo servido, con carrito con bandejas de lo que parecía ser más comida a un lado.

Miré a Edward quien exhibía una sonrisa jactanciosa.

- Amo el delivery (N.A: servicio de comida que dan ciertos restaurantes para ser llevada de manera express a las casas), ¿tú no?

Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía, nada se escapaba de la mente de Edward Cullen.

La cena pasó en completa tranquilidad, la comida estaba exquisita y la conversación y la compañía aún más, y es que no podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba con Edward la conversación fluía de una manera natural y ágil, podíamos hablar de todos los temas, de vez en cuando Edward tomaba mi mano… las mariposas no abandonaron mi estómago en toda la comida. Para cuando llegamos al postre él sacó una bandeja de la parte más baja del carrito que se encontraba junto a nosotras, dejando a relucir distintos tipos de postres, desde lo que parecía ser corazón de café, hasta frutillas bañadas en chocolate.

- Escoja dama mía…- dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Puedo probarlos todos?- pregunté algo avergonzada, aunque la verdad es que moría por comer un poquito de cada uno.

- Por supuesto.- respondió mientras me alentaba con un gesto a probarlos.

Comenzamos así cada uno a sacar un poco y a comprar cual estaba mejor, por poco muero atorada con una almendra de uno de los postres, Edward acudió en mi auxilio inmediatamente, aunque luego los dos terminamos riendo por mi quasi asfixia por una almendra.

"_Además del suelo ahora tus enemigas son las almendras"._ Bromeó él.

Abrí un poco los ojos de sorpresa al ver que Edward me ofrecía comer una de las frutillas bañadas en chocolate de su mano, me levanté un poco de mi asiento y apoyé las palmas en la mesa para poder alcanzar su mano y morder la pequeña fruta que sostenía entre sus dedos. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer un poco luego de hacerlo, sentía los ojos de Edward taladrarme de una manera impresionante, ya no eran mariposas si no sapos los que bailaban conga en mi estómago.

- Ven aquí…

No tuvo que repetirlo y en pocos segundos me encontraba sentada en su regazo, él volvió a tomar una frutilla y me la ofreció, esta vez no dude en acercarme a morderla, sin embargo el la alejó al último minuto haciendo que lo mirase entrecerrando los ojos y encontrándome con su mirada divertida; volví a acercarme y esta vez pude morderla, sólo que el jugo de la frutilla escurrió levemente por mi mentón…

Y fue la lengua de Edward la que quitó el jugo de fruta de la comisura de mis labios…

No miento, fue su lengua.

Lo observé mientras sentía que mi pecho comenzaba a moverse de manera más frenética, y es que inmediatamente mi respiración había sufrido un cambio con apenas ese gesto. Quité mis ojos de su potente mirada y esta vez fui yo la que tomó una frutilla ofreciéndosela, casi me olvido de respirar al ver como mordía la fruta que le ofrecía sin quitar sus ojos de mi, me sentí súbitamente acalorada e inesperadamente me parecía que ese inmenso comedor no estaba lo suficientemente ventilado.

Alcé mis manos y las pasé por su perfecto rostro, mis dedos delinearon su perfecta y recta mandíbula, sus pómulos, su frente angulosa, sus labios… lo amaba… lo amaba tanto como jamás creí poder llegar a amar, y me sentía feliz de tener 17 años y experimentar la clase de amor que hacía que cada fibra de mi ser latiera por él, sólo él. Edward era el hombre para mi… tenía la certeza… entonces ¿por qué nuestro destino era estar separados por un inmenso mar?

Fue entonces cuando recordé la conversación que aún no habíamos tocado… la conversación que hacía que mi interior se removiera nervioso y mi mente se negaba a expresar en voz alta… LA conversación… sobre si Edward finalmente postularía para estudiar la Licenciatura en Música…

Edward pareció leer en mi rostro mi cambio de pensamientos porque arrugó levemente el ceño y acercó su frente a la mía.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Nosotros…- respondí sintiéndome demasiado aburrida de postergar lo inevitable, había que ser madura y enfrentar lo que nos deparara el futuro, saber tomar decisiones y saber lidiar con ellas.

_Decisiones._

Edward cerró los ojos mientras hundía su rostro aspirando directamente sobre la piel de mi cuello, me estremecí. Ya era 9 de Junio, las postulaciones para el Trinity eran el 17 y 18 de Junio… y nuestra graduación el 23…

- ¿No postularás, verdad?

No era necesario decir a qué me refería, él lo sabía. No supe cómo esas palabras habían salido de mis labios, pero lo habían hecho… la frase que me atormentaba desde hacía meses simplemente había abandonado mis labios, mucho antes que me detuviese a pensar en ello.

El silencio se me hizo eternamente agónico y desesperante, fue el preludio de lo que me temía escuchar, de la maldita palabra que haría que algo dentro de mi se partiera… ese silencio y sus brazos ciñéndose de manera más posesiva sobre mi cintura me lo adelantaron y entonces lo supe…

- No…

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y por segundos no pude hacer nada más que observarlo, hasta que su imagen se hizo difusa y es que eran mis lágrimas las que nublaban mi visión. Volví a verme presa de un posesivo abrazo.

- Créeme que ha sido… que ha sido la decisión más difícil de tomar en toda mi vida…

La voz de Edward sonó quebrada y eso hizo que mis lágrimas silenciosas se transformaran en un leve sollozo.

- No sabes como me duele esto, amor… por favor, no llores…-añadió.

Abracé a Edward y apoyé mi mejilla contra la suya. Era normal, estudiar economía había sido su sueño desde mucho antes de conocerlo… era su proyecto de vida… su anhelo.

- Eso no quiere decir que tengamos que terminar… lo nuestro no tiene porque terminar…- replicó él tomando mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo.- Escúchame… mi familia vive en Londres… puedo ir periódicamente y…

- No, Edward…- negué con la cabeza.- No es sano… un… una rr…re… relación a distancia no es sana para ninguno de los dos…- dije entre más sollozos.

Vi la frustración y el dolor en sus ojos y por segundos deseé que el destino dejase de ser tan cruel con nosotros dos… ¿por qué no podíamos ser como Alice y Jasper o como Emmett y Rosalie? ¿Por qué?

- Yo no te voy a dejar de amar… nunca…

Sollocé más aún al escucharle decir esas palabras, aún no podía terminar de asimilarlo…

- ¿Ya has escogido donde estudiarás?- me atreví a preguntar luego de minutos de estar sollozando en su hombro mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

Asintió.

- Yale… tienen una de las mejores escuelas de negocios y economía…

Traté de mostrarme sonriente, así como él se había mostrado al saber que yo había sido aceptada en el Trinity pero se que fallé estrepitosamente.

- Bella… lo que siento por ti no se irá…

_Por favor, no sigas…_

- Te amo…- susurré contra sus labios antes de besarlo con unas ganas irrefrenables de fusionarme a él, de ser uno, una sola alma, un solo pensamiento, que nuestras manos entrelazadas no se separaran jamás…

Edward correspondió mi beso con la misma fuerza y deseo, pronto me vi volviendo a sentir ese calor infernal de hacía un rato, mientras los besos eran matizados por las lágrimas saladas que aún salían de mis mejillas, aún cuando los dedos de Edward se encargaban de secar cada una de las lágrimas que escurrían por mi piel. Lo sentí tomar mi cintura para acomodarme mejor sobre el regazo de él, no opuse resistencia… no podía ni quería hacerlo, de pronto tenía la necesidad imperiosa de no alejarme de él, de sentirlo junto a mi…

Mis manos viajaron hacia su cabello, palpé su cuello y su nuca, lo sentí estremecerse, para entonces me encontraba lo suficientemente mareada por el beso en el que no parecía dar tregua, mi pecho explotaría de tantas emociones juntas, al límite, como nunca…

- Bella, yo…

- No digas nada…- dije yo mientras volvía a besarlo, sin embargo él sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos nuevamente, mirándome fija y seriamente.

- No quiero… no quiero que hagas algo de lo que… puedas arrepentirte…- susurró despacio mientras sus ojos vagaban por mi rostro más no mis ojos.- No quiero que pienses que yo estoy apresurando las cosas porque luego no estaré y…

Y entonces comprendí, Edward dudaba de si debíamos dar el siguiente paso ahora que yo sabía que él no se iría a Londres conmigo, no quería atarme a él de _esa_ manera para luego tener que estar separados… como siempre su lado noble y caballeroso a flote, pero no esta vez… Negué con la cabeza.

- Regálame la dicha que sea el hombre que amo con quien tenga mi primera vez…

Abrió los ojos y me miró esta vez fijamente, sus preciosas orbes verdes en contraste a las mías. Le sonreí, las lágrimas ya habían dejado de caer, sólo estábamos los dos en medio de un comedor a medio decorar, con los corazones latiendo desbocados y siendo testigos de miradas que irradiaban un amor y un deseo que me sobrepasaba.

Las decisiones estaban tomadas…

Yo había tomado mi decisión…

Si el destino tenía empeñado separarme del hombre de mi vida, al menos me encargaría de vivir todo con él y atesorar cada recuerdo de manera entrañable… y comenzaría esa misma noche.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward Cullen…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Apuesto a que no me esperaban aquí tan luego… PARA QUE VEAN LO BUENA QUE SOY JAJAJA xP**

**Ok… probablemente muchas me querrán asesinar luego de este capítulo… pero es MI historia, es MI trama por lo tanto no me pueden reclamar por cómo esté desarrollando yo este fic… se que muchas esperaban que Edward se fuese a Londres a estudiar piano… lamento desilusionarlas… eso no pasó… como ven en este capítulo hay de todo… muchas emociones a flor de piel, debo decir que hoy mi estado de animo era así… al límite... quizás por eso me inspiré a escribirlo… un cúmulo de emociones imposible de describir que me sirvió volcar en la escritura…**

**Como ven ya todos los personajes van desarrollando de a poco su final… con Jasper y Alice en Nueva York (no se imaginan a un atractivo Jasper Hale por los pasillos de Columbia? GOSH me lo como a besos ajajaj)… Rosalie y Emmett en San Francisco… ¿Por qué San Francisco? Porque simplemente así fue la corazonada… los veía en un lugar más cálido y menos "gossip girl" que Alice y Jasper… y bueno… de nuestros protagonistas… Bella en Londres y Edward en Yale…**

**Estamos en la recta final de la historia como se irán dando cuenta… aunque aún faltan cosas… falta la primera vez de Bella con Edward(sí, viene en el próximo capítulo por si se habrán dado cuenta)... falta la graduación… falta todo el verano… estimo que unos 5 o 6 capítulos más y adiós a "Segunda Mirada".**

**Ahora sí que no me pueden odiar, les estoy dejando un capítulo por día… así que me niego a aceptar (AHORA SI QUE SI) menos de 30 reviews con este capítulo… vamos que tengo a mas de 300 personas con esta historia en favoritos… y unas 250 en alerts… no pueden ser TAN ABURRIDOS Y MALOS de no dejarme un review xD kasjaksjakjsajjajaja me demoro HORAS en escribir un capítulo y ustedes sólo tardan segundos en escribirme un mensajito… no creen que ya recibí suficiente indiferencia por mi desaparición? xD me estoy revindicando… merezco un premio (¿? jajajaja xP … anyway… **

**¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Reconozco que disfruté retratando la escena del grupo comiendo pizza… fue nostálgico… quise retratar un poco esa nostalgia que embarga al darse cuenta que termina una etapa importante, al menos eso fue lo que sentí yo al terminar mis años de escolar jajaja… saber que es muy probable que el mismo grupo no vaya a encontrarse nuevamente así… esa incertidumbre que carcome sobre lo que depara el futuro… las inminentes separaciones… el paso a una madurez que muchos la ansían y le temen al mismo tiempo…**

**El paso a definitivamente darse cuenta que crecemos…**

**Cuando comencé escribiendo este fic lo hice pensando en que no quería que fuese otra historia más… de alguna forma escribo para dejar mi huella en las personas que lean mis palabras, es mi manera de eternizar mi escrito… cuando logras provocar algo en el lector es cuando me siento satisfecha con lo que hago, es porque eso me interesa saber de sus opiniones, sus emociones, no es por simple vanidad, es algo más allá… es tener la certeza que quizás mucho de lo que escribo les llega directamente, incluso les ayuda… ¿no es difícil madurar? ¿no es duro dejar al amor de tu vida en el camino de eso que llaman "crecer"? Irónicamente yo lo hice… terminé con el único chico que he amado porque una relación a distancia no funcionaba para nosotros… Y NO DIGO CON ESTO QUE EL FINAL DEL FIC VAYA A SER TRISTE (así que no me juzguen ni se alarmen antes de tiempo)… sólo digo que imprimí mucho de mi en esta historia… y me halaga leer cada una de las palabras que dejan en sus comentarios…**

**Ya he escrito mucho por hoy… si tú has leído hasta aquí, te doy las más sinceras gracias.**

**Con cariño.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	20. Juntos

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Capítulo 19: Juntos.**

Edward abrió los ojos más no separó el contacto de los míos, enrojecí por mi propio atrevimiento, jamás me pensé diciendo eso tan directamente, pero como dicen, las circunstancias muchas veces dominan nuestras acciones, quizás en todo esto que llamaban crecer yo estaba aprendiendo a ser más segura y decidida…

Cinco segundos preciosos, en donde me perdí en los pozos eternos que eran sus ojos, sus hermosos y perfectos ojos, que con sólo mirarme de aquella manera remecían mi interior, en su gesto veía amor… deseo… admiración… felicidad… dicha… y estaba segura que yo no me quedaba atrás en aquello. _No hay mayor dicha que amar y ser correspondido… _Que frase más cierta.

Leí la última insistencia de Edward en su mirada, aún permitiéndome reflexionar mejor todo, pero yo ya tenía mi decisión, y mi respuesta fue dada al acercar mis labios a los suyos en un tierno beso, y luego de eso no hubo más dudas, lo sentí por la manera en que correspondió aquel beso, en que literalmente me sentí desfallecer, sobre todo cuando sus labios abandonaron mi boca y desviaron hacia mi cuello, haciendo que sus labios acariciaran y besaran lentamente cada parte de mi piel en esa zona, para entonces yo me encontraba a dos pasos de sentir mi corazón saliendo de mi pecho por la intensidad de mis latidos.

Edward se detuvo en una parte específica de mi cuello, sus labios tardaron más que antes en besar esa zona y si no hubiese sido porque sus brazos me aferraban fuertemente a él probablemente me hubiese desvanecido y caído a piso con ese gesto.

- Edward…- susurré mientras me era casi imposible articular palabras, no cuando un inusitado y desconocido calor parecía invadir mi cuerpo.

- Vamos a un lugar más cómodo…- susurró mientras me hacia cruzar las piernas sobre su torso para levantarse de la silla y comenzar a cargarme.

No pude negarlo, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de él y veía cómo avanzábamos a través de la casa, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi, esa noche dejaría de ser virgen y lo haría con Edward… mi primera vez… ¿dolería demasiado? ¿Qué tan mala podía ser en… la cama? Una súbita inseguridad se posó en mi pecho y por más que traté de borrarla me fue imposible, aún cuando sentí como mis pies volvían a tocar el piso, quedando frente a él, en lo que parecía ser una habitación, al igual que el comedor a medio decorar, aunque en ese momento lo que menos me importaba era la decoración si no el chico frente a mi.

En ningún momento había dejado de sostener mi cintura, me miraba con una ternura que sólo aumentó mi nerviosismo.

- Eres tan perfecta…- susurró contra mis labios antes de taparlos con los suyos.

Un leve jadeo de sorpresa al sentir como en apenas dos segundos su lengua y la mía se encontraban, sentí las manos de Edward tomar mi rostro y bajar por mi cuello y hombros mientras el beso no se detenía. Su lengua hacía maravillas en mi boca, recorría cada recoveco y se entrelazaba a la mía de una manera que convertía mis piernas en gelatina. Cuando por fin el beso fue cortado unos segundos, sentí mi respiración jadeante, traté de ralentizar mi ritmo pero Edward volvió a posesionarse de mis labios, casi sin darme tregua; esta vez el beso fue más intenso – si es que eso era posible- que el anterior, lo supe por la manera en que tomó mis caderas con cierta fuerza estrechando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, ese simple gesto por poco me hace morir.

Me sorprendí al comenzar a sentir que una superficie blanda entraba en contacto con mi espalda, ¿en qué minuto habíamos terminado en la cama? aunque no importó mucho, sobre todo por la manera en que los besos de Edward desconectaban todas mis funciones cerebrales. Enredé mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos color bronce en el minuto exacto en que sus labios volvían a desviar hacia mi cuello, besando de una manera lenta y tortuosa, di un leve brinco al sentir de pronto una mano posarse directamente en mi muslo derecho.

Edward separó el beso observándome unos segundos, lo que vi entonces me sorprendió y emocionó por partes iguales, había deseo, siempre pensé que eso de los "ojos oscurecidos por el deseo" era una tontería, pero era precisamente lo que veía en los ojos de mi novio, aún cuando parecía luchar para controlarlo.

- Esta bien… sólo es que… yo… uhm…- para variar yo arruinando el momento con mis incoherencias del día, así que sólo atiné a hacer lo que me dejaba en menos ridículo: besarlo.

Esta vez fui yo la que acortó las distancias y lo besé, quería realmente esto, lo deseaba… tenía la convicción que tenía que ser con él, esa misma noche. Su mano subió por mi pierna directamente sobre mi piel, subiendo levemente el vestido y no pude negar sentirme súbitamente jubilosa al percibir un leve jadeo salir de sus labios en el momento en que yo-sin querer- había chocado mis caderas contra las suyas mientras nos acomodábamos sobre la cama.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia, y mientras sus besos me intoxicaban, sus dedos recorrían diestros mis piernas, cuello, brazos, la verdad es que la mayor parte de piel expuesta que dejaba el vestido, cada roce de sus dedos lo sentía más potente que el anterior, parecía que por donde tocaba, millones de terminaciones nerviosas distribuían cargas de electricidad por mi cuerpo.

Sus cabellos me hicieron leves cosquillas cuando sus labios bajaron de mi clavícula hacia mas abajo, me estremecí al sentir su lengua recorriendo mi piel, a ese punto el calor era insoportable, me sentía sobrepasada por sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Arqueé mi espalda chocando mi pecho contra el suyo cuando comprendí lo que pretendían sus manos en mi espalda: bajar el cierre de mi vestido.

A esa altura ya estaba sin zapatos al igual que él y no podía recordar cómo es que el fino sweater de Edward se encontraba tirado sobre el colchón dejándolo sólo con una fina polera con cuello. Sentí sus dedos recorrer cada centímetro que descubría de mi espalda y eran tantas las sensaciones que tuve que cortar el beso para poder respirar.

- Bella…

Su voz estaba ronca y fue un leve susurro que llego como una suave caricia a mis oídos. Una vez que el cierre estuvo por completo abajo sentí como lentamente comenzaba a quitármelo por sobre la cabeza, una vez que me vi sólo con mi ropa interior frente a él sentí la súbita necesidad de taparme, de pronto la vergüenza había vuelto a mi, sin embargo las manos de Edward tomaron mis muñecas mientras me miraba con intensidad.

- No lo hagas… eres hermosa, Bella Swan… eres la criatura más perfecta y hermosa…- dijo antes que volviera a abrazarme y fundirme en uno de esos besos intoxicantes.

Me estremecí sintiendo cómo mientras nos besábamos sus dedos bajaban por mi clavícula justo entre mis senos para ir a parar a mi abdomen, esa zona de mi cuerpo se contrajo y le escuché emitir una leve risilla que me hizo sonreír con él. Fue el mismo Edward quien se quitó la polera, arreglándoselas para casi no dejar de besarme, no pude evitar el jadeo de sorpresa y asombro al verlo así delante de mi… no es como si nunca lo hubiese visto de torso desnudo, mientras éramos amigos muchas veces habíamos ido a la playa, al lago, termas e incluso le había visto cambiarse de polera en frente mío, pero en ese instante, con la penumbra de los focos de lo que parecía ser una terraza exterior, con su cabello por completo alborotado y sus ojos brillantes y fijos en mi hicieron que mi interior se revolucionara ante tamaña visión.

Mis dedos por cuenta propia fueron a parar a sus anchos y masculinos hombros, bajando por su pecho hasta su abdomen, sentí su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, y cada músculo que palpaba parecía estremecerse bajo mi tacto. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? No… no podía serlo. No pude continuar con mi exhaustiva revisión, ya que nuevamente mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos, sus labios atraparon mi labio superior y suspiré ante aquello.

- Eres mi droga…- susurró mientras su nariz rozaba mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.- Eres mi marca de heroína…

No supe cómo pero de pronto sentí mi torso demasiado expuesto, miré hacia abajo y me percaté que el broche de mi sujetador estaba suelto, el calor acudió a mis mejillas al ver como este caía por mis brazos dejando expuestos mis... pechos… el sonrojo se intensifico mientras Edward retiraba mi sujetador por completo, sus ojos miraban sin escrúpulos esa zona de mi cuerpo recién descubierta, me sentí demasiado desnuda, tanto así que no pude evitar el impulso y lo abracé escondiendo mi recién descubierta desnudez contra él…

Lo escuché jadear con ese simple gesto y entonces entendí el porqué, de pronto mis senos se encontraban duros en contacto con el tibio y firme pecho de él. Era como si un líquido muy helado bajase por mi espalda al sentir las manos de Edward recorrer mi piel y estrechar más el abrazo, su respiración era directa en mi oreja, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en todo ese sector.

- No sientas vergüenza, amor…- susurró mientras comenzaba a alejar un poco mi cuerpo del suyo y sus manos rozaban peligrosamente los costados de mis senos haciendo que miles de sensaciones me invadieran, para ese entonces nuevamente estábamos en una posición en la que no me había percatado el cómo habíamos llegado a eso, pero lo cierto es que estaba a horcajadas sobre él, con Edward apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y yo parcialmente desnuda…

Nos miramos unos segundos, me parecía que ni todo el aire del mundo sería suficiente para ralentizar mi respiración, cada bocanada de aire se me hacía más pesada, aunque distaba mucho de ser una sensación desagradable, al contrario… Miré su pecho y me atreví a volver a posar mis dedos sobre él, acariciar su abdomen que se contrajo involuntariamente, fue mi turno de sonreí, mis manos bajaron hasta llegar al botón de los jeans oscuros que portaba, mis dedos temblaron levemente antes de abrir aquel botón, estaba segura que incluso el movimiento nervioso de mis manos había sido notado por él, porque apenas hube abierto el botón Edward volvió a tomar mi rostro para darme un beso que me dejó en las nubes.

Sentí como instaba a cambiar de posición en la cama y terminé con parte de su cuerpo sobre mi mientras nos besábamos de una manera que me sobrepasaba… a pesar de no ser muy experta en… bueno… en eso de las relaciones sexuales podía sentir como el matiz de cada gesto guardaba una connotación erótica y sensual… Edward me besaba de una manera más profunda, más íntima, más… más…

- Oh…- expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones en un leve gemido cuando sentí la mano de Edward sobre uno de mis senos, acariciándolo lentamente sin cortar el beso. Sentí como esa zona de mi cuerpo más sensible reaccionaba a sus dedos, endureciéndose repentinamente.- ¡Edward!- dije un poco más alto al sentir como cortaba el beso y sus labios llegaban sin escala alguna a la piel que antes acariciaban sus manos.

Sentía un calor infernal, algo dentro de mi parecía tener vida propia, mi centro, sí, ese lugar lo sentía por completo revolucionado y… demonios… ni siquiera podía explicar con palabras lo que le sucedía a mi cuerpo en esos instantes.

Algo de vergüenza al ver como Edward succionaba la piel de mis senos… sin embargo pronto cualquier atisbo de esa sensación desapareció al sentir como su lengua me producía sensaciones inefablemente placenteras, arqueé mi espalda como queriendo hacer el contacto más profundo, no aguanté el gemido al sentir que hacía precisamente eso, leyendo mis pensamientos.

Se alejó sólo unos instantes de mi y vi como se quitaba los pantalones para luego levantarse de la cama y tomarme en brazos.

- ¿Edward?- pregunté al ver cómo me depositaba en el suelo y se inclinaba abriendo las frazadas de la cama.

- Las noches aún son heladas…- respondió luego de abrir las tapas e instarme a acostarme con él, sin embargo el verlo así, sólo con un boxer, mostrándome toda su escultural espalda algo pasó dentro de mi, acerqué mis labios a su piel, justo en el sector de sus omóplatos, crucé mis brazos dándole un abrazo flojo mientras mis labios recorrían su espalda, besando con lentitud. Sus manos tomaron las mías mientras sentía cómo la respiración de Edward se hacía más frenética conforme pasaban los segundos al tiempo que yo continuaba con mi labor.

Hasta que al parecer no aguanto más, se volteó empujándome a la cama con él y derrumbándome en un solo beso, esta vez todo su cuerpo prácticamente sobre el mío, aún cuando se las arreglaba para no cargar su peso, aunque a mi no me importaba, porque quería sentirlo conmigo, tragué saliva en grueso al notar que aún con los boxers era perfectamente capaz de sentir lo excitado que estaba él, su dureza rozaba insistentemente mi cuerpo.

Sentí las manos de Edward bajar por mi abdomen hasta llegar a la orilla de la última prenda que yo vestía, sus labios recorrieron de mi mejilla hasta mi cuello en el instante exacto en que sus dedos se colaban en mi parte más íntima haciendo que mi cuerpo por completo se estremeciera. Sentí como su mano se mantenía quieta unos segundos antes de que sus dedos comenzaran a trazar lentas caricias sobre mi parte más íntima, apoyé mis dedos con fuerza sobre los hombros de él obligándome a que sonidos tan vergonzosos no salieran de mi boca, pero me era casi imposible, lo que me estaba haciendo Edward debía considerarse ilegal… todo mi interior parecía revolucionado y a punto de explotar, mi respiración se hizo errática y sentí como Edward parecía casi en el mismo estado que yo.

- Aguanta un poco, amor…- susurró mientras yo cerraba los ojos entregándome por completo a las sensaciones que me daba él.- Esta noche es para ti…

- Edward…

No había otra palabra que pudiese pronunciar en esos momentos, no cuando él me hacía _eso…_

De pronto sus dedos dejaron de moverse dándome unos segundos para recuperar un poco del aire perdido, sin embargo volví a sentirme al límite al sentir como bajaba mi última prenda a través de mis piernas, esta vez quise ser un poco más atrevida e imité su acción con él mismo, no sin un poco de dificultad logré quitarle el boxer, quedando los dos desnudos, sobre esa inmensa cama.

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sus labios volvían al sector de mi cuello, me inundaba su aroma masculino, que parecía envolverme completamente.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

No había nada más que él, en todos mis pensamientos, en todo mi alrededor, en todos mis sentidos… Sus manos volvieron a acariciar mis pechos antes de bajar hasta mis piernas, pasaron peligrosamente cerca de mi centro pero siguieron más abajo, secretamente me desilusioné, deseaba volver a sentirme de la manera en que él me hizo sentir hacía un rato. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando entendí sus intenciones, con sus manos separando poco a poco mis piernas y situándose él en medio, no pude evitarlo, me tensé.

- Tranquila, Bella… - susurró contra mis labios mientras sus manos se movían de arriba a abajo en mis costados.

- ¿P… podrías ser… delicado?

Pareció hasta un poco ofendido con mi pregunta aunque luego sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Nunca te trataría de otra forma…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera frenética, sabía lo que venía y de pronto tenía un poco de miedo. Le vi alejarse un poco de mi cuerpo y hurgar algo en los pantalones que en ese entonces estaba en el piso, supe lo que era apenas lo vi… los preservativos, me sonrojé un poco al considerar que me había olvidado completamente de eso, y es que aún cuando estuviese tomando la pastilla la doctora me había recomendado que aún así mi pareja usara condón… ¿Cómo había olvidado eso?

Edward volvió a mi y me sonrió mientras sus manos acariciaban con dulzura mi rostro.

- No temas, amor…- replicó Edward antes de besarme, sus labios arremetieron contra los míos de manera apasionada y sensual, pronto me vi buscando un aire inexistente y es que me era imposible separar el beso, su lengua y su aliento se mezclaban en mi boca haciendo la droga más embriagante para mi, me percaté como iba acomodando su cuerpo entre mis piernas hasta que sentí su miembro muy cerca de mi centro, Edward cortó el beso y suspiró pesadamente sobre mi mejilla, entonces lo supe…

Apreté mis dedos contra la piel de su espalda y ahogué en parte el gemido de dolor en su hombro, lo sentía adentrarse poco a poco en mi y el dolor fue palpable, sentí algo húmedo correr por mis mejillas y supe que estaba llorando. Sí, dolía… y mucho, sin embargo sabía que Edward trataba de controlarse al máximo para no dañarme, lo sabía por la manera en que los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos, lo mismo que su cuello.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos dentro de mi.

- Lo siento…- susurró contra mi oreja.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra, el momento era demasiado intenso como para decir algo. Jadeé al sentir que luego de unos segundos –o minutos, no lo tenía muy claro- comenzó a moverse aún estando dentro de mi. El dolor seguía sintiéndose aunque con menor intensidad que cuando entró por primera vez. Una de sus manos fue a mi muslo y lo alzo levemente, creí entender lo que quería y abrí un poco las piernas para…

- ¡Bella!- gimió roncamente Edward al no esperarse ese movimiento tan brusco de mi parte, haciendo que justo su vaivén contra mi coincidiera con el movimiento de mis extremidades intensificando la embestida, reconozco que sufrí dolor, pero al saber de la manera en que había afectado a Edward no pude más que sentirme secretamente orgullosa.

Sentí como todos sus músculos se tensaban unos segundos mientras detenía el vaivén… me quedé muy quieta ¿qué había hecho? ¿había hecho algo mal? su respiración chocaba contra mi rostro y su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, lo cual era demasiado para mi, me encontraba ahí, unida en todas las formas posibles a él y sentía que no necesitaba nada más, el calor me sofocaba y sentir su piel en completo contacto con la mía producía estremecimientos en cada parte de mi.

Cuando estaba apunto de decir algo para romper el extraño silencio sentí como volvía a moverse junto a mi, casi por instinto mis caderas siguieron su movimiento, de pronto el dolor fue dando paso a otras sensaciones que me eran imposibles de explicar, comencé a jadear mientras todo mi interior palpitaba al ritmo frenético de mi corazón, sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso deseoso y jadeante, comenzaba a perder la conciencia con cada embestida que daba contra mi.

Mi boca se abrió en una "o" muda mientras me era imposible besarlo y seguir ese vaivén que me tenía apunto de sucumbir. Luego me fue imposible contener los gemidos agudos que atravesaban mi garganta con cada movimiento. El calor se intensificaba y mis instintos más básicos me decían que sólo debía continuar moviéndome de aquella manera junto a él.

- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Dios…

Edward empujó más fuerte y de manera más rápida hasta que un gemido pareció desgarrar mi garganta en el punto en que todo mi cuerpo se tensó a un nivel imposible antes de explotar de sensaciones, cerré los ojos mientras me parecía sentir cada parte mi cuerpo estremeciéndose, sin embargo Edward continuaba moviéndose contra mi.

- Sólo… un poco… más…

Comprendí que después de lo mucho que se había restringido para no dañarme y aún él no alcanzaba el orgasmo, quise retribuirle de alguna manera por todo y aún cuando me sentía especialmente lánguida me obligué a tomar el control y continuar el movimiento, un esfuerzo más y empujé mis caderas contra él mientras oía como expulsaba todo el aire de sus pulmones en un gemido ronco y que no pudo sonarme más que sensual, hasta que su cuerpo quedo de pronto sobre el mío. Quieto…

Estaba segura que Edward era capaz de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, me parecía que eran capaces de escucharse hasta la próxima casa… sentí los labios de él posarse lentamente sobre los míos en un tierno beso.

- Te amo…- susurró contra mis labios.

- También te amo…-repliqué sintiéndome de pronto muy cansada.

Salió de mi con la misma delicadeza con la que había entrado y me sentí de pronto incompleta… a pesar del dolor- que había vuelto a aparecer en cierta parte de mi cuerpo- quería volver a sentirlo en mi… quería volver a conectarme de aquella manera con él… entendí entonces por qué Alice recalcaba tanto el que no era sólo sexo, si no "hacer el amor"… sonaba cursi, pero comprendí que eso era lo que habíamos hecho… le había demostrado de la manera más… básica, instintiva y pura todo lo que lo amaba.

Sus brazos me rodearon y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras aún ambos respirábamos como si estuviésemos a punto de ahogarnos.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó en susurros.

- No…- la verdad es que si me dolía, pero en comparación con todo lo que había experimentado esa noche el dolor era lo menos importante, lo menos considerable.

Sentí como aspiraba mi cabello mientras sus manos tibias recorrían mi espalda en una lenta caricia.

- De todas formas lo siento…- replicó.

Sonreí, y es que no podía estar disculpándose luego de todo lo maravilloso que me había hecho sentir.

- No lo hagas…- dije mientras alzaba mi rostro para besarlo.

Sus labios me acogieron en una caricia pausada pero no por eso menos intensa, juntó su frente con la mía atrapando mis ojos de manera hechizante e hipnótica; cerré los ojos albergando todos los recuerdos de esa noche, sus dedos recorriendo mi piel, su exquisito aroma penetrando por mis fosas nasales, su ronca voz, sus besos…

- Duerme, amor mío…

- No quiero…- dije terca, quería continuar así, sintiendo todo aquello, aún no quería abandonarme al sueño.

Edward rozó mi mejilla con sus labios mientras reía.

- Bien…

El silencio se posó en el ambiente más no fue incómodo, al contrario, era un silencio cómplice, cómodo, reconfortante…

- Quiero estar así contigo… siempre…

Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, era mi interior el que mandaba en esos instantes, era el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, eran nuestros cuerpos cansados – o al menos el mío-, eran las emociones a flor de piel…

Lo era todo.

- No hay nada que desee más en este momento…- replicó dulcemente a mis palabras.

No supe en qué minuto exacto de nuestra breve charla el cansancio comenzó a vencerme, sin embargo fueron los sueños más dulces y hermosos que he tenido en mi vida… estoy segura…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentía una acogedora tibieza rodeándome, cobijándome, moví mi cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la luz llegar casi directamente a mis parpados más no quise abrirlos, quería continuar sintiéndome así de excepcionalmente bien, fue entonces cuando algo me hizo cosquillas en la nariz, la arrugué en gesto reflejo pero volví a sentir aquello, acompañada de una sutil y masculina esencia... fue entonces cuando los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron como un relámpago, abrí los ojos bruscamente y lo vi… era su suave cabello el que caía sobre mi frente y nariz haciéndome una sutil caricia, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada… Edward se encontraba durmiendo mientras sus brazos no soltaban su agarre sobre mi.

Era la imagen más sublime que hubiese tenido la suerte de apreciar, no pude evitarlo y mis dedos volaron hasta sus cabellos, acariciándolos levemente, para luego pasar a su perfecto rostro… se removió levemente pero no mostró señas de despertar lo cual hizo que una sonrisa decorara mi rostro. Se veía tan angelicalmente hermoso y divino… tan tranquilo, tan surrealistamente perfecto…

Su pecho desnudo fue una invitación para que mis dedos lo recorrieran, y fue entonces cuando supe que lo había despertado, sus brazos me atrajeron más hacia él mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, su nariz rozó mi piel mandando nuevas descargas de electricidad por mi cuerpo.

- Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así…- susurró contra la piel de mi cuello.

Me estremecí y él pareció notarlo porque una sonrisa hizo amague en su rostro al estar frente al mío.

- Buenos días, preciosa…- dijo en un tono de voz algo ronco pero jovial.

- Buenos días.- respondí correspondiendo su gesto.

- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó mientras buscaba unos cojines y los ponía en el respaldo inclinándose un poco y atrayéndome hacia él.

- No podría haber dormido mejor…- respondí acurrucándome a su lado, pero fue esa posición la que me hizo ver que continuaba desnuda, mi torso se vio completamente al descubierto al ceder la sabana.

Me sonrojé completamente, una cosa era estar desnuda en la penumbra de una habitación y otra muy distinta lo era estar a plena luz del día. Bajé mi mirada evitando mirar a Edward y traté de taparme lo máximo posible, aunque él parecía por completo cómodo con nuestra desnudes lo cual me hacía sentir mayor vergüenza, al lado de él me comportaba como una chiquilla de primaria…

Sus dedos tomaron mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo.

- No te avergüences jamás… porque eres perfectamente hermosa…- dijo mientras su frente tocaba la mía.

- Yo…

- Bella…- me interrumpió con una sonrisa rota.- no sabes cómo has logrado que sea el hombre más feliz a tu lado…

Parpadeé incapaz de creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos. ¿Cuándo el patético guión de película que era mi vida había pasado a ser una perfecta novela de amor?

- Desde la primera vez que hablamos me has hecho feliz…- repliqué sosteniendo su mirada.

Sus ojos brillaron y me sonrió de una manera tan radiante que realmente me sentí deslumbrada al verlo, sí, volvía a caer en ese influjo de sonrisas by Edward Cullen. Como era de esperarse el sonido de mi estómago totalmente inoportuno cortó el mágico momento, Edward me abrazó mientras besaba mi sien derecha riendo por lo bajo.

- Vamos a desayunar… veo que tienes hambre…

- ¿Sabes que hora es?- pregunté mientras mi nariz rozaba el hombro de él.

- Las ocho y media de la mañana…- respondió.

Fue la segunda vez que abrí los ojos de asombro, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- ¡Charlie!- salté de la cama y olvidándome de absolutamente todo fui hasta mi cartera que se encontraba sobre una silla en la esquina de la habitación, busqué mi celular con excesivo nerviosismo.- ¡Dios! Charlie… me … matará.- tercié mientras rebuscaba el pequeño aparatito en el bolso.

- Bella…

- Me colgará en la plaza pública…

- Bella….

- Es más… me castigará…

Di por fin con el dichoso aparato y lo saqué para ver que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto.

- ¡Lo sabía!

Me volteé hacia él, visualizando su semblante que me observaba de manera curiosa, Edward parecía divertido y contrariado, alzando una ceja, bajé mi mirada y me vi ahí, completamente desnuda blandiendo un celular… ¿Podía ser más idiota? No…

Roja, completamente roja volví a la cama y me tapé hasta la cabeza lo más lejos posible de Edward… tenía deseos de lanzarme por la ventana de la pura vergüenza, y ahí escondida bajo las tapas y aún sin mirar las llamadas y mensajes de mi celular vi como Edward aparecía junto a mi riendo.

- Tonta, Bella… ¿De quién te escondes?- preguntó mientras tomaba mi cintura con una mano y se posesionaba peligrosamente cerca de mi.

- De… ti…- titubeé un poco mientras trataba de poner atención a mi celular.- Edward, Charlie me matará, déjame ver mi celular… necesito llamarlo…

- Charlie no te matará, Bella…

- No, tienes razón, nos matará a ambos cuando saque sus conclusiones…

- Bella… Charlie cree que estas en casa de Rose junto con Alice…

- ¿Qué?- lo miré sorprendida y por segundos me olvidé de que su mano me llenaba el estómago de mariposas al tocarme de esa manera.

- Velo tú misma…

Abrí mi celular y vi que las cuatro llamadas eran de Alice… finalmente abrí el mensaje y no pude evitar sonreír.

"_Bella… por lo que veo ya estas demasiado OCUPADA con Edward como para contestar tu celular… le he dicho a Charlie que estas en casa de Rose y que me pediste que le avisara ya que yo partía después, luego te cuento toda la mentira para que se la digas a tu padre._

_Alice._

_P.D: Luego me cuentas tú TODO ;)"_

- Me envió un mensaje a mi también.- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza ante las palabras de mi amiga, ¿cómo estaba tan segura de lo que ocurriría entre Edward y yo? A veces me daba miedo ese sexto sentido de Alice del cual realmente comenzaba a confiar… no se me olvidaba que desde un principio Alice había apostado que Edward y yo seríamos pareja…

- ¿Desayunamos tranquilos ya?- preguntó mientras sus labios rozaban mi mejilla y luego mi mentón, el calor volvió a mi rostro y no sólo ahí, si no a todo mi cuerpo.

- V… va… vamos- tartamudeé tratando de controlarme, y es que mi cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de él.

Luego de unos diez minutos más logré salir de esa cama, Edward me tendió su propia polera para que la usara de vestimenta improvisada.

- Te queda mejor que a mi- bromeó mientras ambos cruzábamos el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Su mano no abandonó mi cintura hasta que comenzamos a preparar el desayuno.

Jamás, y cuando digo jamás es jamás había pasado una jornada tan sublime y perfecta… Edward se empeñó en hacer todo él y que yo sólo esperase sentada, le vi moverse por la cocina con absoluta naturalidad, ante la pregunta sobre cómo es que tenía comida si aún no habitaban la casa me miró como cuando un niño es atrapado haciendo alguna fechoría.

_Pues… tenía todo… preparado… ya sabes… para cualquier… eventualidad…_

Supuse a que tipo "eventualidad" se refería y no pude evitar mirarlo con una mueca escéptica.

- ¿Así que Edward Cullen estaba seguro que sería LA noche?- pregunté haciéndome la interesante, sonreí al ver un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a mi.

- No… jamás te iba a forzar a nada… - respondió mientras se plantaba frente a mi en el taburete que me encontraba.- pero… se que ya te amo demasiado y si la posibilidad surgía… si tú me dabas la oportunidad de amarte por completo, yo…

No lo dejé terminar.

Mis labios atraparon los suyos en un beso cargado de sentimientos.

Y esa mañana en algún punto entre el jugo de naranja, los huevos y la leche con café, volvimos a terminar en su cama…

Y reconozco que por primera vez me fui en contra de esos que dicen que las segundas partes nunca igualan a las primeras…

_Si supieran… _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Wow… wow…¡ WOW! Sí… al fin el lemmon (lemonn? como se escribe? jajaja ni idea.. anyway)… se me hizo más complicado de lo que pensé… escribir la escena pensando como virgen me costó… JKAJAJA si… eso sonó mal pero bueno… en serio me costó… es decir… ya… no es como si mi mente estuviese muy mentalizada como virgen (¿? jajaja.. ok dejando de lado mis comentarios picantes y poniéndome seria… **

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Si? ¿NO? ¿LEs decepcionó? jajajaja xD PUEDEN DECIRLO Y NO ME ENFADARE...Nunca pensé en escribir esta escena de manera pornográfica ni muy vulgar… creo que tiene la medida exacta de todo… independiente de si se les revolucionaron las hormonas al leer mi punto era retratar este "climax" en la relación de Bella y Edward… la primera vez de ella, las emociones contenidas en ello… los miedos de la primera vez… y bueno… mostrar tal cual imagino a Bella… torpe… nunca los pude poner que llegaban al orgasmo juntos porque esta comprobado que en la "primera vez" la torpeza del momento disminuye la posibilidad de tener un sexo perfecto… xD jajaja así que quise ser realista.**

**AHORA VOLVIENDO A PUNTO IMPORTANTE DE HABLAR Y QUE POR FAVOR LEAN!**

**Veo por los reviews e incluso varios mensajes privados que me llegaron… muchas de ustedes MAL ENTENDIERON mis palabras… en primer lugar YO NUNCA ASEVERÉ QUE EDWARD Y BELLA IBAN A TERMINAR SEPARADOS… de hecho yo nunca dije ni lo uno ni lo otro… así que ustedes sacaron sus conclusiones solas… y que me empiecen a prácticamente mandar a la hoguera por sus –apresuradas y quizás erradas- conclusiones me parece algo alarmante y en algunos casos de muy mal gusto.**

**Si no tienes la suficiente paciencia para seguir la historia pues no la sigas… si no quieres deprimirte pues no la leas… y si quieres abandonar la historia sin saber si terminarán juntos o no… pues bien… es tu decisión, yo no obligo a nadie a leerme…**

**solo pido una cosa: DEJENME TERMINAR MI HISTORIA DE MANERA TRANQUILA.**

**Nunca he dicho nada al respecto de cómo terminará esta historia… sólo expongo parte de los hechos… y como bien dice Sherlock Holmes, no se puede teorizar si no se tienen todos los hechos porque de lo contrario se deforman los mismos hechos y por lo tanto las hipótesis.**

**Háganle caso a Holmes y dejen de alarmarse por bobadas… **

**Eso sería.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior…**

**A propósito…**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amor de la vida Kota…**

**Amiga… tú sabes todo lo que vales para mi y lo mucho que te amo..**

**Y que este capítulo tenga el lemmon justo no quiere decir que te crea pervertida jaksjakjaskjaskj sólo me pediste que te dedicara el capítulo y pues justo era este el que escribía jajajaja.**

**Te amo idiota (L)**

**Ahora si me despido.**

**Un abrazo cariñoso a todas mis lectoras fieles y pacientes y buenas que me dejan review y que me leen.**

**Las adoro.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	21. Primeras y últimas

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga… (UA. TODOS HUMANOS).

**Nota de la autora: **las palabras que aparecen con asterisco, esta su explicación al final del capítulo.

**Capítulo 20: Primeras y últimas.**

El estadio era un hervidero de gente, los gritos y la emoción a mi alrededor era algo verdaderamente asombroso, había estado antes en partidos de final pero creo que nunca había estado presente la efervescencia de aquella noche, y es que no era cualquier partido, si nuestra preparatoria ganaba, se adjudicaba por tercer año consecutivo el campeonato interestatal de secundarias, y el partido lo jugábamos como locales.

Alice saltaba en su asiento blandiendo un enorme cartel, aún no entendía cómo se las arreglaba para sostener algo que parecía medir y pesar más que ella, a mi otro lado Rose observaba atenta a la aparición de los chicos en la cancha, en ese instante sólo las porristas se encontraban frente a nuestra tribuna, animando al público, por mucho que Rose nos obligara a odiar a todas las porristas –sin darnos la real razón para aquello- debía reconocer que eran buenas, de sólo verlas me daba vértigo con esas volteretas y saltos en el aire.

- ¡Imprégnate del espíritu del equipo Bella! – chilló Alice mientras sin que me diese cuenta sus pequeños dedos habían rozado mis mejillas con lo que parecía ser pintura azul rey.

- ¡Hey!- mis dedos automáticamente iban a tocar mi rostro cuando las pequeñas manos de Alice me dieron un suave-pero severo- golpe que me hizo detener.

- No te la toques, boba, esta fresca.

Sonreí al ver como Alice tenía también las mejillas con dos líneas azules.

- A mi no me quieras convertir en un mal intento de indígena norteña.- terció Rosalie mientras se alejaba de Alice, quien sólo la miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de volver a blandir el enorme cartel.

Fue entonces cuando el clamor ensordecedor de la multitud me hizo prestar atención a la cancha, el equipo estaba saliendo al campo y todos parecían perder sus gargantas gritando, mis ojos buscaron inmediatamente a Edward, Jasper lideraba la marcha del equipo, Alice lanzó un agudo chillido mientras hacía que la persona junto a ella sostuviera el letrero para ella levantarse sobre la silla y blandir las manos, parecía imposible pero fui testigo de cómo Jasper miraba en nuestra dirección conectando inmediatamente con Alice, ese tipo de entendimiento que tenían mis dos amigos era realmente impresionante.

- ¡Patéales el trasero, Emmett!- bramó Rosalie haciendo que la mirase sorprendida.- ¡Demuéstrales cómo te ganaste la maldita beca!

¿En qué minuto mis amigas se habían transformado en acérrimas hinchas del equipo de fútbol americano? Juro que jamás las había visto así, parecía que... _Oh, Dios…_Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando lo vi… su cabello de inigualable color que parecía brillar bajo las luces de los focos, Edward portaba el casco en su mano, le vi mirar hacia las graderías buscándome, Jasper se situó a su lado y apunto en nuestra dirección, sonreí.

- ¡Salúdalo, no seas boba!- Alice tomó mi brazo y lo alzó al cielo mientras yo sonreía algo avergonzada, así parecía que me obligaban a saludar a mi perfecto novio cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario, mi parálisis era por lo jodidamente guapo y perfecto que lucía, le vi reírse y por segundos deseé estar a su lado para escucharlo reír.

Agité la mano –esta vez por mi cuenta- y le vi imitar mi gesto. Alice apretó mi mano de puro nerviosismo, y la entendía, ella era la novia del mariscal de campo, del capitán del equipo, en sus hombros estaba gran parte de la responsabilidad.

A los pocos minutos el equipo contrincante salió a la cancha y el otro lado de las galerías estalló en júbilos, me removí nerviosa en mi asiento, de pronto yo también me sentía demasiado involucrada en el partido al igual que mis amigas, tal vez toda la efervescencia se debía que además de muchas otras cosas ese era nuestra última oportunidad de ir a un partido estando en el instituto, lo cual lo hacía emocionante y a la vez un poco nostálgico.

En ese instante la banda se unió al show de las porristas, por lo que luego todos en el público nos vimos inundados de los ritmos dictados por el enorme bombo y los gritos de las porristas, Alice parecía que tenía un exceso severo de cafeína por la manera en que saltaba, gritaba y apretaba mi mano casi triturando mis dedos. Alcé mi vista al frente y vi como todos ya portaban sus cascos, no pude evitar ponerme ansiosa.

Vimos a Jasper adelantarse hacia la mitad de la cancha, lo mismo que otro miembro del equipo contrario, las galerías parecieron silenciarse al momento de ver enfrentados a los dos capitanes, Alice tenía los ojos clavados en su novio y lo cierto es que yo también, vimos cómo se lanzaba la moneda al aire para definir todo, Jasper pareció hablar con el referee*, este señaló al equipo local y entendimos entonces que nosotros comenzábamos la ofensiva, eso me puso más nerviosa aún, luego de Jasper que era el quarterback*, se podría decir que en Edward recaía el mayor peso, era el wide receiver* por lo que su coordinación con Jasper debía ser total.

Vimos a los equipos tomar posiciones…

Y el partido dio inicio…

Decir que no sufrí fue quedarse corto, sobre todo al ver como dos inmensos gorilas se lanzaban sobre Edward y parecían no querer salir de él, me puse pálida de puro susto, la pequeña mano de Alice tomó la mía, me giré a observarla y me percaté que sonreía.

- Tranquila, Bella… eso pasa todo el tiempo…

Lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que estaba feliz por ver como unos idiotas pretendían convertir a mi novio en una estampilla.

- ¡Touchdown*, maldita sea TOUCHDOWN!- Rose parecía perder cualquier vergüenza al gritar como desaforada la anotación de nuestro equipo, nuestra galería pareció remecerse mientras Alice me obligaba a hacer un extraño baile de la victoria que me tenía claramente avergonzada.

El primer cuarto del juego terminó con un 7-0 arriba nuestro equipo lo cual por cierto nos tenía a todos saltando como locos, incluyéndome, que ya en ese punto me había rendido a contagiarme de la efervescencia de mi alrededor. El segundo cuarto fue más duro y Alice parecía querer cortar cabezas cuando Jasper sufrió en carne propia un horrendo tackle, despiste de los cinco Offensive Tackle*, por lo que Rosalie parecía que al que ella quería asesinar era a Emmett.

- ¡Concéntrate, maldita sea!

Estoy segura que ese grito se escuchó en toda la cancha, Rosalie parecía realmente enfadada con su novio, cuando se percató que la miraba con los ojos como plato pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

- Emmett es un excelente jugador, se que puede hacerlo mucho mejor que lo que lo esta haciendo ahora…- explicó.

El segundo cuarto de juego terminó con un 19- 12 lo cual era una posición complicada, quedaban dos cuartos aún.

- ¡Eh! ¡Aquí! ¡Queremos hot dogs!

Fue el turno de mirar a Alice con los ojos como platos, tanto Rose como yo la observábamos con clara impresión. ¿Alice… la perfecta-sana-preocupada-por-estar-en-forma-y-no-comer-porquerías estaba pidiendo un hot dog del señor del estadio?

- Bueno… los nervios me han dado hambre…- se excusó sola al ver que tanto Rose como no le quitábamos la vista de encima.

- Esto tengo que fotografiarlo…- comentó Rose mientras sacaba la cámara y comenzaba a sacar fotografías a Alice con el hot dog en la mano.

- ¡Rose!- chilló mi pequeña amiga por lo que me reí.

- Oh, vamos, este momento es para la posteridad- replicó Rose con una sonrisa.- anda, Bella…únete.

De mala gana- con lo poco que me gustan las fotos- me uní a las fotos, aunque luego Rose le pasó la cámara a una chica que se encontraba a su lado para que nos fotografiase a las tres, no pude evitar morir de risa ante algunas de las poses y situaciones en las que fuimos fotografiadas, como cuando Alice simuló estar comer de tres hot dogs al mismo tiempo, o Rosalie salía mascando el suyo de manera muy… ok… eso fue vergonzoso, jamás me hubiese atrevido a hacerlo, y menos en una galería llena de gente de la escuela mirándola y escuchándola gemir de… placer, pero parecía que mi rubia amiga mandaba al carajo a todos y pretendía hacer lo que quisiera en sus últimos días de escuela… por cierto, no había pasado desapercibido para nosotros las constantes desapariciones a media mañana que tenía con Emmett en esa última semana, para luego aparecer todos abochornados…

El partido siguió en juego y en cada jugada me ponía más y más nerviosa, era la final, no era cualquier partido, sonreí al ver a Jacob corriendo como un loco por el campo, su figura se distinguía fácilmente, él y Emmett eran de los más corpulentos del equipo, por otro lado Edward me impresionaba con su rapidez al correr, realmente creo que nunca lo había visto correr como lo estaba haciendo esa noche.

- ¡Vamos, Jasper! – gritó Alice a todo pulmón con su voz extremadamente aguda.

El último cuarto y nuestro equipo tenía una diferencia de 12 puntos con el equipo rival, lo cual no era mucho, dos touchdowns y esa diferencia se reducía a un empate, lo cual no convenía para nada.

El último cuarto de juego fue el más estresante, creo que terminé con la mitad de pelo menos de pura histeria, no fue hasta que el referee dio por finalizado el encuentro dándonos por ganadores que me permití aflojar mis manos del fuerte agarre y unirme a la celebración en general.

- ¡Ganamos, ganamos! ¡GANAMOS!- Alice chillaba abrazándonos y gritando en nuestros oídos.- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!- gritaba como loca y yo no sabía si reírme o unirme a sus gritos desaforados.

De pronto me di cuenta que eran varios los que gritaban el nombre de mi amigo, y entonces lo supe, Jasper llevaba por tercera vez consecutiva a nuestro equipo a ser campeón, coronándose históricamente como el mejor Quarterback que había pisado la escuela en todos esos años. Sonreí y vi como Rosalie apuntaba su cámara hacia la cancha sacando fotografías, de pronto toda la galería parecía unirse en coro nombrando a Jasper quien era alzado sobre los hombros de los otros miembros del equipo, la risa de Emmett era perfectamente oída por todos y Edward no se quedaba atrás, parecía que tenían una broma en particular, vi el rostro de Jacob quien distinguía con su enorme y perfecta sonrisa desde lejos.

- ¡Tengo que bajar a verlo!- chillaba Alice.

- ¡Espera que les entreguen la copa de campeones, Al!- espetó Rose entre risas mientras miraba orgullosa hacia el frente, y no era para menos, Emmett había jugado un partidazo finalmente.

La ceremonia fue por completo emotiva, parecía que la galería iba a caerse por todo el estruendo que metíamos todos, los miembros del equipo no paraban de reír entre ellos y darse abrazos de pura felicidad, en todo ese tiempo no quité mis ojos de Edward que parecía más guapo que nunca. Sólo cuando terminó la ceremonia pudimos bajar a la cancha, Alice prácticamente voló y a los pocos segundos estaba colgada como un koala a su bambú con Jasper, lo cual por cierto se llevó varias risas y otra tanda de fotos por parte de Rosalie. _Necesito fotos de todos nuestros últimos días._

Sonreí cuando vi a Edward separarse de algunos miembros del equipo e ir a mi encuentro, su sonrisa torcida inmediatamente causó estragos en mi ritmo cardíaco.

- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido, preciosa?- preguntó mientras tomaba mi cintura delicadamente y acercaba su rostro al mío.

No me resistí a besarlo en aquel mismo instante, y es que su apariencia era francamente… deliciosa… sus mejillas algo rojas por la agitación del juego, su cabello completamente mojado ya que Emmett había tenido la genial idea de usar el bidón de agua para mojar a todos, sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca y ese traje…

Ok, debía poner pausa a mis pensamientos antes que mis revoltosas hormonas me hicieran hacer cosas… inmorales…

- Que sexy verte tan abanderada por nuestro equipo…- comentó mientras sus dedos rozaban lo que supuse eran las líneas de pintura azul sobre mi rostro, me abochorné un poco, tanto por su comentario como por el suave toque de su mano.

- Han jugado genial…- comenté mientras lo abrazaba, le sentí besar mi cabeza.

- Jasper lo ha hecho perfecto.- dijo él.

- Todos lo han hecho…- me separé un poco para mirarlo y sonreírle- Tú has estado fantástico…

- ¿Eso crees?

Volvió a acercarse a mi y me obligué a no perder la compostura. _Por favor un poco de dignidad a la chica castaña de la chaqueta azul. _Sí, mi mente solía hacer comentarios extra en momentos como esos.

Asentí en silencio.

- ¿Has escuchado los gritos de Alice y Rose?- pregunté e inmediatamente Edward soltó una carcajada fresca y espontánea mientras buscaba con la vista a las aludidas.- Dime… ¿alguien las podría no haber escuchado? Especialmente Rosalie… a veces me da un poco de miedo.- comentó en son de broma, me reí con él asintiendo.

- Pobre Emmett.- bromeé.

En ese entonces fue cuando divisé a Jacob a unos metros, charlaba con un hombre mayor y por los gestos de su rostro parecía estar un poco en shock. Me separé de Edward y apenas siguió mi mirada asintió mientras se iba junto a Jasper quien era rodeado por una multitud de estudiantes que pasaban a felicitarlo.

A pocos pasos de llegar hasta Jake el hombre que lo acompañaba se alejó, fue entonces que mi enorme amigo se palpó la cabeza como si estuviese realmente en shock, aunque su pose cambió apenas me vio cerca, su sonrisa socarrona se posó en su rostro.

- ¿Vienes a pedirme un autógrafo, Swan?- preguntó con voz excesivamente arrogante, aún cuando su enorme sonrisa me decía obviamente que sólo bromeaba.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Por favor!- dije mientras le seguía el juego.

Inmediatamente me acerqué a abrazarlo y a felicitarlo por el juego, al parecer todos esos meses castigado habían servido para algo: Jake destacaba notoriamente como los mejores del equipo, no había que ser demasiado experto en el tema para darse cuenta.

- Oh, pues apuesto a que en un par de años valdrá millones ese autógrafo…- comentó Jake siguiendo con la broma de un principio- Me quieren fichar…

Dos segundos de silencio mientras asimilaba sus palabras antes de separarme del abrazo y chillar de emoción.

- ¡Oh, dios mío, Jake! ¡¿Estas de broma?

Su mueca de completa felicidad y asombro me confirmó que mi amigo hablaba en serio.

- El hombre que acabas de ver es uno de los caza talentos de los Seahawks…

Abrí los ojos de la impresión, no podía creerlo, era demasiado irreal, los Seahawks eran el mejor equipo de futbol americano de Seattle.

- ¡Es grandioso!- chillé mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

- Aún no les he dicho que si…- comentó entre risas Jake.

- ¿Qué acaso piensas negarte? – pregunté escandalizada- ¡Ni se te ocurra Jacob Black!

En ese instante vi cómo Emmett se acercaba hasta nosotros abrazando a Rosalie.

- ¿Es cierto, Jake?- preguntó Emmett con creciente emoción en la mirada.- Acabo de escuchar al entrenador hablar con un caza talento de los Seahawks… te nombraban…

- ¡Lo quieren en el equipo!- chillé de emoción- ¡Y apenas es un crío!

- ¿Para el puesto de mascota?- preguntó Rose mientras sonreía de manera odiosa, tanto Emmett como yo rodamos los ojos, esos dos no se cansaban de picarse con comentarios del tipo, Rosalie tratándolo casi siempre de "animal" y él burlándose de todas las maneras posibles por ser rubia.

Jake la miró de la misma forma.

- ¿Estas interesada en ello, Rosalie? Si quieres puedo recomendarte para ello, te verías perfecta llena de plumas de halcón, aunque probablemente por tu aspecto parezcas más un pollo desnutrido.

Dejamos a esos dos en sus discusiones típicas y nos unimos con Emmett al resto del equipo que aún vitoreaba y comentaba los pormenores del partido entre risas. Aquella noche la celebración continuó con todo el equipo y unos cuántos más en la casa de los Hale, no paré de reír con las bromas de Emmett, el constante intercambio de palabras entre Rose y Jake que cada vez se tornaba más original y por supuesto no daba más de dicha al tener a Edward a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó cerca de mi oído, me volteé a verlo, puesto que estaba sentada en su regazo y alcé una ceja.

- ¿Me quieres emborrachar, Cullen?- bromeé.

Su risa cristalina me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Debería?- preguntó en un susurro. Me encogí de hombros haciéndome la interesante.- No lo creo…- se respondió luego de unos segundos- cuando te hago el amor me gusta que seas conciente de todo…

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de los cabellos, y para mi desgracia Emmett tuvo una vista preferencial del color de mi rostro.

- ¡Eh! La parejita… las cosas cochinas en otro lado por favor, aquí aún no queremos las cosas cachondas… ¡Son recién las dos de la mañana, joder!

- ¡Par de conejos!- acotó Rosalie sin ningún pudor.

La carcajada de Alice no se hizo esperar y pronto todos parecían reírse a costa de mi y Edward, y lo peor es que me sentía realmente avergonzada, aún cuando Edward sonreía como si nada.

- Eso lo dices, Emmett, porque seguro que te carcome la abstinencia…- comentó Edward filosamente.

No era secreto para el grupo de amigos que los últimos 4 días antes del partido, Rosalie se había negado a tener sexo con él para "no hacerle gastar sus energías". Emmett se largó a reír como condenado.

- La abstinencia se termina esta noche, ¿no, Rose?- preguntó Emmett mientras atraía con su mano la cintura de Rosalie quien no tuvo problemas en asentir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Se oyeron chiflidos y comentarios picantes mientras mi amiga alzaba una ceja de manera altanera… realmente a veces deseaba ser un poco más como Rose en ese sentido.

Y la celebración se alargó hasta casi las cinco de la mañana, aún cuando Rosalie y Emmett habían desaparecido hacía casi dos horas, Jasper se quedó de anfitrión, o más bien Alice, quien se paseaba entre todos los invitados con su energía habitual.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Edward.

- Creo que si…

Nos levantamos del sillón en dónde nos encontrábamos y nos despedimos de los que aún quedaban, Alice no pudo aguantarse el comentario de "usa condón" lo cual por cierto fue claramente incómodo, tomando en cuenta que Edward lo había oído completamente, ¿qué mis amigos no podían ser más discretos con ese tipo de cosas?

Al llegar a casa Edward detuvo el auto y me miró.

- Buenas noches…- susurró antes de darme uno de esos besos que me dejaban con unas cuantas neuronas menos… o al menos eso sentía yo con mi cabeza dando vueltas.

- ¿No pasarás?- pregunté en un respiro.

- ¿Y Charlie?

Alcé una ceja a manera incrédula, Charlie jamás había sido un impedimento para Edward. Unos minutos después y ya nos encontrábamos subiendo a mi habitación en completo silencio, cerré la puerta con cerrojo y fue el turno de Edward de mirarme a manera interrogante, reí bajito.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

- ¿Qué pretende, señorita Swan?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi, sus manos tomaron posesión de mi cintura mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura del mío.

- ¿Yo? Nada…- respondí antes de besarlo.

Suspiré antes de fundirme en otro beso más profundo aún, era inexplicable cómo todo mi interior se remecía sólo con sus besos, y más aún cuando sus dedos palpaban la piel de mi espalda de esa manera tan… sensual.

Me fui echando hacia atrás, atrayendo a Edward hasta mi cama, y ahí fue cuando él se detuvo, un poco inseguro.

- Bella… esta tu padre abajo…- comentó bajito.

Me mordí el labio de manera nerviosa, ¿por qué siempre él tenía que ser el maduro de la relación? Hice un mohín, enfadándome conmigo misma por ser tan… miré a Edward algo avergonzada.

- Sí… lo siento…

- ¡Eh! No lo sientas…- susurró Edward mientras tomaba mi rostro.- Es sólo que… ¿te imaginas que pasaría si Charlie nos encuentra?

No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

- Charlie duerme como una piedra…- aún así no me pude evitar ese comentario, y es que estaba tan extremadamente guapo esa noche, y simplemente yo quería… yo…

Me sonrojé y sentí sus labios posándose sobre los míos, me permití pensar que Edward dejaría de ser tan considerado y maduro por esa noche, sin embargo volvió a separarse cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes.

- Son casi las seis de la mañana…

- ¿Y qué?

- Bella…- Edward sonreía.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo o qué?

Su risa contenida llegó a mis oídos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- A veces eres extremadamente cabezotas…- comentó.

- Y tú extremadamente… virginal…- repliqué a falta de otro calificativo que se me ocurriese para él en ese momento.

Vi la manera en que me observó y algo se removió en la mitad de mi abdomen, era una mirada desafiante, retadora, sexy…

- ¿Quieres ver que tan virginal, soy?- preguntó contra mis labios.

Y después de eso no hubo más palabras, o al menos nada más coherente que nuestros nombre susurrados en la semi oscuridad del amanecer hasta un buen rato más...

- Esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos en tu casa…

- Y con mi padre abajo…- comenté.

- Me gustan las primeras veces…- añadió en tono algo burlón mientras sus labios rozaban mi mentón.

Sonreí.

- Y aún nos quedan unas cuantas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y los días se transformaron en semanas y ya había pasado la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas, no podía negar que la emoción del momento me llegó, lloré como una niña junto a Alice y Rose. Por supuesto Jasper sacó la mejor licencia de nuestro grado, además de ser él quien dio el discurso de despedida, Edward también fue galardonado como una de las mejores licencias, Emmett se llevó el premio del área de deportes, se lo daban cada año al estudiante más destacado en ello, por supuesto que no podía ser otro, era sabido por todos que era de los pocos que había logrado la beca deportiva para ingresar en la universidad.

Alice, como era de esperarse también fue premiada por su "abnegado espíritu de amor a la escuela", ¿quién más que Alice? había estado en todos los comités posibles, además de organizar innumerables eventos en la escuela, muchos incluso lamentaban la partida de Alice Brandon, quien ya era reconocida como la relacionadora pública de nuestro instituto. Me sorprendí cuando en el momento de premiar a los alumnos por el área de artes me llamasen al escenario, la verdad es que no lo esperaba, el señor Wright me entregó un diploma y me envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo que por supuesto correspondí, había sido gracias a la enorme ayuda de mi profesor de artes que me encontraba próxima a comenzar mis estudios en la institución de mis sueños.

Rosalie también fue premiada por la academia de teatro, no por nada había estado cuatro largos años en la academia de la escuela, siendo la alumna que más protagónicos había obtenido estando en la escuela.

En resumen la ceremonia no pudo haber sido más perfecta y emotiva, las fotografías, los recuerdos y el llanto estuvieron a la órden del día, y no hubo momento más emocionante que el lanzar mi ribete al aire junto a todo el resto de mis compañeros. Edward me sonreía emocionado mientras tomaba mi mano inundándome de su calidez…

Ese fue nuestro último día como chicos de instituto…

Y ahí me encontraba…

Estaba usando un vestido azul que había salido a comprar con Alice, era un vestido muy bonito, no podía negarlo, sin breteles y con una linda caída que llegaba hasta la rodilla, lo más impresionante de todo es que yo estaba usando unos bonitos y peligrosos tacones y parecía caminar a la perfección, la sonrisa en mi rostro me decía que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero el cuadro de perfección fue sublime cuando lo vi a él aparecer junto a mi.

- ¿Lista para ser mi compañera de baile?- me preguntó el con su típica sonrisa torcida que sólo lograba arrancarme un suspiro involuntario cada vez que sabía que él no me veía.

Observé sus ojos de color verde, hermosos y únicos, como lo era él completamente.

- No te prometo demasiado, te he dicho que no bailo bien…- respondí yo bajando la mirada algo sonrojada- _"Maldito sonrojo"-_ me maldije interiormente.

Pero en esos momentos me paralicé al sentir sus finos tomando mi barbilla mientras enfocaba el increíble poder de su mirada sobre mi.

- Eres todo lo que podría desear de compañera de baile, Bella…- dijo comenzando a acercar su rostro al mío, repentinamente mi respiración se tornó acelerada y mi mano derecha se asió a mi vestido de puro nerviosismo.

Él iba a besarme…

- Bella…- dijo él nuevamente cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros.

Yo seguía observando sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos y olvidando todo a mi alrededor.

- Te amo…

No podía creerlo… después de todo mis ensoñaciones se habían tornado completamente reales, ahí estaba yo, en el hall de mi casa, la noche de mi graduación, con el chico que amaba luciendo de la manera más perfecta y sublime que podía imaginar, sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome de una manera que me hacía sentir especial, querida, única…

- He traído esto para ti…- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano derecha y me ponía el ramillete de flores blancas en mi muñeca, que era precisamente igual que el que él lucía en su terno.

- Esta precioso…- dije con emoción, no podía evitar que mis extremidades tiritaran ante los acontecimientos de esa noche, todo era demasiado perfecto, Edward era mi compañero para la fiesta final y acudíamos como novio. ¿Qué mejor?

- Esme me ayudó a escogerlo…- reconoció algo avergonzado.- Sabes que a ella se le dan muy bien estas cosas…

Sonreí.

- Pues agradécele de mi parte tan hermosa elección.

- ¿Están listos ya?

Charlie apareció junto a nosotros sosteniendo una cámara de fotos, lucía claramente incómodo por la situación, y en parte lo entendía, su única hija se graduaba y asistía al baile de graduación con su novio quien por cierto aún no gozaba de toda su simpatía.

-Si…- respondió Edward.

- Bien…- Charlie se removió incómodo, me acerqué a él con una sonrisa.

- Unas fotografías estarían bien, ¿no?

- Claro...- dijo mi novio.

Edward me tomó de la cintura levemente mientras Charlie tomaba fotografías, lo cierto es que nunca había sido muy fanática de aparecer en fotografías, pero esa noche debía hacer una excepción, en realidad todo este último llevaba haciendo excepciones en cuanto a eso, quería los máximos recuerdos de mis últimos días de instituto, de mis últimos días en Seattle…

- Sonríe, Bella…- susurró Edward en mi oído, casi por inercia apareció una sonrisa que Charlie se encargó se enmarcar en varias fotografías.- ¿Qué te parece que te tome algunas con tu padre?- preguntó él mientras Charlie me miraba con una sonrisa algo tímida.

- Por supuesto.- respondí mientras me acercaba a mi padre, quien se sorprendió ante el cariñoso abrazo en el que me fundí con él.- Estas muy guapo así- añadí mientras mi padre se sonrojaba más incomodo aún, me reí por lo increíblemente parecidos que éramos; Charlie asistiría a la cena acompañado de Sue Clearwater y me alegraba por ello, si bien mi padre aún parecía reacio a decirme de qué iba su relación con ella yo estaba tranquila, no había que ser demasiado observadora para saberlo.

Edward nos tomó varias fotografías, y después de unos segundos de incomodidad, Charlie se encontraba tan a gusto como yo sonriendo para cada una de las tomas. Una vez que el ritual de fotografías terminó y de asegurarle a Charlie que me cuidaría esa noche de los potenciales borrachos al volante salimos de casa, Edward sosteniendo mi mano hasta abrirme la puerta de su flamante auto, y es que esa noche no era el volvo si no un lujoso y espectacular Mercedes el que aparcaba fuera de mi casa, nada más y nada menos que la última adquisición de los Cullen.

- Alice y Jasper ya se encuentran allá.- dijo Edward en el camino- antes de venir hablé con ellos…

Asentí en silencio mientras no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro ni de admirar a quien estaba en esos momentos junto a mi, en un semáforo en rojo Edward se volteó hacia mi y me regaló una de esas sonrisas que me quitaban el aliento.

- ¿Te he dicho lo increíblemente hermosa que luces esta noche?

No pude evitar la sonrisilla boba mientras asentía.

- Unas cuantas veces…

- Pues te lo repito… hoy deslumbras, Bella…

Bufé y lo miré aún sonriente, se suponía que ese calificativo quedaba en Edward y no en mi. Al llegar al Hotel Plaza no hubo que esperar demasiado para encontrarnos con todos nuestros compañeros de instituto, la mayoría aún se encontraba en el hall del hotel tomándose fotografías y cotilleando sobre los vestidos que lucía cada chica.

- ¡Bella! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Luces preciosa!- Alice me fundió en uno de sus efusivos abrazos que correspondí con ganas.

- Gracias, Alice… tú luces fantástica…¡Rose! – chillé sin poder evitarlo mientras mi rubia amiga aparecía con un precioso y ajustado vestido rojo, lucía despampanante, en realidad mis dos amigas lucían preciosas, Alice con un vestido color plata que le sentaba perfectamente bien.

- ¡Enana!- Emmett no pudo evitar su grito a mitad del hall al verme- ¿Eres tú?- como siempre excesivamente teatral- ¡Pero si ya no eres enana! ¿Edward? ¿Qué le has dado para que creciera así?

Edward rodó los ojos mientras me tomaba de la cintura acercándome a él.

- Es el efecto de Edward Cullen.- dijo finalmente a tono de broma.

- Oh, sí, claro.- acotó Jasper quien tomaba a Alice de la mano y me sonreía.

- ¡Quiero fotos de esto!- exigió Alice mientras llamaba a uno de los fotógrafos oficiales de de la graduación.

Pasamos alrededor de veinte minutos posando con nuestras respectivas parejas y luego haciendo fotos de grupo, tardamos más de lo que deberíamos sobre todo porque Emmett no paraba de bromear con Edward y Jasper, cuando finalmente Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca fue que mi enorme amigo dejó las bromas y decidió posar seriamente.

También se encontraba Jacob, quien había sido invitado por una de las chicas de mi generación, lo cual no era inesperado, en realidad Jake era tan popular en el instituto que incluso había sido invitado por tres chicas, aunque de todas formas asistía sólo en son de amistad, y es que aún cuando no fuese nada formal todos sabíamos que entre él y Michelle las cosas iban lentas pero a buen puerto, o al menos eso es lo que me comentaba él entre sonrojos nada típicos en él. Jake también se unió a las fotos e incluso se tomó varias conmigo sola, a lo que Edward no puso objeción, lo cierto es que del incidente de golpes entre ellos, curiosamente la hostilidad cesó, lo cual fue un enorme peso menos para mi, no me gustaba que entre uno de mis mejores amigos y mi novio hubiese hostilidad, además no podía dejar de agradecer internamente que fuese Jacob quien hubiese dado un giro tan inesperado en los acontecimientos… y por eso le estaba eternamente agradecida.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, compartí mesa con todos mis amigos, y es que gracias Alice y su increíble capacidad para estar en los comités de todo, logró organizar nuestra mesa de modo que todos los amigos quedásemos juntos, otro golpe más en la nuca hacia Emmett de parte de Rose para que su novio dejase de lanzar las papas duquesas como si fuesen proyectiles hacia la cabeza de Jasper, Edward y Jacob, aún cuando este último no se quedó atrás y demostrando una excelente puntería dio de lleno en el ojo de Emmett, sacando risas de todos.

- ¡Propongo un brindis!- dijo Rose alzando su copa y mirándonos a todos en la mesa.- Porque esta es nuestra última noche aún siendo compañeros…

Miré a Alice quien parecía ciertamente emocionada.

- Pero no dejaremos de ser amigos.- no pudo evitar añadir.

- Por supuesto que no.- corroboró mi rubia amiga.

- Porque lo que viene ahora sea más emocionante…- añadió Jasper.

- Porque no perdamos el contacto nunca…- dijo Rose.

- Porque lo que nos espera allá afuera este lleno de éxito.- replicó Edward.

- Porque estos han sido los mejores años junto a ustedes…- acoté mientras observaba a todos quienes se encontraban en la mesa junto a mi.

- ¡Porque somos los mejores!- dijo Emmett alzando su copa.

- ¡Salud!- gritamos todos antes de beber.

Y ese fue el pacto de nuestras vidas… porque podíamos tomar caminos separados, pero eso no quitaría nuestros destinos unidos por el inmenso amor que nos teníamos todos.

Luego de la cena comenzó la fiesta, y fue el momento de risas como nunca, aunque luego de una hora bailando con esos mortíferos zapatos que Alice me había obligado a usar me los quité y terminé bailando sin ellos.

- Hola, preciosa… ¿bailas?- preguntó Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano justo cuando acababa de dejar de bailar y reír con Emmett.

- Oh, no lo se… mi novio anda por ahí…- bromeé. Edward se hizo que buscaba por la multitud.

- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que se enoje si bailo contigo?- preguntó mientras me hacía girar en mi propio eje sacándome una sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo que sí…

- No soy celoso…- comentó acercando su rostro al mío y haciéndome sonrojar por lo increíblemente sensual que fue su gesto.- Creo que puedo lidiar con que tengas novio…- añadió.

Me reí mientras cruzaba mis manos tras su cuello y mis pies se movían ante la estruendosa canción.

- Eres bobo…- dije.

- No me pidas hablar cuerdamente si luces endemoniadamente apetecible…

Su sonrisa torcida casi hizo que mi corazón saliese de mi pecho al palpitar tan fuerte, ese momento, esa noche era un momento sublimemente feliz… no había manera de explicar la dicha. Esa noche era la noche, que enmarcaba una felicidad que era inefable… estando ahí, con el hombre que amaba, mirándome con amor y deseo y removiendo cada fibra de mi ser… con mis mejores amigos, riendo, bailando y charlando.

Con Jasper haciendo una perfecta imitación de Michael Jackson y su baile de Thriller.

Con Emmett haciendo pasos ridículos en la mitad de la pista y llevándose aplausos de todos a nuestro alrededor.

Con Alice quien hasta el último era tan… Alice, paseándose entre todos, charlando, bailando, preocupándose que toda la organización del baile estuviese correcta.

Con Rosalie sacando millones de fotografías y meciéndose al ritmo de la música como la gran diosa que siempre había sido.

Con Jake, inundando el lugar con sus estruendosas carcajadas y felicidad natas en él.

Con Edward sosteniendo mi mano como mi ancla a una felicidad que jamás creí llegar a sentir.

Ese momento era la dicha completa…

Y me sentía feliz de ser tan afortunada para vivirla…

Un tiempo de primeras y últimas experiencias, que me dejaba una sensación de felicidad mezcladas con la inevitable amargura de lo que todo aquel termino de etapa significaba.

- Sonríes…- comentó Edward mientras se movía junto a mi en la mitad de la pista.

- Tengo demasiados motivos para hacerlo… -repliqué observándolo fijamente a su perfecto rostro.

- ¿Estoy incluido en esos motivos?- preguntó socarronamente tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Tú eres uno de los principales…

Nos quedamos observando unos segundos sin decirnos nada, las palabras sobraban en esos instantes, porque la magia del entendimiento de nuestras miradas lo era todo.

- Nos queda todo el verano por delante…- dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio al fin.

Asentí en silencio mientras me aferraba a su torso en un abrazo estrecho.

- Prométeme que será el mejor de nuestras vidas…- susurré obligando a mi mente a no pensar en lo que ocurriría luego de ese verano.

- Lo prometo…- replicó antes de acercar sus labios a los míos en un beso demandante y lleno de sentimientos.

Y eso era todo lo que quería… al menos en esos momentos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Quarterback**** (QB)**: En primer lugar el quarterback es el jugador sobre el campo que recibe directamente las instrucciones del entrenador sobre la jugada a realizar por radio a través de un pequeño altavoz dentro de su casco. El quarterback es el jugador que explica a sus compañeros de equipo la jugada que van a poner en práctica. Una vez formados, el QB se coloca siempre detrás del center para recibir el balón mediante un snap.

**Offensive tackle**: estos 5 jugadores conforman la **línea ofensiva**. Se destacan por su envergadura y peso (algunos pesan más de 150 kilos) y sus siluetas no son nada atléticas, sin embargo son ágiles y fuertes. El objetivo de estos hombres es simplemente formar una barrera para que ningún hombre de la defensa les sobrepase y llegue hasta el quaterback o el portador del balón.

**Wide receiver**** (WR)**: son los encargados de recibir los pases del quarterback. Son jugadores que se alinean en las bandas y al iniciar la jugada inician la carrera hacia el campo rival esperando en el camino recibir un pase. Físicamente suelen ser altos y muy rápidos, no necesariamente los más fuertes.

**Touchdown**** (TD):** Es la forma más valiosa de anotación y se consigue cuando un jugador del equipo ofensivo, entra a la zona de anotación contraria con el balón o recibe un pase completo en ese lugar. Al equipo que consigue un touchdown se le otorgan **6 puntos**.

**Referee (R):** Es el árbitro principal. Se coloca por detrás del quarterback y los corredores. Se distingue del resto de los árbitros en que lleva una gorra de color blanco (los otros árbitros llevan una gorra de color negro). Su misión es observar que la jugada sea legal, siguiendo todas las acciones del quarterback. En caso de desacuerdo entre los árbitros tiene la última palabra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hoooooooooola mis queridas lectoras… bien, aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo… como ven ya nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final… ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Debo decir que me sorprendió la poca cantidad de reviews del capítulo anterior en relación a otros… ¿Tan poco les gustó el famoso lemmon? jasjaksjajajjajaj anyway… espero que este capítulo si les haya gustado porque me esforcé por escribirlo bien y enmarcar muchas de las cosas que siento eran importantes en esta historia… **

**No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, ya que tengo un asunto importantísimo para mi carrera durante los primeros días de Junio, y por eso estaré una semana fuera de la ciudad, por lo que tendrán que ser pacientes… es algo de suma importancia en mi vida profesional así que les pido sus buenas vibras para mi porque es realmente algo importantísimo y por lo que me he esforzado muchísimo… espero que me vaya bien, ya les estaré contando luego como me fue. ^^**

**Pasando a otro punto, QUERIA PEDIRLES UN FAVOR… me he postulado en un concurso de one shots, y he escrito uno de Alice y Jasper, que si pasan por mi perfil lo verán, se llama "Predestinados", ojala lo pudiesen leer y me dejasen un review, es realmente importante para mi su apoyo… aún cuando el concurso se define por votación que será abierta en Junio creo… pero AUN ASI ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI LEER SUS COMENTARIOS… vamos que casi nunca les pido nada… no sean malas… no sean como cuando les pedí que si alguien me tradujese una historia de fanfiction y un montón dijo que sí y luego nadie me quiso traducir la maldita historia y me dejaron con las ganas u_u**

**En fin… las leo en los comentarios… a todo esto, descubrí que disfruto tanto dejando reviews xD jajaja me hice adicta a una historia y dejaba review en cada cap y moría de risa con todo lo que se me ocurría escribir… no se porque la mayoría es tan vaga como para no querer comentar o limitarse a un review monosilábico cuando hay tantas cosas de las que hablar ahahahah **

**Mención especial a ****Kitzia A. Cullen Pattinson**** que me ha dejado un review muy mono y por eso hasta le di adelantos de este capítulo que acabo de publicar xD …. vamos no sean aburridas y déjenme reviews, me interesa saber de ustedes también, mis lectoras… el otro día hasta me puse a hablar en un review hasta de mi oftalmólogo que esta re dable y usa poleras de Joy Division (¿ jajajaj**

**En fin… me dejo de hablar tanto y me despido.**

**Un besazo lectoras mías.**

**Las adoro**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	22. AVISO

**AVISO**

Es lamentable que este subiendo esto, pero es algo que sale completamente de mi manejo… por obviedad y respeto a ustedes me veo en el deber de dejar este aviso, me han diagnosticado tendinitis… y estoy en tratamiento… no es una tendinitis demasiado fuerte pero sin embargo adolezco igual… desde hace casi dos semanas que estaba con molestias que ya se han hecho más serias, y bueno… muchas de ustedes no sabrán pero soy pianista, por lo tanto una tendinitis es por completo perjudicial para mi desempeño profesional… tengo recetado el reposo y por lo tanto tampoco puedo pasar el rato en el computador escribiendo.

Espero sepan comprender mi estado y situación, lamento dejar las historias en pausa… pero debo recuperarme y quiero hacerlo bien…

¿Las veo en un tiempo más? Espero que sí.

Las adoro inmensamente.

**Mademoiselle K.**


	23. Días

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer, sólo los adapte a una historia.

**Summary:** Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga…

**Capítulo 22: Días**

- Acá hay uno bueno...- dijo Alice tomando un plumón y marcando un aviso- departamento de tres dormitorios, dos baños, terraza...  
- ¿Y tú qué crees que con Emmett nos vamos a vivir con el familión a San Francisco? ¿Para qué demonios queremos tres dormitorios? Necesitamos uno y ya está, dos como mucho, para las noches en que me enoje con él y lo mandé a dormir al lado...- añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

Alice rodó los ojos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y dónde dormiremos Jasper y yo cuando los vayamos a ver? ¿Y cuando vayan Edward y Bella?  
- ¿Y no pueden quedarse en un hotel? - preguntó Rosalie con ese típico tono suyo de cuando sabe que sólo lo hace para hinchar a Alice.

La duendecilla negó con la cabeza y de igual manera envolvió en mil círculos el aviso de aquel departamento en San Francisco. Llevábamos casi toda la tarde leyendo diarios y revisando por internet ofertas de apartamentos para ayudar a Rosalie y Emmett a encontrar un lugar. Quedaban tres semanas para que partieran y aún no tenían concretado nada.

- ¿En serio debo tener dormitorios para ustedes y sus llaveros? - preguntó Rose con una sonrisa torcida.  
- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió Alice.- ¿A qué sí, Bella? - fingí estar muy concentrada leyendo avisos, no me apetecía tener que responder a eso.- Bella... ¡Bella!

Alcé el rostro y me encontré con las miradas extrañas de mis dos mejores amigas sobre mi.

- Esta cabrona va a terminarlo...- lanzó sin escrúpulos Rosalie- ¿Vas a terminar con Edward antes de partir verdad?

Alice se tapó la boca con las manos y me miró dolida, como si Rosalie hubiese dicho que yo había decidido hacerme una asesina serial.

- ¡No puedes cortarlo! - reclamó arrugando el ceño y escrutándome con la mirada.  
- Pues lo hará.- sentenció Rosalie levantándose del escritorio y sentándose junto a mi en la cama.

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos, incapaz de decir algo en esos momentos.

- Lo destrozarás y lo sabes...- dijo Alice- ¿Han hablado de esto? ¿Él sabe que piensas terminar con él antes de partir? Estás siendo por completo irracional, Bella, Edward...

Pero ya no pude escuchar más a ninguna de las dos porque había tenido suficiente, ¿por qué todos pensaban que esta decisión sólo lastimaría a Edward? ¿Y qué había de mi? ¿Me creían tan insensible que me veían capaz de cortarlo así como si nada? No pude más y estallé en llanto.

- ¿Y tú crees que no es la cosa más difícil que me toca enfrentar? Me extraña que tú, Alice, tú, que me viste sufrir tanto por mis sentimientos por Edward pienses que lo voy a cortar como si nada...  
- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces cariño? - preguntó Alice suavizando el tono, aún cuando ya nada podía quitar lo mal que me sentía al respecto.  
- Porque es lo correcto...- respondí escondiendo mi cara entre las manos.  
- ¿Lo correcto para quién?- preguntó Rose.  
- Para ambos...- respondí-. Son cuatro años separados...  
- Edward viajaría a verte, lo se...  
- ¡Alice! - estallé- ¿Qué gracia tiene verlo una vez al año sólo un par de días? No... no podremos así... necesito dejarlo libre...- y era verdad, era egoísta de mi parte mantenerlo atado a mi sólo por gusto, sabía que Edward se merecía mucho más, y con desgarro en el alma, sabía que seguramente en Yale encontraría una chica inteligente e igual de brillante para él... sería el destino, inevitable... prefería cortar las cosas por la buena que terminar en Londres recibiendo una llamada de Edward diciéndome que teníamos que terminar porque había conocido a alguien...

No podría soportar aquello. Por eso prefería terminarlo todo antes de partir, porque había que ser realista y madura, no podía competir contra lo inevitable del tiempo y la distancia. Jamás.

Alice suspiró, percibí su reticencia a aceptar mis palabras, pero fue el gesto de Rosalie el que me sorprendió, un abrazo estrecho y una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Tú lo haces por él, joder...- comentó con una risa algo ufana.- Piensas que él encontrará a alguien en Yale, ¿no?  
- ¿Alguien mejor que tú, Bella? Jamás.  
- Déjalo ya, Alice... es decisión de Bella y como amiga que soy la apoyo, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo...- replicó Rose tomando mis manos.- Apuesto que en Londres conocerás a un maldito británico guapo y aristocrático y en unos años serás como Lady Isabella o algo así...

Sonreí, Rose tenía muchas cualidades, pero una de las más grandiosas en ella era la capacidad de no aproblemarse más de la cuenta ni dar demasiadas vueltas respecto al asunto, y en ese momento eso era lo que necesitaba, no quería ni podía darle más vueltas, no sin antes destruirme por completo como persona.

- Es que...  
- Alice...- el tono de Rose hizo que Alice asintiera en silencio y se acercara hasta mi, tomando mis manos, hice una mueca, no me gustaba no llegar a un consenso con ella, después de todo Alice había sido mi primera gran amiga en Seattle.  
- Tienes que hablar con Edward pronto, no les queda mucho tiempo...

Tiempo.  
Que maldita palabra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La conversación con Alice y Rose me había quedado dando vueltas, había pasado más de la mitad del verano evitando aquella temible conversación, para variar yo y mis miedos... tenía miedo porque sabía que en el momento en que las cosas se hablaran con Edward ya no habría marcha atrás, ya no podría retractarme, la decisión estaría tomada y lo más importante, pondría fecha de termino a lo más hermoso y perfecto que pudo pasarme en la vida. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así de cruel? ¿Por qué no simplemente pudieron ser distintas las cosas? Aunque comprendía que ya no sacaba nada con aquellos cuestionamientos, las cartas estaban echadas y yo era un peón más en el juego, y había decidido mi jugada, es por eso que había decidido que la conversación con Edward no podía posponerse más, y aprovechando que nos iríamos juntos a la cabaña de su familia en el lago por unos días, tomaría la oportunidad de aquello... tenía que hablar con él.

Camino al lago mi cerebro era un mar de pensamientos caóticos y dolorosos, en más de una ocasión tuve que fingir que estaba muy interesada en el paisaje para que Edward no viese mis ojos peligrosamente cristalinos, como si fuese a echarme a llorar en cualquier momento. Luego de cuatro hojas de viaje por carreteras y caminos rurales llegamos al fin a la cabaña de los Cullen junto a un precioso lago, como era de esperarse el lugar estaba lejos de ser austero o pequeño.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Edward dejando los bolsos a en el piso y abrazándome por la espalda. Suspiré llenando mis pulmones de su aroma y asentí.  
- No esperaba menos...- comenté con una sonrisa torcida haciendo que Edward me diese la vuelta, mirándome con una ceja alzada- Ya sabes, grande, lujosa, perfecta, típicamente Cullen...  
- ¿Soy grande, lujoso y perfecto? - preguntó acercándome hacia él en un abrazo estrecho.  
- Eres mucho más... - respondí antes de ver como acercaba su rostro sonriente al mío y me besara.

Los besos de Edward eran siempre más de lo que podía soportar, eran embriagantes, adictivos y tenían la poderosa cualidad de llevarme al cielo en unos pocos segundos. Sentí sus manos colándose bajo mi ropa y palpando mi abdomen, mientras su cuerpo y el mío parecían fundirse en aquel estrecho abrazo.

- Eres tan hermosa...- susurró él contra mis labios antes de volver a besarme logrando que todas mis funciones cerebrales sufrieran colapso.- Ven, quiero mostrarte la habitación...- dijo de pronto separando el abrazo y tirando de mi mano.  
- ¿Sólo la habitación? - pregunté a modo de broma. Se volteó y me miró con esa mueca pícara que me hacía derretir.  
- No, toda la casa, pero me interesa la habitación porque quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo ahí...

Decir que me sonrojé fue poco, aún no estaba acostumbrada a que Edward lanzase comentarios de ese tipo de manera tan natural, sentirse así de querida y deseada por él era algo que no podía asimilar con totalidad, de hecho, nunca entendería cómo es que alguien como Edward podía sentirse así en relación a alguien como yo, pero así habían salido las cosas, luego de meses de tanto sufrir en silencio por amar a mi mejor amigo, la vida nos había llevado a estar juntos… con la mala jugada de tener que separarnos en menos de tres semanas.

La casa era hermosa, acogedora, toda de madera con muebles rústicos y decoración exquisitamente hermosa, la mano de Esme Cullen sin dudas se percibía en todos los rincones de la casa, y ahí nos encontrábamos, en lo que parecía ser una sala de descanso, ambos echados sobre un sillón de cuero con muchas mantas de lana de colores sobre él, Edward atrás mío y yo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Tu cabeza es un hervidero de cosas, ¿uh? – preguntó de pronto Edward haciendo que me quedase muy quieta, casi sin respirar, como si hubiese sido el conejo atrapado por la linterna del cazador.- Te conozco demasiado bien, Bella, se que ahora mismo te comes la cabeza por decirme algo… ¿qué es? Quiero saberlo…- exigió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi cabello y cerré los ojos, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para sacar de mi las palabras que parecían quemar y doler tanto.

- Queda poco para que termine el verano…- susurré.

- Ahá…- replicó él apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro, cerca de mi oreja.

- Pronto nos separaremos…

Edward no replicó nada y fue el momento de reincorporarme y quedar de cuclillas en el piso frente a él, ambos nos miramos, sin decir nada.

- Bella, no…

- Edward, es lo mejor para ambos…- comencé a decir sin darme cuenta que las lágrimas ya caían sin poder controlarlas.

- No es lo mejor…

- ¡Por Dios, Edward! Sabes que sí, lo es…- repliqué soltando sus manos y levantándome, no podía verlo a los ojos si él me miraba de aquella manera, pero lo sentí luego acercarse y abrazarme por la espalda.

- No tenemos por qué terminar…

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – repliqué con dolor, tenía que decirlo todo de una vez.- Estaremos con un océano de distancia, tú en Yale, yo en el Trinity, nuestras vidas tomarán rumbos distintos…

- Lo que siento por ti no cambiará…

Negué con la cabeza.

- Con el tiempo lo hará, Edward… - sollocé.- No me hagas sentir como que soy la que está destruyendo esto… sabes que tarde o temprano la distancia nos matará…a ambos…- susurré.- No quiero que llegue el día en que me digas por teléfono que has conocido a alguien…- sentí las manos de Edward sostener mi rostro, obligándome a enfrentarlo.

- ¿Entonces eso será todo? – susurró.- ¿Estamos obligados a terminar todo cuando tú partas a Londres? – preguntó rozando su frente y la mía.

- ¿Qué más nos queda?

Me perdí en esos maravillosos ojos verdes, ese océano de eternidad, amor, que albergaba una personalidad tan maravillosa y única como la de él.

- Sabes que te amo más que todo…- susurré.- Quizás el futuro tiene algo para nosotros igual…

- No quiero dejarte…- replicó.- No puedo hacerlo…

- Edward…

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más duele? – lo miré silenciosa- Que estas rindiéndote sin siquiera intentarlo…- añadió con una amargura que me destruyó el alma por completo, aunque no tuve tiempo de replicar nada, porque Edward tomó mi rostro y nos fundimos en un beso poderosamente desgarrador, era como marcar el inicio del fin, así se sentía todo.

Sus labios se movían poderosos y enérgicos sobre los míos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuello de una manera que me hacía desfallecer. La respiración se hizo agónica, mientras sentía como sus dedos iban recorriendo y apoderándose de cada porción de piel al alcance de sus dedos.

- Edward…- repliqué tratando de enfocar su mirada.

Y entonces ese frenesí que parecía haberlo poseído desapareció, mirándome a los ojos como si pudiera atravesar mi alma y más allá de ella, esa mirada profunda que sólo podía tener él.

- Que estos veinte días juntos valgan los años que no podré tenerte, Bella, mía…

Y con esa última frase terminó por desarmarme, y así, entre agónicos besos y caricias temblorosas hicimos el amor hasta caer rendidos ambos…

Le habíamos dado el punto de partida al final, el temeroso final…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y era cierto, cuando menos deseabas que pasaran los días, el reloj parecía avanzar de manera más rauda que nunca, los días en la cabaña fueron hermosos y amargos, porque desde entonces ambos sabíamos que cada caricia, cada despertar, cada abrazo nos llevaba más cerca al momento de tener que despedirnos, no volvimos a hablar del tema más que una sola vez, cuando Edward, mientras veíamos la hermosa puesta de sol entre los cerros cercanos, tomando mi mano me miró y dijo "más te vale seguir soltera para cuando termines el Trinity, porque entonces serás mía"… me hizo sonreír la manera en que de pronto parecía enfrentar el futuro él, Edward parecía seguro de sentir que lo nuestro se retomaría sí o sí una vez que ambos tuviésemos nuestros títulos de universitarios en la mano, una gran parte de mi quería creer como él, creer que el destino nos daría esa inmensa ayuda y haría que nos reencontráramos para ya no separarnos jamás.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos, a dos semanas de mi partida a Londres, sentados en medio de una de nuestras pizzerías favoritas en todo Seattle, la misma que fue punto de reunión de tantas salidas, cumpleaños, conversaciones, risas, consuelos y más. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Michelle, Edward y yo.

- ¡El pepperoni es para mi!

- ¡Joder, perro! ¿Dejarás algo para el resto? Comes como un bruto.- espetó Rosalie mirando feo a Jacob y sacando risas de todos.

- ¡Michelle! ¡Sal en mi defensa! – argumentó Jake con una sonrisa torcida mientras bromeaba con su novia, que al verse bajo el escrutinio de mi rubia amiga sufrió un colapso de nerviosismo y terminando por botar la bebida sobre la pierna izquierda de Jake, sacando más risas de todos.

- ¡Oh vamos, Rose! – replicó Alice abrazando a Michelle y sonriéndole.- No puedes intimidar así a la chica.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo sólo la miré!

- Pero la miraste con _la mirada_…- comenté yo con voz de graciosa solemnidad mientras Edward me abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¿La mirada?

- Esa mirada que le das a Emmett cuando ha metido la pata.- comentó Jasper.

- Y que todos sabemos que lo dejarás sin sexo por una semana.

- ¡Hey! – reclamó Emmett mirando a todos y haciéndose el ofendido.- Eso nunca ha pasado…

- ¡Já! – se burló Jacob.- ¿Y la vez que andabas con un humor de perros y parecías una nena en el campo de futbol? ¿Qué no era porque Rose te tenía el "agua cortada" hacía días?

Rosalie adoptó esa pose soberbia que sólo a personas sideralmente guapas como ella lograban verse bien.

- Lo siento, Michelle, es sólo que no puede entender como alguien tan guapa e inteligente como tú está con el perro…

- ¡Oye! – se defendió el aludido.

- Más respeto hacia Jake.- replique yo.

- Sí, el perro es de los nuestros…- me siguió Edward haciendo que tanto Jake y yo lo miráramos entrecerrando los ojos por llamarle perro.

- Tú cállate_, estirado_…

- Y ya vuelven…- rodé los ojos.

Lo cierto es que desde que Edward y yo estábamos juntos las cosas entre Jake y él se habían arreglado, aunque como era de esperar en ese extraño y troglodita lenguaje y código de hombres su trato seguía manteniéndose algo rudo, y los episodios de "perro- estirado" eran frecuentes. Suspiré mirándolos a todos, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, el verano ya se nos iba y el tiempo se colaba entre los dedos como arena, Rosalie y Emmett partirían a San Francisco en una semana, serían los primeros en irse, Alice había obligado a todos a denominar estos días como los días de las despedidas, estábamos prácticamente obligados a reunirnos todos los días en algún momento del día a pasar un rato juntos, por supuesto que Alice tenía programada una "noche de chicas" especial para las tres en casa de Rosalie y que sería justamente dos días antes de la partida de nuestra rubia amiga. Era tan difícil aceptar que de estar tan juntos nuestros destinos nos enviarían a lugares tan distintos, aunque todos teníamos la promesa de regresar el próximo verano a Seattle y pasarla juntos, pero un año sonaba a demasiado tiempo…

Y el día de la "pijamaza especial" llegó y tal como lo decía el mensaje de Alice escrito a mi celular con mayúsculas, a las nueve de la noche me aparecí en casa de los Hale, al poco rato de tocar la puerta fue Alice la que me abrió.

- ¡Bella! ¡Te has puesto el vestido que te regale! ¡Yay! ¡Te adoro! – había que mencionar que con todo esto de las despedidas, Alice andaba mucho más hiperactiva, emocional y eufórica que de costumbre, lo que ya era mucho decir; por otro lado, realmente no había sido de mi gusto aquel vestido, pero sentí que tenía que hacer feliz a Alice poniéndomelo esa noche.- ¡Ven! Vamos a la cocina, estoy haciendo los mejores mar-ga-ri-tas de la vida…- chilló mientras tiraba de mi hacia la inmensa cocina de los Hale.

- Se siente muy callado, ¿y Rose?

- Está dándose un baño, sus padres salieron a cenar y Jasper está con los chicos, creo que también tendrían su salida vikinga con Emmett…

- Cierto…- repliqué recordando lo que me había dicho Edward. Observé a Alice que parecía muy emocionada llenando una bandeja con copas.

- Hey tú… ¿Qué piensas que nos emborracharemos hoy?

- ¡Claro! – la miré algo sorprendida- Oh, vamos Bella, esta noche es para terminar botadas en la alfombra de Rosalie riéndonos de todo lo que hicimos en nuestros años de instituto… Toma, lleva esto…¡Con cuidado! – gritó prácticamente en mi oreja.

Sí, Alice siempre sería Alice.

Veinte minutos después estábamos las tres en la habitación de Rosalie bebiendo cada una un margarita y picoteando nachos con guacamole.

- ¡Prometo que te iré a ver Rose! – chilló Alice sentándose junto a mi en la alfombra- Además debo encargarme del estilo del apartamento ¿no crees?

Rose sonrió mirándonos a ambas.

- Cierto, cierto, no podemos vivir sin tu aprobación al estilo… ¿y cómo lo harás con Bella?

Alice me miró mientras era mi turno de sonreír.

- Pues tendré que viajar a Londres, aunque no sé que mucho pueda hacer con una habitación de estudiantes… ¿Compartirás habitación con alguien más, no?

- Ahá…

- ¿Y será una chica? – preguntó Alice.

- ¿O chico? – le siguió Rose con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Oh vamos, Rose! No puedes hablar en serio, Bella es de Edward.

Y ahí empezaban. Desde que ambas se habían enterado de mi conversación con Edward en la cabaña del bosque Alice se empeñaba en creer que todo esto sería un periodo a olvidar y que románticamente terminaríamos juntos, casados, con cuatro hijos y un perro; por otro lado Rose decía que las cosas se estaban dando así por algo y que lo más probable era que encontrara al amor de mi vida en la universidad, lo que por cierto causaba que Alice la mirara escandalizada y casi tan dolida como si Rose se declarara ferviente defensora de las matanzas de conejitos para hacer abrigos de piel.

Por mi lado no sabía qué pensar, quería pensar como Alice, pero había que ser razonable también, eran cuatro años en la universidad, en cuatro años muchas cosas podían pasar…

- ¡Te digo que terminarán juntos! ¿A que sí, Bella? – Alice me observó con una de sus sonrisas más persuasivas.

- Alice, estadísticamente en la universidad es cuando la mayoría conoce a la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida, es como la etapa…

- ¿Estadísticamente? ¿Y tú qué sabes de estadísticas? Que yo recuerde no te iba muy bien en matemáticas…

- Si serás cabrona…

- ¡Chicas! – dije parándolas a ambas con una sonrisa algo cansina- Vamos, no nos vamos a poner a discutir por esto ¿o sí? Rose..- dije mirando a mi amiga.- Es tu última noche en Seattle antes de tu gran aventura en San Francisco…- la vi asentir en silencio y alzando su copa a modo de brindis.- Alice… tu mejor amiga de toda la vida se marcha mañana y por primera vez en muchos años ya no la verás todos los días…- de pronto Alice tenía los ojos vidriosos y por segundos me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, pero era cierto.- y yo estoy feliz y me siento afortunada de haberlas conocido a ambas, en serio, chicas…

No fue necesario ni pude hablar más, porque me vi envuelta en dos pares de brazos que me absorbieron en un estrecho abrazo.

- Prometamos seguir en contacto…- dijo Rose aun sin soltar el abrazo.

- Lo prometo.- replicó Alice al segundo.

- Lo prometo…- le seguí yo tratando de no llorar como Alice.

Las despedidas dolían, incluso sabiendo que sólo era un "hasta pronto"… ni siquiera quería pensar cómo sería despedirme de Edward, y sólo faltaba una semana…

Una maldita semana…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ya sí…**

**Deben odiarme…**

**y más aún por tardar como dos años y volver con un capítulo tan mierda como este xD**

**Pero hey! al menos volví… u.u para las que me tienen en facebook saben que han sido meses difíciles para mi en muchos sentidos, la vida ha sido una verdadera hija de puta y me era imposible escribir, por tiempo, por ganas, por inspiración, por visceralidad en hacerlo… siempre he sido una idealista y perfeccionista cuando escribo, si no me nace del alma y no estoy mental ni emocionalmente dispuesta entonces no lo hago…**

**Lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto en seguir esta historia, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlas esperar todo lo que lo hice… realmente lo siento.**

**Ahora se viene la recta final de la historia…**

**Nos leemos pronto, ahora sí, y gracias por continuar leyendo, incluso aunque me odies xD**

**Magdalena.**


	24. Distancias

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer, sólo los adapte a una historia.

**Summary**: Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga…

**Capítulo 23:** **Distancias…**

- Ven acá…

Suspiré y me acerqué a pasos lentos hacia la cama, donde él me esperaba sentado, con su mano estirada, esperando tomar la mía, entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras me acercaba más, por un gesto suyo comprendí y terminé sentada en sus piernas, descansando mi cabeza junto a la suya.

El silencio lo era todo en ese momento, el día había amanecido gris, aún cuando era verano, y acompañaba perfectamente mi estado de ánimo en ese momento, no podía concebir el hecho que en menos de 15 horas yo estaría tomando un avión al otro lado del océano, no podía concebir que en menos de 15 horas todo con Edward se terminaría.

Suspiré y mi pecho no pudo aguantar más, mis ojos se aguaron y vi cómo en pocos segundos mis mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello mucho antes que el pudiera decir algo. Lo abracé fuerte y sentí sus brazos rodeándome, cobijándome tal como lo habían hecho todos los últimos meses.

Aspiré su aroma, Edward tenía ese toque tan particular y único, como lo era todo en él, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan común y normal como yo hubiese tenido la dicha de estar con alguien como él? No pude controlar mi cuerpo y un sollozo especialmente fuerte abandonó mi garganta, sentí los brazos de Edward presionarme con más fuerza y acercar más mi cuerpo al suyo, como si eso fuese posible aún.

- No llores, Bella mía…

Y con palabras así me destruía más y más por dentro.

No podía, no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar a Edward.

Tenía el pecho comprimido de tantas formas, la cabeza tan llena de sentimientos amargos y nostálgicos.

_- Me gusta tu mano… es pequeña y fina… manos de artista…- susurró él contra mi oreja, mientras me abrazaba por detrás. _

_Sonreí, Edward siempre parecía encontrar cosas únicas en mi, cosas que ni siquiera yo podía entender. _

_- Y tus manos son de pianista…- repliqué mientras veía las manos de ambos, entrelazadas. _

_Sentí sus labios haciendo un recorrido por mi hombro desnudo, rozando y besando, cerré los ojos, deleitándome con esa cercanía, donde él me entregaba todo y yo a él…_

_Y estar desnuda en su cama y despertar de aquella manera , luego de haber pasado una maravillosa noche con él era lo mejor que me podía pasar._

_- Te amo…_

Rocé mis labios en su mejilla y sentí sus manos en mi rostro, separándolo del suyo y obligándome a verlo fijamente. Era tan hermoso, tan perfectamente hermoso…

- No quiero verte sufrir, no por mi, Bella…

¿Por qué demonios era comprensivo hasta ese punto? Yo había sido la estúpida de poner la decisión sobre la mesa y él parecía preocuparse por mi sufrimiento, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué… eres… tan perfecto? – susurré entre sollozos.- No te merezco, nunca lo hice…

- Tsh…- Edward negó con la cabeza y silenció mis labios con los suyos en un beso tierno y dulce.- No llores más… por favor…- suplicó contra mis labios.

Asentí en silencio.

- Me destruye más aún verte sufrir…- añadió logrando que mi corazón se detuviese varios segundos en desolación.

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a parar las lágrimas, eran mis últimas horas con él, debía aprovecharlas, debía decirle y demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que había significado y seguía significando en mi vida, como persona, como amigo, como novio…

Apoyé mi cabeza en el costado de la suya y observé mi habitación, se veía tan extrañamente vacía, toda la ropa y cosas necesarias para mis estudios concentradas en maletas y cajas. Charlie había insistido en que no era necesario que yo quitase los posters y cosas así pero quise hacerlo, quise dejar mi habitación limpia de todo vestigio, en cierta forma estaba obligándome a pensar que mi habitación ya no sería esa, si no una en Londres…

Miré a Edward y sonreí, aunque supuse que fue la mueca más rota y quebrada, pero al menos lo estaba intentando.

- En menos de un año nos estaremos viendo de nuevo… y si tengo suerte te acapararé todo el verano…

Sonreí, Edward no paraba de decir frases del tipo, lo hacía sonar todo tan fácil, tan posible y viable… trataba de creerle, incluso aunque sabía que entrar a la universidad era todo un mundo nuevo, gente nueva, experiencias nuevas, cabida para un millón de posibilidades y vueltas del destino…

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí? – no me pude aguantar a volver mi nariz a su cuello y aspirar ese aroma nuevamente, como si quisiera guardar ese preciado recuerdo para todo el tiempo que no lo tendría…

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, momentos en que me alejé para verle el rostro nuevamente e instarlo a seguir; parecía realmente acongojado de decir lo que sea que quisiese decir. Sus ojos divagaban de un lado a otro antes de volver a los míos.

- Incluso si no volvemos a estar juntos, sea lo que sea que tu corazón desee quiero que seas feliz…

Me mordí el labio sólo porque no quería echarme a llorar de nuevo, pero no pude evitarlo, me acerqué a él de manera imperiosa y necesitada, necesitaba de él, de sus labios, de sus manos, su tacto… quería sentirlo dentro de mi, quería impregnarme de él, lo quería todo…

Edward pareció leer mis pensamientos porque mientras nos besábamos se las arregló para tirar de mi y lograr que terminase a horcajadas sobre él. Los besos eran intensos y en cierta forma frenéticos, como si en aquella pasión en cada gesto estuviésemos asegurándonos de marcar al otro, de hacer que no olvidase…

Las manos de Edward se movieron diestras bajo mi vestido de verano, uno que estaba usando porque estaba segura que no lo llevaría a Londres. Me estremecí al sentir como movía sus manos hacia arriba y abajo en mis muslos. Sus labios desviaron a mi cuello y clavícula, ese sector exacto que él sabía era mi perdición. El gemido abandonó mis labios de manera involuntaria más no me preocupé, estábamos solos en casa porque Charlie había tenido el buen tino de salir con Sue y dejarnos la casa a Edward y a mi, supuse que era el último gran gesto de mi padre antes de irme.

Mis dedos fueron hasta el borde de la polera de Edward y se la arranqué por sobre la cabeza, mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi vestido. Tomo mi cintura con un brazo y me inclinó hacia la cama, de modo que él quedó sobre mi, nos observamos en silencio mientras las manos de Edward acariciaban mi abdomen haciéndome leves cosquillas con ese toque tan delicado.

Sentía mi pecho subir y bajar mientras sus ojos me devoraban.

- Ya te extraño, maldita sea…- susurró antes de acercarse nuevamente y darme un beso que hizo que mi cabeza diese vueltas, sus manos a mi sujetador y pronto mis pechos ya tenían contacto contra su piel, y no solo era su piel, eran sus manos, sus labios…

A los pocos segundos estábamos ya ambos desnudos, Edward hizo el ademán de sacar un condón pero no se lo permití, quería… quería sentirlo, verdaderamente, de todas formas no había riesgo si yo tomaba la pastilla hacía meses y sería nuestra… última vez probablemente hasta… hasta quien sabe… y fui yo la que haciendo a Edward apoyarse en el respaldo de mi cama me monté sobre él, la unión nos hizo gemir a ambos, y así, entre roces, caricias, gemidos supe que no existía momento más perfecto que ese. Mientras Edward gemía mi nombre y me llenaba de palabras de amor, mientras sus manos me llenaban y rodeaban en todas las formas posibles.

- Te amo…- susurré.

Y no existía amor más puro que el que sentía por él…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaba en la mesa de la cocina, participando de la situación más extraña de todas, Charlie y yo tomando desayuno juntos, como nunca, una mesa con pastelillos, huevos revueltos, tostadas, té, café, leche. Miré a mi padre que me observaba expectante esperando mi veredicto. Sonreí.

- ¡Vaya! – me acerqué a mi padre y le abracé.- ¿Pretendes que me detengan en el aeropuerto por ir rodando de tanta comida? – bromeé mientras Charlie tomaba mis hombros y me hacía sentir.

- Este es nuestro último desayuno antes que te vayas en unas horas, Bella…

Asentí mientras una ola de cariño y agradecimiento nacían hacia él. El avión partía a las once de la mañana y debía estar en el aeropuerto a las diez.

- Pues, estos pastelillos se ven muy buenos…- comenté tomando uno.

- Los ha hecho Sue…- comentó mientras remojaba su té.

Lo miré. Realmente me sentía feliz por saber que mi padre estaba rehaciendo su vida con alguien como Sue Clearwater, y en parte me sentía increíblemente aliviada de saber que si me iba Charlie no se quedaría solo.

- Me gusta verte feliz, papá…- comenté tomando su mano. Él sonrió, parecía nervioso e incómodo, como siempre pasaba cuando entre los dos las cosas parecían ir más serias o sentimentales.

- Y yo quiero que tú seas feliz allá, Bella…- replicó de vuelta, mirándome seriamente.- Se que todo esto de tener que separarte de este chico… Edward…- pareció incómodo al pronunciar el nombre y no pude evitar sonreír por la actitud de mi padre.- se que es difícil… pero este es tu sueño, ¿no? estarás en una increíble escuela y además becada, ¿sabes cuantos chicos matarían por estar en tu lugar? No desperdicies tu futuro con penas, Bells… aprovecha la oportunidad que te has ganado… por lo demás, si tu destino es… es Edward… seguro que así será, más adelante…

Y no supe cómo, pero las palabras de Charlie me calaron más hondo que todas, fue como un bálsamo y a la vez un recordatorio que lo que viviría a partir de ahora era toda una nueva etapa con una oportunidad única…

- Gracias, papá…- dije sincera, tratando de no ponerme a llorar de nuevo, sentía que había llorado tanto esos días, con la despedida de Rose y Emmett, con mi propia partida… por suerte Alice y Jasper aún se encontraban en Seattle, en un rato más vendrían para partir todos al aeropuerto, al igual que Jake y por supuesto Edward.

Terminamos el desayuno, entre conversaciones sobre anécdotas de mi niñez, los años en Forks, los paseos por La Push, almuerzo de pescado frito, lasagnas quemadas… nuestra llegada a Seattle, la primera vez que Charlie había autorizado a un chico a salir conmigo en un baile de instituto cuando tenía 14 años… demás está decir que estaba entre mis recuerdos de vida más vergonzosos.

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir, no fue sorpresa ver a Edward en la puerta, con una hermosa flor silvestre entre sus dedos.

- Buenos días, hermosa…- dijo antes de besarme y calzar la flor en mi oreja derecha.- La saqué del jardín de Esme…

- Está muy linda, gracias…

- Por cierto, ellos te mandan muchos cariños, Carlisle insistió en que si tienes algún problema en Londres no dudes en ir a ver a mis abuelos.

Tomé su mano y pasamos al living.

- Creí que Alice ya estaría por acá…- comentó Edward como si esperara verla salir detrás del sillón. Me reí.

También yo, pero dijo que llegaría como a las nueve y media…

Charlie se excusó de tener que limpiar la cocina y nosotros pasamos a mi habitación.

- ¿Tienes todo, ya? – preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Si…- respondí aún sosteniendo sus manos, por alguna razón me era demasiado imposible separarme de él.

Él subió su mano hasta mi rostro, una caricia dulce y delicada que pronto se convirtió en un beso y un abrazo estrechos, y así fue como nos pilló Alice y Jasper, ambos venían tomados de las manos, Alice sostenía una caja de tamaño considerable y Jasper miraba la caja y luego a mi mientras sonreía.

- ¿Y eso?

- Esto te lo llevarás a Londres, boba…

- ¿Y qué es? – pregunté tomando la caja tratando de descifrar el contenido.

- Eh, eh, eh, la abrirás en Londres, antes no…- replicó quitándomela de las manos y apilándola junto a las otras cosas..- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? La habitación de Bella no es un buen lugar para las fotos….

Sí, Alice había tomado el papel de Rose con eso de querer fotografiar hasta el más mínimo momento. A los cinco minutos estábamos todos, incluido Charlie parados en la entrada de mi casa, tomándonos fotos grupales, en parejas, mi padre y yo, Edward y yo, Alice y yo, Jasper y yo, etc… incluso Jake apareció en último momento, alcanzando a quedar en las últimas fotos, Alice no dudó en llamar a su madre para que nos tomase una foto a todo el grupo, fue un momento de risas, sobre todo con eso de Alice y su manía por querer controlarlo todo.

Pero los minutos pasaban y ya era de partir al aeropuerto. Me fui en el volvo con Edward y mi padre. Suspiraba tratando de no sentirme más nostálgica de lo que ya me sentía, miraba las calles, el paisaje, las personas… Seattle se había transformado en mi hogar en los últimos años y sin dudas albergaba de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Entonces Edward tomó mi mano haciendo que lo mirase, casualidad o no en el momento en que justo cantaba la letra de la canción que tocaban en la radio…

_But I'm gonna turn her whole world upside-down  
If i make her mine, o mine, o mine  
When i make her mine_

Sonreí, porque Edward no cantaba propiamente tal la canción, más bien la doblaba, supuse que era por el hecho de ir Charlie en el asiento de atrás. Y con detalles como esos, hacía que todo lo miserable que me podía sentir por separarme de él se hiciera un poquitito más llevadero.

Luego de pasar el equipaje y el chequeo previo me encontraba ahí, esperando la llamada de mi avión, mientras Alice no se aburría de sacarnos fotos, Jasper me tenía abrazada mientras Edward y Jacob se peleaban sobre algo que hacía que Charlie los mirase con una mueca burlona.

- Así que te vas… - comentó Jasper mientras Alice fotografiaba la discusión entre Edward y Jake.- Te extrañaremos…

- Siempre nos queda skype…- comenté sacándole una sonrisa.

- Edward trata de parecer fuerte pero ahora mismo se que lo único que quiere es irte contigo en ese avión…

- Pero…- lo observé a Edward y me perdí en su perfección sublime, y no lo decía por su apariencia exterior, es decir lo guapo que era saltaba a simple vista, pero yo veía más allá, veía al hombre, a la persona, al chico inteligente, listo, delicado, preocupado, altruista, sincero, desinteresado… lo veía todo en él…-

- Sí, sabemos que la economía y Yale… - me interrumpió Jasper- pero creo que lo de Edward estudiar Economía y negocios no necesariamente estudiar en Yale…

Miré a Jasper sin comprender demasiado bien hacia donde iba con esa conversación.

- Ve por tu chico… deberías estar con él…- sonreí.

- Gracias, Jasper…

Me sonrió, esa sonrisa guapa y segura de Jasper Hale.

Me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé, sentí su beso en mi sien y su aroma me invadió por completo. Rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y nos observamos por mucho tiempo, sólo encontes me fue posible leer dolor y… pérdida en la mirada de él. Pestañeé un montón de veces, juro que trate de evitarlo pero sentía ya los ojos enjuagarse sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿sabes? – susurré mientras tragaba saliva en grueso, tratando de enhebrar la frase con coherencia.

Sus pulgares acariciaron mi rostro y dejé acunar mi rostro en sus manos.

- Tú lo eres…- dijo él en réplica.- Bella…- abrí los ojos porque en algún instante me perdí en las sensaciones de sus manos sobre mi piel.- Eres perfecta… hermosa, lista, talentosa… lo tienes todo para hacer lo mejor allá…

- No podré hacerlo si no estás conmigo…

No pude aguantarme el comentario, las palabras salieron solas y egoístas de mi boca, era yo la que proponía la separación y luego lo arruinaba todo con frases del tipo, ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema?

Edward negó.

- Estaré pensando en ti a cada momento… estarás bien…

No, no podía estar bien si dejaba la mitad de mi corazón ahí. Pero tenía que aceptar la realidad. Era lo más maduro y justo para ambos, debía recordármelo, debía recordárselo a esa parte irracional de mi cabeza y mi corazón que parecían querer aferrarse a Edward con cadenas de fierro.

Crucé los brazos tras su cuello y lloré silenciosamente ahí, en ese círculo de protección que creaban sus brazos en torno a mi.

- Te amo, Edward Cullen…

- Y yo te amo, Isabella Swan…

Y entonces fue la llamada por altavoz de mi vuelo lo que quebró el momento con la realidad. Nos separamos conmigo aún llorando.

- No lo olvides…- siguió Edward sosteniendo mi mano.

Mi padre y el resto se acercó a nosotros y comenzó la difícil parte de las despedidas y los abrazos y palabras de afecto que se dicen en momentos tan difíciles de pasar como esos. Alice me abrazó por largos minutos, la sentí sollozar un poco pero no me soltó.

- Eres grandiosa y estoy orgullosa de ti…- susurró cerca de mi oreja.- Ahora ve a Londres y demuéstrate a ti y a todos que eres una artista… te quiero mucho, Bella…

- Alice…

Pero mi amiga no me dejó añadir nada más, se separó bruscamente y me miró con los ojos llorosos.

- Eres la mejor, Bella… trataré de ir a verte a Londres…

Jake me fundió en uno de esos abrazos de oso donde logró levantarme del piso y hacerme girar, Jasper como siempre más recatado pero no por eso menos emotivo, luego Charlie, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía apunto de echarse a llorar. Hicieron un segundo llamado y sólo entonces Edward se acercó hasta mi.

- Cuidate mucho ¿sí? Si necesitas algo no dudes en… contactarme, está mi familia en Londres… cualquier cosa…- suspiró y sin previo aviso me beso.- Te amo… y voy a esperarte…

- No lo hagas…- susurré.- No quiero ser una limitante en tu vida…

- Lo eres todo menos eso…

- Te extrañaré…

- Yo ya te extraño…

Un beso dulce y amargo… y eso fue todo. Diez minutos después me encontraba ya en el avión, sola…

Completamente sola, frente a toda una nueva etapa de la vida, y sin importar parecer una loca lloré… lloré hasta que no me di cuenta y me quedé dormida. El viaje se me hizo eterno y aburrido. Despertando a ratos sólo para volver a dormirme en los minutos siguientes, mi mente era una avalancha de sensaciones y pensamientos contradictorios y Edward entrecruzaba la mayoría de ellos…

- Edward…- susurré mirando por la ventana.

¿Me esperaría?

- No lo hagas…- susurré como si pudiese escucharme. Como si pudiese encontrar la manera de hacerme oír…

Muchas horas después ya me encontraba en Londres, me parecía que las últimas semanas el tiempo avanzaba a saltos, un momento estaba en Seattle entre los brazos de Edward, al siguiente me encontraba ahí, sola en el aeropuerto de Londres con un carro con una enorme maleta y tres cajas de tamaño considerable. Suspiré mirando a mi alrededor, todos caminando, en su ritmo frenético, loco y apresurado, y por segundos todo me supo tan ajeno, tan extraño, tan… distinto… sí, distinto, la última vez que había estado en ese aeropuerto había sido con Edward…

Salí al exterior donde llovía, que novedad, ¿no? Londres con lluvia, aunque era una llovizna suave, tomé un taxi y mientras las calles de la ciudad iban pasando frente a mis ojos me preparaba para todo lo nuevo que se me venía, de partida tendría una compañera de habitación...

Apoyé la frente en la ventanilla del taxi y sonreí tratando de controlar la presión y angustia de mi pecho, debía comprender que así era la vida, que habían sido mis decisiones las que me habían llevado hasta ahí, que tenía una maravillosa posibilidad en mis manos y por mucho que sintiera mi corazón desangrar debía superarlo…

Por mi, y por él…

Porque no ayudaría tampoco aferrándome a él a la distancia.

Es hora de madurar, Bella…- me susurré en el momento exacto en el taxi se detenía frente al Trinity College.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, y tuve que conseguir toda la música lacrimógena del mundo para inspirarme a hacerlo, aunque no funcionó demasiado porque luego estaba muy llorona yo y no podía escribir nada muy coherente jajajaj en fin… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… y espero saber sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, a la historia, al final… ¡sus conjeturas! sus partes favoritas, sus personajes favoritos… frases.. que se yo! **

**Lo que a mi me gusta es interactuar con quienes me leen…**

**A todo esto, para las que no saben tengo un facebook, así que pueden agregarme si quieren tener contacto más frecuente conmigo, el link a mi perfil está en mi perfil de fanfiction. **

**Un besazo grande**

**las leo en los comentarios…**

**Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.**

**Magda.**

**P.D: Ah, por cierto, la canción que Edward le canta a Bella en el auto es "make her mine" de Mayer Hawthorne.  
**


	25. NN

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer, sólo los adapte a una historia.

**Summary**: Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura: Una, soy la persona con menos suerte del instituto. Dos, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tres, él me ve como su mejor amiga…

**Capítulo 24:** Sin título (porque no tuve cerebro para un título decente, I'm sorry)

Suspiré y miré por enésima vez la pantalla de mi notebook esa noche, eran las tres y media de la mañana y aún no terminaba el informe que se suponía tenía que presentar a las ocho, tenía algo así como cuatro horas para hacer milagros. Restregué mi cara y tomé un sorbo de la milésima taza de café de la jornada. Me sentía agotada, débil, enferma y sin ánimos…

Me hubiese encantado decir que mis primeras semanas en Londres habían estado llenas de anécdotas, personas lindas, lugar hermosos y momentos felices, pero nada de eso había pasado, estar en el Trinity College de pronto parecía una idea demasiado absurda, ¿qué hacía yo en un lugar como ese? El nivel era altísimo, mis compañeros de clase -la mayoría- chicos parcos y demasiado metidos en sus cosas y por si fuera poco, por alguna razón mi cuerpo no se adaptaba al clima y me la había pasado de resfrío en resfrío, y como guinga de la torta mi compañera de habitación era una rusa que tenía la misma simpatía que una muralla (una muralla sin pintar). La soledad sumado al nivel de estrés me estaba matando y no sabía cómo lidiar con todo.

Me las arreglaba para lucir contenta cada vez que hablaba con Charlie, lo menos que quería era preocuparlo, lo que menos quería era desilusionarlo y hacerle ver lo difícil que estaban siendo las cosas para mi en Londres; cuando se trataba de Alice y Rose fingirlo todo era más difícil, pero casi siempre la mejor excusa para mi cara demacrada era el estrés extremo y parecían creérsela…y con Edward… producto de mi estupidez –o sensatez- había tratado de comunicarme lo menos posible, era demasiado doloroso hacerlo, las ansias de dejarlo todo y volver se intensificaban cada vez que hablábamos, aunque él lucía y parecía estar bien y feliz, le gustaba Yale me había contado, le gustaban sus profesores, se hacía ya amigo de sus compañeros, parecía que comenzaba a encajar demasiado rápido y no me había extrañado que así fuese, ¿era posible acaso que un ser humano tan perfecto como él no encajase en un lugar como ese? Y aunque me alegraba de corazón de saber que estaba llevando las cosas bien una parte de mi se destruía por completo ante la constatación casi total de saber que tarde o temprano Edward me olvidaría y encontraría alguien más… ¿Cómo no hacerlo estando en un ambiente que lo reconoce como _su_ lugar?

Y no es que todo para mi fuese extremadamente malo, realmente amaba la carrera, tenía mis asignaturas preferidas, profesores con los que alucinaba, pero era el nivel de exigencia y el de competencia de mis propios compañeros lo que hacía que todo el panorama se tornase gris, debía reconocer que no estaba preparada para entrar en una carnicería sanguinaria al comenzar la universidad. Prácticamente todos los días me despertaba a las seis de la mañana para terminar haciendo informes, análisis, investigaciones hasta las dos de la madrugada, y debía obligarme a estar en la carrera, era impensable quedarse atrás, sobre todo porque todos luchaban por aquellos tres puestos que ofrecía el Trinity para el siguiente verano para trabajar en una de las galerías de arte y música más importantes de Londres bajo el alero nada más y nada menos que de András Schiff, doctor en Estética del Arte y Jefe del Departamento de Artes Plásticas en el Trinity. Ganar uno de esos tres puestos era abrirte el paso directo a conocer de cerca (y por dos meses) a una de las mentes más geniales que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer cualquiera que estudiase en los mismos salones que yo; los seminarios que había dictado en el Trinity llenaban las aulas. Y no era sólo eso, si ganabas el puesto en esa galería era innegable la cantidad de contactos y experiencia que ganarías, por esos pasillos se paseaba toda la vanguardia inglesa y europea, cuadros, esculturas, charlas… el paraíso para cualquier aspirante a artista, y tan conciente estaba de todo ello que incluso yo estaba luchando con todo por ser uno de esos tres, incluso aunque tuviese que sacrificar mi verano en Seattle…

_Sin ver a Edward._

Volví al presente y miré el párrafo que acababa de escribir, lo releí un par de veces antes de darme cuenta que era un desastre.

Suspiré.

"_Ahora ve a Londres y demuéstrate a ti y a todos que eres una artista…"_

Por alguna razón las palabras de Alice aparecieron en mi cabeza y casi por inercia las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

- Si supieras lo patética que estoy siendo, Al…- susurré escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.- Si supieras…

Me levanté del asiento del escritorio y me dirigí hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación donde una caja aún no abierta descansaba bajo un montón de papeles y libros, tenía suerte que mi compañera no se encontraba en la habitación esa noche y podía moverme sin problemas. Saqué todo de encima y arrastré la caja hasta un costado de la cama donde me senté, observé la letra de Alice y no pude evitar sonreír: _"Abrir sólo cuando sientas que es el momento"_. Era el momento, me sentía triste, perdida y cansada… tomé una tijera, rompí la cinta adhesiva y abrí la caja al fin, casi tres meses queriendo ver su contenido, por fin lo haría… lo primero que vi fue un sobre amarillo nuevamente escrito con la letra de Alice "Leer antes de abrir la caja". Con dedos temblorosos rompí el sobre y saqué la carta de su interior, me reí incluso aún cuando seguían lágrimas mojando mis mejillas, distinguir las letras de Alice y Rose a simple vista me trajeron la innegable sensación de calidez.

_Querida Bella: _

_Rose dice que si has abierto la caja es porque ahora mismo estás llorando y quieres volver a vernos, ¿es cierto? porque yo creo que en verdad sólo las has abierto por curiosidad, bueno, en el caso hipotético que Rose tenga razón, debes dejar de hacerlo, ¿sabes por qué? porque estás en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, estudiando lo que tú amas, y sí, apuesto a que el nivel de exigencia debe ser mucho y apuesto también que has dejado de usar las cremas que te recomendé para las ojeras en caso de que tengas que desvelarte mucho; el caso es que queremos recordarte que de entre cientos que postularon te escogieron por una razón, y no debes olvidarlo, por eso te obligo (Rose dice que te ordena) dejar cualquier actitud negativa que puedas tener en este momento, sabemos que eres una mujer fuerte (incluso aunque a veces tú no te lo creas) y también sabemos que eres demasiado talentosa y brillante. _

Sonreí al ver el cambio de letra, esa era Rose.

_Aduéñate de Londres, la ciudad es tuya Bella, barre por los pasillos del Trinity, demuéstrales a esos ingleses estirados que la chica de Seattle tiene más huevos y más aguante y personalidad que ellos, cómete la ciudad y déjate de lloriqueos maricones porque sabes que eres la mejor, muy dentro tuyo sabes que si quieres puedes ser la mejor. Olvídate de extrañar porque estamos contigo en todo momento, olvídate de pensar en los que estamos en este lado del globo, piensa primero en ti. No me obligues a viajar a Londres (aunque no estaría mal ese viajecito) a recordarte la genial persona que eres. _

_Alice dice que por favor comas, creo que sabe que cuando te estresas dejas de comer, no queremos verte llegar a Seattle convertida en un zombie. ¿Has dejado de llorar? Espero que sí, era la idea, porque yo sigo postulando que si has abierto la caja es porque te dio un bajón, en realidad ojala estuviese equivocada pero supongo que Londres puede ser un poco duro al principio, mi tío Leo estudió su magistratura ahí y creo que le costó un poco adaptarse, pero ¡animo! apuesto que si lo intentas de corazón lograrás todo lo que te propongas allá._

_Alice pregunta si hay chicos guapos, si los hay y son muchos creo que deberías avisarnos… _

_Te amamos y te mandamos un abrazo fuerte desde donde estamos cada una. _

_P.S: Alice y yo esperamos que sonrías al terminar de leer esto._

_P.S.S: El resto del contenido de la caja es una mezcla de cosas que entre Rose y yo creemos que necesitarás. _

_P.S.S: Por favor, diviértete un rato. Rose._

Y sí, sonreía, sonreía de nostalgia pero también de felicidad, felicidad por saber que había logrado conocer a personas tan maravillosas como Alice, Rose… y Jasper y Emmett, Jake, Edward… incluso Michelle, fue lindo abandonar Seattle sabiendo que una buena chica haría compañía a alguien tan valioso como Jacob.

Dejé la carta a un lado y me incliné sobre la caja, había algo envuelto en papel violeta, algo que resultó ser…

- ¿Un abrigo? ¿Un abrigo, Alice? – hablé al aire mientras me reía y miraba la prenda en mis manos con una sonrisa, un pequeño papel salió de entre medio y fue a dar al piso, nuevamente la letra de Alice.

"_Supuse que era la única forma de obligarte a llevar algo con mucho estilo, y sí, a Rose y a mi nos salió carísimo pero QUEREMOS que lo uses, ¿vale? te servirá para los grises días de Londres. Y para asegurarnos que lo llevas queremos fotos tuyas con él puesto, o si no me enojaré terriblemente y Rose también."_

El resto de la caja se compuso de un set de películas de Audrey Hepburn, un set de maquillaje con una nota de Rose en su característico estilo _"Permítete ser una perra por una noche en tu vida y vete a romper corazones a Londres, usa la sombra verde oscura, te va bien". _Un álbum con muchas fotos y algunas más extra _"para que decores tu parte de la habitación"_. Y sí, esa pequeña cajita fue como quitarme una de las tantas espinas que sentía en esos momentos, y lloré y reí, y me sentí finalmente más aliviada y en paz, tenía a gente maravillosa que confiaba en mi, ¿por qué yo no podía hacerlo por mi misma?

Terminé el dichoso trabajo y aunque apenas fueron dos horas de sueño las que alcancé a tener, nunca se habían sentido tan plenas y placenteras…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Isabella…

Me detuve y volteé al escuchar la voz del profesor Kavanagh llamándome. Era un tipo de cincuenta años, canoso pero sin dudas atractivo, mirada astuta y rasgos interesantes, no era secreto que más de alguna estudiante se sentía atraída por él, incluso había escuchado rumores que un par había logrado algo más que una buena calificación con James kavanagh, aunque eran sólo rumores, para mi sólo era mi –alucinante- profesor de Taller de Artes y Plástica, sí, mi asignatura favorita concretes.

- ¿Estás ocupada? – preguntó, negué con la cabeza mientras comenzábamos a caminar por los transitados pasillos.- He estado observando con detalle tus bocetos del último trabajo que les pedí… son bastante buenos…

Me sonrojé, juro que no quería hacerlo pero lo hice, el que alguien que admiras te halague por algo en lo que has invertido mucho tiempo es... por decir lo menos lo mejor que me hubiese podido pasar en ese momento.

- En...- me aclaré un poco la garganta- ¿En serio?

- En serio, me gusta tu estilo…- replicó serio mientras cambiaba de mano su acostumbrado maletín de cuero.- No se si sabes, probablemente lo has escuchado ya por los pasillos que todos los años destino una sala de mi galería para exhibir algunos trabajos de mis estudiantes más destacados, me gustaría saber si puedo tomar alguno de tus… ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien?

De pronto todo parecía un poco borroso y confuso, ¿James Kavanagh acababa de decir que quería exponer algunos de mis dibujos en su galería? ¿Acababa de llamarme "estudiante destacada"? Sentí que me tomaba del brazo y me sentaba en una banca que jamás creí ver antes.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a repetir mientras me miraba con una mueca extraña- Vaya, si lo hubiese sabido te hubiese sentado antes de preguntarte… ¿En serio, estás bien? – preguntó arrugando el ceño.

Asentí.

- Sí, lo siento, yo…

- Mira, no es una gran galería.- dijo de pronto- pero la visitan personas que podrían servirte, se que estás interesada en la pintura y el dibujo mucho más que en las otras ramas que podrías expandirte, ¿me equivoco?

- No…

- No suelo considerar a alumnos de primero en mis exposiciones pero creo que contigo podría hacer una excepción, aunque los tuyos no están firmados…

- No, señor.

- ¿Los vas a firmar?

- No.- respondí. Entonces le vi sonreír y asentir.-

- Anónima, me gusta tu estilo, Isabella. ¿Entonces tengo tu autorización para tomar algun…

- Los que quiera…- respondí sintiendo cómo esa llamita de felicidad parecía encenderse al fin luego de meses extinguiéndose…

Se levantó del banquillo y me miró.

- Estamos en contacto, Isabella… - dijo a modo de despedida.

- Gracias por considerarme para…

- No agradezcas tu arte.- dijo interrumpiéndome y con una mueca muy típica de él- ¿Estás segura que si te dejo en este pasillo no te desvanecerás?

- Segurísima…- respondí sonriendo al fin.

- Bien.

Y entonces, cuando sentí sus pasos alejarse, cuando me vi casi sola en ese inmenso corredor de piedra comprendí y tomé el real peso de lo que acababa de sucederme, por primera vez en toda mi vida algo hecho por mi se expondría en una galería, en una galería de verdad…

Me levanté de un salto y por alguna razón lo primero que quería hacer era encontrar un teléfono y llamar a Edward, para variar yo y mi torpeza habitual había terminado asesinando a mi teléfono en un charco de agua en plena lluvia, así que para llamar no tenía más remedio que acudir a los teléfonos del campus.

Salí al exterior, recordaba muy bien uno ubicado en uno de los pasillos interiores, saqué rápido dinero de mis bolsillos y a los pocos segundos escuchaba ansiosa el tono de llamada en el auricular.

- ¿Bella?

Me sorprendí, no sólo de escuchar su perfecta voz que de pronto me parecía no haberla escuchado en años, si no que además supiese inmediatamente que se trataba de mi y no de otra persona.

- ¿Cómo sup…

- Por la numeración…

- Ah…

Y de pronto me encontraba demasiado ansiosa y nerviosa por estar hablando con él por teléfono.

- Te extraño…- fue lo primero que dijo él rompiendo el silencio, cerré los ojos y apreté el teléfono con fuerza.

- Y yo a ti…- repliqué- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿y tú? Hace mucho que no hablamos…- y sí, no fue imaginación mía, sentí reproche en su voz y no pude evitar sentirme mal.

- He estado demasiado colapsada por las clases…

- Lo se, Alice me ha dicho.

- ¿Has hablado con Alice?

- Me llama prácticamente todas las semanas…-respondió de carrera.

¿Eso también era un reproche? Me mordí el labio.

- Quería contarte algo.

- ¿Cómo han i… - sentí su respiración contra el auricular y sonreí al imaginarlo en ese instante- ¿Qué cosa?

- Van a exponer algunos de mis trabajos en una galería aquí en Londres, un profesor de mi universidad acaba de preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo y yo…

- ¡Eso es grandioso! – escuché su risa al otro lado del teléfono y no pude evitar reírme yo también- ¡O sea que lo estás haciendo muy bien allá! – exclamó haciendo que una parte de mi cerebro dijese "La verdad, no". Aún así la ignoré.

- Se hace lo que se puede…

- Te felicito…

- Aún no me felicites, aún no están mis trabajos ahí…- repliqué sintiéndome más anhelante que nunca de verlo, de tener no sólo su voz por el teléfono.

- Pero estarán…

- Espero…

- ¿Así que ya te adaptas a Londres?

- Sí.- mentí, la aseveración salió automática de mi boca, tantas semanas de responder de la misma forma a la misma pregunta.

- Genial…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Yale? ¿Qué tal to…

_- Edward…_

Me quedé muda al escuchar una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bella, no quiero cortarte, en serio, pero estoy apunto de entrar a una clase y si…

- Entiendo…- dije tratando que mi cerebro no malinterpretara el haber escuchado ese llamado femenino por una cosa que realmente no era. Podía ser sólo una compañera, ¿por qué demonios tenía que imaginar lo peor?

- Te llamaré más tarde, oh, cierto, Alice me contó de tu celular, ¿qué hay de skype?

- Trataré de conectarme…- otra vez la respuesta autómata para algo que no haría. De pronto me sentía demasiado mal.

Del cielo al infierno en un solo segundo.

Miré el auricular colgado y no supe si sentirme miserable o feliz al imaginar que seguramente él si estaba siendo completamente feliz en lo suyo…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

- ¿Bella? – me volteé, era Tristan, el mismo Tristan que se había sentado junto a mi en esa clase de Estética del Arte que habíamos tenido en el tiempo de postular, meses atrás.

- Hola…

- He oído lo de Kavanagh.

Lo miré sorprendida, sin dar crédito.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté incrédula- ¿Ya se supo que Kavanagh…- entonces Tristan se echó a reír, haciendo que callase de pronto.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? Todos hablan que eres la única alumna de primer año que ha logrado impresionar a Kavanagh en los últimos diez años… Eres algo así como la comidilla de todos los envidiosos de por acá.- comentó en su acostumbrado humor desenfadado. Lo miré alzando una ceja.

- ¿Bromeas?

- Con esto no, todos te envidiamos, me incluyo.- respondió sonriendo- Si, Kavanagh me hubiese dado la noticia de que mis trabajos estarán en su galería, ¿sabes lo que estaría haciendo? – negué con la cabeza, esperando de por si su bizarra respuesta- Estaría emborrachándome en el bar más tránsfugo de Londres, celebrando… ahora la cuestión es, ¿por qué no estás tú haciendo lo mismo en vez de estar con cara de muerto junto a un teléfono?

Y por alguna razón le encontré sentido a sus palabras, costó, pero la sonrisa salió de mis labios.

- ¿Me acompañas entonces? – pregunté, lo cierto es que fuimos ambos los sorprendidos al oírme hacer esa pregunta, para Tristan no era una novedad el hecho que si bien nos llevábamos bastante bien, yo rehuía todo trato con él más que lo estrictamente relacionado a estudios… y no es que pensase rápidamente en otro chico para olvidarme de Edward, eso no pasaría, pero ¿por qué no abrirme a conocer gente nueva?

_Por favor, diviértete un rato. _

Y quizás sí, quizás Rose tenía razón.

- Vamos… ¿Y si llamo a Muray, Noelle y Colin? – comentó comenzando a sacar su celular del bolsillo.

- ¿Quiénes? – me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas.

- En serio, Swan, a ti te hace falta convivir con el mundo, no es todo estudios y encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer…- comentó como quién no quiere la cosa- Vale, entonces con mayor razón los llamaré, te caerán bien, van en segundo y tercer año… apuesto a que Murray querrá asesinarte al saber que Kavanagh te escogió pero será divertido ver a ese cabrón cuando sepa que alguien de primero consiguió lo que él no ha podido en tres años.

Me reí, quizás, después de todo, era cuestión de abrir mejor los ojos y aceptar la realidad. Edward estaba bien, si yo quería podía también estar bien.

Incluso aunque la mitad de mi corazón estuviese al otro lado del océano.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya, lo prometido es deuda…**

**se que las tuve mucho tiempo abandonadas y pido unas sinceras disculpas a cada una de ustedes, las lectoras de esta historia, no se merecían que dejase de lado tanto tiempo la historia, pero me han sucedido cosas, entré a trabajar (ya renuncié a uno de mis trabajos), me mudé de casa, luego volví a mi casa, no tuve Internet, en fin, un sin fin de cosas que han hecho de todo un caos, además de la falta de inspiración, supongo que no quería ni me nace forzar las palabras, menos con esta historia que siempre me fluyo, pero hoy desperté inspirada, inspirada con la vida y ya ven, salió este capítulo, el siguiente lo tendrán muy pronto, lo prometo.**

**¿Qué tal andan ustedes? Quiero saberlo…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se que parece todo ambiguo y disperso pero necesitaba escribir cómo iba la vida de Bella en Londres… quería y lo creí necesario para la historia, como ven sí, ha sufrido, le ha costado, pero también quise darle un poco más de crédito y rematar con este final… un poco de realismo no estaba mal.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos en los reviews?**

**Magda.**


End file.
